Ninja Storm: Light and Darkness
by thunderyoshi
Summary: Rewrite of NS. Shortly after wiping out the Wind and Thunder academies, Lothor takes out the Light academy, missing one who then joins the team of three as the white ranger. Add in a reluctant Pai Zhuq master, and you've got the new defenders of the Earth
1. A Different Start

**And I have **_**finally **_**started to publish this! I've been working for months on this fanfiction! I hope you like it!**

**Please review!**

Chapter 1: A Different Start

The morning sun flooded into a pink and white room, pouring over the neatly tidied room and onto a bed that had a lump in the middle of the blanket. Strands of copper hair protruded from under it, shining as the sun hit it. Suddenly an alarm went off, and the lump groaned. A hand emerged and flicked it off, before there was a duvet avalanche as a sleepy looking girl pushed herself up.

Jumping out of bed, she left her room in a messy way and headed to the shower. Half an hour later she came back, a towel around her body and another holding her hair up in a turban.

"Letha, hurry up!" a voice called, making the copper haired girl sigh and pull clothes from her wardrobe. "Honestly, why do you get up so late when it takes ages for you to get ready?" the door opened as a taller girl walked in. Her hair vas the same colour as Letha's, and her eyes a deeper grey than the 5'5 girl dressing in front of her.

"Because I don't like to get up freakishly early like you, alright Belle?" Letha grumbled as she tied her hair back in a ponytail with a white ribbon.

"I don't get up freakishly early, you're just lazy" Belle sighed as Letha brushed down her skirt and smiled innocently. "Now come on, before we end up late" Belle told her younger sister, leaving the room as Letha followed her. Lifting her water bottle, Belle opened the door to their apartment as Letha lifted a backpack and a pair of roller blades.

Riding on her bike as Letha skated beside her, Belle frowned as a couple of skateboarders wolf whistled at them, laughing as they skated on by.

"Egotistical pigs" she murmured, making her younger sister giggle and skate on. "How can you find that so funny?" she asked, making Letha shrug.

"Because they think that they're cool enough for us" she grinned, and they continued on their journey out of the city.

Arriving in a forest, Belle got off her bike and hid it in some bushes, while Letha changed from her roller blades to white boots. Nodding to each other, they switched from their normal clothes to ninja gear, which had white stripes down it to recognise the element of light. The sisters then passed through a large tree and stood a little bit from their school.

"Sensei!" a voice shouted, making Belle look around as a young man ran towards the pair. "The head teacher wants to talk to you" he reported after bowing respectfully, and Letha looked at her sister curiously.

"Thanks Jake" Belle smiled, and they headed towards the school.

"I wonder what it's about" Letha wondered, and Belle shrugged as they arrived and looked around. A woman walked towards them, her white hair tied up loosely as it blew in the wind. The pair bowed to her, and Letha walked away out of earshot so they could converse.

"What's wrong Sensei?" Belle asked as she followed her teacher, curious as to what was going on.

"I just got word from the Fire Academy. Both the Wind and Thunder Academies have fallen" Sensei Hitari told Belle, who stopped dead and stared at her. "3 managed to survive the attack on the Wind Academy, and inherited morphers to become the Power Rangers" she explained slowly.

"Why are you telling me this Sensei? Is the school at risk too?" Belle asked nervously, fiddling with her long copper hair, a habit that she shared with her sister.

"I'm afraid so Belle. That is why I am giving you this" the white haired sensei lifted a box from her robes and opened it to reveal a morpher with a white power disk that bore the light ninja logo.

"Me? A Power Ranger?" Belle gaped in a way unlike her as she lifted the morpher gently.

"I doubt it. Hand over the morpher" a cool voice made them look around quickly as Lothor smirked at them, advancing on the two. Both got into a fighting stance, fists raised high as they prepared to fight.

"Of everyone that holds a grudge with ninjas, I did not expect it to be you. Lothor, you know that you won't win" Sensei Hitari warned, before looking about as screams rang out. The students were attempting to fight off Kelzacks, mixed in with monsters and Lothor's nieces. Letha appeared beside her sister, also getting ready to fight.

"Do you honestly expect to win this Hitari? With only two girls on your side?" Lothor sneered at the sight, and Sensei Hitari looked to the sisters.

"Run when I tell you" she told them in such a way that they couldn't argue. "Leave here while you still can Lothor" Hitari told the evil ninja as he walked towards them. "Go, now!" she cried as she leapt at Lothor, bombarding him with a series of punches. Belle pulled Letha away, still holding the morpher tightly. As they reached the tree, Choobo appeared nearby and Belle gasped.

"No!" she shoved Letha through the tree, knocking the small teen to the ground with a cry. She got up quickly and went to get back through the tree, back to her sister.

"Belle!" she screamed as she found that it was sealed by her older sister. She spotted the morpher on the ground, where Belle had thrown it to protect both it and her sister. Falling to her knees, she lifted it up as tears spilled down her face. Letha took the morpher in her hands, and found a note with it.

_Belle,_

_If you are reading this, then the school has been taken. You are the only hope for this school now. Take the morpher and find the Wind Rangers of Blue Bay Harbour, join them as the white ranger of light. The power of darkness has been claimed by another student, you will meet them soon enough. Take care Belle, and may the power protect you._

Letha folded the note and examined the morpher, understanding what it did low. She stood up, wiping the tears from her face. She had a mission, and to save her sister and her school, she had to succeed.

1-2-3-4-5

Letha skated along a deserted road, holding a worn map in her hands.

"Kinda wish I'd paid attention in class when it came to other ninjas" she murmured, skidding to a stop to check the map again. "And I wish I knew how to read maps properly" she added moving her finger along the path she had been following for the past half hour.

"Why don't I give it a shot?" a voice made Letha glance up and let out a gasp as one of Lothor's aliens stood in front of her. "No?" it laughed as Letha raised her fists, getting into her battle stance.

"I don't think it's any of your business" she replied coolly, before skating forwards and leaping up to deliver a kick, inciting a fight. She ducked to avoid a punch, and skated backwards to avoid a spinning kick. As she went to pull off her clothes to reveal her ninja uniform, three other figures ran in front of her, already wearing theirs. "Hey, you're-" Letha was cut off as the one with red lines down his spoke.

"Get out of here, you have no idea what you're doing" Letha's jaw dropped and she clenched her fists.

"Excuse me? I happen to be-" she was cut off once more as the three ran forwards and started fighting the alien. "Hello? Right here?" Letha put her hands on her hips and frowned as they ignored her.

"What are you doing? Run!" the yellow ranger shouted to the now irritated girl in white. All three were knocked to the ground, but before the alien could do anything, Letha skated in the way and shook her head.

"You guys really should learn to listen to people" she told them, smirking slightly. "MONOCHROME STORM, RANGER FORM!" she called on her white suit, bearing the symbol of the Light Academy.

"No way!" all three primary coloured rangers gaped as Letha pulled out her blaster, which was white with wings just above the handle.

"I know that I don't always go for first impressions, but you three sitting on your asses while I fight the monster isn't helping to give me a good impression of you" she commented, before firing and knocking the monster back. The wind rangers quickly got to their feet, and all four leapt into battle.

1-2-3-4-5

"So basically, my school was attacked by Lothor and I was the only one who managed to escape" Letha explained in Ninja Ops after they all introduced themselves. She was wearing her ninja uniform like the others, but still felt out of place.

"It was good of you to come and help" Sensei told her, and Letha shrugged, trying to get over the shock of the guinea pig mentor.

"It wasn't me who was chosen, it was my sister, but she got captured and gave me the morpher. So, if you'll take me, I'll help you" she smiled faintly, and the wind ninja rangers gathered around her as they smiled back and hugged her.

"We'll help you save your sister" Tori promised, making Letha smile properly as they started asking questions about her school, making Cam shake his head with a faint smile before he went back to his work.

**And the first new character has been revealed! You'll have to wait a while for the other, but I hope you liked it so far! I'll update once I've finished The Samurai's Journey, which I've almost done :)**


	2. Beauty and the Beach

**My brain and my body are both dead from working 11 hours straight yesterday in St. Georges Market, but I have managed to live to update :)**

**Now I **_**really **_**have to get started on my ICT coursework (due in for Monday) so I won't be updating until that is done and 'I Love Lothor' has been written.**

**Thanks to my reviewers (and **_**thanks **_**Shinku_Okami, for ruining the image of Lothor, turning him into an old man with an unhealthy love of rocks)**

**I own Letha, and that's about it for now :)**

Chapter 2: Beauty and the Beach

"Whoa, Tori's awesome out there" Letha commented in awe as she watched the blue ranger out in the sea. She and Shane sat on the beach as Tori unwound for the day.

"Yeah, she's been surfing since she was a kid" Shane followed Letha's gaze, before a shadow fell over them.

"You know her?" a young man asked nervously, making the two grin.

"Yeah, that's Tori" Shane got to his feet, and started talking to him. Letha turned her attention back to Tori, who was heading towards the shore.

"Do you think she'd like to hang out sometime?" Letha looked back up at the pair as Shane shrugged, his smile fading a little.

"I doubt it man, she's a little picky with her guys" he laughed, and the guy's face fell. Letha shook her head, getting up and slipping her rollerblades over her shoulder as her copper hair blew about, falling out of its ponytail.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you around" the guy left, and Letha sighed as she and Shane walked over to Tori.

"What was that all about?" the surfer asked as she watched her fellow surfer leave, looking dejected.

"Some guy, couldn't stop talking about you. How cute you are, how he wanted your phone number" Shane shrugged, and Tori's face lit up.

"Whoa, Super Cute Surfer Hottie was talking about _me_?"

"Dude, it was so _lame_!" Shane laughed, only to be punched on the shoulder.

"And you let him leave?!" Tori stomped over to her bag, slinging it over her shoulder as Shane glanced at Letha, confused. "Did you ever think that maybe I'd wanna meet him? See if he wanted to hang out sometime?"

"You're kidding, right?" Shane asked in disbelief, making Tori sigh in exasperation.

"This is just further proof that you're a complete doofus! I gotta meet Dustin" Tori stormed off as Shane called after her.

"Seriously, I can go find the guy!" he shouted, but Letha shook her head, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"That's kinda not the point Shane. She's annoyed 'cause you're not really looking at her like a girl" she told him, making Shane look at her, confused once more. "Tori's sporty and prefers shorts to skirts, so you tend to forget that she's a girl" Letha walked off, leaving Shane alone.

1-2-3-4-5

Letha looked up from her magazine as Tori walked in, shooting a dark look at Shane before looking at swimming shorts. She grabbed a pair and walked over to the counter, before turning around as Dustin walked over and leaned on the counter beside Letha.

"Y'know, Shane thinks you're mad at him" Dustin told her, and Tori frowned.

"Wow! I guess that's why he gets the red suit!" she exclaimed sarcastically, and Dustin straightened up.

"What happened? I mean, it didn't really sound like a big deal to me" he told her, making Letha groan a little as Tori spun around.

"You don't get it either!" she told him. "I'm a girl. Giiirl!" she said the word slowly, to get her point across.

"I-I know, but you're not a girl-girl!"

"You're like a guy-girl!" Shane piped up, and Letha looked around as the owner and her new boss walked over.

"Hey Kel, do you sell shovels here? 'Cause these two are digging their own graves" she pointed out, making Kelly smile.

"My advice for you both; stop trying to make it better, 'cause it's only getting worse" she told the two male rangers, before handing Tori a letter. "This just showed up for you" Letha put down her magazine and gathered around with Shane and Dustin, intrigued.

"Where'd it come from?" Tori asked, opening the letter.

"Dunno, just found it out back"

"What does it say?" Shane asked impatiently, leaning closer to try and read it.

"Girl Sport magazine saw me surfing, and want me for a photo shoot. An article about 'Beauties of the Beach'" she told them, making Shane look to Dustin, recognising the name.

"Isn't that the one where they have these incredibly gorgeous girls?" he asked, and Tori turned around. Letha's warning bells started ringing, and she tugged at Dustin's shirt, trying to get their attention.

"Yeah. So?" Tori asked in a low voice, almost daring them to say it.

"Ok, we'll just go back to silent mode now" Letha stepped in and slipped off the counter, pushing Dustin and Shane away before they could say anything to upset the blue ranger even more than they already had.

"So, you going to do it?" Kelly asked as Letha bashed Shane over the head with her magazine, reminding him about what she had said earlier.

"I wanna show them that I'm not just some dumb tomboy"

"I hope that's a good enough reason" Kelly smiled, walking off and leaving Tori to think about it.

1-2-3-4-5

Letha sat by a bike as Dustin worked on it, twirling a strand of her hair nervously.

"Hey Dustin? Do you think it was wise letting Tori go on her own to that photo shoot? One of us could have been there for moral support" the white ranger stated, leaning over to look at the working yellow ranger.

"Nah dude, she's already mad at us enough already. We'd probably end up embarrassing her or something" he smiled up at her, and Letha nodded, forcing a small smile as Dustin went back to his word.

"Speak for yourselves" Letha murmured as she lifted her magazine and Shane came over help with the repairs. Spotting a figure in red walking towards them, the white ranger looked up. Her jaw hit the floor as she saw Tori walk over and tap Shane on the shoulder, making him look around. Both Dustin and Shane stared at her in almost horror at her new look.

"Did you just crash into an outlet mall?" Shane asked, but Tori didn't even flinch.

"I have to get to Ninja Ops right away" she said loudly, making Dustin drop his spanner as all three moved to her side, pulling her away behind the counter and out of earshot of everyone else.

"Dude, I can't. I've got bikes stacked up out the door"

"I really need you guys. I was attacked by Kelzacks" Tori told them in the same loud voice, making Shane turn around to stare at her.

"Are you alright?" Letha asked in a much quieter voice, trying to get Tori to do the same.

"I'm fine. But I really have to get to Ninja Ops" the blonde girl didn't seem to realise this, and the other three looked at each other.

"Alright, let's go to Ninja Ops" Shane nodded, and they headed out to the Storm Chargers van.

1-2-3-4-5

"We might have to stop off for gas man" Dustin groaned as they drove through Blue Bay Harbour, making Letha groan a little from the back.

"We're not stopping" Tori told them, staring out at the road in front of her. Letha's head popped up behind her, and both she and Shane stared at the blue ranger while Dustin blinked in confusion.

"Well...what if we don't make it?" Shane asked slowly, not sure whether he should look at her for too long, scared by her new attitude.

"We'll make it. Just drive" Tori told them, and Shane looked at Dustin as they both seemed a little frightened. As they turned the corner, Dustin was forced to slow to a halt as a builder held up a stop sign. "Don't stop" the blue ranger told him, and Dustin shrugged.

"What else can I do?" he asked, and Tori unbuckled her seat belt before climbing out.

"Ok...does she act like that usually? Because I've known you guys for like...a week, and she's never been like that" Letha stated as Tori stormed over to the builders.

"Maybe she's PMSing?" Shane suggested, earning looks from both Dustin and Letha. "Just a suggestion" he muttered, before a loud piercing shout echoed over to them, drawing their attention over to where Tori was screeching at a poor worker, who looked like he was about to cry. "Does she seem a little...tense...to you bro?"

"A little bit..." Dustin nodded as the worker turned his sign around and Tori walked over to the van. Someone called her name, and she turned around to see the surfer. He seemed a little scared and confused when she glared menacingly at him, before climbing into the van.

"Tori, that's the guy!" Shane told her excitedly.

"What guy?" Tori shouted angrily, but Shane and Dustin didn't really seem to notice.

"That's the guy from the beach! Remember?" Shane looked at her, but Tori just looked out in front of her.

"Whatever. Can we just go?" she asked in a deadly voice, confusing Shane once again as Dustin started the van again. "CAN WE GET THERE PLEASE?!" Tori screeched, making all three rangers jump. Dustin quickly drove off, not wanting her to start screaming again.

1-2-3-4-5

Dustin screeched to a halt suddenly, making Tori growl.

"Now _what_?" she asked, and Dustin pointed in front of the van.

"Dude, that girl looks just like Tori" he stated as Letha looked out, nodding in confusion. Tori climbed out of the van, looking angry. Suddenly she pulled off her civilian clothes and started fighting off the other Tori, while the other three climbed out to watch.

"We should help!" Shane went to run forwards, but Dustin caught him.

"Which her?" both he and Letha stated, watching as the twin Tori's fought. Upon deciding which Tori looked the most real, the three rushed forwards to help, only for a chameleon looking alien to jump down in front of them.

"Tori's busy, I heard you say. So the Copybot's come to brighten your day" it announced as the three backed away.

"Give you one guess what I'm thinking right now" Dustin gulped, looking to Shane.

"Pudding?" Letha tried, and Dustin looked at her, grinning a little.

"How'd you know?" Letha giggled as Shane frowned, and the two focused as he glared at them. "Sorry dude" Dustin grinned a little, before getting down to business. "NINJA STORM!"

"MONOCHROME STORM! RANGER FORM, HA!"

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Light!"

Calling on their Ninja swords, the three easily pushed back the Copybot as Tori and Tori fought. Upon flooring the monster, Tori ran up to them and put her hand on Shane's shoulder, making all three jump and get into a fighting stance.

"Guys, it's me" Tori laughed, and their visors came down so they could peer at her suspiciously.

"How do we know it's the real Tori?" Dustin asked suspiciously, making Tori grin lightly.

"Your real name is Waldo. Shane, you're afraid of spiders. And Letha, you have a crush on-"

"OK! It's the real Tori. You're evil" Letha allowed her visor to come back up to hide her blushing.

"Awww, does the little white ranger have a crush on someone?" Shane teased, making Letha frown.

"The big red ranger is afraid of _spiders_?" Letha punched him, making Dustin laugh as Shane blushed too.

"You wanna make something of it, _Waldo_?" he asked threateningly, making Dustin's face fall as Shane narrowed his eyes at him.

"Come on, you guys can get some therapy later, ok?" Tori patted Shane's shoulder before looking over at the Copybot. "I think we have something a little more important to worry about" she stepped forwards to get ready to morph. "NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM, HA! Power of water!"

"Kelzacks! Get them I say! Attack right away!" the Copybot ordered, and the Kelzacks rushed forwards to attack.

"His rhyming is getting on my nerves" Letha grumbled as they called on their ninja swords and ran forwards.

"NINJA SHADOW BATTLE!" the four made quick work of the Kelzacks, and faced the Copybot.

"So you beat the Kelzacks, whoop-de-do! You rangers will pay by the time I am through!" the rangers were blasted to the ground, but they quickly rolled along and leapt at him, only for the Copybot to avoid it. "Copybot magic, for you it's so tragic!"

"I've got a little magic of my own!" Tori called on her ninja powers, easily making the Copybot defenceless under water as she sliced him with her ninja sword. "Ninja water blast!" she called, sending the Copybot flying.

"Lion hammer!"

"Hawk Blaster!"

"Sonic Fin!" the three wind ninjas called on their weapons and combined them, firing as the Copybot managed to get to his feet. He was stuck by the attack, and destroyed. Before they could celebrate, a scroll of empowerment flew down and turned him huge. "Not again!" Tori exclaimed, and they called on their zords.

"Wow...how come I never got one of them?" Letha whined as the hawk, dolphin and lion zords arrived and joined together.

"Because I don't have the data coding for it" Cam sighed in exasperation at her childishness, and Letha pulled back from the fight to watch.

1-2-3-4-5

Tori walked into Storm Chargers the next day to find Shane leaning on a pillar grinning at her.

"What? What do you want?" she asked suspiciously, walking on through as Shane followed her.

"Nothing, I was just noticing. You aren't completely unbeautiful, y'know" he told her, making Tori smile a little bit nervously.

"Gee...thanks. Did you tell him to say that?" she asked Letha as she walked over, but the white ranger frowned.

"No. I wouldn't have him say something so cheesy" she said, and Tori smiled at her.

"You do know I wasn't going to say anything yesterday, right?" she said, and Letha shrugged, smiling back at her.

"Tori, there's a customer over there who needs help with a surf board, can you do me a favour and talk to him?" Dustin and Kelly hurried over, both of them grinning as they looked at the customer.

"You do realise that I don't actually work here" she stated, and Dustin turned her around impatiently, pushing her a little. Rolling her eyes, Tori walked over, before realising it was the guy from the beach. She turned around, and the four grinned at her with laughter.

"So, you gonna tell us who you have a little crush on?" Shane asked, putting his arm around Letha as she frowned.

"So Kel, any news on those shovels? Cause Shane here wants to go to an early grave" Kelly and Dustin laughed as Shane quickly pulled his arm back. "And just so you know, it's not you" Letha grinned, skipping off to go do some actual work as Shane rubbed the back of his head, looking a little disappointed as Kelly and Dustin grinned at each other.

**Hope you liked it, let me know what ya think!**


	3. Looming Thunder

**Is it true? Have I actually updated?! Holy pants! My apologies for not updating, but I wanted to finish chapter 15 before I did, and I've been busy for the past few weeks with parties and 18ths and the creation of Team Shoryuken!**

**Hope you like it!**

Chapter 3: Looming Thunder

Dustin's bike roared over the hill as Kelly timed him and Letha watched on in amazement. He was easily beating everyone, until two more racers came up behind him. They overtook him with ease, and passed the finishing line before Dustin had even realised it.

With a mixed feeling of annoyance and confusion, Dustin rode over to his boss and Letha, who looked just as confused as he did.

"You ever seen them before?" Dustin asked as he pulled off his helmet. Kelly shook her head as they watched the two newcomers pull over nearby.

"They ride like factory pros. I would'a remembered them" Kelly muttered.

"I'm just glad they don't race 125" Dustin joked, making Kelly laugh lightly as they continued to stare at the strangers. Letha frowned, sitting in the van with a bottle of water in her hand as she too watched the pair.

They pulled off their helmets, relishing the cool air after being hidden under their helmets with a lack of a breeze. The taller one had blond shaggy hair while the other, who was a fair bit shorter, had dark hair.

Dustin nodded to Letha, and the pair walked over to them, smiling as they watched the others racing through the track. "Hey there" Dustin smiled. "How's it going?"

"Tracks a little soggy" the blond stated shortly as he climbed off his bike.

That didn't seem to slow you guys down" Letha said as she stood behind Dustin, one hand on his moto-gear as she felt strangely shy and nervous of the two.

"I'm Blake" the shorter guy introduced himself, smiling at the pair as the other one sat down on his bike again. "This is my brother Hunter"

"You guys are brothers?" Dustin raised an eyebrow in confusion, looking from one to the other.

"We're adopted" Hunter said quickly, not as friendly as his brother was. Dustin nodded and looked away, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Oh right, cool" he said slowly. "My name's Dustin, this is my friend Letha" Letha waved as Dustin introduced himself and her. "I haven't seen you before, where's the home track?" he asked.

"You wouldn't have heard of it" Hunter snapped as Blake went to speak. The shorter brother looked at him with a mild smile.

"Easy bro" Blake told him, almost as if soothing an angry dog or something. "And he wonders why he doesn't have any friends" Blake joked. "You were pretty fast out there" he changed the subject, but Dustin just laughed.

"Yeah right, I must be giving up a couple of seconds per lap to you guys-"

"You get too much air time in your jumps" Hunter cut in again, making Dustin's smile fall as he spoke. "It slows you down"

"He's right" Blake nodded. "Dark and brooding, but right" Letha couldn't help but laugh quietly at his comment. "What are you doing now? Wanna follow us?" he invited, but Dustin looked at Letha, who shook her head.

"Sorry man, I gotta be somewhere. Rain check?" Dustin offered weakly.

"No worries" Hunter smirked, getting up. "Next time" he told the yellow ranger, before walking off. The two rangers said goodbye to Blake, before going back over to Kelly to help her load Dustin's bike into the van.

1-2-3-4-5

Dustin walked through the forest, looking for his friends after being told to meet them there.

"Hey Tori! Shane! Letha?" he looked around the silent forest, wondering where they were. "Don't tell me I missed training again...why do I do this to myself?" he wondered in annoyance, before calling out again.

Suddenly Kelzacks appeared, and Dustin looked around. There was about a dozen circling him. He smirked, before blocking the attack of one and pushing it back. He kicked them out of the way, holding his own until 3 grabbed him and threw him to the ground.

Before they could do anything, the roar of a bike rang out and three bikes, one light blue, one red and one white sped past Dustin, fighting off the Kelzacks with their blasters.

"Wahoo! This is awesome!" Letha cheered as she wiped out a small group of Kelzacks and turned to fight off even more. She regrouped with Shane and Tori, and the three drove up the path, shortly joined by Dustin.

"Hey Dustin, you made it!" Shane called as the four sped along. Dustin nodded, giving the thumbs up.

"You're late!" Letha teased, before noticing more Kelzacks arriving. "These guys don't know when to quit" she growled, and the four split up to take them out.

Regrouping once more, the four faced the last batch of Kelzacks, smirking cockily under their helmets.

"This is fun!" Tori cheered, looking to the other 3 excitedly.

"I'm just warming up!"

"Too bad there has to be Kelzacks here"

"Not for long!" Letha smirked, and the four sped towards the Kelzacks. They flew through the air, blasting them with their lasers, easily wiping them out. The rangers cheered as the Kelzacks went up in flames, turning around.

1-2-3-4-5

Cam walked over to the rangers as they climbed off their bikes and demorphed, filling the peaceful air with their chorus of 'awesome!'. Cam shook his head and checked Tori's bike.

"These are amazing Cam!" Letha giggled as she sat back down on her white bike, but Cam just frowned.

"You guys were lucky, they still need some fine tuning" he grumbled, walking away as the rangers got ready to leave. "Dustin!" Cam caught the yellow ranger's attention as he tossed his backpack to him. "Hey, I figured that since you're the bike expert, you could check this out for me" Cam handed Dustin a CD with a picture of a Tsunami Cycle on it.

"Cool"

"Don't try playing video games or something else that you would do" Cam warned, making Dustin roll his eyes.

"I won't, I'm not a complete doofus" he told the genius.

"Here's your chance to prove it" Cam walked away, and Shane walked over to him.

"Where were you today?" he asked Dustin, stopping him from leaving.

"Oh, I was at the track, with these two guys, they're wicked fast! I'm hooking up with them later" he beamed, but Shane just frowned.

"Don't forget what's really important here" he told Dustin. The yellow ranger's smile faded a little, before he laughed and headed off.

1-2-3-4-5

Letha stumbled and fell back on her butt as Ninja Ops shook from what seemed to be an earthquake.

"What's happening?" Tori called as she struggled to stay on her feet. Suddenly it stopped, and Letha was able to get to her feet.

"It stopped..." Letha murmured, confused over the sudden earthquake. She, Tori and Shane gathered around the computer with Cam, who was already searching for what had caused it.

They watched as the camera picked up a monster that burst out of the ground. "That's what's causing it" the white ranger frowned.

"That is one massive mole" Tori commented in a mixture of disgust and horror as Dustin rushed over to them, out of breath.

"Sorry guys, I got hung up at the track" he apologised. Shane frowned, turning back to the computer.

"Better late than never" he stated, watching the giant mole look around for what destruction to cause next. The four lined up, ready to morph.

"NINJA STORM!"

"MONOCHROME STORM!"

"RANGER FORM, HA!" the four morphed into their respective colours.

"Power of Earth!"

"Air!"

"Water!"

"Power of Light!"

The mole looked around, complaining as he stood in the Quarry, until he was blasted and thrown to the ground.

"What do you want?" he growled as he got to his feet, looking over at the four rangers.

"We don't _dig _what you've been doing" Dustin called over to him, and the others rolled their eyes at his terrible joke, groaning lightly as he chuckled a little.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm guessing by the spandex, you're going to try and stop me!" Terramole taunted, walking forwards. Suddenly he dove underground, and the four looked around, trying to find a telltale sign of where the mole was hiding. Before they realised it, he had leapt out of the ground in the middle of them, slashing at them as he spun through the air.

As they fell forwards, the monster dove back into the ground and disappeared.

"Alright, dig this dirt boy!" Dustin dove underground to follow him, and the others watched as the two Earth beings raced towards each other. There was a small explosion, and Dustin was thrown out of the way.

"Watch and learn rangers!" Terramole taunted as he leapt out of the ground and landed a couple of metres away. "I'm going to trash your city, from the inside out!" he disappeared back underground, fleeing the battle before the rangers could stop him.

1-2-3-4-5

Dustin looked up as Shane, Tori and Letha walked over to him in Storm Chargers. Hunter and Blake turned around as they noticed Dustin's attention diverted.

"Hey, you guys get to meet. Shane, Tori, Hunter and Blake" Dustin pointed to each of them in turn. "And you already know Letha" the white ranger raised a hand in greeting.

"Dustin's told us a lot about you" Hunter spoke, while Blake's gaze lingered on Tori.

"But not everything" he said, and Tori tried to hide her smile while Shane and Letha exchanged glances.

"Hey Dustin, can I talk to you for a moment?" Shane pulled the yellow ranger away, leaving the two female rangers with Dustin's new friends.

"So I hear you like surfing" Blake smiled at Tori, and she nodded. Both Hunter and Letha rolled their eyes at the pair, before Dustin walked over, grabbing Letha's arm and pulling her away. Letha in turn grabbed Tori, dragging her away from Blake.

"Bye Tori!" the shorter brother called, and Letha smirked at Tori as they were pulled away by the Earth ninja.

1-2-3-4-5

"98...99...100" Sensei counted the last of Dustin's push-ups, before leaping off his back. Dustin collapsed in a heap on the table, exhausted as Sensei lectured him. "Perhaps now you will learn the importance of punctuality" Letha giggled as Dustin caught his breath.

"And have really nice pecs" she added, sitting on the table beside him.

"Hey Dustin, can I talk to you for a sec?" Shane asked, making them look up. Dustin rolled off the table, getting to his feet as Tori and Letha looked away, wearing a 'you're in trouble' expression.

"Second time today. It's not Dustin's day, is it?" Letha grinned as the pair started talking, and Tori shook her head, smiling faintly.

"At least I know what's important!" Shane commented as Dustin started walking away, making the girls look up quickly. The Earth ninja looked around quickly, frowning. "Ever since you started hanging out with these guys, your priorities have been totally messed up!" the red ranger exclaimed, and Dustin walked over to him.

"That's crazy! Tori, Letha, back me up!" he looked to them for support, but they just looked away. "Oh come on man!" Dustin shouted, "Look, I'll admit I've been a bit of an airhead lately-"

"This is not chess club" Shane cut in angrily. "We're talking about the end of the world. Do you even get that?" he asked, and Dustin looked around for help.

"Sensei, help me out here"

"You can only help yourself Dustin" the guinea pig told him. "With your actions. Not your words" frustrated by the lack of support, Dustin stormed off.

1-2-3-4-5

Shane, Tori and Letha looked around the quarry as the ground shook, alerting them that Terramole was close by. Suddenly the ground opened up beneath Tori, and Terramole grabbed her ankles to pull her in. Shane and Letha grabbed her arms, pulling her back up. However, as they recovered, Terramole blasted them with a laser, knocking them to the ground.

"Guys, hang on!" Dustin yelled, leaping off the edge of a cliff and swinging his lion hammer at Terramole. The monster ducked, moving underground to protect himself from Dustin's attack. "You can't hide forever!" he called, before slamming his hammer on the ground several times. Finally, Terramole came flying out, landing on his butt as Shane, Letha and Tori ran over to Dustin.

"Sonic Fin!"

"Hawk Blaster!"

"Lion Hammer!" the three wind rangers combined their weapons, and aimed the Storm Striker at Terramole. "Dig this!" Dustin smirked, and fired the blast. Terramole cried out as he was destroyed.

"You've gotta stop with those terrible puns Dustin" Letha told him, resting a hand on her waist as he laughed.

Suddenly Terramole grew, and the three called on their zords while Letha moved out of the way to avoid getting squished. "I really want a Zord" she grumbled.

1-2-3-4-5

Cheering as Dustin raced towards them on his bike, Tori, Shane and Letha groaned as he sprayed them with dirt. They brushed themselves off as Dustin came over to them, pulling off his helmet.

"Thanks for the shower. Do you know how hard it is to get dirt out of white?" Letha complained, making Dustin laugh while Shane brushed some dirt from her shoulder.

"Sorry" Dustin chuckled, setting his helmet down. "So did I look faster?" he asked excitedly. Tori and Letha nodded, smiling at him.

"You were ripping bro!" Shane told him, making Dustin smile even more. "So where are Hunter and Blake? I figured they'd be here" Dustin's smile faded and he looked away awkwardly.

"Yeah, I guess they had better things to do than hang around with a goof like me, huh?" the others lowered their heads awkwardly, feeling a bit mean.

"Hey look man, the stuff I said before. I didn't mean that you weren't committed" Shane told Dustin, who smiled at him.

"Yeah, you're a great ranger" Tori smiled, before a mischievous look glinted in her eyes. "A flake, but a great ranger" Dustin laughed lightly at her words.

"And dude, you kicked Terramole's ass!" Letha grinned at him. Dustin blushed at their praise.

"Alright, let's gear up man!" the yellow ranger told them. "If we're going to be riding those Tsunami Cycles we better be ready" he told them, slipping his helmet on as the others went to get their bikes and practise.

"You'll never beat me Tor" Letha challenged as she put her own helmet on. Tori smirked, getting on her bike.

"You're on" she laughed, and they started their engines. The hairs on the back of Letha's neck stood on end, and she looked around quickly, her grey eyes scanning the trees for anything out of the ordinary.

"Giving up already Letha? I thought you were more stubborn than that!" Dustin called, and Letha glanced back around, frowning as she slipped the visor of her helmet down.

"I'll show you stubborn!" she yelled, chasing after the laughing ninjas, unaware of the two figures watching from a distance.

**Hope you liked it, I'll update soon, after the snow has melted maybe. If I don't update before Christmas, have a great holiday everyone!**


	4. Thunder Strangers Part 1

**Hey everyone, hope you had a great christmas! Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 4: Thunder Strangers Part 1

"Unbelievable..."

"Dude, that is just so sick it is wrong" Letha glanced up from her book as she sat in the corner of Ninja Ops to find Dustin and Shane drooling over something on the laptop. She rolled her eyes and returned to reading her book.

"You better not be doing anything illegal" Cam warned as he walked in, looking annoyed and disgusted at the same time. Letha couldn't help but chuckle, not looking up again while Dustin and Shane tried to come up with an excuse, hiding the laptop screen. "Let me see" Cam grabbed the laptop, and to his surprise found them looking at the Tsunami Cycles. "The Tsunami Cycles?" he asked, and both Dustin and Shane burst out laughing. "Shouldn't you be doing schoolwork, or annoying your parents or something?" Cam snapped, stopping their laughter immediately.

"It was already switched onto this channel dude!" Dustin defended feebly, but Cam glared at him.

"Computers don't have channels Dustin" he chided, "and I would appreciate it if you didn't cruise in here without asking me!" the pair looked like scolded children as Cam started adding more data to the system.

"What's the big deal, we didn't hurt it" Shane grumbled in annoyance.

"I just don't want anything to happen to the-" Cam was cut off by a loud beeping, and his expression slowly changed to look like someone had killed his puppy. "Please...say this is a dream" he pleaded as the data started to disappear and the screen turned black. "I don't believe this!" he exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Letha asked as she walked over, wondering what had just happened. Cam leapt up, nearly killing the white ranger as he ran over to his computer, typing furiously.

"The system is completely frozen!" he yelled, "It's totally dead" Cam groaned.

"You backed it up, didn't you?" Letha asked slowly, hoping that Cam wouldn't bite her head off for asking.

"Of course I did! I must have" the genius breathed, before remembering where it was. "Dustin, you have the backup, you have it on that disk!" he told the yellow ranger, who looked blank for a moment.

"Oh yeah, it's in my back-" Dustin stopped as he realised he didn't have his backpack. He tried to remember where he put it. "It's in my backpack..." he breathed in horror.

1-2-3-4-5

Skating up and down the ramps, Shane practised his tricks while Letha skated nearby, trying out new ways to show off her skills.

"Whoa" she felt a set of hands on her shoulders, and she realised that she had almost run into Dustin. He looked around, trying to locate his backpack. Tori walked over as Shane stopped beside them.

"Any sign?" Shane asked, but Dustin shook his head, frustrated.

"Where else have you been?" Letha asked, and Dustin scratched his head as he racked his brain for ideas on where he had been in the last few days.

"The track!" he remembered, starting to run off, when their morphers beeped.

"Go for Shane" the red ranger answered after checking that there was no-one hanging around that could hear them.

"I'm picking up a strange reading at the quarry"

"Kelzacks?" Shane asked, looking to the others with a look of confusion.

"No, but you should ranger up, just to be safe"

"Not going to be a problem" Shane ended the communication with Cam as Dustin walked back over to them. "Ready?" Shane called, and the others nodded. "NINJA STORM!"

"MONOCHROME STORM!"

"RANGER FORM, HA!" the four morphed and streaked to the Quarry. It was completely empty, except for them and a load of dirt. "What's going on?"

"Not a whole lot apparently"

"Nothing here" Dustin added as he looked around. Shane raised his wrist to talk to Cam.

"Uh Cam, are you sure nothing's going on? It's like Downtown Deadsville" the red ranger stated as the other three kept looking for whatever the disturbance was.

"I'm picking up a heat reading from the Air Force satellite. It's usually right on" Cam replied, wondering why it was giving a reading if there was nothing around.

"Isn't that illegal?" Letha wondered, but her reply wasn't one she was expecting.

"Goodbye rangers!" a voice echoed through the quarry, before a blast hit the ground beside them. The explosion sent the four flying through the air, hitting the ground hard.

"Note to self. Never, _ever _doubt Cam" Shane grumbled as he managed to get to his feet. The smoke cleared to reveal two new rangers, wearing crimson and navy. "Who are you?" the red ranger shouted at the pair, who had their backs to them.

"What's with the attitude?!" Tori demanded, still hurting from being thrown to the ground.

"So you're just gonna blast us, then ignore us?" Letha growled, tensed as she knew they weren't good news in the slightest.

"Obviously you didn't get the memo" crimson finally spoke, turning around to face them.

"Old rangers out, new rangers in" navy informed them, also turning around.

"What, you expect us to fight you?" Dustin asked in confusion, only for the pair to suddenly run forwards. Before the rangers could react, crimson and navy streaked past, slashing at them multiple times as they used their ninja streaking to shoot around.

Finally the pair stopped and Shane, Tori, Dustin and Letha crashed to the ground. As they recovered from the multiple blows, Shane sat up, wincing in pain.

"Guess they don't wanna talk" he stated.

"I vote we kick their wannabe butts" Tori exclaimed as she sat up too, holding her stomach.

"I hear you!" Dustin agreed.

"Let's give them a taste of our power!" Letha added, and they got to their feet.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to play nice?!" Shane shouted at them, before using his air ninja powers to rush at them, pulling out his sword to attack.

"We don't do nice" navy rushed forwards and kicked Shane out of the air, pushing him into the side of the cliff before landing while Shane crashed to the ground.

Dustin, Tori and Letha ran at crimson, bombarding him with attacks that he blocked with ease. Shane quickly joined the party, only for all four of them to be hit by navy's thunder staff.

"They have sticks!" Shane grunted as he tried to get up.

"Really big sticks" Tori added.

"Really big electrical sticks" Letha groaned.

"Anyone got a suggestion?" Dustin asked as the two strangers stopped, wielding their big sticks threateningly.

"Give up" crimson told them, and from his voice, they could tell that he was smirking under his helmet.

"It'll be less painful for you" navy pointed out. The four got to their feet, annoyed by their words. Suddenly the two oddly coloured rangers started summoning energy.

"Why don't I like the look of that?" Letha asked nervously as she held her sword out in front of her. However, the two just ninja streaked off, leaving the four confused. "Where'd they go?" she looked around, just in case they were getting ready for another attack.

"Hopefully, really far away" Dustin gulped.

1-2-3-4-5

Sensei stood in his little house as his students bombarded him with questions. Finally, he got annoyed and whistled loudly. All four quickly shut up.

"One at a time" he told them in annoyance.

"Sensei, who were those guys?" Shane asked quickly.

"They fight in the style of the Thunder Ninja Academy" Sensei explained, looking from each student to the next. "That is all I know for sure"

"Didn't Lothor capture all the other schools?" Dustin glanced at Letha, who had seen first hand what he had done.

"Could he have turned them against us? To fight fire with fire?" Tori asked, but Sensei shook his head.

"Their fire is from deep within" he explained. "Even Lothor cannot be driving them to attack with such passion" the guinea pig told them. Even he was unable to tell why they would attack fellow rangers.

"I don't care what they're fighting for" Letha huffed, folding her arms. "All I know is, those guys nearly killed us"

"But they didn't. They left us alive" Shane pointed out, looking from Sensei to the others. "I wanna know why"

1-2-3-4-5

"The quarry again?" Cam complained as his computer started picking up Zurgane's signal. "What is it? A monster-con over there?" he wondered.

"Doesn't he usually come equipped with an evil alien sidekick?" Tori asked.

"It could be a trap" Sensei warned the four, "use caution when engaging him" he told them.

"We always do" Shane nodded, and the four walked off as Cam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right" he scoffed, but they just ignored him.

"NINJA STORM!"

"MONOCHROME STORM!"

"RANGER FORM, HA!" they morphed and headed off to the quarry, which seemed like a daily occurrence for them. "What, did Lothor run out of good looking monsters?" Shane taunted, and Zurgane pulled his swords from his shoulder pads.

"Rangers, meet your destiny!" he shouted, making them frown. They called on their ninja swords, and rushed at the faceless alien general. "I'm sick of Power Rangers!" Zurgane screeched as he blocked their attack and threw them back. "Rangers, rangers, rangers! That's all I _ever _hear!" he yelled, fighting them off.

"Issues much?" Letha taunted as she swung her sword, only for him to block her attacks and elbow her, throwing her to the ground. The others rushed to her side, panting as Zurgane grew more frustrated.

"This will teach you to respect me!" he blasted them, throwing the four back and exhausting them further. Suddenly, before he could attack any more, a beam of light hit him and the general disappeared.

"Well that was pointless" Letha grumbled as they looked around, confused. "What do these losers want from us?" she asked, only for the ground to explode next to them. When the smoke cleared, they found that the two Thunder rangers were back.

"Recognise these?" they called as the Wind rangers and Letha raised their sword. They summoned energy and blasted the ground in front of them, summoning their own bikes.

"Tell me they didn't..." Letha groaned as she slapped a gloved hand to her helmet.

"Those are _my _Tsunami Cycles!" Cam yelled angrily over the communication line. The Thunder rangers laughed as the others groaned in annoyance.

"No way!"

"Yes way!" navy taunted as they walked over to their bikes, climbing onto them.

"But ours come with a few improvements" Crimson told them, before they revved the engines and sped towards the rangers. Just before they reached them, the two blasted them with lasers and threw them to the side.

"Watch out!" Shane called as the two returned for round two, and Dustin tripped up. Crimson drove towards him, and Shane and Tori blasted at him. It didn't have any effect, and the four ended up on the ground once again.

"Smell something burning?" Navy taunted as they stopped their bikes and turned around to check out the damage to the floored rangers, who struggled to get up.

"Anyone feel like s'mores?" Crimson called, and Letha let out a low growl, trying to push herself up with her sword.

"Yeah, that's right, just get your stupid fire jokes over with now" she told them.

"I can't believe they stole Cam's disk!" Dustin exclaimed.

"But how?" Tori asked. She tried to get up, but her arms gave in and she fell back down.

"Who are these guys?"

"This is so easy, it's almost boring" Crimson complained as they walked towards them. "I thought that they'd at least put up a fight" he sighed. "Those guys could never compete with the Thunder Ninja Academy. They're so lame" he grumbled, and Navy nodded in agreement.

"No doubt" he walked towards Crimson as he spoke. "I thought their Sensei taught them better than this" he added.

"Time to finish this" Crimson said, and they pulled out small devices that looked like bugs. "Sky of wonder..."

"Power of thunder!" Navy finished. Lightning hit the ground around them, surrounding them in smoke.

"Now what?" the rangers finally managed to get to their feet, staggering forwards to face their next challenge.

"Crimson Insectizord!"

"Navy Beetlezord" the ground shook as two zords arrived on the battlefield, much to the good rangers' horror.

"You've got to be kidding me"

"They have zords?!"

"Ahh, their zords match their personalities" Letha sniped as the Thunders just laughed at their horror and the white ranger's words.

"Just imagine the irony then, when we crush you" Crimson said, before leaping into his Zord. Navy followed suit, and they sped towards them.

"Letha, get out of the way!" Shane shouted, before they leapt into their own zords.

"No! I can't just leave you guys to fight them!" Letha shouted as they started to fight off the thunder bugs. "Cam, please, tell me you have a Zord hidden away" she pleaded, watching as her friends were easily overpowered.

"I'm sorry Letha, I don't" Cam told her, just as Tori was caught by the Beetlezord and spun around. She was thrown through the air, landing by her team as Letha felt tears stinging her eyes.

They formed the megazord, ready to fight, only for the Thunder rangers to form their own Thunder Megazord. The two Megazords started fighting, but the Thunders were easily beating them. Even with their serpent sword, they were thrown to the ground.

Suddenly the Thunder Megazord summoned a power sphere, and sliced down. The Storm Megazord sparked, crashing to the ground and shutting down as there was no word from the rangers.

Powering down, Letha ran to the wreck, hoping that her friends were still alive.

**Oh noes!**

**I wasn't really planning on updating until I finished a later chapter, but I got a new OS on my computer recently so I can't watch DVDs on it, and I can't find a good version of the episode I need on youtube so I'm gonna have to write it out by hand beforehand!**

**Once I've typed it up, I shall update again! I don't have much else to do today, so I'll probably end up doing it sometime today!**

**Let me know what you think!**


	5. Thunder Strangers Part 2

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL YOU MERRY FOLK!!**

**My sleeping pattern has been completely destroyed, as I have been staying up till at least 3am each night for the past week and not getting up until about 2. Anyways, I hope you all had a fantastic time partying, here is the next chapter!**

**I don't own anything but Letha so far =D**

Chapter 5: Thunder Strangers Part 2

Running through the trees searching for her friends, Letha heard voices and ran towards them. She collided with something hard and fell back onto the ground.

"Letha, what are you doing here?" Kelly asked in surprise. Letha looked up to find Kelly with Hunter and Blake, all of whom seemed shocked to see her covered in dirt and out of breath.

"I was-" Letha was spared having to come up with a feeble excuse as she spotted Tori climbing the hill, helping Dustin and Shane as all 3 staggered towards them. "Guys!" she ran over as Tori fell over. Blake helped her up as Letha stopped Dustin from falling over.

"What happened?" Hunter asked, looking around the smoking waste as the three caught their breaths.

"I was listening in the car on the way here, they think it was some kind of alien attack" Kelly explained. Letha scoffed under her breath, and Shane shot her a quick look.

"Does that sorta thing happen a lot around here?" Blake asked with a faint smile, letting go of Tori as Shane straightened up, feeling a little better.

"Why did you think housing was so cheap?" he grumbled, irritated over how Blake could still be all over Tori even after what had just happened, and Kelly suggested calling the authorities. Letha glanced at their leader quickly, knowing that that probably wasn't the best idea for them.

"We're fine Kelly, don't worry about us" Tori soothed the store owner, before looking to her friends worriedly.

1-2-3-4-5

"Are you guys ok?" Letha asked as they managed to get away from Kelly and the brothers, which wasn't an easy task. Kelly had tried to get them to go to the hospital, but they had somehow convinced her that they were fine.

"That was way harsh" Dustin complained, still sore from the beating that they had taken. "I think my morpher is toast" he poked the fried circuitry, hoping that it was still working.

"Cam is gonna kill us when he finds out we thrashed the zords" Tori groaned.

1-2-3-4-5

"Well, you've managed to reduce years of technological advance into scrap metal in a single afternoon" Cam told them, looking up from the busted morphers that he held in his hands.

To her relief, Letha wasn't part of the lecture, as she didn't have a Zord and her morpher was still in good condition. She lay on the table, stiff and sore from the battle only hours ago.

Cam continued his lecture as the three looked sheepish. "Not to mention what you did to the zords" Sensei cleared his throat, turning their attention to him.

"Cam, now is not the time" he told his son, who sighed and turned around, back to the rangers.

"Sorry, you're right" he sighed, "thankfully the auto-retreat allowed the reactors time to reset the holographic portals" he explained. "I've engaged the self-reconstruct functions" Cam walked over to his computer, followed by Shane, Tori and Letha while Dustin scratched his head, confused.

"Dude, I have no idea what you just said" he told the genius, who rolled his eyes.

"The zords are hidden and they're fixing themselves" Letha explained quietly, earning a couple of stares, mainly from Cam and Dustin. "What? I've been hanging around long enough to sorta understand Cam's geek speak" she grinned goofily, making Cam roll his eyes once more.

"Hey Sensei, why didn't they finish us off?" Shane asked as Sensei jumped onto Dustin's head before landing beside the computer screen.

"It's the same as last time. They just bailed after they owned us" Letha commented, leaning on the back of Cam's chair.

"Yeah, their zords were sicko bro!" Dustin exclaimed, before catching himself on. "I mean, Sensei" he gulped, before they turned their attention to the screen. Sensei quickly explained about the Thunder Zords.

"Why are they working for Lothor? It doesn't make sense"

"No more than Zurgane booking out of there when they showed up" Shane added, looking at Tori as Dustin poked his fried morpher again.

"I suspect, that with all evil alliances, there is dissension within their rank" Sensei told them, "dissension that can be used to our advantage, when the time is right"

"What does dissension mean?" Letha asked, earning more stares. "What? I'm not a genius!" she exclaimed, going red and looking away with a huff, folding her arms.

"Zurgane isn't working well with the Thunder rangers" Cam explained shortly, and Letha nodded, showing that she was listening.

"Well, now what can we do? I don't like how we're basically helpless" Letha grumbled, looking back to Sensei for advice on what to do next.

"For now, you must return to your daily lives" the guinea pig explained to them. "If Lothor expects anything out of the ordinary, it will only give him more power" he told the rangers solemnly.

"Be careful. If they managed to steal the Tsunami Cycle disk somehow, who knows what they'll do next. If you talk to anyone, make sure that you trust them completely" Cam added in.

1-2-3-4-5

Letha sat in Ninja Ops with Cam as he piled scrolls into her arms, reaching up high as she hummed tunelessly. She followed him as he walked over to the table, and set the scrolls down.

"Can I borrow your morpher?" he asked, sitting down with a toolbox. Letha raised an eyebrow, putting a hand on her morpher protectively. "It's to help me when I'm fixing the Wind morphers, so I don't destroy them" he explained. Shrugging, Letha pulled it off and handed it to him, before going over to the corner and picking up her book.

"Cam! I need your help outside!" Tori ran into Ninja Ops minutes later, making Cam sigh.

"Can't it wait? I've nearly got this morpher online" he told her, but Tori shook her head urgently.

"It's an emergency! My friend, he's...hurt" Tori gulped as Cam looked at her quickly and got to his feet angrily.

"And you brought him here?!" he exclaimed, making her look guilty as Letha shut her book and jumped down beside them, looking equally shocked.

"Have you ever heard of a hospital?" she added in, and Tori looked away.

"I know, I know. But he was hurt because of me" she told them, before glancing back at Cam. "Please? Come look at him!" Tori pleaded, making Cam sigh. "It was one of Lothor's space freaks, we have to help him"

"Alright" Cam groaned, following her out of Ninja Ops with Letha.

They kneeled beside Blake and Cam pulled the strange creatures off his chest, putting them to the side as Letha kept her distance from the slimy things.

"What are they?" she asked hesitantly.

"Some kind of cybernetic leech" Cam explained as he pulled the last one off. "Looks like they dehydrate the human body until it just shuts down" he sighed.

"Did you get them off in time?"

"I think so. This guy must drink a lot of water" Cam checked Blake's pulse and Tori relaxed a little.

"His name is Blake" she told him.

"I don't care what his name is" Cam grumbled as he looked up from the unconscious teen. "Dad's gonna flip when he finds out you brought him here" he told her. Tori smiled sweetly at him, and Letha rolled her eyes.

"Well then, maybe he shouldn't find out?" she suggested. Cam sighed, shaking his head.

"The morphers are on the console inside" he told her. "Go get them, I'll stay here" he told her. Tori's smile widened, and she set Blake's hand down.

"Thanks Cam" she kissed his cheek and bounced off happily. Cam shook his head, looking back around.

"Men as a species are doomed" he stated. Letha giggled, nodding her head in agreement.

"Even the mighty Cam can't say no to the puppy-dog eyes" she teased, making the genius frown at her. She stuck out her tongue playfully, and Cam rolled his eyes at her, as neither of them noticed Blake's eyes open and a faint smile work onto his face before he closed his eyes again.

1-2-3-4-5

The rangers arrived, already morphed, in the quarry, where the frog that had attacked Tori before was waiting. However, as soon as they arrived and went to call on their ninja swords, he blasted them with something. They were pulled together, and a chain appeared around them.

"I can't move!" Tori cried as the four struggled to break free.

"Going up!" the frog chuckled as he levitated them off the ground. "Next floor, hardware and sporting goods" he continued, before stopping them midair. "Hope you can't swim!" he yelled, throwing them into the water as the chains disappeared. "I knew they'd make a splash!" he chuckled, when suddenly they leapt out of the water.

"Don't jump to conclusions, loser!" Letha shouted, and the four stood together, ready to fight.

"Ninja beams!" Shane called, and they fired multicoloured energy beams at the frog. However, as they hit, he disappeared, much to their confusion. "Where'd he go?!" the red ranger demanded, looking around for the frog.

"You guys into hip-hop?" he reappeared, and leapt between them, slashing at them before throwing his politrons at them. The weird creatures exploded as they hit the rangers' suits, and the four hit the ground. "Friendly, aren't they?" the frog taunted, not even slightly worn out.

"This guy is tough" Shane groaned, before there were loud explosions behind them. The Thunder rangers appeared, and the four gulped.

"As if fighting a giant frog wasn't bad enough" Dustin groaned, and the two pulled out their thunder staffs. However, instead of attacking the good rangers, they attacked the frog.

Within moments they had destroyed what was supposed to be their ally, before walking away. "Hey, what's with you guys?" Dustin asked, confused by their actions.

"Why did you help us?" Tori asked, but the thunder rangers ignored them and disappeared. Suddenly the frog reappeared, growing to a huge height, and the rangers leapt into battle, calling on their newly repaired zords.

1-2-3-4-5

As the rangers got into Ninja Ops and walked down the stairs grumbling to each other, they froze as they saw Cam being restrained by the Thunder rangers.

"What are you doing here?" Shane demanded as they got into their battle stances. The Thunder rangers suddenly demorphed and revealed themselves as Blake and Hunter, taking the four by surprise. Letha glanced at Tori as a look of hurt was mixed into her look of surprise as they dropped their stance.

"What do you want? How did you get in here?" Dustin asked, and Letha looked back at the pair in anger, knowing that they had used him almost as much. She clenched her fists as she realised what they had done.

"You bastards" Letha growled in anger. "You used Tori to get in here! I'll break your faces in half!" she went to leap forward, but Dustin grabbed her and restrained her as the hurt overpowered the stunned expression on Tori's face.

"I'm sorry. But we had to find the Ninja Ops. I didn't mean to use you" Blake told Tori, with genuine shame on his face, but that didn't stop Letha struggling to break free off Dustin's grip.

"If you hurt him I will hunt you down" Tori told them angrily, but her voice shook as she spoke; tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Leave him; we've got what we want!" Hunter told Blake, shoving Cam so he fell into the rangers, before Shane pushed him behind him. "Goodbye rangers and good luck in your future battles" Hunter sneered at them, before the pair used their powers to disappear in an explosion. Cam ran over to his father's little house as the rangers recovered from the explosion.

"Everyone alright?" Tori asked as she looked at the other three quickly.

"What did they want anyway?" Letha asked quietly as Cam searched the little house and spun around, looking frantic.

"My father. They took my father!" he said, panic mixed with worry on his face.

**To those wondering about Letha's zord, she gets hers in a few chapters, just to let ya know! Hope you liked it, the next chapter shall reveal the next ranger!**


	6. Thunder Strangers Part 3

**I'm so sorry, my laziness and obsession over Bleach has prevented me from writing any more of this, but for now here's another chapter, so I hope you like it!**

**I own nothing but Letha and now the new character!**

Chapter 6: Thunder Strangers Part 3

"How long until we get there?" Dustin asked as they wandered about the truck morphed as it followed the Bradley brothers.

"I told you to go before we left Ninja Ops!" Cam said in annoyance, making Letha giggle as Shane nudged her to shut her up.

"That's not why I'm asking, I'm just freaking here" Dustin exclaimed, and Letha reached up and put a hand on his shoulder with a reassuring smile that comforted the worrying Earth ninja.

"It wasn't your fault" Shane told Tori as she stared at nothing in particular, and she sighed sadly, not believing him.

"Well then whose was it?" she asked, looking away from him.

"You were just doing what you thought was right! It could'a happened to any one of us" Letha walked over to help Shane out. "Blake was a dirt bag for using your feelings like that, so how about we go find him and kick his crap in?" she suggested, making Tori smile slightly as Shane put a hand on her shoulder before they walked away and got on their bikes. Cam walked over to them to give them a few last words before they left.

"This is as far as I go; the rest is up to you. Please find my father" he pleaded, and they nodded before taking off through the back of the truck. As they shot off into the distance, the computer beeped and Cam sighed before running back to it.

1-1-1-1-1

"How much further?" Blake asked nervously, clearly not enjoying their hike up the mountain.

"We're almost there" Hunter replied, he wasn't enjoying it either but kept it better hidden than his brother. Blake breathed a sigh of relief, before tensing.

"Did you hear that?" he asked quickly, stopping with his brother as they looked around quickly.

"Yeah..." Hunter muttered, holding the ball containing sensei tightly in his hand. Suddenly ghosts of the dead ninjas appeared in front of them, and Hunter glanced at Blake before putting the ball down slowly, as if not to provoke the almost animal like zombies.

"THUNDER STORM, RANGER FORM!" the pair yelled, morphing into their crimson and navy suits before grabbing Sensei and launching into an attack. The pair fought off as best they could, but were slowly becoming overpowered. As they went back to back, out of breath and surrounded, they looked around quickly as shots were fired and Tori, Shane, Letha and Dustin rode in on their tsunami cycles.

"Whoa, who do we fight?" Dustin asked as he looked around at the dead ninjas.

"I'd say, anyone not wearing a primary colour, excluding Letha of course" Shane felt her glare on the back of his head despite the two helmets in the way.

"Good plan - whoa!" Tori was tackled off her bike by a zombie, and the fight began again. They all fought off the dead ninjas; with Dustin stealing back Sensei in the process, only for the sphere to be grabbed by Blake as he leapt over Dustin. He threw it to Hunter as he was grabbed by two more ninjas, and Letha rammed into Hunter to get it off him, but Hunter tripped her up and caught the ball as it flew up into the air. Finding their attention torn, the rangers were quickly thrown into a pile before they got to their feet.

"They're fearless!" Shane shouted in annoyance as they were pressed back to back.

"They're dead, it's not like they've got much to lose" Tori replied, pressing closer as the ninjas advanced on them. They were shooed back by Hunter's fierce bark, but they just kept advancing slowly. Suddenly there was a loud howl and a large canine creature attacked the ghosts, destroying most of them in one slash. As it disappeared, the two groups looked around to see a girl walking towards them, brown hair tied back in a ponytail as she ran towards them.

"Huh?" Dustin stared at her as she came to a stop when the remaining ghost ninjas surrounded her.

"Who is that?" Blake asked as she smirked.

"No clue" Tori muttered, and the girl raised her arm.

"MONOCHROME STORM! RANGER FORM!" she shouted, and was bathed in a black light as they all did a collective gasp. When the light faded, she was dressed in a black suit similar to Letha's; only instead of wings at the side of the helmet there were ears at the top. "Power of Darkness!" she called, ready to fight.

"Sweet! My partner!" Letha cheered as the other girl lifted a long staff like weapon from her back and attacked the advancing zombie ninjas, destroying them easily. Before they realised it, the four ninjas found themselves floored as Hunter and Blake attacked them and headed off as the girl walked over to them.

"Who are you?" Shane asked as they got to their feet.

"No time, you have to go get your sensei before those two destroy him" she told them, and they nodded before ninja streaking off to find the pair. Putting her weapon away, the brunette headed off to catch up at her own pace.

Finally reaching the Cave of the Spirits, the four gasped and Shane shouted out for Hunter to stop as he raised the Gem of Souls above their Sensei's protective shield.

"Lothor told us everything! Your sensei destroyed our parents! He saw the whole thing!" Hunter shouted, not lowering the gem as the ninjas slowly made their way over to the pair.

"You can't listen to Lothor!" Letha pleaded as she restrained herself from rushing forwards. "You can't believe him!" she shouted, staring in horror at the gem.

"Why shouldn't we?" Blake snapped, looking away from them.

"Well dude he's not exactly known for being one of the good guys" Dustin told them, but Hunter just turned his attention back to the gem.

"We're done talking" he told them, going to smash the Gem of Souls into the sphere, when suddenly a voice called out to him.

"Put it down Hunter" they all stopped and looked up as two spirits appeared, revealing their faces.

"Mom, Dad? How did you-" Hunter was cut off by his father.

"This is the Mountain of Lost Ninjas; we'll be here for all eternity" he told them gravely, and Blake clenched his fists.

"Because of him, right?" he spat, but their mother shook her head.

"No Blake, he's not responsible for what happened to us" she told them as the other four watched in awe.

"Then who is?!" Hunter demanded.

"The one they call Lothor"

"What a surprise" another voice made them all look around quickly to see the girl walking in the entrance, still holding her weapon.

"They're fading!" Hunter cried out in horror, and the pair pleaded with their parents not to go, but they just smiled at them.

"We'll always be looking after you" their mother told them, disappearing with their father as he spoke his final words.

"Oh what a sight" Lothor appeared behind them all, making the ninjas and the girl all look around in anger, "the Thunder rangers crying for their mommy" he smirked, floating towards them all. "My ears were burning, you've been talking about me, haven't you?" he asked.

"It was you all along! You lied to us!" Hunter shouted in anger, tears forming in his eyes despite his efforts to control his temper.

"Not the brightest bulbs on the tree, are you?" Lothor smiled, before taking on a more serious face. "Now give me the hamster. I've got more serious matters to attend to" he told the group, and Letha glared at him.

"He's a guinea pig dumbass, and you'll _never _get him!" she shouted, ready to fight as Lothor didn't look at all fazed.

"Hello? Lots of us and only one of you" Tori pointed out, making Lothor sigh and shake his head as he started to get angry. He fired a laser beam at them, and as they all dived for cover, Hunter leapt forward and blocked it with the gem of souls, forcing the attack to rebound and hit Lothor, making him disappear. "What happened?" Tori asked as they realised he was gone.

"Dude you nailed Lothor!" Dustin exclaimed as Hunter opened his hand to reveal the broken gem.

"Whoops" both Letha and the strange girl gulped, and this alerted them to the stranger's presence.

"Who are you?" Shane asked as she hit the base of her weapon off the ground so it disappeared. "And how do you know about this?" he added.

"I'm Electra, a Pai Zhuq master." she bowed her Pai Zhuq bow as she introduced herself with a smile. "Sensei Hitari gave me this morpher in case of emergencies. I sorta knew Sensei Watanabe, and Cam asked me to help out with this small issue" she explained.

"It was kind of you to come. Thank you" Sensei said as the sphere around him faded.

"So you're my partner in this?" Letha smiled, but Electra raised her hands, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Oh no, I came as a favour to Cam and Sensei. I'm not joining up with you guys, I'm sorry" she quickly ran off as they looked surprised and went to stop her, but Sensei stopped them.

"It's her choice not to become a member of this team. If you try to force her, she may turn against you" he told them, and Letha sighed in disappointment at the sudden arrival and departure of her new team-mate.

1-2-3-4-5

"What did Electra mean by Pai Zhuq master?" Letha asked Tori as they sat in Ninja Ops, but the water ninja shrugged, clueless as to what the strange girl meant.

"Pai Zhuq is a school that teaches kung-fu, merging martial arts with their animal spirits" Blake said, making the pair look up as Hunter and Blake walked up, bags on their back.

"Are you going somewhere?" Tori asked, not missing this.

"We're taking some time off, away from everything that's happened" Blake told them as Hunter remained silent. "Tell the others bye, and let Kelly know that we're really sorry for bailing on the race?" he asked, and the pair nodded smiling.

"Come back soon" Tori told them, and Blake smiled before the pair left and Letha smirked at her. "What?" she asked, not liking the look the white ranger was giving her.

"You're so obvious it's amusing. Please, keep this up a little while longer, I'm loving the entertainment of watching you and Blake flirt awkwardly" Letha told her, before screaming and running off as Tori dove to kill her, murderous intent clearly written on her face as they ran out of the shop.

**And now Electra has finally been introduced! I promise, I will write another chapter soon!**

**I hope you liked it! Please review! =D**


	7. Snip it, Snip it good

**Well, it took me moving house and sticking the episode Brothers in Arms on my Zen to get me to write more, but here it is! I hope you like it!**

**I wrote a oneshot a while back too, so another chapter should be posted soon, assuming my sister doesn't steal the only internet connection in the house in revenge for me using it for 2 days to watch Doctor Who. I fudging love the new Doc!**

Chapter 7: Snip it, Snip it good

Shane, Dustin, Tori and Letha stood in the empty Ninja Ops, ready for their lesson as Sensei spoke.

"Remember, a ninja's greatest enemy is himself" the guinea pig lectured calmly as they looked around, wondering what their test was to be. Suddenly exact duplicates appeared in front of them, making the four jump. "You may begin" Sensei told them.

Letha frowned as she examined her clone, which stood passively in front of her.

"Dude, does my hair actually look like that?" she wondered, scratching her head and messing up her coppery hair. Shane rolled his eyes, looking back to his own clone.

"I get it! It's a ninja staring contest!" Dustin exclaimed, and opened his eyes wide to stare at his doppelganger.

"Erm...maybe we're supposed to fight?" Shane suggested, looking at Tori. The blue ranger looked back at her clone, frowning as this didn't seem right. Letha scratched her chin, trying to discover the hidden meaning behind Sensei's words.

Dustin and Shane, plus their doppelgangers slid into their fighting stances, while Tori just stood there and Letha poked her clone, which then poked her back.

"What could it be...?" Letha wondered as Dustin knocked his clone's hand out of position, chuckling until the look-alike did the same, smirking at him.

Finally Shane started to fight his clone, and Dustin followed suit. Letha poked her clone again while Tori remained confused.

"This can't be what Sensei meant..." Tori mumbled as she looked at her clone. "You guys...I don't think we're supposed to be fighting ourselves" she told the pair, who ignored her. Then it hit her, and she look back to her clone, who smiled. "That's it, isn't it?" she asked. Her clone winked before disappearing. Letha's disappeared straight after, just as Shane and Dustin were floored by themselves.

"It must be so hard to be a guy. They never listen to directions" Letha giggled to Tori, who grinned back as the guys groaned, attempting to get up.

"I can't believe I kicked my own butt" Dustin moaned as he managed to get to his feet. Cam walked back in and started pulling things out of the bookshelf, while the rangers walked over.

"Congratulations Tori" Sensei smiled to the water ninja, much to Dustin and Shane's confusion. Letha rolled her eyes as they complained to their Sensei.

"She didn't do anything!" Dustin whined.

"Exactly" Sensei told them sternly. "He who battles himself can never emerge victorious" he explained, and Letha snapped her fingers as she realised the point of what he had said.

"Ninja basics 101" Cam pointed out. Letha stuck out her tongue at him, making the genius roll his eyes.

"Sometimes caution is what wins the day. This is why it will be Tori who will seek the jade turtle" Sensei told them. Tori frowned, a little confused as to why she was going turtle hunting.

"Why do we need this turtle thing anyway?" Dustin asked.

"When we revived the Zords, several key power spheres were kept hidden" Cam explained as he held a small scroll in his hand.

"They were only to be retrieved when you mastered the skills necessary to do so" Sensei continued, and Letha grinned evilly, rubbing her hands together.

"For once I'm glad I'm not that smart. I would not like to go turtle hunting when I don't even _have _a Zord" she chuckled, making the others glare at her half-heartedly. "What? It's true" Letha grinned and they looked back at Sensei.

"I hope I don't let you down Sensei" Tori gulped. The others smiled encouragingly at her, and Shane patted her back.

"Trust in yourself" Sensei told her. "Your inner ninja will show you the way"

"And this is in case your inner ninja gets lost" Cam held out the scroll, which contained a map to the jade turtle. Tori smiled, thanking him as she took it from him. As she went to leave, the others called her back.

"You'll be great" Shane told her. Tori blushed lightly, smiling at them before leaving. As soon as she had gone, the other three ninjas crowded around Sensei, smiling eagerly.

"So, what do we do while Tori's turtle hunting?" Dustin asked, and the tiniest smirk appeared on Sensei's face. He managed to conceal it, unlike his son.

"I'm glad you brought that up, Dustin" the guinea pig told him. "I have a special ninja project for the three of you" Dustin, Shane and Letha laughed happily at this, not realising what he had in mind for them.

1-2-3-4-5

As important figureheads walked up the steps into the environmental conference, three figures hung upside down, watching them to ensure nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"I feel like a bat" Letha moaned. Dustin clung to both her and Shane, not having mastered the whole upside down thing. He claimed it was because he was away from his element, but no-one believed him.

"So let me get this straight...we do _nothing_?" the earth ninja whined.

"We watch, we listen, and we wait" Shane replied shortly, going red as the blood started to rush to his head. "Anything happens, we react" he didn't want to say much, feeling a little dizzy.

"Ok, cool" Dustin nodded, gulping. "But in the meantime, could we find some other place to hide? I think I'm losing my-whoa!" Dustin slipped before he could finish, pulling Letha with him. They both yelled as they crashed to the ground, and Shane winced. "Grip..." the earth ninja groaned. Shane sighed and shook his head as the pair lay in a pile, sore from the fall.

1-2-3-4-5

"Let this meeting come to order" the chairman of the committee sat down, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. "Thank you all for coming here today" he told them, looking around the room as everyone focused on him. "If we want to make an environmental difference globally, we must start locally" he stated, and everyone clapped.

A loud beep cut through the applause, and the chairman looked up sharply. "I thought we agreed no cell phones" he frowned, glaring around the room for the culprit.

Letha elbowed Dustin, almost causing him to lose his balance as Shane and the white ranger glared at him.

"You didn't turn it off?"

"Dude I'm sorry, I forgot!" Dustin hissed back at Shane nervously, looking around in hope that nobody realised that they were there. "What do we do?" the earth ninja whimpered, looking to their leader for help.

Shane looked around before manipulating the air to cause a strong wind to push open the door, while scattering the notes around the room to distract everyone. The three nodded to each other before streaking out, avoiding being spotted by the people struggling to catch their flying paper.

Running down the stairs and through the main hall, the three skidded to a stop as Shane's morpher beeped loudly to alert them that Cam was trying to contact them.

"Go for Shane"

"I've been monitoring the police radios. Disturbances have been reported all around you" Cam told them. The three looked around the peaceful building, confused at this.

"Are you sure? We haven't seen anything" Shane told him. Letha frowned, walking over to the door. She opened it, before jumping back and raising her fists.

"Uh guys...I think I may have found the disturbance!" she called, and the two guys ran over, also jumping back as they saw the Kelzacks, who looked as if they were just waiting for them.

"I take it back...call you later" Shane cut off the connection with Cam and the three started fighting off the Kelzacks, easily beating them back, since there were only a few of them and there was no big guy. Or so they thought.

"Time for me to cut out!" a giant pair of scissors rushed out of the building, alerting the rangers to his presence. They looked at each other, before remembering the conference.

"Whoa..." Letha gaped at the sight of the people that were so composed and straight-laced before attacking each other, throwing each other to the floor and yelling abuse at each other.

"You didn't happen to see a giant alien with scissors lurking around, did you?" Cam asked as the three stared in awe over the sight.

"We're just checking out his handiwork" Shane told the genius, unable to take his eyes off the people.

"He's not exactly about spreading the love, is he?" Dustin gulped, and they managed to tear their gaze away to chase after the Snipster.

1-2-3-4-5

Civilians rolled down a flight of stone steps fighting, while Snipster walked behind laughing at the sight.

"This is great!" he laughed, until 3 ropes grabbed hold of him and pulled the walking pair of scissors forwards.

"We got him on the ropes" Dustin cheered as the three rangers yanked at the rope.

"I'm sharper than that!" Snipster shouted, easily cutting through their ropes and blasting them with tiny lasers. They fell to the ground groaning, and Letha slapped a hand to her helmet.

"How did we _not _see that coming?!" she asked in annoyance. The three got to their feet, ready to fight. "Come on guys, this guy isn't that tough!" Letha shouted, clapping the two on the shoulders.

"Yeah, there's nothing we can't handle!" Shane cheered, when Snipster appeared behind them and cut their ties. Letha shivered, before looking up.

"What are you looking at?!" she snapped angrily at Shane, who let out a low growl.

"Are you eyeballing me?" Dustin snarled at Shane as he slapped the red ranger's helmet.

"Oi, I was dealing with him!" Letha shoved the yellow ranger and slapped Shane's helmet too. Within moments all 3 were fighting the bit out, with Letha catching Dustin in an headlock.

Tori's voice echoed out of their morphers as she called for help, but they ignored her and pulled out the swords, attacking each other fiercely until Snipster blasted them with his lasers again and threw them into a car.

"_Use your inner strength to free yourself from the Snipster's spell_" Sensei's voice echoed in their heads, making Shane laugh a little as he tapped his head.

"Whoa, did anyone else hear Sensei's voice in their head? Or am I gonna have to check into a loony bin?" Letha laughed lightly as she got to her feet.

"Sometimes that guy makes no sense" Dustin sighed as he stood up too.

"Hold on...why were we fighting?" Shane looked from Dustin to Letha in confusion.

"We were under a spell dude" Dustin laughed, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "And you did it!" he shouted at the scissors shaped alien, who was laughing at them.

"Nothing can break us apart for long!" Letha shouted as she lifted her sword and walked forwards with the two guys. They quickly slashed through Snipster, and he disappeared as he was destroyed.

"Come on, Tori's in trouble" their celebration was short lived as they realised that they still had work to do.

1-2-3-4-5

"The Quarry...what a shocker" Letha deadpanned as they looked around for Tori.

"Hope we're not too late" Dustin gulped, before Tori arrived, lowering her visor as she smiled brightly at the out of breath rangers.

"We got her as fast as we could. You ok?" Shane asked quickly as they lowered their visors, and Tori nodded happily.

"No problems. Everything is taken care of" she showed them the Jade Turtle, which looked more like stone than jade.

"It's so cute! Nice one" Letha giggled as Tori grinned deviously.

"Thanks. Marah and Kapri and I worked out a little deal" she smirked, which both confused and terrified the three as they wondered what she could mean. Before they could ask, Snipster reappeared, growing like all the others.

"Cam, we need the Zords!"

"Tori, you have to smash the Jade Turtle first. Hurry!" Cam replied, much to Tori's shock and Letha's dismay over destroying such a cute turtle.

"Does he have _any _idea what I went through to get this?" Tori grumbled as she ran to a rock and smashed open the turtle to reveal a tiny scroll. "Cam, are you reading this?" Tori lifted it and opened it up so Cam could read the coding scrawled across it.

"Got it. I'm sending the Zords. I'll let you know when the new codes are online" he told the four. Letha grumbled as she stomped off out of the way of the giant robot and the giant pair of scissors as they started fighting.

The rangers called on the serpent sword as Snipster rushed at them, but he easily blocked their attacks. They called on their new weapon, the Turtle Mace, and knocked him back.

"I've been shell-shocked!" he cried as he jumped up, only to be hit by it again. He fell to the ground, exploding as he was defeated, and the rangers cheered happily.

1-2-3-4-5

"The Jade Turtle was actually the hiding place for the Turtle Mace technology" Cam explained as he put the tiny scroll away and joined the four ninjas.

"How did the conference turn out?"

"You mean _after _they tried out their new wrestling moves on each other?" Letha giggled as she remembered the sight of the businesslike people attacking one another.

"Though the city leaders resolved many issues, Lothor still remains a threat to the Blue Bay Harbour" Sensei told them solemnly, and Letha's giggles stopped as they turned serious once again.

"Good thing we got their backs" the rangers nodded at Shane's words, and Sensei voiced his agreement. Tori smirked, remembering her trade with the two space idiots.

"I wonder if Marah and Kapri learnt anything from this" she wondered aloud, and the others laughed at this.

"Knowing those two, probably not" Letha giggled. "I'll keep a note of the clothes I'm don't want, I'll trade with them next time I want something" she grinned deviously. "Maybe we can help show them a little style" she smirked to Tori, who grinned back.

**Ahhh and that is another chapter up. I might go play Brawl now...**

**Toodles! Hope you liked it!**


	8. Return of Thunder Part 1

**Why is it that when I'm supposed to be revising for my exams, do I really want to do some writing?**

**On the plus side, after a few days of work, I managed to get another chapter finished! On the down side, my memory stick killed itself so I lost a oneshot that I was planning to upload soon. Epic fail. Oh well, I think I still have it down on paper.**

**Anyways, I hope you like it!**

Chapter 8: Return of Thunder Part 1

Tori and Dustin sat in Storm Chargers watching a tape of Dustin riding out on the track while Letha stacked riding gloves on a shelf, muttering how it felt like she was the only one who actually did any work. The door opened and she looked around, only to drop the gloves she was holding and run over to Dustin.

"Dustin, you've gotta -" she was cut off as a man walked over.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Kelly Holloway" he asked, and Letha stared at Dustin as he stopped his video.

"Sorry, she's out at the minute, can I help you?" he asked, before glancing around. His jaw dropped as he stared at the man smiling at him, "Dude, you're-" he started, and the man finished his sentence.

"Roger Hannah, nice to meet you" he smiled as he shook Dustin's hand.

"Who's Roger Hannah?" Tori asked quietly.

"Five time motocross champ. More wins that anyone on the planet" Letha explained. She knew a little about motocross, mainly due to Dustin's constant babbling while they worked or trained.

"That might be a stretch" Roger Hannah blushed at this as Dustin nodded in agreement with Letha.

"You're the team manager for Factory Blue!" he added, and two seconds later he realised. "Oh! Wait a minute!" he dove for the pile of tapes on the table behind him, rummaging for his video. "Here, watch this tape, I've been busting some super fast lap times" he grinned as Letha giggled at his excited behaviour.

"Maybe another time, I'm looking for a couple of guys in particular. I hear they ride at the local track sometimes" he said, and Letha glanced at Tori, knowing who he meant as Tori gave her a look.

"Don't tell me, one big guy, one not so big guy?" Dustin asked, "Both insanely fast?" Roger Hannah nodded as Dustin glanced around at Tori.

"So you know them?" he asked, and Letha nodded as her grin widened.

"Blake and Hunter? You could say we know them" Tori piped up as Dustin smirked too.

"Then you could tell me where to find them?" the manager asked them, and Tori's smile faded.

"I really wish I could" she said sadly, and Letha nodded with a giggle.

"Yep, she really likes-" she was cut off as Tori bashed her around the head with Dustin's video so Letha had to dance out of the way and hide on Dustin's other side. "Like I said" she stuck out her tongue as Tori glared at her.

"Don't go there" Tori warned the pair in annoyance and embarrassment as she flushed bright red, making Roger Hannah laugh at them.

"Here's my card, if you run into them have them call me. It's important" he told Dustin as Tori walked off, and Letha edged around Dustin to avoid her wrath.

"Sure thing. Later" Dustin smiled at the champ as he walked away, and stared at the card. "Can you believe Roger Hannah..." he trailed off as he saw Letha staring in horror at something behind him, and he glanced around.

"Tori? Hey! What are you doing?" Dustin ran over as he saw Tori next to his bike.

"I'm borrowing your bike" Tori said innocently, and Letha couldn't help but laugh at this as Dustin's horror grew.

"No, you see how that usually works is that you ask me, and I think about it for like...half a second and then I tell you that the only way that I'd let ride my race bike, is if you tied me down and tortured me" he answered seriously, making Letha's laughter grow as she watched the scene unfold.

"You really want it to come to that?" Tori retorted in annoyance, and Dustin recalled that she was capable of such a thing.

"Tori I just did a prep job! It's perfect!" he pleaded, raising his hands as he stared at his beloved bike.

"Look, I really miss Blake, and riding makes me feel like he's still around!" Tori told him, and Letha stopped laughing for a minute as Dustin felt guilty.

"Cam wouldn't let her touch the tsunami cycles, I think he'd probably explode if she wrecked them" she added, and Dustin glared at her for taking Tori's side in the argument. Letha just shrugged and smiled innocently at him.

"Come on, this is as close as it gets to riding them" she pleaded, and Dustin sighed as he threw in the towel.

"Alright!" he grumbled, backing away in defeat. "But if you bend the bars or break the shifter off, you have to fix it!" Dustin closed his eyes in annoyance, and Tori nodded with a smile as she pulled the bike out of the shop. As she did so, Letha started laughing again. "You're a traitor you know. If she wrecks my bike I'm going after you" he warned as he punched her arm.

"Bring it on!" she challenged with a laugh, walking away.

1-2-3-4-5

Shane, Dustin and Letha were sparring in Ninja Ops, trying to knock the other two down. Shane did a sweeping kick and knocked Letha's feet from under her. She fell back and pushed her hands off the ground, flipping backwards before landing and running forwards. She managed to trip up Dustin and he was knocked over with a groan, but before she could turn her attention to Shane, the red ranger managed to trip her up and she lay sprawled on the floor as Shane bowed with a flourish.

"And the better man won" he grinned, and Letha got up as she frowned.

"I'm a girl in case you've forgotten" she swung a punch and another match broke out as Dustin watched from the floor.

"Uh Dustin...?" Tori gulped as she walked in, and Dustin looked at her. He took one look at the dirt in her hair and on her clothes and froze.

"Tell me you haven't done what I think you've done" he pleaded, and Tori just smiled weakly as the three rushed out of Ninja Ops to find the wreckage that was once Dustin's bike. "Please…tell me that isn't my bike" he turned to the blue ranger, and Letha grimaced at the sight.

"Yikes, I haven't seen you this close to tears since I told you that only girls were yellow rangers" she murmured, and looked up as Dustin walked over to her. "Oh yeah, you said you were gonna kill me if she wrecked it" Letha gulped, before looking around him. "Holy crap, what's that?" she shouted, pointing at the sky so the three rangers spun around to see. When they looked back, Letha had gone.

"I didn't think you were one to run out on a challenge Letha!" Dustin shouted as he ran back into Ninja Ops, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Dude, where's Letha?" he asked, looking around the room. Cam, who was by the bookshelf, indicated to the computer and Dustin ran over to find the small grey eyed girl hiding on the chair.

"TRAITOR!" Letha leapt up and shouted at Cam as she and Dustin started sparring, but Cam just grinned and went back to his scrolls.

"Uh guys, I have something I need to tell you!" Tori shouted, and the pair stopped fighting to look up, Letha in a headlock as Dustin messed up her hair.

1-2-3-4-5

"I don't buy it" Shane announced after she told them the story, shaking his head. "Why would Choobo all of a sudden decide to turn good?" he asked, looking at Dustin and Cam as he spoke.

"He's not exactly the smartest alien we've come across, he couldn't be able to figure all of that out by himself" Letha agreed as she stood beside Cam.

"I must agree with Shane and Letha" Sensei decided, and they all looked at him. "It sounds far too convenient" he looked thoughtful as Tori spoke up.

"Hunter and Blake said they were going to check it out. Even if they get on the ship, they won't attack until they can bring us in for backup" she told them, and Letha shook her head in disbelief that the thunder brothers were going along with it.

"Good, then that gives us time" Dustin nodded in approval as Tori looked confused.

"For what?" she asked, making Letha grin as she glanced at the disgusted look on Dustin's face.

"For you to fix my bike, Miss Freestyle, No-hand Landing" he told her, making Cam, Shane and Letha all chuckle quietly to themselves as Tori blushed in embarrassment over what had happened to Dustin's love.

"It wasn't that bad! I just took a little spill!" she defended as their laughter grew.

"The fender is facing backwards" Dustin told her, and Shane nodded seriously, but the amusement in his eyes gave away his true expression.

"It's pretty brutal." Letha piped up, earning a glare.

"Alright!" Tori whined in annoyance as Letha ducked out of view from Dustin, who was still wanted to fight her for helping to convince him to let Tori loan his bike.

1-2-3-4-5

"Have they told you their plan?" Shane asked, blocking Tori's moves as the blonde launched punch after punch at him, forcing the red ranger back.

"They said they'd let us know what happened" she replied, kicking him in the chest and firing another punch. "I trust them" she told Shane with a grin, pushing him over.

"If 'them' is Blake and Hunter, you might wanna rethink that" Dustin muttered as he walked down the steps, stepping over Shane as he walked into Ninja Ops. "I saw them at the shop and they just totally blew me off!" he complained, still feeling hurt over their attitude towards him. "I don't know, it was like déjà-vu all over again!" he exclaimed in annoyance, making Cam and Letha look up from the bookshelf where Cam was piling scrolls into Letha's arms.

"Technically, that's impossible Dustin" Cam told the yellow ranger, who sighed as he looked around.

"Whatever man, I'm telling you, these guys are suffering from a major brain fade, ok? It's like our little adventure in the Cavern of Lost Souls never happened" he told them, and Letha set the scrolls down beside Cam as she walked over to them.

"They might have already been on Lothor's ship. I knew it was a trap" she said as they all stood together.

"They might not have though, I mean, those guys aren't exactly the most reliable people around" Shane told them as Tori looked worried.

"Speaking of reliable" Cam started as he walked through them to get to the computer; "I think someone got up on the wrong side of the bed" he pointed at the screen as a giant snail chased some workers out of a construction site.

"Where does Lothor actually get these creeps?" Letha complained, grossed out by the creepy overgrown snail.

"Do you wanna say it? Or should I?" Tori turned to the guy in red, and they stepped away from Cam.

"Ready?" Shane called as they got into line.

"Ready"

"NINJA STORM!"

"MONOCHROME STORM!"

"RANGER FORM, HA!" they all shouted, and were cloaked in their ranger suits.

"Power of Water!"

"Air!"

"Earth!"

"Power of Light!" the four called out their elements.

"I'll call Electra, if the thunder rangers have been turned evil then we'll need her help" Cam told them, and the four rushed off to battle.

"I don't see anything" Shane said as they looked around for the snail, or even a kelzack or two.

"I hate to bring it up, but that's _always _how it starts" Tori replied, and suddenly steam shot out of some pipes, turning the ranger's attention to it as reeked. Before they could even spot the monster, they were all attacked and knocked to the ground. "I rest my case" the blue ranger groaned as the snail walked into view. As they insulted one another and got ready to fight, Hunter and Blake stood on the roof already morphed.

"There they are" Blake smirked as he folded his arms.

"It's show time!" Hunter fired a blast at the rangers, knocking them off their feet once more.

"How come I seem to be on my butt for most of these fights?" Letha groaned as they looked around for their attackers.

"Hey! Remember us?" Blake called down as the four got to their feet, looking up at the thunder brothers in shock.

"What are you doing?" Tori shouted up at them, but they didn't answer her. Instead they nodded to each other and leapt off the roof to the rangers and ran at the four, drawing their weapons.

"Wait!" Shane cried as he stuck his weapon out in front of him, but before Hunter and Blake could hit them; their weapons rebounded off a long staff with a blade at the end.

"You guys must have short term memory or something" Electra pushed them back and they growled before running back, engaging the group of five in a fight.

"Good of you to come" Shane told the black ranger as she and him fought off Blake.

"I was in the neighbourhood and these guys are working on my only good nerve" Electra told him before she was knocked out of the way by a kick to her stomach.

"This isn't your fight black ranger!" Blake snarled at her as he attacked Shane.

"Blake stop!" he shouted, but Blake ignored him and slashed across his chest with his weapon, before knocking him flying. Shane pushed off a metal girder and flew back at the navy ranger. "I don't wanna fight you!" he shouted, but Blake just continued to ignore him and attack him with murderous intent. Soon the rangers were knocked back, and sent flying by Hunter's crimson blaster. As they flew inside a warehouse, the giant snail followed and the thunder rangers went to do the same, but pain suddenly shot through Blake's head and he fell to his knees.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Hunter asked, turning around as the pain seemed to get stronger.

"I don't know" Blake said through clenched teeth as Hunter kneeled beside him.

"They're getting away" he told his younger brother. "Let's go" Blake shook his head as he tried to stand.

"I can't!" he shouted, feeling like his head was about to explode as Hunter seemed torn whether to stay or chase the rangers.

1-1-1-1-1

"Where are we going?" Dustin called as they kept running through the building as fast as they could. Electra veered off in another direction to check on the thunder rangers as the four ninjas tried to escape.

"Away from that stanky smell!" Shane replied as the smelly snail chased after them, catching up with the four. Eventually they came to a dead end, and before they could move they were gassed by the snail's fumes.

"God that stinks!" Letha shouted, and they were attacked by the snail's claws again, pushing them over the edge of the building so they fell to the ground with groans.

"This gas is a total blast!" the snail laughed as he advanced on them.

"Alright! Let's put the wind in Wind Rangers!" Shane shouted, and the three ninjas started taunting the snail so he leapt down and gassed them out. Managing to get to her feet, Letha kicked him upside the head and moved out of the way. The Wind ninjas linked arms and spun around, sending the gas away so it was powerless, and knocked the snail outside where they pulled out their weapons and combined them.

"Letha!" Electra called as she appeared out of nowhere, pulling out her own weapon as Letha did the same. Electra's was black with ears where the wings were on Letha's. They combined them and squeezed the trigger at the same time as the other three, blowing up the snail. As the snail grew, Electra cursed and grabbed Letha's arm.

"What are you doing? We don't have Zords!" Letha shouted, and Electra grinned under her helmet.

"Watch this!" she called back, pressing a button on her morpher. There was a howl as a giant Zord dog leapt onto the scene next to the Megazord, and a bird flew in too.

"Sweet! I get a Zord!" Letha cheered as they leapt into them. They combined to create their own Megazord, and started fighting the giant snail with the Megazord. As the snail spun around and hit the ninja Megazord and flew towards them, they kicked it and it flew back into place, and the others went into lightning mode to fight off the snail. When they finally defeated the snail, the thunder rangers called on their own Megazord to fight.

"I hope you like the beach, because that's where you're headed!" Choobo called as he appeared below the fight, using his magic to teleport the Power Rangers so they all disappeared out of their Zords.

**Woohoo! I finally gave Letha a Zord! Only for her to be taken out of it almost immediately. I'm so mean.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Return of Thunder Part 2

**Good day to you all! Welcome to the second part of Return of Thunder! Yays!**

**Hope you like it!**

Chapter 9: Return of Thunder Part 2

Waking up to find herself staring at the ground far below her, Electra realised she was in a tree.

"Bloody hell" she groaned, swinging down the tree and almost landing on Letha. "Sorry" she wiped the sleep from her eyes and yawned.

"It's alright. Where are we?" Letha asked as they looked around, her head pounding from the teleportation.

"I don't have a clue. Let's look around" Electra said, and they started walking through the trees to try and find other life forms. Suddenly Letha stopped, and pulled Electra behind a tree. Crimson and Navy blurs shot past, and the two girls exchanged glances before running after them. "Was that the thunders?" Electra called as they kept running.

"Yeah. Come on!" they sped up and eventually reached where Hunter and Blake faced Dustin, Tori and Shane.

"You ever wonder if two Thunder Ninjas got into a fight with three Wind Ninjas, who would win?" Hunter challenged as the two girls arrived on the scene.

"No-one would win" Electra said as the others diverted their attention to her.

"The only way we would win is to work together" Tori added, and Dustin nodded.

"Which I thought we were doing" he said, and Blake spoke up.

"Guess you were wrong" he sneered, and Shane glared at him.

"Tell you what, we'll even give you a head start, if you wanna run" Hunter smirked, making Electra roll her eyes.

"Do you actually hear people, or are those flaps on the sides of your head you call ears just there to frame your face?" she asked, earning a glare from the crimson ranger, which she met with a cool stare as Shane laughed quietly, shaking his head.

"Sorry Tor, whatever's up with these guys, we're not gonna fix it by letting them stomp us" he said.

"Oh, I have no intention of letting them stomp us" Tori replied, and the three pulled off their civilian clothes to fight in their ninja gear. As they all streaked off, Electra glanced at Letha, who had her eyes clamped shut.

"Come on, you catch up to them and help the guys. I'll meet you there" Electra told her, putting a hand on the worried girl's shoulder. Letha nodded and streaked off in a flash of white, and Electra started running.

As she arrived on the scene, she found them all morphed and fighting. Morphing and joining the fight, she blocked Hunter's attack on Shane and pushed him back, but they were then all floored by an explosion caused by Hunter's blast. Hunter suddenly hesitated, and the pair were knocked down by the wind ranger's attacks.

"Oh my head" Blake complained as the five slowly advanced on him and Hunter.

"What happened?" Hunter looked up to see the five as they lowered their visors.

"They seem themselves" Tori looked at her friends as they watched the Thunder rangers carefully. Suddenly Choobo's voice echoed around the beach, alerting the rangers so they looked up to the cliff where the green alien general stood.

"I've worked too hard for you to mess things up!" he shouted, and called on a friend. An explosion rang out nearby, and they saw the giant snail reappear in a cloud of gas.

"Bloody hell, didn't we _just _destroy that damn thing?" Electra muttered, wielding her naginata as she faced the overgrown garden pest, before being forced to dive out of the way of his attack.

"He smells even worse!" Tori shouted as the toxic stench wafted by.

"_Everything _about me is worse!" the snail announced, making them groan as they tried to get up.

"What does he want?" Dustin grumbled as they watched him walk towards them.

"I want to sink this island with you on it! I want to cause an atmospheric reaction that will drop the temperature to 100 degrees below zero! I want payback!" he yelled, and Electra leapt to her feet, brushing the mixture of sand and dirt from her black suit.

"Have you ever heard the saying that 'want doesn't get'?" she asked, lifting her naginata from the ground. "And haven't you heard that you can't always get what you want? Or were you one of those spoilt little snails who got everything they wanted?" Electra taunted, ready to fight. Kelzacks shot out from nowhere and started attacking the five.

"Blake, we've gotta help them!" Hunter shouted as they got to their feet too.

"All over it bro, let's do it!" Blake agreed, getting ready to fight.

"Not so fast!" Choobo leapt in front of them, blocking their way. "Listen to me Crimson Ranger. Your brother has betrayed you!" he shouted, making Hunter scoff.

"That's crazy!" he laughed, before looking up as a beam shot towards them. "Blake, look out!" he shouted, pushing his brother out of the way and taking the force of the beam by himself.

"Are you alright?" Blake asked as the beam faded and he ran over.

"I think so, but I feel kinda weird..." Hunter muttered as his visor flashed a light purple colour.

Meanwhile the Wind rangers were fighting off the Kelzacks and the snail as best they could, when suddenly Hunter started to attack Blake.

"Whoa! Now they're fighting each other!" Shane realised as he restrained a Kelzacks in his grip.

"That's crazy!" Tori shouted as she and Electra fought off more of the foot soldiers.

"Dude, why do you have to be so crabby?" Dustin complained as he fought the snail with Letha. The pair were knocked to the ground as the snail let out an angry roar, and they rolled along in the dirt.

"Are you two ok?" Tori asked as she, Shane and Electra ran in front of them, shielding them from the monster. When they fought off more Kelzacks, one got a face full of the steam rising from the rocks, and turned on the other Kelzacks.

"The steam makes them more aggressive!" Letha shouted as they stared at the carnage the slime covered Kelzacks did.

Hunter was still attacking Blake as his younger brother pleaded for him to listen, and the navy ranger wound up on his back as Hunter stood over him, ready to deal the finishing blow as he ignored the shouts from the other rangers.

"You brought this on yourself Blake!" he told him, and Blake raised his hands as he attempted to get through once more.

"You're not thinking straight. You got zapped with that beam, remember?" he pleaded, but Choobo just shouted over to the pair.

"More lies! Don't listen to him!" he shouted, but Hunter was already hesitating.

"Hunter, look into your heart. You know the truth" Blake said, when suddenly Hunter was hit in the face by the toxic steam. As he yelled out in agony, Blake got to his feet. "Get out of there!" he shouted, but it was too late.

"What's happening to me?" Hunter cried as slime covered his helmet and he inhaled the steam, becoming more aggressive.

"He got hit in the face with the steam!" Electra grunted as she attempted to get up with the others.

"It's going from bad to worse!" Dustin exclaimed as the steam finally faded and Hunter fell to his knees, no longer crying out in agony. Seconds later he was growling in anger, filled with anger and hatred from the false memories Choobo had given him.

"This is the end Blake!" Hunter shouted, getting up and raising his weapon before running at his brother.

"We have to stop him!" Letha shouted as they leapt to their feet, and she, Dustin, Tori and Electra tackled Hunter, trying to restrain him as he went to attack Blake. However he threw them all off and attacked Blake, knocking him to the ground.

"Get off him!" Shane yelled, shoving Hunter to the ground away from his brother. "This has gone far enough! Ninja Smoke Screen!" he shouted, and the 6 disappeared in a flash of smoke.

They reappeared outside a cave, lifting Blake inside as he passed out.

"Blake, wake up" Tori said as they shook him, trying to wake the still morphed Thunder Ninja. "Please, wake up" she pleaded, when suddenly electricity bounced off his suit, making them back away. "What's happening to him?" she cried, and Electra put a hand on her shoulder.

"He's just demorphing, it's alright" she soothed as Blake's ranger suit disappeared so he was in his ninja gear. They kneeled down beside him again and shook him, and this time Blake woke up, jumping and trying to move away as he saw them.

"Whoa, it's alright!" Letha told him as he relaxed, putting his head on the ground as he steadied his breathing.

"You're alright" Tori smiled softly as he sighed.

1-2-3-4-5

Blake stood at the edge of a cliff, watching the sea as the others stood behind him silently.

"Hunter is the only family I have. He's always been there for me. And now he needs my help. For the first time in our lives, he needs me. I'm not going to let him down" he told them, but it seemed like he was promising himself more than the others.

"We'll do whatever we can" Tori told him, and Letha nodded with a smile.

"Shane, that wasn't us back there" Blake turned to the red ranger, who was the one that trusted them the least.

"I know. I should have known. We're there for you bro" Shane said, and Dustin nodded in agreement.

"Fully" Electra agreed too, her arms crossed as she grinned slightly at him.

1-2-3-4-5

As they walked along the beach beside the sea, Dustin rubbed his arms.

"Is it just me or is it starting to get seriously cold" he complained for the fifth time, making Letha sigh but nod as she shivered.

"Most of the time I'd say it was just you, but it is definitely getting colder here" Shane agreed as he tried to stop himself from shivering.

"I'd really like to know why we can morph, but we can't reach Ninja Ops" Tori said as she tried to keep her hair from her face.

"Low signal?" Electra suggested while she re-tied her hair as the wind blew it from its ponytail. "I love how I'm the only one not in ninja gear. Makes me feel special" she grinned as Letha shook her head. "Cold though...at least you have sleeves" she muttered as she rubbed her bare arms.

"I'd settle for knowing where we are" Shane told them, and Blake finally spoke.

"Portico Island" this made the other rangers stop and stare at him, an action that took Blake several seconds to realise. "What?" he asked as Shane folded his arms.

"Anything else you'd like to share with the group?" Electra asked, but Blake shook his head.

"No, you don't wanna know. Trust me" he told them, shaking his head slightly.

"Trust us. We _do_." Letha said warningly, making Blake sigh.

"I heard Lothor talking to his pals just before he sent me and Hunter back to Earth. This place doesn't exist on any map and it rises from the sea like once every 200 years or something" he explained as Electra raised an eyebrow.

"And then what?" Dustin asked, and Blake didn't look at them.

"Well that's the part that's kinda harsh..." he muttered, and Tori figured out what he meant.

"You're telling us that this whole place is _sinking _back into the ocean?" she cried, making Letha stare at her as Blake shrugged.

"I told ya you didn't wanna know" he told her, and Shane sighed.

"We'd better find some higher ground" he said, and they started walking again.

1-2-3-4-5

Once they reached a grassy spot high up from the sea, they took a break.

"Is anyone else worried that we haven't seen Hunter for hours?" Dustin asked as he poked the ground with his stick.

"Me" Letha muttered as she sat in the grass.

"Not me. I can use the break from getting my butt kicked" Shane grumbled, and Blake looked around angrily so Shane raised his hands in defence. "Hey, no offence, but your bro isn't exactly playing well with others these days" he defended as Electra sighed and sat down on the edge of the cliff to watch the sea.

"Well it's not exactly his fault that he's fighting us, considering the mind wipe they've put him under and the toxic steam!" she told them, making Letha blink at her in surprise.

"Look. Hunter is a great ranger. One day you're all gonna be glad that he's got those powers" Blake defended in annoyance.

"Sure. The day he stops using them on us" Shane muttered, making Electra roll her eyes and ignore him as Blake shook his head.

"You've never told us how you got them" Letha said, and Blake glanced at her.

"What?"

"Your powers. What happened for you to get them?" Tori asked as she sat down beside Dustin, who was poking the dirt with his stick.

"That's a long story; do you really wanna hear it?" Blake asked, and Electra looked up at him.

"Well it's not like we have anywhere to go anytime soon" she shrugged, and Letha nodded.

"We could always just watch Dustin play in the dirt with his stick" she grinned as Dustin looked at her quickly, blushed and set the stick down as she grinned at him. As Blake told his story, Electra lay back with her legs dangling over the edge of the cliff, her eyes closed as she listened. When Dustin cut in to ask about the teleportation bubbles, they all stared at him in annoyance as Blake looked away awkwardly. Letha hit her friend on the head with his stick, and he blushed once more.

"Sorry man" he apologised and Blake continued with his story.

"You've gotta understand, Hunter is a good person. But if he believes that someone's wronged him, he won't stop until he makes it right" Blake defended his brother once again, making Electra smile and open her eyes.

"Stubborn. Heh. Anyway, why is he taking it out on us?" she asked, before pausing, "or rather, them before I butted in" she grinned.

"Choobo used some kinda mind erase on us to make us think you were our enemies" Blake explained, tapping his head as he spoke.

"How come you snapped out of it?" Shane asked suspiciously.

"I guess I just had more help remembering who my friends are" Blake looked at Tori with a faint smile, making Letha smirk as she looked away from the pair. Tori got to her feet and stood beside Blake after he finished speaking.

"Then that's what Hunter needs" she said, and Electra got to her feet before brushing the dirt and grass from herself.

"Come on. We'd better go find him before he does some serious damage" Electra decided as she straightened up. Shane nodded and started walking, but Dustin just groaned.

"Do we have to?" he whined, but Letha grabbed him with Shane and they started dragging him away, stick and all.

**I probably would have had this up earlier, but my laptop decided to freeze last night and so I lost a good bit of a later chapter. All is good now though, as it is finished and I'm around halfway through the next chapter!**

**I've not got much left to write of it, only about 4 chapters left and then I'm finished this story! It's taken me a long time to write it, but to be honest I don't wanna finish it XD**

**Hope you liked it!**


	10. Return of Thunder Part 3

**Ahhh I love study leave. I don't actually study, but I reap the benefits of late nights, lie-ins and great weather!**

**I hope you like it!**

**I own no-one but Electra and Letha!**

Chapter 10: Return of Thunder Part 3

Coughing as they wandered down to the gassier area near to the sea, the rangers climbed down as they searched for Hunter.

"This island reeks!" Dustin coughed in disgust as Letha held her nose and tried not to fall down. Catching sight of the Crimson ranger rolling down the sand dune with a cry, Blake shouted to the others and they ran to where Hunter was getting to his feet. Before they could reach him, however, the giant snail appeared, causing a small explosion as it did.

"You guys better bail! Cause I'm one bad snail!" he shouted, making Dustin grin.

"If you're a snail, how come you look more like a crab?" he taunted, making the snail growl.

"Crab, snail, whatever!" it yelled, making the rangers shake their heads.

"If you don't even know _what _you are then how can you expect to beat us?" Letha called, jumping out of the way of its blasts. They morphed and pulled out their ninja swords, and Blake and Electra pulled out their own weapons. They then combined their weapons and blew up the snail, finally able to breathe as the smell died down a little. Blake engaged Hunter in a fight and before the other rangers could help him, Choobo and his Kelzacks blocked their way.

"I think he got through!" Letha grinned as they glanced at where Hunter had demorphed and fallen.

"Oh no you don't!" Choobo went to stop the brothers, but the rangers grinned and blocked his way.

"Oh yes he does!" Shane called, and they used their blades to slice down on the green alien, sending him running.

"Look, there's Blake and Hunter!" Tori shouted, and the five ran to where Blake was shouting and shaking Hunter as he lay unconscious.

"Come on! No! Come on bro, stay with me!" he shouted, shaking him fiercely until Hunter grabbed his wrist.

"Dude, I kinda need to breathe at some point" he choked, and Blake let out a short laugh as he climbed off his brother and looked up as the others ran over.

"Well he looks like he's back to normal" Tori said, and Electra folded her arms.

"Define normal for this guy" she grinned playfully as Letha elbowed her.

"Do you know who we are?" Shane asked, and Hunter nodded as he looked up at them.

"Yeah, my friends" he said, making them smile.

1-2-3-4-5

Shane's morpher suddenly beeped and they all gathered around.

"Is that you Cam?" the red ranger asked quickly.

"No, it's the phone company, we're calling to find out if you're happy with your long distance service" Cam retorted sarcastically, making the rangers laugh quietly.

"Nah, it sucks. I'm thinking of changing companies" Letha called, shivering from the cold.

"Is he always this uh...funny?" Hunter asked with a grin.

"Not always" Shane told him, before turning back to his morpher. "We're great Cam, thanks for asking" he said, and then sensei spoke up.

"Are the Thunder Rangers with you?" the guinea pig asked, and Shane nodded. "Excellent. I must speak to them upon your return. And Electra too" he said, making Electra groan slightly as she ran a hand through her messy brown hair.

"Which brings up our next problem. You're on an island that's sinking fast. You've got to find a way off" Cam said, making the rangers look at each other.

"How about the gliders?" Dustin suggested.

"The atmospheric pressure is too unstable right now, it wouldn't be safe" Cam replied.

"What about the Zords?" Blake wondered aloud to them.

"Good idea Blake" Sensei said in approval.

"They're on their way. I just have to check their structural integrity to make certain they can stand the water pressure" Cam said, typing away to find the codes.

"I'll send you the codes for Letha's and my Zords too" Electra said, and Cam sighed. More work.

"Thanks Electra." he told her flatly, and she smiled to herself.

"We're ready" Shane told him, and lowered his morpher. "Let's do this" he said, but just as he stepped forward Hunter called out.

"Wait!" he barked, making them all look around to him. "I just wanted to say that it means a lot. The way you stood up for me" Hunter said nervously, and Letha smiled at him.

"Hey, that's what friends do" Shane grinned slightly and Hunter nodded. "So before this turns into a group hug, better go" they turned and started walking, and Letha reached up to whisper in Tori's ear.

"If it did turn into a group hug, there wouldn't be enough of Blake for you" she grinned, before screaming and running ahead as Tori chased after her. "Heeeeelp! Someone! Stop her before she commits a federal crime!" Letha screeched, and Blake and Hunter exchanged looks.

"Is it always this insane?" they asked, and Shane nodded while Dustin shrugged.

"You get used to it" the yellow ranger grinned as they kept walking. Suddenly the giant snail reappeared, becoming even larger.

"Wonderful. What a way to make my day better" Electra muttered sarcastically as they took a step back.

"Well you're just full of rainbows and sunshine" Hunter commented, and she smirked back.

"You better believe it thunder boy" she shot back, and they got ready to morph.

"Ready?" Shane called.

"Ready!" the wind and monochrome rangers called, and Shane looked at Blake and Hunter.

"Ready" they nodded with grins, and got ready to morph.

"NINJA STORM"

"THUNDER STORM"

"MONOCHROME STORM!"

"RANGER FORM!" they shouted, and all of them morphed into their respective colours. Calling Cam for the Zords, they leapt into their Megazord and made quick work of the overgrown snail. They then made their way through the sea as the island finally sank back into the sea.

1-2-3-4-5

Making their way into Storm Chargers looking sheepish, Dustin and Letha waited for Kelly's wrath as Hunter and Blake stood behind them.

"Hey Kel..." Dustin spoke up, alerting Kelly to their presence as she packed up a box. She looked up and narrowed her eyes, sighing.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in" she said, shifting the box out of the way.

"Kelly, we can explain, we were stuck in the middle of nowhere. Literally!" Letha exclaimed as she waved her hands.

"It wasn't their fault. They were helping us out" Hunter defended them, making Kelly shake her head as she lifted a load of clothes.

"That doesn't surprise me. You couldn't have called? Sent an email?" she asked, making Dustin look guilty.

"You gotta trust me, if there was any way, we'd have been here, I'm really sorry" he pleaded, and Letha nodded.

"They're telling the truth. As for my brother and me we know we let you down a bunch of times. We're through with that. We want to start over" Blake said as Kelly kept working in silence.

"We'll make it up to you. We promise" Hunter promised, and Kelly put down the things she was carrying.

"Well, I'm still kind of shorthanded. I could do with a couple of stock boys" she said, making Hunter raise an eyebrow. "Y'know, someone to open boxes, clean the floors, that kinda stuff" as Hunter went to protest, Blake raised a hand and accepted.

"Whoa!" a voice cried out and they looked around to find Electra stumbling in. "Guess I was running too fast there, almost got myself killed" she grinned, and Letha smiled that her supposed to be partner was still in Blue Bay Harbour, instead of disappearing back to wherever it was she came from.

"Are you alright Electra?" Letha asked, and the brunette nodded as she righted herself.

"Yeah, I just slipped" she grinned, flicking her fringe out of her face.

"What's this? Another volunteer for stock duty?" Kelly asked as she emerged from the back room.

"Huh?" Electra blinked in confusion as Letha grinned and accepted. "Hang on, what did I just accept?" she asked the smaller girl, who smiled at her innocently.

"You're now a new stock boy with us" Blake told her, and Electra stared at him, as if waiting for the punch line.

"Yeah. If my mother could have heard that...she's expecting me to study and become a teacher or something" she mumbled to herself, making Letha giggle.

"Well you can start by helping me clean up this mess" Kelly told them, but Dustin stopped them as they went to do so.

"We've just got one thing that we have to take care of" he smiled weakly, making Kelly's eyes narrow once more. "We'll be back in like, half an hour I promise" he told her, and they quickly left with Letha dragging the protesting Electra with her.

1-2-3-4-5

"So you're gonna walk away from being rangers?" Shane asked after Hunter and Blake told them.

"We have to" Hunter said, and Electra stood in silence in the corner.

"Lothor isn't gonna let us rest until he destroys us" Blake reminded them, but Letha and Dustin exchanged looks.

"Join the club" they said, but the Thunder Rangers refused to listen.

"We can't risk anything happening to you because of us. You're the only thing standing between Lothor and millions of innocent people" Hunter told them.

"You've been given a gift, isn't it your responsibility to use it?" Tori argued back, and their sensei backed her up.

"Tori is correct. Hunter, Blake, Sensei Omino knew the Thunder Ranger powers were meant for you. But I cannot force you to live up to your responsibility" he told them, and Electra knew that this was aimed at her too.

"So what do ya say? You guys in, or not?" Shane asked as he put his arms around Tori and Dustin, making Letha stick her tongue out at him. "That goes for you too Electra" they glanced around at the brown eyed girl, who frowned as she was put in the spotlight.

"I need time to think about it" she said, and the Thunder Rangers nodded as they agreed with her.

**Hope you liked it! I started writing the sequel again yesterday, and after a lot of hunting through the attic, I found my notebook that contains the secrets of life! Well, not really, just the notes to the fanfics...**


	11. Return of Thunder Part 4

**Only 4 more chapters for me to write! And only one more exam to go. I may be able to get another chapter up before Q-Con in less than two weeks, but I have to go and buy a wig, blue spray paint, get my other wig cut down, and sew my jeans. Woohoo!**

**Hope you like it!**

Chapter 11: Return of Thunder Part 4

Carrying in one of the boxes behind Hunter and Blake, Electra muttered about how she hadn't agreed to anything. As they set the boxes down, Dustin walked out with a grin.

"How goes life in the work force?" he laughed as he went over to the three.

"It's all good, thanks for the hook-up" Blake grinned.

"We owe you one" Hunter nodded, and Electra cracked her knuckled as she pulled off her hoody and tied it around her waist.

"Yeah, I owe Letha a good beating" she promised as Dustin suggested a repayment, making their smiles fade.

"If it involves morphers and Megazords, we're still thinking" Hunter told him, and Electra made a 'humph' noise.

"I know the whole Sensei-guinea-pig thing seems a little out there, but once you get past the teeth and the clothes and the talking, it's really not that unusual" Dustin grinned, making them laugh quietly.

"On which planet is it not unusual?" Electra asked, grinning as she went to leave them, but Hunter caught her arm and lifted it. "Dude, you're kinda supposed to ask before you grab someone like that" she said, and he blushed, dropping her arm quickly.

"Sorry. But is that a tattoo?" he asked, and a slight pink tinge traced her pale features and Electra held out her arm and turned it over to show her Pai Zhuq tattoo.

"I am a master after all, and what's a Pai Zhuq master without the tattoo to prove it?" she asked, walking away as they stared at her.

"She's seriously weird. And that is coming from a non-hypocritical angle" Hunter said as they turned to leave.

"Are you guys still riding later?" Dustin asked, and they nodded.

"After work. Meet us at the beach" Hunter told him, before the pair left and Dustin went into the backroom.

1-2-3-4-5

Letha leapt up and spun around before landing on the ground of Ninja Ops and rolling along on her blades. She circled Shane as he moved forward on his skateboard, and Cam sighed.

"I'm confused. Does it now say 'Skate Park' outside the secret entrance?" he asked in annoyance, making Tori laugh as the pair apologised and skated over to them. Shaking his head, Cam went back to examining the Thunder Zords. "Someone knew what they were doing when they built these Thunder Zords. The technology is amazing" he breathed and Tori nodded in agreement.

"Now all we need is for someone to drive them" she muttered.

"Blake and Hunter will follow their destiny, whatever that may be" their Sensei told her, and Cam narrowed his eyes as the computer made a beeping noise.

"That's weird" he muttered, and Shane smirked.

"What? Finally find something that you can't figure out?" he asked, and Tori grinned as Cam glared at him coolly.

"There's nothing that Cam can't figure out" Letha grinned as she punched the red ranger.

"I've scanned the Thunder Zords for damage, and I keep coming up with this non-functional retrofit" Cam replied, which none of them understood but him. "One piece doesn't have any purpose" he explained, "but it is integral to the overall design. I'd just love to know what the deal is with it" he sighed, making Shane grin.

"Wouldn't that count as something you _can't _figure out?" he asked, and Letha let out a mock cry of horror.

"How could you do this to me Cam? You put me under the pretence that you knew _everything_!" she cried as Cam narrowed his eyes at Shane. "Everything was a lie!" Letha continued, and grabbed Shane. "You did this to me red ranger! And now you shall _pay_!" she grinned as the pair started sparring, with Letha sliding around Shane and easily avoiding his moves.

"That's cheating!" Shane complained as he spent ages trying to hit the small girl, but she just kept moving away before he could. She giggled and leapt into the air, spinning twice and landing with a kick to his chest.

"That looked more like ice skating dude" he complained, making her start laughing as Tori and Cam turned around to watch his frustration. She skated backwards, unaware of Dustin running down the steps. "Letha watch out!" Shane cried and Letha spun around, but it was too late. With a loud crash and two yells, Dustin wound up on his back with her on top, skates in the air as they both groaned.

"Exactly why this _isn't _the skate park" Cam rolled his eyes and turned back to his computer as they got to their feet, bright red as Letha apologised profusely.

"Guys, something weird is going on" Dustin managed to say, and they all looked at him.

1-2-3-4-5

"Blake and Hunter aren't the most reliable guys, but leaving their bikes? No way" Shane shook his head, knowing that the brothers loved their bikes as much as Dustin loved his.

"I don't know about you, but I smell a rodent" Tori said as she looked at the pair, before pausing and glancing down at their sensei. "No offence, Sensei" she told him, and the Guinea Pig shook his head.

"None taken, Tori. I too suspect foul play" he said, and Cam spoke up as he spotted something.

"And it probably has something to do with this. I'm assuming he's not there for the scenery." he said as they gathered around the computer. Choobo was sitting in the middle of nowhere, looking as if he was meditating.

"I dunno dude, that place is kinda cool, especially this time of year" Dustin told them, making them all look around at him, and his smile faded as they shook their heads and turned stepped away from the computer.

"I'll call Electra" Cam sighed as he monitored Choobo.

"Ready?" Shane called as they got into line.

"Ready! NINJA STORM,"

"MONOCHROME STORM,"

"RANGER FORM HA!" they shouted, and morphed into their suits.

"Power of Earth!"

"Air!"

"Water!"

"Power of Light!" they called, and headed into the mobile Ninja Ops to get their Tsunami Cycles and drive off to find Choobo. After destroying the Kelzacks, they got ready to attack Choobo.

"Sorry I'm late! It's a pain in the ass getting up there!" Electra shouted as she arrived, already morphed.

"Guys, I've locked onto Choobo's genetic encoding and found the routing system for the dimension in his pack" Cam explained, "it's the key to releasing the Thunder Rangers" he said, and the Shane looked up from his morpher.

"You guys get that?" he asked, making Dustin laugh.

"Yeah right!" he chuckled, and Electra cocked her head.

"We have to destroy the tubing connected to the big box on his back and the control pack on his front, don't we?" she asked, and Cam grinned as he found he didn't need to explain.

"Yeah" he said, and Electra found that the others were staring at her.

"It's not that hard to figure out, when you think about it" she shrugged, and they pulled out their weapons to attack Choobo. The box burst open and the Thunder Rangers shot out.

"You guys ok?" Tori asked as they caught up to the brothers, and they nodded before facing Choobo as he got angry and attacked them. They disappeared and attacked him, and then combined their weapons into the three groups before aiming.

"Wait! I wanna have a puppet show!" Choobo announced, and the rangers looked confused. "I'll be the puppeteer and you'll be my puppets!" he told them, and suddenly strings wrapped around Tori, Shane and Dustin, pulling them in front of him.

"Dirty coward!" Letha shouted as Electra lowered her weapon, knowing she couldn't risk hitting the rangers.

"Choobo's going down!" Hunter shouted, aiming his weapon at him.

"Hunter, be careful. If you hit the rangers, it could strip them of their powers" Blake told his older brother as the weapon was balanced on his shoulder. After a moment of hesitation, Hunter sighed and threw down his weapon.

"I knew you didn't have it in you" Choobo taunted, "4 powerless Rangers, coming up!" he shouted, powering his puppets. However they broke free and Hunter blasted Choobo so they were able to move away and fire their combined weapons once again. Somehow he was still standing afterwards, and used the Scroll of Empowerment to grow.

"Zord time!" Letha called with a giggle, and they leapt into their Zords as Cam sent them. They went into Megazord form, but Choobo was easily beating them. He floored them with a blast of fire, and Cam finally realised what the mystery piece did.

"Guys! That part I was telling you about, I figured out what it does! Check this out!" he called, and sent them their power discs.

"Thanks Cam, but how about filling us in on the big secret?" Shane asked as he and Hunter received the discs.

"The only way to beat Choobo is to combine your Megazords. Call the Mini Zord. He was part of the program all along" he told them, and they called on the Mini Zord as commanded.

"I am Mini Zord!" he announced as he flew high above them.

"Cuuute" Letha giggled as Electra rested her helmet in her hand, watching the combination.

"You know, they are going to need your help" Cam told Electra, not missing her slightly bored attitude.

"Alrighty then" Electra nodded, and they called on their sword as the Thunder Storm Megazord shot forward, and swung it forward as they used the Lion Blaster. After slashing him to immobilize him, they leapt out of the way and Choobo was blasted to smithereens.

1-2-3-4-5

The rangers all stood in Ninja Ops, staring at Blake and Hunter in amazement. Rodger Hannah had finally tracked them down with an offer for them to join Factory Blue, only for the pair to decline.

"I really would question your sanity if mine wasn't already being questioned. Saying no to an offer like that!" Letha grinned as they stood in Ninja Ops.

"Factory Blue, man, that's nuts!" Dustin exclaimed, and Blake and Hunter exchanged looks.

"Well, we had something more important to do" Blake said, making them look at him curiously.

"We're in" Hunter told them, and they all celebrated with several hugs and cheers.

"You're one of us now" Shane smiled, before they all stopped quickly as they glanced around to where Electra was standing, all looking hopeful.

"Why ruin such a happy moment? As long as there isn't a major dog-pile group hug, I'll stick around" she grinned, but they all hugged her anyways and she sighed as they laughed. "Hey! I said no hugging! I'm leaving!" she shouted, making them all laugh harder as she grinned anyways and struggled to break free.

**Yay! Finally the group is coming together! And I put in a little bit of a hint at romance at one point, see if you can spot it ;P**

**Let me know what you think! I should get the last few chapters finished soon, once I finish General Deception I should fly, especially after my last exam on Tuesday!**


	12. A Little Bit of Jealousy

**Who would have guessed I'd get General Deception part 2 written so damn fast! I finished it last night but I was then distracted by a movie, so here's the next upload!**

**Hope you like it!**

Chapter 12: A Little Bit of Jealousy

Shane, Dustin and Tori circled Electra in the middle of Ninja Ops, looking a little uncertain in taking her on where there were 3 of them and 1 of her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Shane smirked a little as Electra put her hands behind her back, her brown eyes darting from one ninja to the other, frowning a little as her gaze rested on the air ninja.

"If you're not going to start this, I will" the master shot forward, and Dustin blocked a kick to the head just in time. Electra jumped back and tripped Tori with a sweeping kick. Shane caught her with a kick to the leg, knocking her down on her knee, but she rolled forwards before they could land another hit, swinging her legs up and catching Dustin and Shane. Electra straightened up as the three sat on the ground, catching their breath.

"Impressive Electra. I see why Sensei Hitari chose you to wield the power of darkness" Sensei and Cam emerged as Electra offered her hand to Tori.

"Thanks" Electra blushed a little, sitting on the table as Shane frowned a little, getting to his feet.

"What was the point in this Sensei?" the air ninja asked, folding his arms as Dustin and Tori sat down with Electra, '_almost like little children_' Shane thought, a little annoyed.

"I wanted to see the fighting techniques used by ninjas. They're so different to what I'm used to" Electra explained with a light laugh, brushing her hair from her face as she too caught her breath.

"Can you tell us about our animal spirits?" Dustin asked eagerly, making the black ranger smile softly.

"You're a lion, Tori's a dolphin, and Shane is a hawk" Electra told him, and Cam spun around in the computer chair to stare at her in surprise. "You have the spirit of the owl Cam" Electra looked around with a grin at the genius, who looked amazed.

"I thought Pai Zhuq determined animal spirits by the style of fighting" he said as he walked over, intrigued by what she had said.

"I've always been able to sense animal spirits as soon as I meet someone. I'm just weird like that" Electra told them with a faint smile, leaning back a little to look at the ceiling with a far off look in her eyes, before she blinked, looking confused as she looked to the stairs. "Hunter's here" she murmured, looking a little puzzled herself. Sure enough, the crimson ranger appeared moments later, followed by Blake and Letha. "I'm going to get back to town...call me if you need me" the young master stood up and left quickly, still looking a little puzzled.

1-2-3-4-5

Opening a box in the middle of Storm Chargers, Electra pulled out pairs of racing gloves and started stacking them on the shelves. She was deep in thought, and didn't sense Kelly walking up behind her, until the red-headed owner tapped her shoulder.

"Huh?" Electra jumped and looked around, before smiling weakly. "Sorry Kel, what's up?" she asked as Kelly frowned a little, concern in her eyes.

"Are you ok? You've been out of it since you started work today" she stated, making Electra blush a little, before putting some more gloves onto the shelf while fighting it off.

"Just thinking about stuff" she replied, which was the truth. Sensing that she didn't want to talk about it, Kelly left Electra alone to continue stacking the shelves. '_I suppose I could ask Master Mao about it...but then again, I'm the only one-_' Electra was snapped out of her thoughts as her morpher beeped loudly.

"_There's a monster attacking by the beach_" Cam reported, making the brunette groan and look around to where Kelly was serving a customer.

"On it" she told the genius, before heading for the door. "Sorry Kelly, I'm taking an early break!" Electra called, running off before Kelly could stop her.

1-2-3-4-5

Crashing to the ground as the monster laughed, Shane pushed himself up alongside Tori and Dustin while Hunter and Blake fought him off.

"This guy's strong" Tori groaned, rubbing her arm before calling on her sonic fin as the three combined their weapons.

"FIRE!" Shane yelled, but Warpanger easily threw the attack off. Letha suddenly leapt in the way, firing her dove blaster, but with a wave of his arm the monster knocked the white ranger to the ground.

"Pathetic!" he laughed, turning to attack the thunder rangers, only for Electra's animal spirit to leap at him, batting the monster with her paw before crunching down on him, causing the monster to scream in agony. The spirit leapt back to Electra as she ran onto the scene, disappearing as the monster ran off, clutching his side.

"Are you ok?" Electra asked as she helped Blake up.

"Yeah, thanks to you" the navy ranger nodded, rubbing his chest where he had been hit. Sensing a glare boring into the back of her head, Electra turned around in surprise, and Shane looked away, folding his arms with an annoyed huff.

"Did I do something to offend you, Shane?" Electra asked coolly, causing the other rangers to look at him quickly. When he didn't answer, Electra lowered her head with a barely audible sigh. "I'm going back to work. Let me know if that guy shows up again" she headed off as Tori frowned at their leader.

1-2-3-4-5

"What's been bugging you dude? You've been acting weird all day" Dustin commented as the 6 walked into Storm Chargers later that day.

"Electra's been getting on my nerves a little. I mean, she's not a ninja, but just because she's more experienced than us she thinks that she's better. I don't get why she joined this team" Shane complained, turning to his friends.

"I joined this team because I was asked to. It was only temporary, but then you asked me to stay. Thanks for telling me how you really feel" Electra's voice shook a little as she emerged from the back room, her head lowered so they couldn't see her face.

"Electra, I-" Shane started, but stopped abruptly as Electra's eyes met his, and she stormed off out the back.

"Nice job leader" Letha snapped, running off after the upset master.

"She's helped us out a lot, even though she didn't have to. She didn't even have to join in the first place" Blake stated, making Shane look guilty.

"I hate to say this bro, but you're jealous of her. She's been easily grasping what you've been learning for much longer, and she's beating you in sparring matches. She's even trying to follow our ways by staying in her own uniform in Ninja Ops, she doesn't flaunt her fighting style, she just talks about it when we mention the topic first" Hunter told Shane, whose guilt intensified as he realised that the crimson ranger was right.

Suddenly their morphers beeped, and the 5 hurried off to finish the fight with Warpanger.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra back flipped to avoid Warpanger's punch, before raising her hands to block his next punch, when Letha kicked him, knocking him to the ground.

"Hey guys! You ok?" Tori called as the remainder of the team arrived, just in time to see the pair catch Warpanger in the chest with a double punch.

"Perfect" Electra grunted as Letha hugged her.

"Electra, I'm sorry for what I said. I guess I was a little jealous of how good you are" Shane apologised, and Electra gave a half-hearted smile.

"It's alright, I'm used to it. I've been studying Pai Zhuq a lot longer than most people would" Electra let out a sigh as she shrugged, a distance look in her eyes as Warpanger got to his feet. "Shall we?" the young master turned back to face the monster.

"Oh yeah!" Shane nodded, stepping forwards. "Ready?"

"Ready! NINJA STORM!"

"THUNDER STORM!"

"MONOCHROME STORM!"

"RANGER FORM, HA!"

Morphed, the seven rushed at Warpanger with their weapons drawn, easily overpowering their enemy together. Slashing down with her naginata, Electra kicked out and pushed Warpanger back into Hunter, who blasted him with his crimson blaster.

"Let's put 'em together!" Shane called, and the Wind and Thunder rangers combined their weapons while Electra and Letha combined their weapons. "Fire!" the red ranger yelled, and the combined attack destroyed Warpanger.

"All right!" Letha cheered, hugging Electra once more and making the black ranger sigh.

"Must you?" she complained, only for the others to come in and hug her too. "Must you all torment me?" Electra whined as she struggled, and they all nodded with a collective 'yes!', which even made Electra laugh.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra lay back on the table as the other rangers sat around, asking her questions about Pai Zhuq.

"Why are you lot suddenly so intrigued?" she asked, making them all look a little guilty.

"You've been trying to learn ninja things, so we thought we'd learn about Pai Zhuq" Tori told her, making Electra smile as she blushed a little.

"So what's your animal spirit?" Letha asked excitedly, making Electra laugh lightly, sitting up.

"I'll tell you yours instead" she told the white ranger, who perked up and smiled eagerly. "You have the spirit of the dove. Blake's a horse and Hunter..." Electra stopped as she frowned, a puzzled look forming once again on her face.

"What's wrong?" Hunter noticed this, his arms falling to his side as Electra got to her feet, walking over to the thunder ninja.

"I can't...I can't sense your animal spirit" she muttered, tilting her head as the others stared at her. "Aha...sorry" Electra laughed weakly, scratching her head as she was clearly very confused.

"Well then...what's your animal spirit?" Hunter smirked at her, and Electra stuck out her tongue at him, running off.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out!" she called, making the others laugh as they chased her out of Ninja Ops.

**Just a random chapter to introduce Electra's ability and her strange connection to Hunter! I hope you like it!**

**I'll be uploading the next chapter tomorrow, because I finished Gem of a Day too XD so I shall post that tomorrow, after my exam and journey to town to hang out with friends!**


	13. The Samurai's Journey Part 1

**Good day to all of you! In case you don't realise, I am very **_**very **_**happy right now! I am finally free from the prison I called school for 7 years!**

**Since I finished Gem of a Day yesterday (instead of revising, 'cause I'm smart like that), I have the first part of the Samurai's Journey for you!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 13: The Samurai's Journey Part 1

Everyone surrounded their sensei as he stood facing a brick. The rangers all looked at each other sceptically, unsure as to whether he'd be able to do it or not.

"No way dude. There's no way he does it" Hunter shook his head as he broke their silence. Letha and Electra exchanged glances; Letha's an unsure smile and Electra just waiting with her arms folded.

"I dunno dude, he is pretty strong for a little guy" Dustin shrugged, and Shane shushed the others.

"Quiet, a little respect for the master" he told them, making Letha roll her eyes, and murmur 'kiss ass' under her breath, earning a dirty look from the red ranger beside her.

"Watch closely rangers" Sensei told them, and smashed the brick with his tiny paw, much to their astonishment. They laughed and took a step back, before smirking at the one who had been most unsure.

"You were saying?" Electra smirked at Hunter as he stared at the broken brick.

"I stand corrected...but _how_?" he asked, looking to the others for an answer.

"The power comes not from the body, but from the mind" Tori answered, looking back down at the guinea pig. Electra stared at her, wondering how she was sucked into the 'not too bright brigade'.

"Alright, I'm up" Hunter decided, and Electra shook her head, leaving the others to try breaking a brick while she talked to Cam. They watched as Hunter slammed the side of his hand down and gasped in pain. At this, Electra shielded her eyes and shook her head as the others laughed. As Shane smashed his hand down and let out a yell, Cam sighed and shook his head.

"How can you watch this embarrassing parade?" she asked as Blake hit his head off it in an attempt to break it.

"What, you think you can do better?" Hunter shot at her as they all nursed injured parts of their body. Electra lowered her hand and smirked.

"I'm doing better by not even attempting it. I'd rather not break my hand, thank you very much" she told him, and turned to Cam as they spoke to their sensei. "What about you?" she asked, making the computer genius look up at her in confusion.

"What about me?" he asked, and Electra smirked down at him.

"You not going to show the others how it's done?" she asked, and Cam rolled his eyes, but there was an flicker of pride in them as Electra walked away to join the arguing rangers.

"You're a full on super ninja master!" Dustin protested, when they heard a yell and looked around to see Cam smash through the brick like it was made of soup. He looked up to see the ninjas staring at him as Electra grinned gleefully.

"How did you do that?" Shane asked as the guys looked annoyed and Tori and Letha surprised. "You used some laser beam thing!" he accused, making Cam's face harden as Letha glared at him.

"Or you switched the bricks, I saw that on a stunt show once in a movie theme park" Dustin pointed, and Cam threw the large chuck of stone at him, and Dustin was almost pulled over as he caught it. "Maybe not" he grunted as he stood up, embarrassed.

"It's gotta be a trick" Hunter shook his head as he refused to believe it.

"You still don't get it do you?" Cam snapped, and the guys blinked in confusion. "Just because someone isn't a ranger, it doesn't make them completely useless!" he told them, storming out. Tori glared at them as they were speechless, and both Letha and Electra smacked Dustin and Hunter over the heads as they followed Tori.

Finding Cam at the lake tossing stones across it, the three girls walked up to the annoyed genius.

"Cam, I'm sorry" Electra apologised as they stood beside him. "I shouldn't have encouraged you to do that" she said as she lifted a stone and tossed it across. "I forgot that they're narrow-minded eejits" she told him as it sank, short of where Cam's last stone stopped.

"It's not your fault" he smiled weakly.

"You alright?" Tori asked, and Cam sighed.

"Yeah. Just tired of the lack of respect"

"Who says you don't get any respect?" Letha asked as they disagreed with him. "Everything we're able to do is because of what you're able to do" she told him, and the other two nodded. "If you were as dumb as me, the world would be under Lothor's control because you blew up the Zords in an attempt to make them pretty" the white ranger smiled, and Electra nodded in agreement with a smirk.

"It's not enough. I want to be part of it" Cam stared out over the lake.

"You want to be a ranger" Tori figured, making the guy in green sigh. "Why don't you talk to sensei?" she asked, but Cam shook his head.

"I have. He's forbidden me" he said shortly, making them look confused.

"Forbidden you?" Electra blinked, "why?" she asked, and Cam explained to them about his father's promise when he was a child.

"Cam, your father just wants what's best for you" Tori said as he finished. "You have to tell him how you feel, make sure he understands how important this is to you" she advised, and Cam looked away, not believing her. "He's the most reasonable...guinea pig I've ever met" she smiled, making Cam laugh a little as Letha and Electra smiled too.

"Go talk to him" Letha told him, and Cam grinned as he finally moved.

"Ok, but if he doesn't listen, I'm not cleaning his cage for a month" he said, throwing the last stone across the lake as they laughed and turned to head back. Suddenly there was an explosion in the lake and they spun around as Marah and Kapri appeared with a new monster and the usual bunch of Kelzacks.

"Great. Now I know what the smell was" Letha complained as they got ready to fight. The monster blasted at the small group, and they all dived out of the way. Tori, Electra and Letha stood together, when in a flash the male rangers appeared, ready to fight.

"Are you going to morph or do I have to beg?" the monster taunted, and they nodded to each other.

"If you really want that" Electra growled, and they stood up straight.

"NINJA STORM!"

"THUNDER STORM!"

"MONOCHROME STORM!"

"RANGER FORM, HA!" they morphed quickly and started fighting off the monster and Kelzacks. As the rangers dealt with the monster, Cam held his own against the Kelzacks whilst they surrounded him. However, they quickly had him pinned and the rangers were blasted to the ground.

"Now for the drain event!" the monster yelled, opening his container. The rangers' powers were sucked out and there was a howl as Electra's animal spirit was yanked from her body, making her cry out in pain. They fell to their knees and demorphed, unable to move as almost all of their energy was gone. Marah, Kapri and their monster friend disappeared and Cam ran over to them.

"Is everybody ok?" Cam asked as they managed to get up.

"I really don't like this" Electra muttered as it felt as if something important was missing.

1-2-3-4-5

"Man that guy worked us" Shane grunted as Cam scanned him to find the problem. "What happened out there?" he asked. The other rangers were slumped over, Tori leaning on Blake who didn't even have enough energy to blush at the close contact, while Dustin lay on the ground. Electra and Letha were back to back, supporting each other with little effort.

"Madtropolis drained your ranger energy force" Cam determined, putting away the scanner. "If you go out and fight again, there's a good chance you won't come back" he told them.

"Dude, that's harsh" Dustin whined as he managed to move his head and look up at the genius as Sensei surveyed the scans on the computer.

"This is grave news" Sensei sighed, turning to look at them all. "We must find a way to retrieve your powers" Tori looked up as the computer screen changed to show the monster with the ball containing their powers.

"Look, there he is" she managed to say weakly.

"5 more minutes mum...I promise I won't be late" Letha mumbled as Shane sighed and pushed himself to his feet, nudging Letha awake with his foot.

"Come on rangers"

"You can barely stand!" Cam exclaimed, but Shane glanced at him, a determined expression on his face.

"I'm not going to sit here while that freak is loose" he growled as the other rangers got up too, equally pale and determined. Shane pulled Dustin to his feet, and Cam sighed, giving in.

"Alright, but at least let me give your morphers a temporary increase in energy" he tapped away on the computer, before pressing the huge red and black button. "It won't last" he warned, and their morphers glowed their respective colours, giving them back a little of their energy.

"Thanks Cam" Shane smiled weakly, before turning and leading the rangers out. However, just as they reached the stairs, Electra let out a cry and fell to her knees, clutching at her chest as pain tore through her.

"What's wrong?" the rangers spun around as she tried to steady her breathing. Cam checked her scans, before biting his lip as he realised what was wrong.

"My Jackal. That son of a bitch took my animal spirit!" Electra yelled out, her voice strained from the pain. Cam helped her up, putting her arm over his shoulders to support her.

"Go, Electra will stay here until we can recover your powers" he told the others, who reluctantly left as Electra complained, before sitting down, knowing that she wasn't going to win the argument.

1-2-3-4-5

"Time to blast the Rangers powers out of existence!" Madtropolis giggled as the fuse burnt down towards the bomb that would destroy their powers. Suddenly it disappeared, and he let out a gasp of shock, looking around.

"Sorry, but we're here to snuff out your plan!" Shane shouted as he pulled out the fuse and tossed it away.

"Hey! That's mine! I stole it from you fair and square!" the alien roared, blasting them with a laser from his hand. They leapt out of the way, with Shane managing to hold onto the ball.

The red ranger ran off, away from Madtropolis. Not willing to let him get away so easily, the alien blasted him with more energy laser. Shane rolled forwards, before blasting him with his own blaster. Instead of hurting the alien, the blasts bounced harmlessly off him and Madtropolis disappeared.

"Huh? Oh man" Shane looked around, only for the alien to reappear behind him and slash him. "I'm taking my ball and going home!" the red ranger announced as he recovered, but Madtropolis laughed. Before he had realised it, Shane was surrounded by darkness.

"You're mine!" the alien reappeared before him, throwing a punch that Shane blocked. He pulled out his sword and slashed across Madtropolis' stomach, only for the alien to change into Letha as she let out a cry and fell to the ground.

"Letha? I thought you were that goon!" Shane helped her up, and Letha laughed shortly under her helmet.

"I thought you were too. No hard feelings eh dude?" she smiled, before Madtropolis reappeared and ran at them. The pair pulled out their swords and slashed at him. This time he turned into the Thunder Rangers, who crashed to the ground with groans. "Not again!" Letha sighed. "Are you ok?"

"We thought you were Madtropolis" Blake groaned, and Shane nodded as he knelt beside them. "Watch out!" he realised that Dustin and Tori had shown up, and they ran at them as the pair thought that they were Madtropolis.

"This is getting old! Dustin, it's me!" Letha exclaimed as she blocked his sword, but he just scoffed and swung again. "Dammit you yellow blockhead!" the white ranger threw him to the ground beside Tori, and they saw the rangers again.

"I'm confused" Dustin determined.

"Join the club" Letha chuckled, before the real alien appeared and taunted them. They ran at him, but he disappeared again. "Why don't I like this?" the light ninja groaned, looking around.

"Because it can't be good" Shane muttered, before the others turned into clones of Madtropolis once more. "Great!" he groaned as Madtropolis hit him. "That's gotta be him" Shane slashed down, only for it to change into Letha. She cried out and crashed to the floor.

"_Shane, listen to me carefully. You must trust your heart, for your eyes will deceive you. Concentrate_" Sensei spoke to the red ranger in his head.

Nodding, Shane opened his visor and concentrated as several of them appeared around him. Finally, he blasted one, and Madtropolis was thrown out of the way.

"Will this take much longer? I'm exhausted" Letha whined, before Shane dropped his blaster, falling to his knees as the energy boost wore off. All of them fell to the ground, exhausted and in agony as they writhed around.

"This is worse than an ice cream headache!" Dustin complained as he clutched at his helmet. Tori groaned even more as she heard him say this.

"Thanks, now I'm hungry on top of everything else" she muttered. Madtropolis suddenly appeared, blasting them with lasers and exhausting them further.

"Give me that ball!" Madtropolis demanded, and the rangers got up stubbornly refusing to give up their powers to the alien.

"That'll never happen!" Shane yelled, and they combined their weapons. "Thunderstorm cannon!" the yelled as Letha stood beside them, not having Electra's blaster to help out. In order to defend himself, Madtropolis created clones, but this didn't really affect the outcome of the battle. "FIRE!" the red ranger yelled, and the huge energy blast hit the alien and all his copies. He exploded, only to grow moments later.

"We have to open the ball!" Letha shouted, and Shane slammed down on it with his sword, but nothing happened. "Great..." she whined, looking up as the giant monster advanced on them.

"Cam, we need the Zords!" Shane called.

"In the shape you're in, you'll never last a Megazord battle!" Cam shouted at him. Shane let out a growl of frustration.

"We don't have a choice!" he growled. Cam sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win ths argument.

"Alright. Do what you have to. But we have to get that sphere back to Ninja Ops" Cam told him. "I've been working on a new teleportation system" he added, typing away rapidly. "I hope it's ready" he mumbled, and Electra put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, it will" she told him confidently, even though her voice was strained, Cam felt a little reassured as he pressed the button. The sphere disappeared from Dustin's arms, and Cam sent the Zords.

While the rangers started battling, Cam turned to the table in hope that the sphere had arrived. But there was nothing. He frowned, typing as fast as he could to try and find it.

"I think I got a lock" he said hopefully. He pressed the button again, and looked around. To his delight, the sphere appeared on the table in one piece. "Yes!" he cheered, before turning back to the computer screen. "Rangers, I got the sphere. I'm sending you some protection, it's all you can handle" the button was beginning to wear down as he pressed it again.

"A scarf?" Shane scoffed, making Cam roll his eyes.

"Just go with it!" he replied. Shaking his head, Shane obeyed and managed to block some attacks, before the scarf attacked Madtropolis.

"Who knew a scarf could be so handy?" Letha giggled as the Wind Rangers caught it again and made the three Megazords disappear. However, the alien blasted the ground in front of them, and the 6 were thrown from the Megazord.

"That's it, I gotta help them" Electra growled, getting to her feet. She winced and staggered as pain flooded her body, and Cam leapt up, grabbing her wrist.

"You'll be just as helpless as them if you go out there!" he told her, and Electra's expression hardened as she yanked her wrist free. "Electra, you know better than to run out into battle like that, you don't have your animal spirit to help you fight" her eyes softened as tears started forming.

"I have to do something, I can't just sit here" she tried to go, but Cam got in her way. "Get out of my way Cam" Electra warned, but he shook his head. She threw a punch, but he easily blocked it and overpowered her. "Dammit...I have to help" tears started to fall down her cheeks as she fell to her knees. Cam knelt down and hugged her in comfort.

"Dad, there has to be something we can do" he looked over her shoulder, but the Guinea Pig shook his head.

"In the past there was a power that could help us. But there is no point in longing for something that has long since been destroyed" he told his son, who frowned.

"This is no time for riddles dad" Cam told him in annoyance, "you know something..." he frowned, "what is it?" Sensei looked away. "Dad, if there is a way, you have to tell us" Cam got up, walking slowly towards his dad as Electra wiped the tears from her cheeks and sat down on the desk, watching.

"It is useless to discuss!" Sensei told his son, who stopped in front of him. "We cannot safely predict how the portal will react to..." he trailed off as he realised that he had said too much. Cam's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"The Scroll of Time!" he exclaimed, running over to the bookshelf. He leapt up onto the railing and reached for it, only for Sensei to land in front of him.

"No! You must not disturb that which is the natural progression of time" he warned his son while Electra walked over, curious as to what he meant.

"If I don't do something, there won't be any time left. You know I have to do this. I have to go back in time and get the one power source that can help us" he told his dad, who frowned.

"To confront ones past is an awesome responsibility. You risk changing everything you know about the present" Sensei warned him, but Cam shook his head softly.

"I have to take that chance" he told him. Sensei looked as if he were wavering, but was still hesitating in letting his son use the Scroll.

"Sensei, you have to let him, otherwise everyone is doomed, not just the other rangers" Electra pleaded. Sensei sighed, before moving aside. Cam smiled and took the scroll.

"Thanks dad" he told him, jumping down and walked away from them. He opened the scroll, and it flew from his hands, becoming massive.

"Time will be frozen here until the writing on the scroll fades away" Sensei warned, and Cam turned to look at him.

"I can't think of anything more desperate than this. Can you?" he asked, and both Sensei and Electra shook their heads. "I can only think of one power source that can save us" he told his father determinedly. "I'm going to the past to get it"

"Cam, you must hurry, otherwise you'll be trapped in the past forever" Sensei warned. Cam nodded, and Sensei smiled. "You have your mother's courageous heart, and your father's stubborn head. Please be careful son" Sensei told him, and Cam smiled.

"I'll be back, I promise" he told him, turning and walking towards the scroll. As he passed through it, the scroll disappeared and the light disappeared.

**I was originally going to make Electra follow him, but due to her incapacitated state, I decided against it. After all, who wants to drag along a powerless power ranger? Because of that, I shortened it down to two chapters, so I should post the next soon!**


	14. The Samurai's Journey Part 2

**Well my brain is officially dead.**

**Hope you like it!**

Chapter 14: The Samurai's Journey Part 2

"I believed that you might follow him" Sensei told Electra as she slumped down, rubbing her shoulder. She barked out a laugh, glancing over to him.

"Believe me, I was tempted. But I know when I'd be a help, and when I'd be a burden" she sighed, before looking over to the screen, where the ninjas were still frozen.

"We must transport them back to Ninja Ops, where the force field will protect them" Sensei told Electra, and the pair made their way over to the computer. Electra sat down and started typing, before pressing the button. She turned around on the seat as the others reappeared, unfreezing and groaning as they sat down.

"What's the deal?" Blake whined as he struggled to stay sitting.

"I feel so weak" Hunter groaned as Letha lay flat on the floor, her eyes closed as she began to drift off.

"Save your energy rangers" Sensei told them as he turned around, the computer screen now focusing on the grass and nothing else.

"We activated Cam's teleportation system to get you here...I don't know how long it'll last" Electra explained as she rubbed her shoulder again.

"Where is Cam?" Tori noticed that Cam was missing from their little party, but lacked the energy to look around for the resident genius.

"He has embarked on a journey that may determine the fate of the world as we know it" Sensei explained, and they sighed, too exhausted to question what he meant.

"He's gone back to get help, but if he doesn't return before the scroll fades then he'll be stuck in the past and Madtropolis will destroy everything" Electra explained, her voice strained.

"Come on Cam" Tori smiled softly, looking up. "We need you"

1-2-3-4-5

Letha blinked as she woke up, and as she sat up she realised that her feet had disappeared. The rest of her body was following, and she looked up and realised that the others were the same.

"Sensei, what's happening?" Tori whimpered as she looked to their Sensei, who wasn't affected.

"Time is resuming its true course. You will be returned to where you were the moment time stopped" Sensei explained, and they completely disappeared.

"I'm going out to help" Electra hurried off before Sensei could stop her, determined to be of some help.

1-2-3-4-5

As she arrived, the others glanced at her momentarily before looking back up as the mysterious green ranger destroyed Madtropolis. He then leapt out of his Megazord, landing in front of the rangers as they watched him nervously.

"Is it me or is there a guy in green ranger gear over there" Dustin managed to point weakly at the mysterious new ranger. Shane shook his head, glancing over at him again.

"No dude, I see him too" he stated.

"You guys never said anything about a green one"

"Yeah, way to hold out on us" Hunter grumbled, looking to Electra as she stared at the guy in green, puzzled.

"Hey, he's new to us too"

"Maybe...we're all hallucinating?" Dustin suggested. Letha nodded, thinking that this could be a possibility. Hunter raised an eyebrow as he looked at the yellow ranger.

"You're not hallucinating Dustin" finally the green ranger spoke, and Electra and Tori exchanged glances while Dustin and Hunter looked at each other quickly.

"How do you know my name?" Dustin whimpered. Tori smiled, instantly knowing who it was.

"Why wouldn't I know your name?" the ranger asked, teasing him now. Finally he demorphed, revealing himself to be Cam. The other rangers stared before letting out small barks of laughter at this new information.

"Come on, we have to get you back to Ninja Ops" Cam told them, pushing them in the direction so that they'd start moving. "Come on!" he told Dustin, who waved him off, turning around.

"Nah, I think I'll just wait here for a cab or a bus...I'm worked" he groaned, before a deep voice cut through the air.

"Run fool!" Dustin looked up as Lothor flew at him, firing energy blasts at them as they fled.

"Obviously, he didn't get enough love as a child" Blake gulped, running onto the river as Shane held on, forming a link.

"Oh rangers" two voices rang out, revealing Marah and Kapri as they got ready to attack. The rangers kept running as Lothor came up behind them, firing blast after blast. The two girls fired their own attacks, and finally the rangers were forced to stop as they were completely surrounded.

"What's the matter _nephew_? You don't like reunions?" Lothor called down with a smirk, making Cam grimace and the others frown in confusion over his words. Cam and Lothor, related?

"Did he say nephew?" Dustin panted as Cam looked up at the evil space ninja, still in his fighting stance.

"You can't choose your family Lothor!" he yelled angrily, "And I certainly didn't choose you!" Lothor frowned almost mockingly at Cam.

"Pity, there's always a place for someone like you in my evil empire" Lothor stated, but Cam just scoffed at him. "We'll see who has the last laugh, Samurai Ranger!" he warned, before the rangers disappeared.

All 8 crashed to the ground of Ninja Ops, groaning at the sudden landing.

"Mind giving us some warning next time you're going to do something like that?" Hunter grumbled as he got to his feet, aching all over.

"Yeah, so we can work on our landing. My butt is gonna go square at this rate" Electra commented as she rubbed her back.

"Your appreciation is noted" Sensei told them almost sarcastically.

"Sorry Sensei, but I know that if we'd had our powers back there, we could have taken him" Shane sighed.

"Then perhaps it is time you got them back" they turned to look at the sphere that sat on the table. "The sphere holds the power of 7 rangers. Only a greater power can open it" Sensei explained, and they stood in silence for a moment before the most unlikely person voiced an idea.

"How about 8 rangers?" Dustin asked, looking around. The others all looked at him in surprise.

"I think Dustin's right" Cam spoke up, making the earth ninja smile brightly. They all put their hands on the sphere, and it started glowing. Finally it exploded, throwing them all back. Their respective colours glowed brightly on their chest as they felt their energy come flooding back. Electra's jackal howled as it returned to her, and they all leapt to their feet, throwing punches and kicks as they felt better by the second.

"Just one question Cam" Tori smiled as they gathered around the newest ranger. "How did all this happen?" she opened the floodgates to all the questions.

"You're a ranger now?" Cam sighed as the questions all merged into one big babbling mess. He shook his head, having known that it was coming as soon as he became a ranger.

1-2-3-4-5

"Maybe we should talk about _uncle _Lothor?" Shane couldn't help but chuckle a little after Cam told them all about his trip to the past, where he had met his parents and stopped his uncle from getting the Samurai Amulet. "It's crazy bro!" he exclaimed.

"Tell me about it" Cam sighed dejectedly. "Some family tree I have" the new green ranger grumbled in annoyance.

"Cam, Lothor is no relation of ours" Sensei told them, and Cam spun around in his chair to look to his father.

"How can you say that?"

"By law, once a ninja is banished, they cease to exist" the guinea pig explained. "The one I knew as my brother is a mere memory" he told his son.

"Yikes...I'm glad I'm not an evil ninja. Though evil Pai Zhuq people get put in boxes..." Electra muttered under her breath. Tori and Letha stared at her briefly, before elbowing her to shut her up, and she cursed quietly at them as the others smirked.

"Don't you think I had a right to know?" Cam asked his dad, ignoring the grumbling master.

"We all did"

"Perhaps, but what would that have changed? Would you have battled him any differently?" Sensei asked gently, and the rangers were silent as they knew he was right.

Tori looked up as the computer's alarm started beeping, alerting them that there was an attack in the city.

"Speaking of battling" she alerted the others to the problem. Or rather, problems, as monsters started appearing all over the city.

"Dude...they're all over the place!" Letha exclaimed in annoyance as the 7 monsters started creating havoc around the city.

"Split up" Sensei took charge immediately. "Rangers, go. Cam, you will remain here to monitor for further attacks" he told his son, who nodded as the others looked to him before turning and leaving.

"See you out there" Shane grinned, clapping Cam on the shoulder before leaving. Tori put a hand on his shoulder, much more gently than Shane had.

"Green always did look good on you" she told him, before following the rest of the team out to take out her own monster.

"I see the Samurai Amulet has finally found its home. It is an honour not to be taken lightly my son" Sensei told Cam as he slipped the amulet back around his neck.

"I know" he smiled sadly as he looked down. "She was so beautiful...and brave...and kind" Cam sighed, looking back at his father. "Everything you said"

"Do not forget wise" Sensei pointed out. "For she has chosen well in bringing forth the newest power ranger"

1-2-3-4-5

"Time to wreak revenge on you morons" Electra said as she walked over to her opponent, already morphed. "Nobody takes my animal spirit!" she yelled, running at the alien that resembled a monkey.

"Hey, that's hardly my fault!" he whined as he jumped back to avoid her naginata. Electra growled and landed a kick to the monkey's stomach, forcing him to the ground.

"I don't care, you're all on the same side, and so you'll all meet the same end!" the black ranger shouted. She back flipped to avoid his attack, smirking under her helmet. "Call to the beast inside! Unleash the Jackal!"

The monkey faced alien cried out as Electra's animal spirit rushed at him, slashing and kicking out at him. He blew up, and the jackal pounced about happily. Electra giggled, before freezing as the monkey reappeared, back in one piece.

"Dude, what the hell?" she gasped. Her jackal growled and swiped at him again, but the monkey just reappeared again. "Come back!" she recalled her animal spirit, not wanting to waste her energy.

"Rangers, return to Ninja Ops" Sensei instructed, and with a growl Electra turned and ran off.

1-2-3-4-5

"Well that was pretty much pointless" Electra grumbled in annoyance as she walked down the stairs of Ninja Ops, rubbing her fist.

"Your monster unblew up too?" Hunter looked over from where he stood, doing his usual brooding thing. Electra nodded, before raising an eyebrow at him. "What?" he noticed her puzzled expression turn into a smirk.

"You've been hanging around with Dustin too long" she chuckled, making him frown and the yellow ranger look hurt as he glanced up from his conversation with Letha.

"Hardly. I was just asking a question" Hunter replied as they ignored the earth ninja. Electra smirked as she walked over.

"In a very Dustin like way"

"Hey, I am right over here you know" said ranger whined as he looked up again. Letha giggled as she watched while Electra waited patiently for the crimson ranger's reply.

"Must you taunt my bro?" Blake chuckled as he walked down with Tori and Shane. Electra glanced lazily over her shoulder, grinning in an almost catlike manner. She pretended to consider this for a moment, before nodding.

"Where's Cam?" Tori asked as she looked around for the resident genius and newest ranger.

"Over here..." Cam said dully as he emerged from the back, twitching as the others stared in horror at him.

"Dude..." Hunter breathed in disgust, yet leaned closer to take a better look. "What happened?" he asked.

"I got a little too close to that overgrown sucker" Cam kept twitching as the welts made Letha feel ill. She covered her eyes, muttering 'ew' under her breath several times. Everyone made noises of disgust as they leaned back a little.

The computer started beeping, and everyone looked over as one of the monsters started growing.

"Starvark has grown" Sensei pointed out rather unnecessarily as they sighed.

"We'll get the Zords" Shane told him, looking to Tori and Dustin.

"Thunder Rangers, Electra, Letha, you handle the others" Sensei told the others, and they nodded.

"Hey, what about me?" Cam whined, scratching his shoulder. The others noticed the hair on his hands, and leaned back even further in disgust.

"Uh...Cam, what's that?" Tori managed to say as she couldn't stop staring at his mutation. Cam looked down as he continued scratching, before looking back up.

"I have no idea" he determined. The rangers stared at Cam until Sensei brought them to attention, sending them on while Cam freaked out at the welts and the hairy hands.

1-2-3-4-5

"Ready partner?" Letha chuckled as she and Electra faced her opponent, an oversized lizard. Electra looked to her and nodded, grinning as she pulled out her naginata.

"Let's go!" she cheered, running at her enemy with the white ranger beside her. They both kicked up, forcing the lizard back. Electra caught Letha's hand and swung her best friend so that she kicked the lizard in the head.

After a few minutes of this, they pulled out their blasters and fired them separately, forcing their opponent to the ground. "Let's put them together!" Electra called as they then combined the two and fired an even more powerful attack, destroying the lizard.

"Letha, Electra, there's two more at the library" Cam told them, sounding twitchy even over the intercom.

"On it!" Letha giggled, putting her blaster away. Electra raised an eyebrow as she put her naginata back over her shoulder.

"You're enjoying this too much" she said. Letha shrugged, before they ran off to find their next opponent.

They ran at the two monsters, just as Hunter and Blake arrived and joined in the fight. The four beat them with their weapons, slowly draining them of their energy. They looked up as the giant fly that had poisoned Cam grew huge, easily fighting back the Megazord.

"No fair, I wanted to fight in my Zord" Letha whined as she took out her frustrations on her enemy. She blasted at him, throwing him back as Electra connected her fist with his head.

"You still can't get over the whole 'having a Zord' thing, huh?" she chuckled. They combined their weapons, and blew him up as the thunders blew up their enemy, and Cam plus the Wind rangers wiped out the overgrown sucker.

"Awwwww...no Zord battle for me" Letha sighed, making the others laugh.

"Don't worry, there's always next time" Electra chuckled, patting her shoulder in an almost patronising way. "Now let's get back to Ninja Ops" she told them, smiling. "I have an idea"

1-2-3-4-5

"Oh yeah, Electra" Hunter smirked, making the black ranger blink and look at him as she passed something to Shane. "You slipped up. Your animal spirit is the Jackal" Electra slapped a hand to her head as she realised that she had revealed it to them. She cleared her throat and shook her head, glaring lightly at him.

Cam bounded down the stairs of Ninja Ops eagerly, carrying his giant microphone weapon happily. "Hey guys, I linked my Samurai Sabre directly to the Ninja Ops mainframe, so I should be able to continue my strategic duties even in the field" he told them proudly.

He stopped suddenly, his smile fading as he saw all the rangers minus Shane standing in front of his computer, grinning widely at him. "What?" he asked slowly. "What are you all smiling about?" he asked suspiciously.

Finally they stepped to the side, laughing lightly as Shane spun around in Cam's chair, a ninja suit on his lap. "Wow! Where did that..." he trailed off excitedly as Shane got up and held it out to him.

"If you're gonna be part of the team, you gotta have the gear" the red ranger told him, and the others nodded as Cam took the gear.

"We all wear uniform, so it's only fitting that you do too" Letha giggled as Cam checked out his green lined suit that bore his Samurai symbol.

"It takes a powerful man to choose his own destiny" Sensei told him proudly. "Congratulations...no father could be prouder of his son" the guinea pig said, inciting a couple of cheers.

"Way to go Cam, your dad called you a man" Electra chuckled, and he glared playfully at her, before they all crowded around him to check out the new uniform, congratulating their newest ranger happily.

**I'm sorry, still no romance yet! But I promise, the next chapter won't disappoint with that factor!**


	15. I Love Lothor

**Yes, this update can only mean one thing for me. I have finished writing up this entire fanfiction. It took me over a year, but I can't help but feel sad that it's over. However! More shall be coming afterwards!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 15: I Love Lothor

Letha hummed gently as she brought out the last box that was filled with fruit to the front of Storm Chargers. Tori took it from her and the two started to unpack it, filling the two empty bowls with pineapples, bananas and other fruits. Electra plugged in the blender beside Kelly, before shivering.

"They're here" she muttered to the two other female rangers, too quiet for Kelly to hear and question how she knew that the male rangers had arrived before they had even entered Storm Chargers.

The three looked up as said rangers walked in, their expressions changing to confused ones as they looked around the newly redecorated sports shop.

"What's this? Real Sport Pro Cook Off?" Shane wondered aloud as he read the sign sitting beside the mass of chairs. The four turned to face the three female rangers plus Kelly, who were watching them, almost daring them to say something.

"Since when is cooking an action sport?" Dustin asked hesitantly, taking a step back in case one of them decided to beat him with the wooden spoon that Kelly was brandishing dangerously.

"Have you tried Electra's cooking?" Letha asked seriously, only to be beaten over the head by said black ranger. Electra's face flushed red as she handed the wooden spoon back to Kelly, who looked surprised at how fast she had moved.

"Real Sport Pro Drinks has chosen Storm Chargers to host a series of cooking demonstrations" the red head explained as she fixed up the decorations sitting on her table, making sure to keep the wooden spoon away from Electra, who was giving Letha evil glares.

"Dude, this stuff is nasty, I don't care how you cook it" Dustin stated. The girls rolled their eyes.

"Stick around, you might be surprised" Tori told him, just as Cam walked in. The guys all stared at him while the girls greeted him.

"Cam, you're taking cooking?" Shane couldn't help but snigger as the rest of the male rangers smirked. Cam rolled his eyes at their childish behaviour.

"Tori and Letha wanted Electra to join in, and she said that she would only do it if I did it-"

"Which I totally hate myself for now" Electra muttered. She had counted on him refusing to do it so that she could get out of it.

"Dad said I should get out more, so here I am" Cam ignored her grumbling, and Blake's expression didn't go unnoticed by Letha, who smirked lightly at him.

"Yeah, but cooking class?" Shane pressed, before a couple of women walked in and caught the eye of pretty much every male in the room. Cam then smirked at the red ranger.

"It has its advantages" the samurai stated as Hunter greeted them stupidly. Tori, Letha and Electra rolled their eyes as Shane and Dustin realised that there really was more to the green ranger than just computers.

"The dude's got a point" Dustin breathed, following Shane and Hunter to the back to sit with the girls while Blake leaned on the table with Letha while Electra went to help Kelly with the blender as it refused to work.

Blake watched as Cam and Tori took a seat at the front. The Samurai whispered in Tori's ear, making her giggle.

"Great" he huffed as Letha sighed too. Electra popped up behind them, smirking as she held a plug in her hand.

"Jealous?" she couldn't help but smirk as the two jumped and spun around, denying everything from their existence to being jealous. The Pai Zhuq master just chuckled and disappeared again to find a working plug socket, while the two ninjas calmed down and looked back to where Tori and Cam were talking, and the others were attempting to chat up some girls.

1-2-3-4-5

After Kelly had finished demonstrating how to make a 'Storm Charger Smoothie', everyone gathered around to have a taste. Blake lifted a glass and reluctantly took a drink, before shuddering.

"Whoa...that tasted weird" he shivered, and Cam turned to him. Dustin and Shane, who were reaching for their own, turned their attention to it.

"Let me try" Cam took it and had a sip, followed by Dustin, Shane and Letha. "Want a taste?" he offered Electra, who shook her head and raised her hands.

"I don't make a habit of drinking weird things" she stated, taking a drink of her own one.

"It's not very sweet, is it?" Tori frowned, looking at Cam for his opinion that he was usually all too glad to give.

"Nothing will ever be as sweet as you" Electra choked on her mouthful and covered her mouth to stop it from spraying all over the three. She looked at Shane and Dustin, who were gazing at Letha and not even paying attention to the other conversation. The Jackal master frowned at this, looking to Hunter. Electra rolled her eyes as she saw him attempting to chat up some random girl, and turned to her last hope.

Only to find him staring at Tori like she was some kind of eternal goddess.

"Uh...thanks...I guess" Tori blinked in confusion, before glancing to Blake for his opinion. "Why are you grinning at me like a lovesick baboon?" she asked slowly, suddenly very scared by their behaviour.

"Because he is one" Cam muttered, taking everyone by surprise as the smile faded and Blake glared daggers at the green samurai. "Go swing from a tree and let the humans have a conversation" he told Blake, and just as Electra went to break it up, Shane and Dustin started talking.

"Hey, get away from her, she's mine" Shane growled as Letha clung to Dustin happily, the hearts almost visible in her eyes. Dustin wrapped his arms around her protectively, glaring at his best friend.

"Dude, back off, I saw her first" he snarled, sounding like a child as Electra stared at them. Just as she walked between them to break up the brewing fight, Shane threw a glass filled with the smoothie at Dustin. Electra froze as a gasp escaped her lips, and everyone froze, except for Cam and Blake, who were busy throwing powder at each other.

"Don't say it...or I will kill you" Electra growled at Hunter, who had a glint in his eyes as everyone watched this.

"Food fight!" the crimson ranger yelled, and immediately the air was thick with smoothie materials. Dustin and Shane fired it all over each other as they both attempted to shield Letha, which wasn't going too well. Hunter poured the remainder of his smoothie over Electra as she tossed as much as she could at him, while Blake and Cam targeted each other too.

Tori watched from the safety of under the table with Kelly, both shocked over the sudden behaviour of their friends. They looked at each other, before shaking their heads and waiting for the fight to end.

1-2-3-4-5

"I'm going to kill Shane when I see him. That smoothie was really cold and it took an hour to get it out of my hair!" Electra fumed to Tori as the two walked around the town. "Where is he anyway?" she wondered why everyone had disappeared.

"I think he and Dustin are still fighting over Letha" the blue ranger shrugged, a small smile playing on her face. "But from the look on Letha's face, I think she's already chosen her winner" she laughed, making Electra chuckle too.

"Hey Tori!" Blake called, and the two looked around as Cam and Blake ran up the stairs holding something. Electra shook her head over their bizarre behaviour, before looking at Tori again.

"I'm gonna go check out Storm Chargers, see if I can find the reason as to why they're acting like lovesick puppies" she told her friend. The water ninja nodded, looking a little nervous that Electra was leaving her alone with them. The Pai Zhuq master winked, before running off back to Storm Chargers.

"Hey Electra, what's up?" Kelly looked up as she cleaned up the last of the mess that they had left. Electra looked around as people started arriving once again to watch the next part of the show, and she frowned.

"I was hoping that you hadn't thrown the last of the smoothie away" she sighed, shaking her head before smiling at her boss. "Never mind, it's ok" Electra told the confused red-head. She sat down in the front row, trying to shake the bad feeling she had.

Just as she looked at the window, Dustin and Letha walked past holding hands, much to her confusion. She opened her mouth to say something, but Hunter sat down beside her and smirked, making her frown.

"I'm going to rip you apart for that, you do realise" Electra stated, but Hunter just scoffed, looking to the screen as Kelly turned it on so that they could watch the advert that had been filmed. The pair frowned as Lothor appeared on screen, looking to each other as Kelly flicked through the channels.

"Ok...as far as I know, an evil space ninja planning world domination wasn't listed to be shown today" Hunter muttered, tapping Electra's wrist before standing up. The pair snuck off, going to find somewhere to call Sensei.

"Sensei, there's something _really _weird going on here" the black ranger told her morpher as they hid in a doorway, out of sight of everyone else.

"I'm picking up signals that are causing people to fall in love with Lothor" Sensei told them, and the pair shuddered, glad that they hadn't fallen under the spell.

"They must be some pretty serious signals" Electra muttered under her breath as she peered out to make sure that no-one was coming. "Where is it coming from?" she asked as Hunter also looked out, only to pull the black ranger back into the door-way as a mob of what could only be described as fangirls ran past, screaming and cheering for Lothor.

Finally the last girl ran past, and the two sane rangers blushed as Hunter let go of Electra's shoulders and took a step back, scratching his head nervously. "My guess, follow them" Electra cleared her throat and the pair ran off to find the source of their problem.

1-2-3-4-5

Dustin and Letha wandered down the beach, oblivious to the ongoing battle between Cam and Blake nearby. They were unusually quiet, seemingly content with each other's presence as they enjoyed the rarely empty beach.

"I'm glad that I finally got over my nerve" Dustin chuckled as he draped an arm over Letha's shoulders, making her giggle and walk closer to him. Suddenly there was a gust of wind that blew the sand everywhere, temporarily blinding the pair.

"Dude, I told you that she's mine" Shane growled as Dustin scowled at him, standing in front of Letha protectively. Letha took a step back as she rubbed her eyes, trying to get all the sand out as the two male rangers stared each other out.

"If you want her so bad, you'll have to beat me for her" the earth ninja told his best friend, pulling off his civilian clothes to reveal his yellow lined ninja suit. Shane followed suit, and the pair began fighting as Letha watched, yelling at the pair to stop.

1-2-3-4-5

The crowd of fangirls finally stopped at the TV station, banging on the glass as they demanded to see Lothor. Electra and Hunter arrived, scarred by the amount of women who were screaming about how much they loved Lothor.

"We have to get them away from here, who knows what Lothor has planned for them!" Hunter exclaimed, and Electra nodded, tearing her eyes away from the signs declaring their undying love for the masked ninja.

"Yo! What the hell are you doing?" she yelled, catching their attention and stopping the screaming, much to their relief. Electra's ears were still ringing. "You're all under a spell to fall in love with that creep!" she explained.

"No way! We love Lothor!" Kelly, who seemed to be the ringleader of the group, shouted back at the only sane female there. "Get them!" she yelled to the group, who turned and started running at the pair, yelling angrily at them.

"That good enough for you?" Electra gulped as the pair turned and ran as fast as they could to get away from them.

"It's not exactly what I had in mind!" Hunter retorted as they feared for their lives. Ugly space creatures trying to take over the world, they could handle. Peeved fangirls? Nobody wanted to deal with that.

1-2-3-4-5

At this point, both Shane and Dustin had morphed and were fighting each other off. Letha was frustrated with the pair of them at this point, but they had both ignored her when she attempted to butt in, so she had given up.

The white ranger ran her finger gently through the sand, tracing circles as she watched Dustin, her eyes full of worry. Suddenly the Earth ninja was caught across the chest by Shane's sword, making him cry out and fall to the ground, demorphing. Before either of them had realised it, Letha had slammed into Shane and thrown him to the side as she dropped down in front of Dustin.

"Are you ok?" she asked gently, and Dustin nodded as he rubbed his chest. He smiled sadly at her, making Letha frown. "What's wrong?"

"I lost" he muttered, and Letha rolled her eyes at him.

"I don't care. I like you. Not Shane. And some stupid fight between you isn't going to change that" she told him. Dustin smiled at her brightly, leaning in closer to her. Before she could react, pink hearts floated from their chests and popped, making them freeze.

"What just...happened?" they both wondered, blushing as they realised how close they were to each other. "Sorry" Dustin mumbled, pulling back as Letha looked away quickly. He shook his head, trying to fight the blushing, just as Shane stumbled over, holding his head.

"Any clue why I'm morphed and feeling like I've been running in circles for the past hour?" he asked. They shook their heads, before looking up as Electra and Hunter skidded down to them already morphed. They lowered their visors, revealing exhausted faces to the yellow and white rangers.

"What's going on?" they asked, and the three shrugged, getting to their feet. "They seem themselves" Electra muttered, noticing the lack of friction between Shane and Dustin.

"What are you talking about?" Shane frowned, before looking over across the beach as he spotted Tori, Blake and Cam. "Come on" he headed towards them as Electra and Hunter helped Dustin to his feet.

"Hey guys" Blake groaned as the five stopped by them. "Nice of you to join in" he grumbled as they helped Tori up.

"Looks like they're back to normal too" Hunter shrugged to Electra as they kept Dustin supported.

"Yeah, we beat the dude who was causing all the trouble" Blake explained. The black and crimson rangers frowned at each other, now the ones confused.

"How fair is it that we were the only ones not affected, and we miss everything?" Electra complained, before looking up as a giant rat appeared, towering over them as his flamboyant voice rang out. "Ok, I withdraw my complaint" she gulped, looking up at the rat.

"Come on bro, let's get him" Blake told Hunter, who grinned under his helmet and stepped forwards so the brothers could summon their Zords. Cam followed suit, and the three combined their Zords to create a new Megazord.

"Whoa, a new Megazord combo!" Letha gasped, before frowning. "How come everyone gets a combo except us?" she whined at Electra. The black ranger shrugged indifferently as she watched the Thunder Samurai Megazord easily take out Mr Ratwell. As the giant rat was destroyed, the rangers cheered. Letha and Dustin caught each other's eye, and blushed, before continuing to cheer.

1-2-3-4-5

Letha whistled a random tune as she walked through the ruins of the Wind Ninja Academy towards Ninja Ops. Hunter and Shane had darted past a few moments before, carrying a mass of fast food. Her head was pounding from what she called the 'love hangover'; the after effects of what the rat alien had done to her.

"Hey Letha!" Dustin caught up to her, smiling brightly. A flash of pink raced across the white ranger's cheeks as her heart did its own little relay race in her chest cavity. She glanced to the side, missing the red that appeared on Dustin's face as she smiled. "I uh...wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday" he told her, making Letha stop suddenly, looking at him in surprise.

"Wha-what about it?" she stuttered nervously, making Dustin gulp and scratch the back of his head, something he seemed to do a lot around her recently.

"Well, I um...I was wondering..." he mumbled, trying to stop himself from running away and hiding under a rock for the next year. "There'?"

Letha stared at him after Dustin's word vomit, her face burning as she deciphered what Dustin had just asked her. Dustin stood in front of her awkwardly, waiting for her answer.

Finally, Letha's brain switched back on and she smiled at him.

"I'd love to" she laughed, and Dustin let out the breath he had been holding, he then moved closer, and Letha blushed as she reached up so their lips could meet in a first kiss. After a moment, they pulled apart, both smiling brightly. Letha giggled and took his hand. "Come on, let's see what plan Shane and Hunter cooked up this time" she pulled him along to Ninja Ops, just in time to see the two reds offering 'homemade' fried chicken to the others.

"Since when do you even know _how _to make fried chicken?" Electra asked Hunter as she peered suspiciously at the plate in front of Tori and Blake. Hunter mock glared at her, and Electra smirked as she figured it out.

"Who ordered take-out?" Dustin noticed the buckets on the stairs, and the smiles faded from the faces of Shane and Hunter as they were busted.

"Since when does _homemade_ food come in a bucket?" Tori asked, a smile playing on her face and destroying her stern facade.

"Busted" Dustin giggled, making everyone laugh as Electra glanced at Letha, smirking knowingly at her and making the white ranger blush. The Pai Zhuq master laughed lightly, punching Hunter gently as she grabbed a piece of chicken with Blake.

**YAY! Finally, we have some proper ROMANCE in this godforsaken story! This chapter was rather fun to write, so I hope you liked it!**


	16. The Raccoon Master

**Hey! I'm gonna try and get as many updates in as I can between now and Wednesday, because after that I probably won't get near a computer for at least a week and a bit. Q-Con starts on Friday and my friends arrive from Dublin on Thursday, and then on the Wednesday of the week after I'm going camping, so I will be out of my house most of the time.**

**For now, here's the introduction of Amara, Electra's older sister!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 16: The Raccoon Master

As the sun beat down over Blue Bay Harbour, a car pulled in by the crowded beach, and a young woman stepped out. Her scarlet red hair shone in the sun, earning her several stares as she looked around, her eyes hidden behind sunglasses.

She stepped over the fencing and onto the sandy beach, her sandals protecting her feet from the burning sands as she walked along, her head turning occasionally as she looked for someone.

"Hey" a voice made the woman look around, seeing Shane grinning at her as she turned around completely. "You're new here, right? I don't think I've seen you around before" he said, making the scarlet haired woman smile a little.

"Yeah, I came to surprise someone" she said, and Shane's smile widened.

"How about I show you around?" he offered, "Name's Shane"

"I'm Amara. And no thanks, I'll manage" Amara told him, and Shane's face fell as he was rejected by the scarlet haired woman. "I'll see you around" Amara walked off, completely oblivious to his intentions. Shane sighed dejectedly.

"Yeah..." he murmured, wandering away to find Tori.

1-2-3-4-5

Later that day, the rest of the rangers joined the air and water ninjas on the beach, relaxing after facing another monster.

"What's got you so depressed dude?" Dustin noticed Shane wasn't behaving as he usually did.

"He got rejected by a _girl_" Letha giggled, earning a glare from the red ranger. Electra, who had been lying in the shade, sat up quickly, lifting her sunglasses and smirked.

"What girl?" both Electra and Dustin asked, grinning as Shane flushed red and ignored them, looking away.

"I saw her when I was coming down the beach" Letha told them, ignoring the death glare Shane was sending her way. "And she was _way _out of your league" she teased, and the death glare intensified.

"What did she look like?" Dustin asked eagerly, grinning as Shane frowned at him.

"I didn't see her up close, but she had red hair, like, full on scarlet" Electra's grin faded slightly, but she didn't show it. "She was pretty tall, a little shorter than Shane" Dustin laughed as Shane blushed even more.

"What was her name?" Electra asked slowly, frowning a little.

"Amara" the master groaned and got to her feet as Shane finally spoke. "What's wrong?" the red ranger asked, raising an eyebrow as Electra brushed the sand from her black shorts.

"Wonderful. Just bloody wonderful! As if I don't have enough on my plate" she grumbled, taking a few steps away from the confused people. "Don't jump in, ok?" Electra looked to them quickly, before a red blur shot at her and kicked out. Electra blocked it and landed a kick on her attacker's stomach.

"Hey, it's that girl!" Letha realised as Amara backed away, frowning as she held her stomach. Ignoring them, she ran forwards and tried a sweeping kick that Electra blocked with her knee, only to be caught on the chin with an uppercut.

"Hey, shouldn't we be helping?" Hunter asked as he and Cam ran over to the confused rangers who were watching the fight. Letha caught his arm as he went to help, shrugging as he frowned at her.

"She said not to jump in" Hunter rolled his eyes and sat down heavily, watching as Electra rubbed her chin. She smirked and darted forwards, catching Amara in an armlock and twisting her arm behind her back.

"Ah! Ok, I give!" Amara yelled as she struggled and Electra rolled her eyes. She let go, and Amara rubbed her wrist as she glared at the slightly shorter girl. "Geez, can't you _ever _go easy on me?" she complained, and Electra smirked.

"Nope. You're the older one after all. And this makes it 21 to 10" she taunted, before looking to her friends as they walked over, looking very confused. "Congratulations Shane, you tried to hit on my older sister" Electra clapped slowly, and everyone stared at her in shock, even Amara. "My god woman! You're 20 and you don't realise that you're being hit on?" she exclaimed in annoyance, and Amara shrugged, going a little red.

"You're sisters?" Letha asked in shock, and Electra shrugged, looking a little bored as she turned to her friend.

"I still think I'm adopted" she told them in a bored tone, but Amara just slung an arm over her younger sister, grinning widely.

"She wishes" she told the others, who laughed. Electra suddenly grinned deviously, pulling out of her sister's grip.

"You never had a chance anyway Shane, Amara's heart belongs to – ow, _ow_!" she yelped suddenly as Amara grabbed her ear and twisted, yanking Electra to the side as she cried out for her to stop. "Ok, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" she yelled, and Amara let go of her. Electra rubbed her ear, glaring at her sister.

"So that's how to shut her up" Cam earned a death glare from the jackal master.

"Alrighty then, I'm gonna go. Shall we have dinner tonight?" Amara smiled at her sister, who nodded as she rubbed her ear again, frowning a little. "See ya!" Amara bounced off, and Electra shook her head at her childish older sister before turning to her friends.

"How come you never told us you had a sister?" Tori asked. Electra grinned and shrugged at this.

"You never asked" she told them, before turning to walk off. "Oh, I have a little brother too" Electra added, before laughing and going off as they hurried after her, bombarding her with even more questions.

1-2-3-4-5

"I was talking with our dear old mother last week" Amara stated as she and Electra walked down the street, full after their dinner. "She told me that you want to teach Pai Zhuq" Electra nodded, glad that she finally knew what to do. She blushed faintly as she remembered the day that she had gotten her rejection letter from university. "What's with the look?" Amara noticed this and smirked widely at the 18 year old.

"Nothing, just thinking about me teaching Pai Zhuq" Electra laughed lightly, before stopping as she frowned, remembering something. "Y'know how I've always been able to sense animal spirits?" she asked, making Amara scoff a little.

"How couldn't I? You're the _child prodigy_. And a right little shit at times too, I had to live with you" she laughed. Electra stuck out her tongue, insulted by her sister's words. "Why?"

"Has there ever been anyone I couldn't figure out?" the black ranger asked, making Amara look thoughtful for a moment before shaking her head, and Electra sighed. Just as Amara went to ask why, an energy blast hit the ground in front of them, making them jump back in surprise.

"What on earth?" Amara gaped at the monster standing in front of them. Electra let out a soft growl and moved into her fighting stance.

"Run Amara" she told her older sister, who looked at her with wide eyes. "Now!" Electra barked, but Amara just formed her own fighting stance, smirking a little. "This is why I hate being the middle child. I never get listened to" Electra complained, before the sisters leapt forwards, Electra swinging a kick as Amara punched up. The monster hit the ground before leaping to his feet.

"Call to the beast inside! Free the raccoon!"

"Call to the beast inside! Unleash the jackal!" the pair released their animal spirits. The two animals rushed at the monster, attacking from every angle. It roared out as it fell to the ground, and the two spirits disappeared.

Suddenly the monster fired another energy blast that floored the sisters, before summoning another one. "No!" Electra leapt to her feet, hoping that she wouldn't regret what she was about to do. "MONOCHROME STORM! RANGER FORM, HA!" she morphed and blocked the attack meant for her sister. "No-one attacks _my _family! Jackal blaster!" the black ranger fired and knocked the monster back.

"You're a...and the child prodigy gets even more perfect" Amara laughed, earning a punch from her sister.

"Go hide somewhere, it's dangerous here" Electra told her sister, who saluted and ran off. Electra turned to the monster, which was getting to its feet. "Now for you. I'm not very happy with what you just tried to do" she pulled out her naginata and swung down, smirking a little under her helmet.

"I'm so scared" the monster taunted, running forwards to meet her. Electra blocked its attacks with her weapon, before slicing down and kicking it so it fell down onto his butt, groaning as Electra smirked down at him.

"Electra! Are you ok?" the rest of the team ran up to her, and the black ranger nodded as her visor dropped.

"I'm fine. However...Amara now knows about me. This moron attacked us" she jabbed her thumb at the monster that was getting up once more.

"Let's take this guy then!" Shane called, and they combined their weapons. "Fire!" the monster was blasted to smithereens and a red blur glomped Electra as they demorphed.

"And it's such a wonder why I hate hugs" Electra stated dryly. The others laughed as she squirmed out of her sister's tight grip. "Get off" she whined, and Amara finally let go, grinning evilly.

"You mentioned not being able to sense an animal spirit before. Who is it?" she asked, and Electra pointed to the crimson ranger, who frowned a little in confusion as Amara looked at him, before smirking the tiniest smirk.

"That's a mystery. Try Master Mao. He knows everything!" she patted her sister on the head with a smile. "I'm going home now. Catch ya later!" Amara bounced off as Electra rolled her eyes and turned to her friends.

"You really are weird thunder boy. Ah well. Time to go to sleep" she grinned, resting her hands behind her head.

"Ah Electra, you really can be dense sometimes sis" Amara smiled. She watched the rangers head off home, teasing Electra about her intimacy issues. The raccoon master then turned and headed off home, laughing gently to herself.

**Amara did make a brief appearance in my oneshot 'It Started With A Letter', along with her little brother Vincent. And just so you know, Amara had noticed his fighting style and so assessed who he was, the regular way! She just isn't letting on, in order for Electra to figure out herself.**

**Hope you liked it!**


	17. Sensei Switcharoo

**Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 17, Sensei Switcharoo! This was a fun chapter to write, but it took aaaages to do!**

**Hope you like it!**

Chapter 17: Sensei Switcharoo

Cam, Hunter, Blake and Electra stood talking in Storm Chargers, before looking up as Dustin and Letha walked in with another man.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet my dad" Dustin introduced the man beside him, who shook all their hands. "This is Hunter, Blake, Electra and Cam" he told his father, who smiled brightly at them.

"I'm Jake" Dustin's dad introduced himself. "Dustin's told me everything about you guys" he smiled.

The four dropped their smiles to stare at Dustin in shock. They knew he had a tendency to spill his guts, but they didn't expect him to say anything too important. Dustin, seeing their expressions, leaned forward.

"Uh, not _everything_, promise" he whispered, and the four relaxed considerably.

"Better not have" Electra cracked her knuckles with an evil smile that Jake Brooks didn't seem to notice. The other rangers rolled their eyes, knowing not to take her seriously.

"Your tattoo is showing again" Hunter leaned behind Cam to whisper. Electra looked at him for a moment before glancing down and pulling her long sleeves down to completely cover her tattoo.

"This is my boss Kelly" Dustin caught the red-head as she passed, and she smiled at the older man.

"Hey" she shook his hand. "Can I help you with something?" she asked.

"Yeah, we just stopped by to pick up some new gloves, dad thrashed his last pair" Dustin smirked at his dad, who blushed a little.

"You guys ride together? That is so cool" Hunter exclaimed. The looks of envy on his, Blake's and even Cam's faces were missed by all but Electra, who folded her arms as she watched Dustin and his dad go off, Letha being pulled along by the hyper yellow ranger. "A guy and his dad...I miss that" Hunter sighed as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Yeah...me too" Blake agreed.

"So do I" Cam sighed, making the other two males look at him quickly, raising their eyebrows.

"At least your dad is still around"

"Somehow, high-fiving a guinea pig just isn't the same" Cam replied, making Electra frown. "No, my dad didn't high-five me even as a human, but that's not really the point" he told her as the Jackal master went to ask. She stuck out her tongue, shrugging at his words.

"At least your dad didn't break your arm when you were 16" she stated. This got her 3 stares, and Electra chuckled. "I had a few masters when I was a student" she turned and went into the back to continue her shift. The thunder brothers looked at each other, before shaking their heads. Cam sighed and left, the issue of his father still on his mind.

1-2-3-4-5

Tori, Shane and Electra arrived at Ninja Ops, just in time to find Cam hooking up some wires to his computer, along with his Samurai Amulet.

"Cam, I thought you weren't gonna mess with that thing, since it has enough power to blow Ninja Ops?" Electra gulped nervously. Cam shot her a look, before going over to the control panel.

"I've adjusted the energy of my morpher to reconstruct matter of a subatomic level" he told them. Tori nodded, being pretty much the only one to understand the basics of what he meant. "It will, in theory, make my father human again" he explained as Sensei leapt onto a little platform.

"You sure you wanna do this Sensei?" Electra asked, a little wary of the whole experiment. Cam's father nodded confidently, and Cam activated the system. The Amulet started glowing, before making a strange noise. "Uh Cam, is it supposed to sound like that?" the jackal master asked nervously.

"I don't know...I think the energy might be too intense! Shane, pull the main interface cables!" the green ranger shouted, but Shane looked a little blank. Electra rolled her eyes and yanked the large cables out, only to be thrown back. The lights went out as the power went out, and Cam rushed over to them. "Is everyone alright?" he asked quickly.

"Something is different...really really different" Sensei said, shivering. "Like...I can't sense you, or my jackal..." Cam stared at the guinea pig, who raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Uh...dad?" he asked slowly, and Sensei took a step back.

"What the hell man? I'm Electra!" the three ninjas stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm here Cam" the rangers looked up slowly at Electra, who was standing much like human Sensei would have done.

"No way..." Tori had to cover her mouth as Shane coughed to hide his laughter.

"Oh sweet hell...tell me I'm dreaming" Electra groaned, hiding her furry face in her paws. "I'm a freaking guinea pig! A freaking dude!" she cried as Shane couldn't stop his laughter.

"So Sensei is in Electra's body, and Electra is in Sensei's body?" Tori giggled as Electra freaked out. Suddenly the control panel exploded, making them all jump and look around.

"And if that weren't bad enough, the elemental pulse short circuited _all _of Ninja Ops" Cam groaned. He hurried over to his computer, leaving the water and air ninjas to lean down to talk to Electra.

"You're kinda cute when you wrinkle your nose" Tori commented, and received a rather scary death glare in response.

"And that is kinda scary, to see Sensei glare like that" Shane chuckled, and Electra let out another cry of annoyance.

"This is _really _not funny! I've got a meeting with the other masters today! I can't miss this meeting!" she cried, and the smiles slid off the faces of her friends. "What am I gonna do?" the guinea pig moaned, slumping down as she desperately tried to think of a solution.

"Can't Sensei go in your place?" Shane asked, moving back to avoid her wrath if she snapped at him.

"It's a _Pai Zhuq _meeting! Do you have any idea what would happen if it was found out that a _ninja _heard this stuff?" Sensei walked over to Electra, who looked up in surprise.

"Electra, it appears there is no other choice. I swear on my ninja honour that I will not tell anyone" he told her. Electra sighed, getting to her feet.

"I guess we don't really have a choice. I'll have to go with you though, so you don't get found out" she laughed lightly, and Sensei looked over to Cam, the serious expression on Electra's face creeping the Samurai a little.

"Cam, stay here and correct the situation. Electra and I will attend her meeting" Electra leapt into Sensei's pocket, muttering about how dangerous this idea was.

"Be careful" Tori called. Sensei smiled at her, before turning and leaving Ninja Ops for the first time since his transformation into a guinea pig.

1-2-3-4-5

Sensei trekked through the forest, listening to what Electra told him to do, while following her instructions on how to get to the Pai Zhuq temple.

"Hey Sensei, can you sense any animal spirits?" Electra asked, peeking her head out to look up at her own face, which was an extremely strange thing to see.

"Yes. It's a strange thing, isn't it?" Sensei breathed as he could feel several strong spirits nearby.

"Can you sense a shark?" Sensei frowned, before nodding. "What about a wolf?" Electra asked hopefully. There was a moment, before Sensei shook his head. "Damn, he's gonna get in trouble for his stubbornness" Electra muttered, before shaking her head. "Ok, this'll be easier for you because you have my ability to tell their animal spirits, so hopefully you won't get their names wrong" the guinea pig grinned, before informing him of the names of the masters.

"Electra!" a voice made Electra jump before sliding into the pocket, hissing a curse. "You're late!" Amara scolded, and Sensei did his best to look embarrassed.

"My apo-I'm sorry; I got a little held up" Amara rolled her eyes, ruffling the hair of who she thought was her sister.

"It's all good, little ranger. I won't tell anyone" she giggled, before clearing her throat. "Anyways, let's go" Amara turned and led Sensei through into the temple and into the main court, where the rest of the masters all stood.

Electra told Sensei where to stand in a low hiss, and he stood beside Amara, facing a man with pale blond hair tied back in a ponytail, who possessed the spirit of the shark. '_Master Finn_' Sensei reminded himself, looking around. Beside him stood a younger man with black sunglasses and dark hair, who was extremely tall compared to the other masters. '_Master Swoop_' he linked the name to the bat spirit that flowed from the blind master.

"Welcome" a gruff voice that flowed with power made everyone stand up a little straighter. Sensei felt Electra stiffen in his pocket, and grinned a little.

"Here we go...Master Mao has started" Electra gulped, and got ready to endure a nerve-racking 2 hours.

1-2-3-4-5

An hour and a half passed before the black morpher strapped to Sensei's wrist started the vibrate, having been silenced as a precautionary measure. He glanced down briefly, before looking back up as Electra's name was called.

"Master Jak, have you considered my offer yet?" Master Mao asked, and both Sensei and Electra stiffened. After a moment of hesitation, Sensei shook his head, knowing that Electra would have told him if she had been wanting to give a reply. "I hope to have your reply soon" he frowned, before turning to the others, who were watching Sensei curiously. "Does anyone else have anything to put forward before we end this meeting?" nobody said anything, and they all bowed before Mao left.

"Quickly, before they - yikes" Electra hid again as Amara and 2 others walked over to her.

"Electra, what was Master Mao talking about?" the man - Master Ryx, Sensei noted - asked curiously.

"I'll explain later, right now I have to leave" turning quickly, Sensei escaped.

1-2-3-4-5

"I never imagined that I would miss this place so much" Sensei chuckled as he arrived back in Ninja Ops. Dustin and Letha had joined Tori and Shane, to witness the bizarre scene in front of them.

Electra leapt from the pocket over to the control panel, which had been fixed up. The others immediately noticed that she was acting differently. She sat down, her brain all fuzzy as she was overloaded.

"There" Cam finished fixing the program, and turned to the rangers and his father. "By implementing a new wireless power supply, I think I've fixed the problem" he told them, and Tori glanced over at him as Electra stood on the tiny panel.

"So it'll work this time?"

"As long as nothing interrupts the energy flow" Cam replied, before turning back to the system and starting it up. Much to his delight, it seemed to be working. For about half a second.

"Hey! It's working!" Dustin cried out in delight, before his hands touched the energy flow.

"Dustin!" Letha grabbed Dustin as he also began glowing green, and all four were thrown back.

"I got legs this time, and I'm definitely a girl...but...oh god" Electra groaned as she got to her feet, in the body of Letha. "Ah! I'm so small!" she cried out in annoyance as Letha got to her feet, in Electra's body.

"Wow, so this is what you have to put up with every day" Letha giggled, making Cam groan, before looking to the Guinea Pig hopefully.

"Dad, how do you feel?" he asked as the clothes clad rodent got to his feet.

"Like...I could go for a big bag of sunflower seeds" Cam frowned and looked around as Sensei, who was in Dustin's body, got to his feet.

"We seemed to have solved one problem, but created two more" he summed up as Electra began beating up Letha for her comments.

"Oh boy" Tori sighed.

1-2-3-4-5

"I think we're back online" Cam managed to get the computers to work once again, and the monster that had attacked while Electra was away appeared on screen.

"He's in the shopping district"

"Makes a change from that stupid quarry" Electra muttered as she held Letha in a headlock, a feat that was much more difficult than usual due to her smaller size.

"Have the thunder rangers meet us there" Sensei told his son. Cam nodded, turning back to his computer.

"I'll join you once I've filled them in" the three primary coloured ninjas streaked off at this, and Electra muttered under her breath.

"Letha, if you use my body to ninja streak, I will personally make sure I get hit with every blow this stupid foot throws" she warned. Letha pouted childishly, but Electra ignored her and ran off to join the battle.

1-2-3-4-5

When the two finally reached the shopping district, the rest of the group had already arrived and were fighting off Footzilla. The two nodded to each other, and they rushed at the oversized foot.

"Call to the beast inside! Unleash the jackal!" a large black jackal rose from Electra in Letha's body and flew at Footzilla, connecting with him and throwing him back. "Huh, I didn't think that would work" Electra giggled, and Letha punched her.

"No animal spirits in my body!" she told her, and Electra rolled her eyes.

"Whatever" she frowned, before falling into stance. "MONOCHROME STORM! RANGER FORM, HA!" the two girls morphed into the black and white rangers, before pulling out their weapons.

"Great, two more of you! How many of you are there?" Footzilla huffed, and they grinned under their helmets.

"Don't worry, we're the last ones!" Letha called, before running forward and slashing at him and knocking him back.

"Ha! I've tagged you all with my anti-gravity _bunion pads_" Footzilla laughed at them, and the rangers realised that they each had a pad stuck to their suits.

"What the heck? I can't get it off!" Tori exclaimed as she tugged at the strange pad.

"Little lighter on your feet! Anti-gravity power, _now_!" the 8 rose off the ground and floated around, slamming into each other as Footzilla controlled their movements.

"Put us down!" Shane yelled angrily. Footzilla obeyed, but not in the way he had wanted. The red ranger slammed into the ground, and found himself buried up to his neck in the dirt.

"You're grounded red ranger!" Footzilla taunted, patting Shane on the helmet.

"Shane! Focus your energy! I'll distract Footzilla!" Sensei shouted to his student, before throwing Dustin's Lion Hammer. The foot monster was thrown out of the way, and Shane managed to break free. As he stunned Footzilla with his Hawk Blaster, the pads disappeared from the other rangers suits, and all except Sensei fell to the ground. Sensei landed on his feet, and Shane rushed over to them.

"Awesome!" Shane ran over, and took his sword from Sensei.

"Good job Shane" the ninja master praised, and Shane smiled under his helmet.

"Thanks Sensei, I think a little of you must have rubbed off on me" he chuckled, before looking around as Footzilla stumbled towards them. "Come on guys! Let's put them together!" he ordered, and they created the thunderstorm cannon alongside Electra and Letha's weapons.

"Try combining all the weapons" Sensei advised, and they all looked to him quickly.

"Will it work?" Letha asked in surprise.

"Let's give it a try!" Cam suggested, and the black and white rangers disassembled their weapons to join them onto the thunderstorm cannon.

"It worked!" Shane cheered, before looking to Footzilla. "Fire!" they fired the shot and blew up their opponent, cheering at their success.

Their victory was short-lived as Footzilla suddenly grew, and they called on their Zords. As the thunder and wind rangers combined their Zords, Cam turned to Electra and Letha.

"I've been working on a new program, I hope it works!" he called, sending Electra a new power disk as the others kept Footzilla busy.

"Sweet!" Letha cheered as Electra inserted the power disk and the two Megazords combined.

"It worked! The Chromestar Megazord!" Cam sounded relieved as they faced Footzilla, who had the other rangers suspended in the air. "Let's try it out!" he called, and they shot forward, slicing through the monster and destroying him in one blow.

1-2-3-4-5

"Everything is all set" Cam told the rangers as Dustin stood on his pad, ready to become human again. Electra and Letha, who had already turned back, were waiting out the dizziness of switching bodies on the table.

"I never realised how hard it must be for you not to have a human father" Sensei said to his son, who smiled a little sadly.

"Whatever form you're in, I'm there for you" Cam told him. "And I know you're always there for me" the moment was ruined as the guinea pig Dustin spoke up.

"That's nice and all, but can we get this over with? I think I got fleas" he proved his point by scratching his neck.

"It so was not my fault!" Electra sat up, before turning even more pale as the room spun even more. "Urgh, never doing that again" she groaned, lying back down as the others chuckled.

Cam and Sensei smiled, before the ninja master stepped on the platform and Cam activated the system. A moment later, Dustin and Sensei swapped bodies and the real Dustin smiled excitedly at them.

"Yeah! I'm unfurry!" he cheered happily. "What a trip!"

"And I have returned to my rodent form" Sensei pointed out.

"Don't worry dad, I'll find a way to turn you human again" Cam told him determinedly, and the guinea pig smiled a little.

"I know you will do your best son" he told him, before the others frowned and Shane tapped Cam on the shoulder.

"Hey Cam, there won't be any...after effects of being a guinea pig...will there?" he asked as they all stared at Dustin, who was scratching his head like crazy.

"Highly improbable" Cam said slowly, just as Dustin reached for the sunflower seeds and tipped the bag up to get a mouthful.

"This stuff is awesome!" he said happily, making them all start laughing. The earth ninja frowned in confusion, looking up. "What?" he asked with a mouthful of food, but the others were laughing too hard to say anything.

**Thanks to you reviewers out there, you rock!**

**I should get another posted soon, so just hold on!**


	18. Accidents Part 1

**As you can clearly see, I have no life at the moment, as I got another chapter finished of the sequel.**

**This begins the mini-arc of randomness, so I hope you like it!**

Chapter 18: Accidents Part 1

As they shut up Storm Chargers for the day, Letha glanced at her watch and then at the others as they all got ready to leave.

"Anybody up for a movie?" she called as she pulled her hoody over her head.

"Sure" Dustin agreed, and Hunter and Blake both nodded as they came out of the back room. They glanced at Electra, who was tying up her boots. She glanced up and saw they were all waiting for her answer.

"Oh, sorry. I can't go. I have...uh...something important to deal with" she shrugged, going slightly red as she looked at her watch and avoided their stares. "Crap! I gotta go!" she panicked, opening the door as she went to run. "Sorry, see you later!" she called to them with a slight grin. "He's _so _gonna kill me" Electra groaned, running off as the others looked at each other.

"I'm suddenly very curious as to what she's up to. She's been acting off all week" Letha said, before grinning at Dustin. "You up for a little ninja-ing?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Dude, ninja-ing isn't even a word. But I'm in" Hunter agreed as the pair of Earth ninjas looked at them. Blake sighed before nodding.

1-2-3-4-5

Arriving just outside of the forest, Electra made her way through the trees as she looked around. She sighed, before starting to run.

"She's pretty fast for someone who doesn't know how to ninja streak" Letha grinned as they followed her, chasing after her as quietly as they could. Suddenly she disappeared, and the four glanced around.

"Where is she?" Hunter asked as they looked around, before hearing a sigh.

"To be honest, you may have the moves, but you lot are like a blazing beacon when Hunter's around" the four spun around to find her sitting on a low branch of a tree, leaning against the trunk. "I guess the movie wasn't on?" she asked, folding her arms as they looked sheepish.

"It was Letha's idea!" Dustin pointed at the copper haired girl as her jaw dropped and she looked at him. Electra just rolled her eyes.

"I expected it from you two, but you thunder boy? You and Blake disappoint me" she shook her head with a grin before reaching up and grabbing another branch. "Follow me again and you will find out why I terrify new cubs in Pai Zhuq" she warned them, and leapt up into the tree before pushing off, jumping through the leaves and jumping from tree to tree as the four ninjas shook their heads.

"Wanna see if that film is on?" Dustin asked, and Letha nodded with a grin.

"You read my mind. Let's go!" Letha cheered as they started walking. "Dude, you're blushing" she muttered to Hunter, who frowned at her as she smiled innocently.

"Am not" he grumbled, and they climbed into Letha's car to drive off as she and Blake started teasing him.

1-2-3-4-5

The four walked out of the cinema and Letha stretched with a yawn.

"Bad call on the choice of film Blake, I fell asleep 10 minutes in" she told the navy ranger, who just sighed and shook his head.

"You chose the movie!" he defended as Letha blushed and chose to ignore him. Suddenly their morphers beeped and they stopped; looking around for anyone nearby.

"What's up?" Hunter asked as they gathered around to listen.

"One of Lothor's goons is attacking near the library" Cam reported, and they nodded.

"On our way" they said, and streaked to the library where a monster that resembled a snake mixed with a bison. "Whoa, you must'a fallen out of the ugly tree face first" Dustin grimaced as the monster growled.

"Savour your last words boy, I'll remember them" he warned, and the four morphed before leaping out of the way of its attack. They were soon surrounded by Kelzacks, and commenced in fighting them.

"You're pretty cocky for one of Lothor's goons, considering he's never won against us" Letha grinned as she fought against Toxivem, who let out a low hiss. "Ohhh scary" the Light ninja laughed, leaping over his head to deliver a kick to his back. However, before she could, Toxivem kicked up and caught her on the head, sending her flying into a wall.

"Letha!" Dustin shouted, running in front of the groaning girl as she put a hand to her white helmet. "Are you alright?" he asked, and Letha nodded as she managed to get to her feet.

"I guess so" she muttered. As the pair got ready to fight again, something shot at Toxivem and he let out a cry of pain, spinning around as there was a low roar of a bike.

"Sorry I'm late!" Electra shouted as she pulled up on a black bike that was similar to the tsunami cycles.

"Whoa! Where'd you get the bike?" Blake asked as he floored the last of the Kelzacks.

"Cam. Duh" she shrugged as Shane and Tori pulled up with Cam on the back of Shane's bike. "Pity he hasn't made one for himself though" Electra grinned, and Cam rolled his eyes under his helmet.

"That's the thanks I get for working hard on your way of keeping up with ninja streaking" he sighed, and Electra laughed as Toxivem let out another hiss.

"Don't forget that I'm still here!" he shouted, making the rangers all sigh and roll their eyes.

"Who would be able to miss that ugly mug anyways?" Letha called, and with an angry roar he shot a laser blast at the group, who all veered away before it hit. "So you've been learning to ride in secret?" Letha asked Electra as they dodged more blasts.

"Yep. Didn't take too long to learn the basics" the black ranger shrugged as she shot at Toxivem with her blaster.

"You'll regret messing with me!" the snake bison thing snarled, sending a beam at Letha, who, in true sods law, tripped as she went to dodge it. She raised a hand as she clamped her eyes shut, and Electra rode in front of it, taking the full blast. She was flung from her bike as it tipped over and skidded along, and Electra rolled along before coming to a stop. She curled up on her side as she demorphed; her eyes squeezed shut in pain as the colour drained from her face.

"Electra!" Hunter shouted, running over to her. Before he could reach her, Toxivem appeared in front of him and punched him in the stomach, causing the crimson ranger to fall to his knees as he gasped for breath. The monster laughed as he grabbed Electra's arm and yanked her up, inciting a whimper as she wrapped a hand around her ribs.

"My poison blasts cause you a serious amount of pain, and seeing as you've hurt yourself even more, I'm guessing you're in agony" he laughed, disappearing with her as the others cried out in horror.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra was woken by a sound slap to her face that echoed around Lothor's ship. As soon as she was woken, the pain in her chest made itself known. She was glad that at least the venom had worn off. Weakly opening her eyes, she looked straight up at Toxivem before groaning.

"Not exactly what I like to see as soon as I wake up" she muttered, and received a punch across the jaw for it.

"Easy Toxivem, we do need her alive" Lothor laughed as Electra spat blood from her mouth, a strong metallic taste now present, making her grimace. "So little master, how did you enjoy Toxivem's venom?" the dark ninja laughed as his nieces watched from beside his throne.

"Not the highlight of my day, I can tell you that" Electra grunted, pulling at her restraints that were above her head, holding her wrists in place. "So have you got a reason for keeping me here or what?" she asked, and received another blow across the cheek.

"This isn't normally in my plans, but you have a powerful animal spirit that could be used to cause a lot of damage" Lothor told her with a smirk, and Electra's eyes narrowed as she tensed.

"You'll _never _get my animal spirit!" she swore, kicking up and catching Toxivem's fist as he went to punch her again.

"We don't need your permission once we find the right ingredients to extract it from you. Patience Toxivem, you can kill her once we've taken her animal spirit from her" Lothor promised the poisonous monster, who let out a low hiss and backed away as Electra gave him a dark look.

"Permission or not, you're not going to get my animal spirit" she told Lothor, who just laughed at her and glanced at Marah and Kapri.

"Keep an eye on her. _Don't _mess up or you'll be tossed into the nearest black hole I can find" he promised, and got up to leave. "Toxivem, you stay with them" Lothor told the monster, who nodded as the evil ninja left. Electra sighed and thumped her head against the pillar she was tied to, trying to think of an escape plan.

"Hey you two" she called quietly as Toxivem stayed away from her, and the pair glanced over at her. "How much do you know about Pai Zhuq?" she asked, and they exchanged glances. "Well seeing as your uncle's a ninja, not much I guess. Did 'ya know that if you become a master, you can use your animal spirits to read minds?" Marah and Kapri glanced at each other again, unsure whether to believe her or not.

"Prove it" Kapri said, and Electra closed her eyes, praying that they would fall for it.

"Toxivem thinks that you look fat in that outfit. And Marah, he says that you have stupid looking hair" she told the pair, and with a squeak they leapt to their feet and fired lasers at the unsuspecting monster. He let out a roar of pain as he was thrown forwards onto his face, and Electra quickly pushed up to grab her restraints in her mouth and bite down hard. As the three fought, she gnawed down and managed to break them. With one hand around her ribs, she breathed out. "Spirit of the Jackal!" she shouted, and the three went flying into a control box.

"You short-circuited the shields!" Kapri squealed as they fought to get up out of the pile they were in. Electra ran off as fast as she could without hurting herself too much, with one hand around her ribs as she skidded to a stop in the room where the ninjas were being kept.

"Help us!" they pleaded, and Electra looked around for some kind of release mechanism, and as she hurried over to check out the control panel, a blast sent her spinning through the air before landing in a heap.

"You rangers are so predicable" Lothor smirked as she tried to get up, but sudden and extreme pain shot through her chest that made her cry out. "Whoops, I guess you're not as unbreakable as you like to think" he smirked as tears of pain slid silently down her face.

1-1-1-1-1

In Ninja Ops meanwhile, the rangers were pacing as Cam typed rapidly on his computer.

"Guys, I might be able to focus a little better if you weren't pacing" he complained, and they stopped.

"We can't just sit here while Electra's in danger!" Hunter exclaimed angrily, and the others nodded as Cam sighed.

"We are all deeply concerned for Electra, but until we locate a way to get back onto Lothor's ship, there is not much else to do" Sensei told them, and they sighed in frustration. The computer suddenly beeped, and they looked over as Cam looked confused.

"Odd, the energy shield surrounding it has lowered...or more like short-circuited...weird" the samurai murmured. "Alright, we have a way onto the ship" Cam turned to them, and the mood lifted slightly. "It could be a trap, so only a few of us should go" he told them.

"I'm going" Hunter said immediately, fighting the blush that appeared in his cheeks.

"If Hunter's going, I'm going" Blake agreed, and Cam nodded.

"Alright, and I'll go too. Cyber Cam will monitor for attacks on the city, and we'll call if we need backup" he told the others, and they nodded reluctantly as the three headed to the samurai Megazord.

"Be careful" Sensei called to them, and they bundled into the ship and took off.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra was in agony, unable to move as she hid from sight. She had managed to summon her animal spirit to knock Lothor's focus long enough for her to escape, and now she was hiding behind a pillar. Her breath came in short wheezes, and she held it as Kelzacks surged past occasionally, unable to find her. Lothor's angry yells rang through the ship now and then, and this made the black ranger smile faintly. She was simply hiding and yet it was building up the space ninja's stress levels. Suddenly the Kelzacks that had just passed flew backwards, crashing to the ground before disappearing.

"I see that even when not on her own planet she manages to cause some form of uproar" Cam muttered, and Electra grinned.

"Dude, that's rude" she managed to croak out quietly, making the three jump and look around the pillar as she looked up casually. "Haven't we met before?" she asked as they kneeled beside her.

"Unfortunately" Hunter grinned as relief washed over the three rangers that she was still alive. In a bad way, but alive. Helping her to her feet, Hunter and Blake took an arm each and slung it over their shoulders as they helped her move.

"It's a little uncomfortable, considering the height difference in you two" Electra muttered, and they rolled their eyes.

"We're saving your life and _this _is how you thank us?" Blake shot at her, and she grinned, nodding.

"The saving bit is over. The taking part is about to begin" Toxivem hissed as he appeared in front of them, ready to attack.

"Stubborn idiot. Spirit of the Jackal!" Electra sent out her animal spirit once more, and sent the monster flying into a wall of the ship, stunned. As Electra passed out from the lack of energy she now had, Cam pulled out a controller and pushed a button, teleporting the three onto his Megazord. They flew off as Lothor let out another roar of fury, firing lasers at them as they escaped.

**If I can steal the laptop again, I shall try and get another chapter, maybe two up by tomorrow at the latest!**

**Hope you liked it!**


	19. Accidents Part 2

**Ok, so my plans of updating a few more times last week didn't exactly go to plan. I was planning to update yesterday, but I was a bit emo after having to say goodbye to my Dublin friends.**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter, and I promise it was worth the wait!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 19: Accidents Part 2

A loud shout came from a room in the back, and the others looked up at Letha burst out, looking frantic.

"Electra's gone!" she cried, making them all jump to their feet. "I checked on her before leaving last night, and she was sleeping! And now she disappeared!" Letha ran a hand through her hair as they gathered around Cam's computer to check the surveillance.

"It can't be Lothor or one of his goons, they can't get in" Cam murmured, and pulled up a video outside of the waterfall. Electra was making her way through the trees, the bruises on her face and arms already fading. "She was asleep for 3 days, I guess she's healed a fair bit" the samurai muttered as he lost track of her.

"I can't believe we save her and she runs off!" Hunter complained as Cam pulled up a screen to contact Electra's morpher.

"Uh...hello?" another voice answered curiously, making them glance at each other.

"Amara?" Cam asked slowly as Amara's face came onto the screen. "Would you happen to be with Electra at the moment?" he asked, and Amara grinned as she recognised his voice.

"She's in the shower. Do you wanna talk to her?" she asked, and Cam turned around to find the others looking annoyed.

"Uh, if it's alright do you mind if we visit?" Tori asked, and Amara looked puzzled.

"Sure! I'll see ya in a while!" she smiled brightly, and the transmission cut off as Cam sighed and turned around.

"If we killed her, would we be doing ourselves or Lothor a favour?" Shane wondered, making Letha punch him playfully. "Hey! It was a reasonable question" he grinned lightly as they shook their heads.

"Shall we go and kick her butt then?" Hunter asked, cracking his knuckles with a smirk. The rangers then streaked away, ready to beat their friend for running off.

1-2-3-4-5

Stopping outside a house just outside of Blue Bay Harbour, the 7 looked around. Suddenly they heard a yell, and ran over to a cluster of trees and glanced into a clearing where Electra and Amara were sparring. Both were in shorts and sleeveless shirts, with Electra wrapped in bandages around her chest and over one shoulder as she back flipped to avoid a kick from her older sister. She wore bandages around her wrists that went down almost to her elbows, the ends flapping about as she punched at Amara.

"Dude, her ribs are wrecked, aren't they?" Dustin whispered as they hid behind the trees, amazed by the speed of both. Electra was slower than Amara due to her injuries, but was still able to avoid most of the attacks sent her way.

"Are you sure you're alright doing this? I mean, you've got busted up ribs" Amara called with a grin as she raised her close fists up to protect her chin as the pair breathed heavily.

"We'll you're getting rusty and slow in your old age, so I think I should be good" Electra smirked, and Amara's eyes glinted as she shot towards her younger sister.

"You should show respect to your elders, especially when one of them is a master and your sister" she swung a punch that Electra avoided easily and grinned. "Cocky little brat, should we get lil' Vinnie to come and kick your ass?" Amara warned as the pair avoided one another's attacks.

"Well for one thing, _Vincent _would kick _your _ass for calling him that. And second, it would take both of you to get me at full strength" Electra told her sister, before flinching as she moved too fast, giving Amara enough time to twist her into an arm lock.

"Well you're not at full strength, are you?" she smirked, pushing her sister forwards. "So let's teach you a lesson! Spirit of the raccoon!" a raccoon rose from Amara and shot at Electra, who grinned.

"Spirit of the jackal!" she summoned her animal spirit and the two spirits attacked each other for a moment before the raccoon finally slashed through the jackal, causing it to disappear as Electra sighed. "Wait 'till I'm healed, I'll kick your ass into next year" she told the cheering Amara, before shaking her head. "And you call yourself a master..." the childish master grinned and patted her little sister's head, before whistling loudly. A loud bark from behind the hiding rangers made them turn around to find a large husky dog staring at them, before barking again and tackling Hunter to lick him.

"Ah! Get off!" he yelled, making the two girls start laughing before Amara whistled again.

"Atka! What have I told you about attacking people like that?" she asked sternly, before laughing and petting her oversized dog.

"I knew you were there, stupid. Guys, there's no point in hiding now" Electra rolled her eyes as she folded her arms, waiting for the others to emerge. "Enjoy your bath thunder boy?" she smirked at the blushing ranger as he brushed the dirt from his clothes.

"Any reason why you snuck off and crashed at your sisters?" Letha asked, storming over as Electra blinked at her.

"I didn't sleep; I've been awake since I got here. I'm not one to lie around like a box" she shrugged, earning a few raised eyebrows.

"More stubborn than me. And that's saying something" Amara said as she leaned on her sister's shoulder, making Electra blush slightly and push her off.

"I am _not_ stubborn. And I'm sorry if I worried you guys, I just wanted to get some extreme training in" she apologised, making them look confused at the extreme part. "I thought Amara was the only one who wouldn't go easy on me, but she did" Electra frowned at her sister, who grinned as they looked astounded.

"Hang on, that was her going _easy _on you?" Blake gaped as Electra nodded with a smile. Suddenly their morphers beeped and they looked at Electra, who looked confused.

"What? You think I'm gonna lie about-"

"Like a box?"

"Yes, like a box," she glared at Hunter with a slight smile on her face, before continuing. "While you lot kick space ninja ass? I don't think so" she grinned, and Shane pressed a button on his morpher.

"Go for Shane" he said as Amara kneeled to pet her whining dog.

"Toxivem is attacking the city again" Cyber Cam reported, and Electra clenched her fists.

"I'm so gonna kick his ass. He wrecked my new bike" she said, and Cam handed her a small machine.

"It's a teleporter; it has the same speed as our ninja streaking. I'll encode it into your morpher later" he told her, and Electra smiled at the green samurai.

"Thanks Cam" she grinned, and turned to her sister. "See ya later" Amara waved to her sister and Electra pressed the button as the others streaked towards the city to where Toxivem was attacking.

"Ah, finally the black ranger shows her face" Toxivem smirked as they arrived, and got ready to fight.

"You aren't going to take me down a second time you freak!" Electra shouted, and the 8 stood in a line.

"Ready?" Shane called as he stood at the front.

"Ready! NINJA STORM"

"THUNDER STORM"

"MONOCHROME STORM"

"SAMURAI STORM"

"RANGER FORM!" they all morphed into their respective colours and fought off the Kelzacks as Electra took on Toxivem.

"You're a persistent brat aren't you?" Toxivem hissed as Electra dodged his moves and smirked beneath her helmet.

"I guess so" she grinned, kicking him in the stomach so he fell back. The rangers then combined their weapons and fired, blowing up the alien and so making Letha cheer. "Thank god, that thing was freaking me out" Electra grinned, before he became bigger. Her grin fell and she groaned. "Man, can't they take a hint that we can kick their asses big or small?" she complained, and they leapt into their Zords, combining them to face the giant snake/bison thing.

"I'm starved, let's get this over quickly" Letha told the others simply, and after a few minutes of fighting, they defeated Toxivem and laughed as Electra lay back in her seat, faking exhaustion.

1-2-3-4-5

Stretching as she examined her morpher-less wrist, Electra got to her feet, wincing as pain shot through her slowly healing ribs. She walked out of Storm Chargers to go find somewhere to eat, and walked into Hunter.

"Hey" she smiled, and he blinked in confusion at her happy mood and niceness.

"You're never this nice...Are you feeling alright?" he asked, putting a hand to her forehead. "Or are you Electra's good twin? Come to save us from the horror of having Electra as a team-mate?" Hunter asked, smirking as Electra's jaw dropped.

"I'm fine jackass, I was just being nice for once!" she grabbed his hand and tugged it away from her forehead as he grinned, dodging her punches as she stuck out her tongue. He grabbed her wrist while avoiding a punch to the jaw, and realised that her morpher was gone.

"Where's your morpher?" he asked, twisting her into an arm lock as she went to punch him with her other hand.

"I gave it to Cam so he could install the teleporter" Electra shrugged, kicking out at his shin, but missed as he sidestepped. "Lemme go" she whined, making Hunter grin and drop her wrists so she was free.

"Why don't you just get a lift with one of us?" Hunter asked, and Electra narrowed her eyes.

"I am _not _going to rely on you lot to carry me to every fight. Besides, I am _never _going that fast" she laughed nervously, going to walk away, and Hunter suddenly got an evil idea. He lifted her up into his arms as she gasped, and glared up at him. "You wouldn't _dare_." Electra growled, but Hunter just smirked, looked about and streaked off as Electra let out a horrified shriek.

Finally stopping in the middle of nowhere with a smirk, Hunter's grin intensified as he found that Electra had wrapped her arms around him and had buried her face in his shoulder.

"We've stopped" he told her, and Electra breathed out shakily.

"You are a sick, _sick _man!" she yelled into his shoulder, refusing to look up at him as Hunter started laughing.

"Wimp" he told her simply, and Electra made a growling noise in annoyance.

"I am not a-" she started as she looked up to glare at the crimson ranger, but her nose brushed his and they both blushed, not knowing what to say as Hunter's laughing quickly stopped. A million and one things ran through Electra's head as she attempted to think of something to say, but before she could, Hunter closed the miniscule gap between them. This caused Electra's brain to shut down as she kissed him back, shifting as Hunter set her down. A moment later, the pair pulled apart rapidly, blushing as they looked shocked.

"Uh..." Hunter scratched the back of his head as they were both breathing heavily.

"What in the heck was that?" Electra managed to say, but before Hunter could reply his morpher beeped and he glanced down, raising his morpher to his mouth.

"What's up?" he asked as Electra stared at the ground.

"A monster is attacking, will you get down there? And let Electra know I've got her morpher ready" Cam reported to them, and Electra ran a hand through her hair.

"I'll come get it now" she told him, and the communication cut off as they glanced at each other for a moment before running in opposite directions.

**Le gasp! Well it's about time!**

**Now, I will attempt to get more written, before I go and practise in Brawl for a rematch against Scorchio in our many game challenges.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**


	20. Just Admit It Already!

**Okay, I deserve to get my ass kicked for such a late update. I got hooked on 3 anime at once, made plans to go to Dublin **_**again**_** this weekend, and was just generally just a lazy shite. Not to mention the mysterious depression and lack of hunger. But I figured that out...ANYWAYS, here you go!**

**I shall try and update soon, assuming I can tear myself away from Shakugan no Shana, Hetalia and Bleach for long enough!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 20: Just admit it already!

Letha glanced up from the counter and smiled as Electra stumbled in, her brown hair tied back in its ponytail with the shorter parts sticking up everywhere, making her look like she hadn't slept.

"Hey, are you alright?" the white ranger asked in concern as she noticed the grey lines under her eyes, and Electra let out a large yawn.

"Yeah, I just didn't sleep well last night" she shrugged, and Letha hopped onto the counter to sit.

"What's up? You look pretty...out of it to be honest" she noted, and Electra smiled slightly, placing a hand on her friend's head. "Hey, that's patronizing!" the copper haired girl complained as she pushed away her hand.

"I've just got a lot of stuff on my mind. There's the whole...ya know, thing, and there's..." Electra trailed off as she thought about how to word everything that was going on in her head.

"Hunter?" Letha asked with a grin, making Electra's face flush bright red as she thought about what had happened only the previous day.

"No you brat, it has nothing to with Hunter" she messed up Letha's hair so it fell out of her ponytail. The grey eyed girl scowled and started to fix her hair as Electra tried to fight her blushing.

"What's got nothing to do with me?" Hunter asked as he appeared behind Letha, making the white ranger jump. He froze, wide-eyed as Electra stared at him in surprise, and the pair looked away, red as they frowned at the floor.

"I've gotta go meet my brother..." Electra muttered as Hunter turned and went back to his bike. Letha looked from one to the other, puzzled. She climbed off the counter and sat down beside where Hunter was working, fixated on his bike.

"What's going on between you and Electra?" Letha asked, making Hunter drop his wrench and go red, turning away from the small girl. "Dude, don't turn away from me!" she said in annoyance, and Hunter clenched his jaw as he lifted his wrench and went back to his bike.

"Nothing" he muttered, and Letha raised an eyebrow as she folded her arms.

"If it was nothing, you would have just said. Tell me what's up. You've been acting weird all day" she told him, but Hunter just kept working. Letha grabbed his wrench and wrestled it out of his grip, and waited.

"It's nothing" the crimson ranger quietly seethed, and Letha sighed as he grabbed the wrench off her. She got up and left him to sulk, and bumped into Blake as she left the backroom.

"Will you sort your brother out? He's pissing me off" she asked, and Blake looked confused as she walked away, apologising to Kelly before leaving the shop to find Electra.

"Alright bro, what's eating you?" Blake asked as he took a seat beside the tinkering ranger.

"Nothing. I'm fine" Hunter told him, getting up and shutting the tool kit.

"You're not a good liar. At least not to me" Blake said as Hunter sighed and took a seat on the ground again, his knuckles pressing against his forehead as he stared at nothing in particular. Blake watched him from where he sat, and Hunter blinked as he looked at his adoptive brother. "Did something happen?" he asked, and Hunter nodded slowly, not saying anything. "There's only one person I've met that can get you this riled up without you striking back or telling me about it. Electra" Hunter blushed as Blake grinned slightly. "Bro, you've gotta tell her how you feel. It's obvious to everyone but her that you've liked her pretty much since you met" Hunter groaned and pressed his face against his knees.

"It's not that simple! Something happened...and now she can't even look at me for longer than 5 seconds" he said, his voice muffled as Blake looked confused.

"What happened?" he asked, and Hunter remained silent as Blake scratched his head. "Well if you can't tell me, the only person you can talk to is her. So get your butt over to wherever she is and talk. She likes you a lot too, and you're both as blind as each other" he told his brother, getting up and exiting the back room.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra shoved any stray thoughts from her head as she caught sight of a brown haired teen, about 15, waving at her as he ran.

"Vincent! Geez you've grown! What happened to my midget of a brother?" she demanded as her brother reached her. He was her height, almost taller than her.

"It's not been that long you idiot" he grinned as they started walking. "So, have you been up to much? Amara was pretty vague when I talked to her" Vincent asked, and Electra shrugged.

"Not much. Got a job, made some friends and thinking about my lack of a future now that university is out" she said, and Vincent rolled his eyes at the lack of excitement in her description. "So lil' Vinnie, what about you?" she asked, and her younger brother punched her gently.

"Don't call me that!" he complained as Electra grinned. "I've been studying with Master Swoop" he told her, and Electra smiled.

"How is my favourite teacher?" she asked, and Vincent smiled faintly.

"Strict and tough as always. He doesn't even go easy on me!" Electra nodded with a grin as she looked up at the sky to examine the clouds floating above them.

"He never went easy on me, unless we were sparring before I became a master" she told him as Vincent sighed, nodding as he agreed with this. "So, my kiss-ass of a brother, how good is your Swoop technique?" she asked, and Vincent flushed.

"I can't get it yet. I hate being the youngest, especially with _you _as my older sister" he complained, and Electra looked confused. "You're the youngest master in a long time, so they're expecting me to be as good! And Amara is pretty damn good too!" Electra smiled and patted his head, making Vincent glare.

"You're the youngest master? That's so cool!" Letha's voice made Vincent jump and turn around as Electra glanced around.

"Letha, you're a terrible spy" Electra told her with a grin as Letha looked hurt. "This is my brother, Vincent" she introduced him as Vincent looked puzzled.

"Weird, if Electra hadn't told me you were younger, I would have thought you were twins!" Letha giggled as she shook the 15 year olds hand. "If you don't mind, can I have a word?" she asked her friend, who glanced at Vincent and nodded slowly.

"Sure..." she sighed, walking out of Vincent's earshot with Letha.

"What happened with you and Hunter?" the light ninja asked, making Electra blush slightly as she looked away. "Just admit it! You like him!" Letha exclaimed, and Electra clenched her jaw.

"Must you be so nosy?" she muttered, and Letha's grey eyes narrowed as she folded her arms. "Look, it's nothing. I'll sort it later. Don't worry" she forced a smile and Letha shook her head in annoyance.

"Well don't forget your shift starts in an hour" she told the black ranger, who froze and paled as she remembered. "You forgot. Didn't you?" she asked, and Electra slapped a hand to her head. "I'll take that as a yes then. I've gotta head back, so I'll see you soon" Letha walked off as Vincent headed over.

"What's up?" he asked, and the two started walking.

"I've got work in an hour. I'm an idiot" she complained, making Vincent grin.

"Yep. Can't argue with that" he told her, and Electra glared at her younger brother.

"How come you show any other master respect, but when it comes to me and Amara you treat us like we're morons?" she asked, and Vincent just smirked at her. "Little jackass!" she chased after him as the brown haired boy laughed and ran off.

1-2-3-4-5

Greeting Dustin as she carried 2 boxes towards the back room, Electra stumbled and almost dropped the boxes as she tripped over her laces.

"Clumsy" Hunter muttered as he caught the boxes and set them down. Electra just blushed as he pulled her into the backroom. "Look, about yesterday. I don't regret what I did, and I know you liked it" he told her with a cocky smirk as Electra raised an eyebrow, the red in her face disappearing.

"And how can you prove that?" she asked, folding her arms as Hunter grinned at the fact the awkwardness had disappeared, giving way for their usual attitude towards each other.

"Well you weren't exactly fighting me off" he told her, and Electra frowned as she attempted to argue back. "Why deny it? It's obvious you like me" he smirked, and Electra scoffed, kneeling to tie her laces.

"You wish thunder boy. As I recall, you were the one who kissed me" she told him, and Hunter rolled his eyes. Neither was aware of Letha, Blake and Dustin spying on them, jaws on the floor as they listened.

"Is that really necessary?" Tori asked as she walked over, only to be shushed as they continued to listen.

"You kissed me back" Hunter insisted, and Electra didn't look up as she tied the laces of her other shoe.

"You took me by surprise" she said, looking up as Hunter walked up to her, and she straightened up. When he didn't stop, Electra backed away, looking annoyed. Hitting the wall, she glanced around and clenched her jaw as Hunter pushed his hands up on either side of her and smirked.

"You suck at lying. And you're losing this argument" he told her, and Electra glared up at him.

"I'm _not _lying. And I will not lose an argument to an idiot like you" she told him stubbornly, making Hunter smirk as neither broke their gaze.

"You're so damn stubborn" he muttered, drawing closer as Electra's eyes wavered and finally she looked away, now refusing to look at him as her glare slowly faded.

"Different to you, how?" Electra replied, looking back at him as she put a hand on his chest in an attempt to push him away. "Dammit, not many best me in an argument" she muttered as the strength seeped from her arm and Hunter drew closer. "Hell, I really hate you" Electra muttered, making Hunter roll his eyes and smirk as she blushed faintly.

"I don't think you do" he told her, his voice quietening as Electra leaned in closer to him. Suddenly their morphers beeped, and the pair pulled away before anything could happen. "Yeah?" Hunter answered, looking slightly irritated as Electra smirked at him.

"There's a monster attacking near to the library. Duh." Cyber Cam reported, and the pair headed out of the backroom with the others joining them, all shouting apologies to the irritated Kelly.

**Hope you liked it! I finally introduced Vincent too! And he will be making another appearance eventually in Ninja Storm!**


	21. The Highest Level

**This is the final chapter of the mini-arc of randomness, hope you like it!**

Chapter 21: The Highest Level

It had started raining as the rangers reached the monster chasing after screaming civilians.

"So you lot are the warriors I've been told about? Strange, how could a bunch of kids prove to be such a challenge for such a _great_ ninja master?" he muttered, pulling a sword from his side. "I am Caedo, your destroyer!" he shouted, making Letha let out a snort.

"Dude, your name is Kay-dough? What a name!" Letha giggled, making the others snigger too. Caedo growled and leapt forward, slicing down with his sword. As the rangers leapt out of the way, Letha flinched as she realised her cheek had been cut.

"He's fast" Blake muttered as they landed and Letha clutched at her bleeding cheek.

"Electra, can you stall him?" Shane called to the black ranger, who nodded, her now soaking brown hair sticking to her forehead.

"On it!" she ran forwards and leapt up as Caedo slashed at her. She pushed backwards to avoid his attacks, but felt a stinging sensation as blood began pouring down her face.

"You're fast enough to almost completely avoid my attacks. Almost" Caedo laughed as he slashed again and again.

"Then try this! Spirit of the jackal!" Electra sent her animal spirit at him, which forced Caedo back a few steps. "No!" she cried as he slashed through her jackal, making it disappear with a howl.

"Nice try, but you're just as weak as the others!" Caedo laughed as they regrouped, ready to fight back. They attempted to attack, but most of their weapons bounced off his armour and when they used hand-to-hand combat he swatted them away easily. Kicking Electra, she crashed to the ground with blood dripping down her forehead, nose and chin as well as down her arms.

"I think it's high time I morphed too" she groaned as the realised all the others had done so, and she got to her feet, only to be kicked down again as Caedo laughed. "Hey, I was in the middle of doing something you jackass!" Electra shouted as the other rangers started fighting him, and Electra got to her feet, rubbing her dirty and bloody jaw.

"Hurry up and morph! We can't exactly hold him off and he seems to like you!" Shane yelled as he was thrown backwards. Electra nodded and straightened up as Caedo growled and threw them off again. Before she could morph, Caedo leapt at her and swung so she was forced to flip backwards to avoid it.

"Don't touch her!" Hunter got in his way and blocked Caedo's attack with his thunder staff. Caedo just chuckled and kicked him in the stomach, before slicing across so blood spilled out of a wound across the crimson ranger's stomach.

"No!" Electra shouted, running forward, only to be knocked out of the way by Caedo like the others.

"You want to protect that runt so bad?" the monster asked Hunter as he got to his feet and punched Caedo. "Then you can die first" he promised, slicing down his arm before bringing the hilt down on the ranger's head so he demorphed and fell to his knees, before being pushed over.

"Let him go!" Blake shouted as they fought off Kelzacks that had suddenly appeared around them. Caedo ignored him as Hunter attempted to get up, and the monster shoved him back down with his foot connecting with Hunter's head as he started pushing down.

"If you can manage to stop me, then I will" Caedo finally replied to Blake as the navy ranger fought Kelzack after Kelzack to reach his brother. Hunter let out a cry as the pressure on his head built, but suddenly it stopped as Electra let out a loud cry of pain and raised her hands to her head as she fell to her knees. Darkness swallowed up Hunter's vision as he passed out, and the rangers stared at Electra as she clutched at her head, squeezing as if she was trying to stop the pressure.

"Electra?" Letha glanced around at the black ranger, who was now shivering as the pain faded and she got up. The air around her warped and suddenly she changed into a furry creature that had grey and black fur with large ears as it growled.

"What the heck happened to her?" Tori cried as the canine Electra destroyed the Kelzacks in her way and brought her sharp claws down on Caedo. The monster let out a cry of pain and fell backwards as he clutched his chest. With another low growl, Electra conjured some sort of black energy beam that destroyed Caedo as he let out another scream. The fur faded and Electra fell to her knees as the other rangers ran to her and Hunter as she passed out.

1-2-3-4-5

Waking up to a massive headache, Electra groaned and sat up, putting a hand to her head.

"Electra!" Letha let out a cry, and dove onto the bed with a laugh as she hugged her best friend. Electra blinked in confusion as she awkwardly hugged the white ranger back. "What the hell happened to you?" she demanded, and Electra remembered what had happened the previous day.

"My master form..." she whispered, staring at her hands as Letha watched in confusion.

"What?" she asked as she got off the bed, allowing Electra to get up too.

"I'll explain to everyone. It'll be easier" she mumbled, running a hand through her hair. "How's..." she started, before going red as Letha smirked.

"He's fine. Come on, I wanna know!" she whined, pulling Electra out to everyone. After they all greeted her with relief, she started to explain.

"I accessed the highest form of Pai Zhuq after becoming a master, my animal form. We can become our animal spirits, but only for a short time" she started, and Dustin cut her off.

"What happens if you don't turn back?" he asked, making Letha hit him in impatience.

"Then we remain animals forever" Electra told them, scratching her head. "Anyway, it gives us enhanced strength and agility, that sorta stuff. I'm sorry if I freaked you guys out...to be honest I freaked myself out, it's the first time that's ever happened to me" she shrugged, making them stare at her. "Not a feeling I'm planning on going through again too" Electra shivered before grinning crookedly.

"Well don't freak us out again and we won't have to kill you" Shane grinned as they hugged her, making Electra sigh and struggle.

"Why must you always hug me like this?" she complained, making them laugh.

1-2-3-4-5

After getting a wash and changing into clean clothes, Electra arrived at Storm Chargers for her shift.

"What happened to you?" Kelly gasped as she saw the bruises and cuts around Electra's face.

"I fell down the stairs" she grinned weakly, and Kelly shook her head.

"You all seem to have been seriously clumsy lately" she told the brunette, who shrugged and lifted some boxes to put in the backroom. As she set them down, Electra smirked and folded her arms.

"You look like crap" she told Hunter as he looked up from his bike, covered in more cuts and bruises than her. "How's your stomach?" she asked as he stood up.

"Alright. And I look better than you" he told her, making Electra roll her eyes. "Do you ever brush your hair?" Hunter tugged at her messy brown hair so some of it fell out of the ponytail and Electra slapped his hand.

"As opposed to the mop on your head you call hair?" she countered, making Hunter grin.

"You were worried about me" he said, and Electra flushed red before forcing it away.

"You wish" she looked away as his grin widened.

"No, I know. Do you really want to go through the embarrassment of defeat again?" he asked, and Electra glared at him, but it quickly faded and she sighed. Without another word, he leaned in and kissed her, pulling her closer as Electra kissed him back.

"Hey bro, do you-whoa!" Blake shielded his eyes as he backed out of the room. "Put out a warning or something bro!" he cried as they pulled away and grinned sheepishly.

"He would apologise, but do you really think that's the face of a sorry guy?" Electra grinned as she turned to face the surprised brother. Hunter, who wrapped his arms around Electra, just nodded with a smile. Blake sighed and shook his head, but smiled faintly all the same. "I gotta get the rest of those boxes" Electra pulled out of his grip and brushed past Blake with a grin.

**Well it's about damn time! XD**

**Poor Blake.**

**I really wanted to feature Electra's animal form, especially after watching Jungle Fury again, so I hope you liked it!**

**I will try and get another chapter up soon, if I can stop getting distracted with many many things =D**


	22. Brothers in Arms

**I'm alive! I finally got around to finishing another chapter! =D**

**And now, while listening to the rather annoying screams of Rochelle in Left 4 Dead 2 coming from my sister's room, I shall update!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 22: Brothers in Arms

The roar of several racing bikes was almost deafening as Kelly and Electra watched the thunder brothers' race. No-one seemed to even get near them as it seemed like a race only between Hunter and Blake. Electra watched, looked mildly impressed by their speed.

"You don't look like this is your first race" Kelly commented as she looked to the black ranger. Electra glanced at her, and grinned a little, clearly hiding something from her.

"Well..." she went to explain, when a small explosion made them look out quickly to the racetrack, where Hunter's bike was now pouring out smoke like crazy.

"No!" Kelly exclaimed in annoyance as the crimson ranger was forced to move out of the racetrack, while Blake shot through the finish with no competition.

"Come on, let's see what happened" Electra headed towards where Hunter was dragging his bike to, scowling irritably as Blake cheered happily.

1-2-3-4-5

"It sounded like the top end" Kelly stated as she walked over to the pair with Electra. Blake was leaning on the bike as Hunter examined the damage, his scowl seeming to be permanently glued to his face.

"I let go on the last straight" the crimson ranger sighed, backing away from his bike while Electra scanned it from where she stood. It didn't look good.

"Think you can repair it before the next Moto?" Kelly asked, but Hunter shook his hair, looking defeated.

"No way, I've never done one in less than five hours!" he growled, making Kelly shake her head. Electra frowned, and rummaged around in her pocket, earning the attention of Hunter and Blake.

"I'm telling you guys, if you wanna go pro, you'll need someone to work on your bikes" Kelly told them, and Electra grinned.

"I think I may know someone who can help" she started to dial the number, while Blake shook his head.

"There's no way Electra, there's not a mechanic in the world who can fix this in enough time" he told her, and Electra frowned, before another man stopped beside them, looking at the bike shyly.

"I-I'll give it a try" he stuttered nervously, making the four look at him quickly. He wore dirty overalls, and was covered in motor oil.

"You think you can do it less than…2 hours?" Hunter asked uncertainly, not wanting to get his hopes up. The man grinned, suddenly looking confident.

"Sure" he smiled, and set his tools down to get started.

"That's impossible man" Blake scoffed, but the man didn't listen as he began working. "But hey, if you can do it, go for it" he shook his head, and the four watched as he began working with Hunter's bike.

The two hours passed and Hunter waited impatiently at the starting line with his brother, looking around for the guy and his bike.

"Where is he?" he grumbled, and Blake smirked as he held his helmet in his hands.

"Maybe you should have been watching him instead of playing make-out with Electra" he teased. Hunter glared at him, a blush flickering across his face. "Man, you're gonna miss it" Blake changed the subject quickly before his brother beat him with the helmet hanging loosely from his hand.

"All set!" finally, the mysterious mechanic reappeared, pulling Hunter's bike with him. "Oh, I adjusted the float on your pilot jet, you were running a bit rich" he told the blond racer as he climbed onto the bike and kick-started the engine as Blake laughed.

"Looks like you'll make moto #2" Blake teased as he pulled his helmet on.

"Hey, thanks dude" Hunter grinned, looking around, but the man was gone. The two didn't have too long to ponder where the mechanic went, as they moved their bikes to the starting line.

1-2-3-4-5

Hunter proudly carried his trophy through Storm Chargers, teasing his brother about his victory. As the pair spotted Dustin and bounded over to him, Electra leaned on the counter beside Letha, muttering about how she always seemed to end up in work, despite it being her day off.

"Have fun today?" Letha smiled as she rang up some items in the register for a customer. Electra nodded, glancing over at Hunter as Dustin congratulated him. She yawned lightly, scratching her head.

"Yeah, less violent than I'm used to like, but it was fun" Letha raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask. Usually it was best not to when it came to Electra. Occasionally it could be a little scarring. The two looked up as Hunter stopped beside Electra, grinning at her.

"We're gonna go check this mechanic dude out. Wanna come?" he offered, and Electra stood up, stretching lazily.

"Thanks, but nah, I'm gonna crash for a little while" she yawned, feeling the effects of a late night and an early rise. "Catch you later?" Electra smiled tiredly, only for Hunter's trophy to be bundled into her arms. She blinked in surprise as he smirked at her.

"Hold onto it, but if you damage it I will kill you" he promised, before hurrying off to catch up with his brother and talk to the mysterious mechanic. Electra raised an eyebrow, examining the huge trophy in her arms.

"Geez...how the hell was he carrying this for so long?" she grumbled, shifting it in her arms. "It weighs a freaking ton!" she exclaimed, before frowning as Letha giggled. "And just what is so funny?" Electra asked in a low tone, her brown eyes narrowed at the copper haired girl.

"Too cute" she teased, and received a punch for it. "Owie. Dustin!" Letha wailed and ran to the yellow ranger, who looked puzzled as she flew into his arms. "Electra hit me" she cried, and Dustin looked at Electra, who was blushing as she looked away, holding the trophy protectively. Dustin laughed lightly, patting his girlfriend on the head before going back to work as she stomped back over, glaring at Electra and sticking out her tongue childishly.

"Don't make me cut that off" the black ranger smirked, tilting her head to glance at Letha casually. Letha pouted and turned away to serve another customer.

1-2-3-4-5

Letha blocked Tori's punch and swung a kick at her side, only for the water ninja to duck and catch her with a sweep kick. Letha fell on her butt and groaned as Tori smiled and dropped her stance, offering her hand to the fallen light ninja. Letha smiled and got to her feet, rubbing her leg.

"You know, one day I will learn to block that kick of yours" she grumbled playfully. Tori grinned back, before the alarm went off and they hurried over to the computer with Shane and Dustin, leaning over Cam as he located the problem.

"What on earth is that?" Letha stared at the thing that had set off the alarms. It was a weird looking metallic creature, wearing a brown robe.

"Better get out there and check what this guy's all about" Cam told them. The four nodded and stepped away, lining up behind the samurai.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"NINJA STORM!"

"MONOCHROME STORM!"

"RANGER FORM, HA!"

The four then took off on their bikes towards the strange new monster. He glanced around at them as they arrived, and Shane smirked under his helmet. "Hey, mind if we put in a few hot laps?" the red ranger called to the monster.

"Be my guest, but be prepared to eat dirt!" he yelled, and pulled off the long brown cloak he was wearing to reveal a golden brown body. "You're not the only one with a bike!" the monster laughed, and summoned his own bike. It was an array of colours, from orangey yellow to blue to large red flame like spikes on the end.

As the four gasped in shock, he revved it into life and took off towards the rangers.

"Come on, let's show him who's the best on bikes around here!" Letha shouted, and they raced towards him, ready to fight him. However, the monster just laughed, and leapt off his bike, kicking the four off theirs so they crashed to the ground. "Dude...I was totally talking about us there" Letha groaned as they pushed themselves to their feet.

"Whoa, hang on guys!" Cam called as he arrived, already morphed. "Super Samurai Mode!" he then leapt at the monster with his sword drawn, and caught it on the arm of the monster. However, almost immediately he was blasted back by an energy blast that threw him into some barrels.

"This is just the beginning!" the monster cackled as the others helped Cam up. Letha growled lightly and leapt at him, swinging a leg in a kick. The strange enemy caught her ankle easily and tossed her aside, but Letha kept on her feet and tried again, only for the monster to repeat his actions and toss her into a wall.

Dustin tried, and was thrown into some more barrels almost immediately. Shane kicked out and swung his sword, but the monster blocked his attacks before tripping up Cam and sending him to the ground and turning his attention back to Shane and Tori.

As the 5 sank to the ground in exhaustion, Motodrone turned and walked into the building, just as Blake, Electra and Hunter arrived on their bikes, they too already morphed.

"Where is he?" Electra asked quickly, looking around the empty grounds.

"He went inside" Shane pointed in the direction that Motodrone took off in, and they got off their bikes to follow him inside. Weaving around the fleeing workers, they immediately spotted the golden enemy, who lunged at them. The monster easily blocked all their attacks, catching Electra's fist and swinging her into Blake. He then kicked out at them, kicking Blake through a pile of boxes and connecting the side of his fist with Electra's helmet. The Jackal master spun out of the way, hitting a wall and sinking down as the monster targeted Hunter.

Blinking the stars from her eyes, Electra forced herself up, just in time to see Hunter thrown through a gate. He leapt up and fired his blaster, but the monster deflected the attacks and disarmed Hunter.

"Who are you? What do you want?" the crimson ranger demanded as he struggled to get free.

"They call me Motodrone" the monster told him, before throwing Hunter's arms into the air. He then delivered a series of punches that made Hunter's suit spark like crazy as he cried out in pain, crashing to the ground. "And you'll find out what I want!" he rushed at Hunter, who then kicked up and blocked his attacks before catching Motodrone in the back of his leg. Hunter then collapsed as Motodrone limped away, retreating rapidly.

"Hunter!" Blake called as he and Electra rushed to the crimson ranger's side. "Are you ok?" he asked as Electra sat him up, both of them panicked as Hunter whimpered in pain.

1-2-3-4-5

"Stop fidgeting!" Electra scolded as she wrapped bandages around Hunter's bruised chest. Nothing was broken, but it was going to hurt for a while. The crimson ranger had protested to getting them wrapped up at first, since he had only just gotten the bandages around his stomach removed, but Electra didn't exactly leave room for argument. Hunter grunted, looking away before flinching.

"That hurts!" Hunter snapped, and Electra glared at him so fiercely Hunter was scared for his life. "Just...not so tight, ok?" he swallowed, and Electra rolled her eyes. She cut the bandage and tied it, before looking up again.

"You're such a baby" she muttered, straightening up and putting the bandages away in the first aid kit. "Just don't run around like crazy until you feel better. Okay?" Electra raised an eyebrow as she put the first aid kit onto its shelf. Hunter scowled, but made no attempt to argue with her. "Good thunder boy" she grinned, tossing his shirt to him.

"Will you _ever _stop calling me that?" Hunter asked in exasperation. Electra paused for a moment, 'hmmming' gently before glancing at him.

"Nope!" she stuck out her tongue before leaving the backroom and walking into the main room of Ninja Ops, where Cam was sitting in front of his computer. "What are you doing?" she noticed him working rapidly as a screen of Motodrone was up.

"This is the weirdest thing…" he mumbled, making them frown a little as everyone gathered around the computer. "I've been running tests on Motodrone and… I've found traces of human DNA" Cam explained, sounding as confused as the rest of them.

"No way, you mean that thing is human?" Shane sounded incredulous as he summed up what Cam meant.

"It looks like some kind of mutation"

"If it's human, it can't be part of Lothor's army then…" Letha mumbled leaning on the back of Cam's chair.

"No. I won't be able to find out who it is until the computer runs through the database" Cam sighed.

"Until then you must take care when dealing with this creature" Sensei told them from the keyboard, looking up at the rangers as they nodded. "We do not know what he is capable of" he added, making Electra frown.

"And he already gave us a beating last time" she grumbled, scratching her head. "I guess we'll just have to wait until he shows up again then" Electra turned and walked away. "Until then, I'm going to get some training in" she waved and left Ninja Ops.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra sat by the lake in a meditative state, her eyes closed as she relaxed to focus her mind. She wasn't comfortable with having to fight a human, even if he was mutated and bent on destroying them. It wasn't the way she had been taught.

"Ahhh, I have to stop thinking like that…" she muttered in irritation, shaking her head and opening her eyes. "We aren't going to kill him…just wait until we can turn him back…or something" Electra got to her feet and breathed out slowly. She began to practise her kicks to clear her mind, which she felt worked better than her meditation.

"_Electra_!" Electra paused with one foot pointing up in the air as Cam's voice echoed out of her morpher.

"What's up?" Electra raised her morpher to speak, correcting her stance as she noticed she had been slightly off.

"_Motodrone's back, he's fighting the thunder rangers_" the samurai ranger explained quickly, and Electra groaned.

"I'm on it" she told him, and straightened up. "MONOCHROME STORM, RANGER FORM, HA!" Electra morphed, before teleporting to the fight. "Dammit" the black ranger hissed as she fired her blaster at Motodrone in an attempt to stop his attack, but he didn't even seem fazed by it.

"Was that an attack? You're pathetic!" Motodrone raced towards her on his bike, and Electra leapt to the side to block it.

"Call to the beast inside! Unleash the Jackal!" the black ranger called, sending her black cloaked jackal toward Motodrone. However, the mutant just laughed and fired a blast from his bike, causing the Jackal to howl and disappear. Electra fell to one knee, cursing as she felt a pain run across her chest.

There was a strong gust of wind and Electra looked up as Hunter rushed past her, just as Motodrone summoned a strange energy. Before anyone could react, he sent it towards the Crimson ranger, and it surrounded him before disappearing. "Hunter!" both Electra and Blake cried out, making Motodrone laugh.

"Bye bye" he taunted, turning and speeding off before the two could stop him. They got to their feet, but Blake stumbled and fell to his knees again, just as the others arrived.

"Blake, are you ok?" Tori asked in concern as Letha rushed to Electra's side, asking her the same thing as Electra stared in the direction Motodrone had gone.

"Hunter…he's gone" Blake told the rangers, pulling away from them to look around in horror.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra ignored the pain in her chest as she looked for Hunter. She could sense him a tiny bit when she concentrated hard, but Blue Bay Harbour was a big place. It was going to take a while to find him.

The others had gone back to Ninja Ops to see if they could find out Motodrone's true identity, in hopes that it would eventually lead them to Hunter. Blake had wanted to go with Electra, but he could barely stand, and so Electra had gone alone.

"Come on…where would an evil mutant want to hide?" she muttered, standing still and closing her eyes to focus on the bizarre connection between her and Hunter. She summoned the feeling to her, and felt something stir inside her. "My...jackal?" Electra put a hand to her chest and looked around to ensure she was alone. "Spirit of the Jackal!" the master summoned her animal spirit, and the Jackal leapt up, before turning and wagging its tail. "You want me to follow you?" Electra asked, before the black canine barked and ran off.

Electra took off immediately after her animal spirit, who was acting very strange. The black ranger blinked as she felt Hunter's presence grow stronger, and grinned lightly to herself.

'_Electra, you there?_' Cam called, and Electra raised her morpher to her mouth as she darted down an alley, close behind her Jackal.

"Of course I am. What's up?" she asked, turning around the corner as the animal howled happily.

'_We've discovered Motodrone's true identity. His name is Perry, a mechanic Blake knows_' Cam explained, and Electra's eyes widened in shock. '_Meet me and Blake-_'

"On it!" Electra cut off the communication and sped up her pace as Cam wondered how she would know where to go.

1-2-3-4-5

Shane revved the engine of his bike to alert Motodrone to their presence.

"Come out come out wherever you are!" Letha called in a sing-song voice as the 3 wind rangers and the white ranger waited outside the creepy building, already morphed. They waited for several moments, and then Letha frowned under her helmet. "Do you think he heard me?" she asked, and there was a small explosion. Motodrone shot out of the building on his bike, blowing things up as he passed them.

"Yeah, I think he did" Dustin muttered as they faced off the golden mutant.

"How about a little battle of the bikes?" Shane challenged Motodrone. "That is, if that heap of yours can run at all" he mocked.

"Oh, I'll show you what this _heap _can do!" clearly Motodrone wasn't in the best mood, and he revved his bike in response to their challenge. The rangers then sped off with Motodrone close behind, leaving the building unguarded.

"I can't believe he fell for it" Electra hissed as she, Cam and Blake slipped in unnoticed. Feeling her animal spirit react again, Electra sped up, easily focusing on where Hunter was being kept.

"Hunter, you ok?" Blake asked as the three spotted him in a seat with a strange contraption attached to his body.

"Took you long enough to get here" Hunter groaned as his head fell back. "Motodrone, it's-"

"Perry, yeah" Electra muttered as she pulled the restraint up off him. Hunter groaned as he went to get up, but Electra and Blake shoved him back. "No way thunder boy. You're completely drained. Not to mention you're still injured. Sit this one out" Electra told him, before looking over at some of the computers.

"Can you make sure he's ok?" Blake asked Cam, who nodded. The navy ranger then rushed off to help the others, who were defending themselves from the rather irritated Motodrone.

"This is quite a setup" Cam muttered as he looked around, making Hunter breathe out a small laugh.

"Is that _nerd _envy I'm hearing?" he taunted, making Cam roll his eyes.

"Funny" he stated dryly, moving over to the machine that Electra was examining quietly.

"He used my ranger energies to power the bike" Hunter told them weakly. "I think he turned it into some kinda weapon" Electra frowned as she turned to the bike, examining the perfect detail and work that had gone into building it.

"He's only taken an imprint of your energy. If I redirect the power, I think I can get you back on your feet" Cam started fiddling with the machine.

"What about the bike Cam? I'm sure it could be useful" Electra stated, looking up at Cam as he glanced around at the bike. The samurai's eyes then lit up, and he began fiddling with more machines. Electra moved out of his way as he darted to the bike and back.

"You're being very quiet Electra" Hunter commented as Electra moved to his other side, and she smiled a little, shrugging.

"I'm gonna go help the others. I'll meet you out there" she messed up the blond's hair and nodded to Cam before turning and running off.

The black ranger darted out of the building, and stopped as she heard explosions nearby. She straightened up, and sighed. "MONOCHROME STORM! RANGER FORM, HA!" Electra morphed, and summoned her bike. She revved the engine and shot towards to where the other rangers were fighting Zurgane and Motodrone.

Spotting Zurgane as she arrived, Electra fired a laser that caught him on the shoulder, forcing him to drop one of his swords as he cried out in pain. Electra smirked under her helmet, and leapt off her bike to kick Zurgane in the head.

However, he caught her ankle and swung her around, throwing her into Dustin as the yellow ranger leapt towards him. The pair rolled along the ground, groaning in pain as Zurgane lifted his sword again and fired a blast that caught Shane in the stomach and knocked him to the ground.

The 5 looked up as Zurgane and his mass of Kelzacks advanced on them, trying to get up and failing as Zurgane laughed. The Kelzacks rushed towards them as the ninjas raised their swords in an attempt to protect themselves.

"Cam's not responding!" Dustin yelled as he attempted to contact the green samurai.

"That's not good!" Tori whimpered.

Before the Kelzacks could reach them, the rangers heard the dull roar of a bike, and crimson energy blasted the Kelzacks, much to everyone's surprise. "Who's…?" Tori trailed off as Electra felt the familiar presence.

"Hunter?" she wondered, and the crimson ranger emerged from the smoke, riding the bike that Perry had created. Hunter then blasted the Kelzacks, taking them out easily as Cam arrived, standing beside the shocked rangers.

"Hey guys, guess what?" he grinned proudly under his helmet. "I made a few adjustments to Perry's bike. Cool, huh?" Cam told them. The others voiced their amazement as they watched Hunter make short work of the Kelzacks. They ran over to him as he finished, congratulating him on the easy win.

"Where's Blake?" he asked, noticing his brother was missing from the group. Letha pointed up to the cliff above, and they all looked up as Blake slipped, nearly falling off the edge. Hunter sped off quickly as the rest watched. They heard Motodrone's laughter, and then Blake was blasted off the edge of the cliff.

"Blake!" Tori cried in horror, when suddenly Hunter shot off the edge of the cliff on his bike.

"Ninja, glider bike! Flight mode!" he yelled, and the bike switched forms so it shot through the air. Hunter caught his brother and pulled up, stopping the fall. He let go of his brother's hand and Blake dropped down lightly, and the crimson ranger shot back to Motodrone.

"Let me guess, that was one of your _adjustments_?" Electra grinned at Cam, who chuckled and nodded proudly as they watched Hunter blast Motodrone and defeat him.

1-2-3-4-5

"There he is" the rangers spotted Perry lying unconscious on the ground amidst the wreckage of Motodrone's bike.

"Perry! You ok?" Hunter asked as they woke up the mechanic and helped him to his feet. The once mutant Perry coughed as he was exceptionally confused.

"Aw man, what happened?" he wondered as the other rangers ran over.

"You fell off your bike" Blake told him, and Letha felt a little nervous at how easily he lied to the poor mechanic.

"I don't remember anything…" Perry muttered as his head hurt. "My head…I feel like I've been living a bad dream" he complained.

"I can relate" Hunter agreed, and they went to walk on, before Perry suddenly stopped.

"Wait a minute…" he looked at them quickly. "In my dream…you guys were the…Power Rangers…" Perry remembered, and they froze. A moment later Blake started to laugh.

"Yeah right…" he laughed. "Who would make this guy a Power Ranger?" he looked at Hunter, who frowned at his brother.

"Hey, I'd make a great ranger!" he defended.

"Actually…I can't imagine either of you as rangers" he chuckled as the others tried to hide their amusement. The group then moved off, leaving the cliff and the remains of Motodrone and his bike.

1-2-3-4-5

There was absolute silence as Electra meditated beside the lake. The silence was broken as she huffed and opened her eyes. She scanned the thick trees, and rolled her eyes.

"I know you're there, idiot!" she called, getting to her feet as Hunter emerged from behind a tree in his moto gear. "What do you want? I'm kinda busy here" Electra grumbled as he walked over to her, grinning widely at her.

"I was wondering why you were so quiet before, and then Letha filled me in" Hunter spoke as he stood in front of her, a rather smug grin on his face that Electra did not like the look of at all.

"Filled you in on what?" she asked in a hard tone, folding her arms.

"That you nearly bit her head off when she tried to get you to go back to Ninja Ops yesterday" Electra cursed inwardly. The little blabbermouth was going to die a horrific death when she saw her. "It's ok that you were worried about me" and Electra had found another person to die a horrific death. Her face burned and she looked at him angrily, keeping his gaze.

"Like hell I was, thunder boy" she growled, making Hunter chuckle and pat her head.

"It's ok Electra, really" he told her.

"No it's not, because I wasn't worried about you!" Electra stomped off as her face went even redder. Hunter just laughed as he followed her away from the lake. He was going to milk this as much as he could.

**Hope you liked it! I have a oneshot to go with this that I'll post in a while.**

**Until then, goodbye!**


	23. Shane's Karma Part 1

**Good evening to you all! Hope this chapter finds you well!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 23: Shane's Karma Part 1

"Man, I'm _worked_" Dustin groaned as they stumbled down the steps of Ninja Ops.

"A 10 mile run, 2 fight simulations, and an obstacle course" Blake listed, completely exhausted from the amount of training they had just done.

"Don't forget 2 hours of hard meditation" Hunter complained as Letha and Electra supported each other coming down the stairs.

"I don't think my butt got up with me after that" Electra whined, sitting down on the table and falling backwards. "Why did I have to join in? I'm not even a ninja!" she cried as everywhere hurt. "I already got my prize for working my ass off...in a _non_-literal sense!" she rolled over and fell off the table with a cry.

"Even you look tired. Training finally getting to ya?" Dustin asked as Shane looked more beat up than the rest of them.

"I'm not getting a lot of sleep" Shane straightened up as he rubbed his eyes, "I keep having this weird dream"

"You should pay attention to that. Sensei says your dreams can tell you a lot about yourself" Electra raised an eyebrow as Tori spoke her words of wisdom.

"Seriously, how are you a flunky?" she asked, making Tori smile and shrug weakly.

"Speaking of dad, where is he?" Cam noticed the silence coming from his father's little 'house'.

"Probably ran to the hills when he smelt Dustin" Letha grinned, only to shriek as Dustin embraced her in a sweaty hug.

"Look" Tori noticed a tiny scroll pinned to the house and lifted the note. "Rangers, I have gone on a meditation retreat to reflect on and recharge my inner ninja-"

"Your inner ninja needs recharged? That's pretty lame" Electra muttered, only to be glared at as Tori continued.

"In my absence enjoy a well-deserved day off" she finished, and everyone cheered as this good news meant no training.

"No way, is that what it says?" Shane demanded happily as Tori looked a little sad.

"Yeah"

"Well I'm thinking maybe the track then a movie...or maybe a movie then...the track" Dustin looked thoughtful as he planned out his day, earning a few weird looks as he looked truly stumped.

"Well I will be sleeping until noon, then probably some DVDs and food" Electra decided.

"Lazy" Hunter smirked, and Electra glared at him playfully.

"Hey Tor, what's the matter? Don't tell me you can't deal with a day off" Blake noticed the water ninja's depressive state and everyone crowded around her.

"No, a day off is great, especially tomorrow...I just thought that Sensei would be around for...you know..." she trailed off in embarrassment as they stared at her in confusion.

"Man! Are we stupid?" Shane realised as he jumped beside her. "Tomorrow, it is your birthday!" Shane sang, diverting the attention to Tori as she smiled and everyone cried out in realisation.

"How about a beach party?" Dustin suggested, and for once he wasn't stared at as everyone agreed and everyone headed off to get clean and ready for the next day.

"Make sure you get enough sleep" Tori said to Shane, who looked a little concerned as they all left.

1-2-3-4-5

The next day at the beach, Electra and Letha were the first to arrive, enjoying the heat the sun was giving out that morning.

"Man I love the beach!" Letha giggled as she took off the roller blades she had worn down as her method of transport to the beach.

"I haven't been in forever!" Electra admitted, and Letha stared at her for several moments when suddenly Electra shrugged and sidestepped, just as Hunter flew past. "Nice try thunder boy" she smirked, and Hunter sighed.

"I will get you eventually" he promised and Electra rolled her eyes as they waved to Tori's van as it pulled up in front of them. They ran up to help unload the stuff.

"Has anyone seen Shane?" Tori asked as they all laughed and climbed out.

"We can't leave without him, he's bringing the cake!" Dustin exclaimed as Letha grabbed his oldie sunglasses and put them on, dancing out of his reach. Hearing Shane calling a greeting, they looked around to see Shane running towards them holding a box that had the cake in it.

"Here Tori, happy birthday" he smiled as Tori lifted the cake from him.

"Hey, that doesn't look like beach wear bro" Hunter said, lifting the cake from the smaller blonde while he wore a rubber inflatable ring duck that Electra had jammed on his head for hitting her with a ball. Shane looked embarrassed as he thought of a way to explain.

"Don't tell me you're bailing!" Tori exclaimed as Shane explained about his dream, and even with Cam using his powers of persuasion, Shane headed off to the woods to discover the meaning behind his dreams. Dustin bashed Tori and Cam over the heads with an inflatable dingy, and Tori chased after the escaping teens, kicking a huge ball at them.

1-2-3-4-5

"Maybe we should have gone with Shane" Tori worried, making the others scoff. Letha was building a sandcastle next to Dustin, who was soaking after jumping on her first castle, forcing Letha to have to bribe several others to throw him into the sea.

"Because he had a nightmare?" Hunter asked sceptically.

"He did seem kinda tweaked" Dustin shrugged, sharing Tori's concern as the thunders encouraged them to stay.

"Last one in the water is a little girl!" Hunter shouted, and Tori's smile quickly turned to a glare as Electra sighed and got to her feet, brushing sand off her legs as Letha abandoned her sandcastle.

"You are _so _going to pay for that" Tori warned, staring him out until Hunter made a run for it, pursued by the three female rangers. He stopped by the sea, and Letha rammed into him so the crimson ranger fell into the sea, grabbing her with him as the white ranger cried out.

"Aren't you going to avenge me?" Letha coughed as she broke the surface with Hunter smiling evilly at them.

"Nah, I'm not planning on getting too wet" Electra smirked, heading back to the others. Hunter grabbed her around the waist, and the black ranger froze. "Don't even think about it thunder boy" she warned, but suddenly Blake and Dustin appeared and grabbed her flailing legs. "Let me go!" Electra yelled, before regretting her choice of words.

"Ok" Hunter nodded to the other two and they tossed her into the water with a scream.

"You are all dead!" Electra burst out of the water with her hair sticking to her face and her hair-tie nowhere to be seen. They all ran for it as the soaking girl chased after them, leaping onto Hunter's back so he fell forwards into the water. Managing to get to his feet, Hunter spat out the water and started running, with Electra yelling abuse as she clung on for dear life.

"I wonder why I hang around with such childish idiots" Cam joked from his seat, and they stopped to look at him, and the samurai leapt to his feet. "It was a joke guys, please don't do what I think you're going to do" he pleaded as they advanced on him. As he turned and ran, the others took off after him, grabbing him as he continued to plead; right up until the rangers tossed him into the sea.

"Don't call us idiots" Letha stuck out her tongue as Cam emerged, coughing and spluttering as they all laughed. "Hmmm...The only ones who haven't been in yet are Blake and Tori" Letha smiled evilly, and the two blue rangers paled.

"It's my birthday" Tori defended, and they turned their attention to Blake.

"Bro, help me out here" Blake asked weakly to Hunter, who shrugged.

"Hey, you haven't been in yet"

"Tori?" Blake asked, and Tori looked thoughtful.

"So, birthday princess, what do you think?" Electra asked, and Tori gave thumbs down, making Blake whimper.

"You two are traitors!" Blake shouted, running off as they chased after him. As they threw him in, Electra and Letha nodded to each other and pushed Tori in with him, before running off laughing as they were then chased.

1-2-3-4-5

After a couple of hours, Cam had decided to get back to Ninja Ops, feeling a little unnerved. After the others had contacted him to make sure everything was in order, the unsettled rangers wandered about, and wearing dry clothes after their water fight.

"Birthday or not, I think we'd better get back" Tori decided, and the others nodded.

"Let's go before some Kelzacks show up" Dustin agreed with a mouthful of food.

"Ya had to say it, didn't you?" Blake groaned as he pointed to a secluded part of the beach where Kelzacks were roaming. They hurried to the rocks, where they found Marah and Kapri organizing their party. "Hey!" Blake yelled from their spot on the rocks, "If an alien freak throws a party, and nobody shows up, is it still a party?" he taunted, alerting the aliens to their presence.

"Nice" Letha high-fived the smirking navy ranger, and they laughed to each other as Marah tried to figure out the answer. They then leapt off the rocks and started to fight off the attacking Kelzacks, destroying half the decorations as they did so.

"Guys, we've got a bigger problem! Zurgane is taking a new Zord out for a test drive, and I can't access the Thunder Zords portals" Cam reported.

"You up for a two-way?" Dustin asked, and Tori nodded determinedly.

"We'll take care of this mess" Hunter agreed, and they got ready to morph.

"NINJA STORM"

"THUNDER STORM"

"MONOCHROME STORM"

"RANGER FORM, HA!" Tori, Dustin, Electra and Letha ran off to the other battle while the thunders fought off the Kelzacks.

"Bring it on!" Letha shouted from their Megazord, and the Storm Megazord went into Lightning mode. They blasted at Zurgane as Tori and Dustin leapt at the Zord, but nothing seemed to phase the giant machine.

"You're not the only ones with a lightning mode!" Zurgane laughed, changing his Zord so it went into Lightning mode too.

"He's got a lightning mode!" Tori shouted as Letha and Electra attacked, but they were too slow and were knocked down as the Storm Megazord leapt at him. Zurgane easily knocked them down too. Just before he could finish them off, Cam arrived in his Samurai Star Megazord. Zurgane turned his attention to him, and pinned Cam's Megazord with his foot.

"Don't touch him!" Letha shouted as they got up with the Storm Megazord, ready to fight. The monochrome Zord was knocked flying, and Zurgane blasted the Storm Megazord with electric charges, sending them flying. Without any other choice, they fled the battle.

**And that's that for this chapter! Now back to watching Doctor Who on my wii XD I love having BBC Iplayer XD**

**Hope you liked it!**


	24. Shane's Karma Part 2

**I know, there's bits missing from these two chapters and this is late in getting posted, and for that I'm eternally sorry. I'm just too lazy to put in bits about Shane on his own, and as for why it's late...well, it was my birthday last week and then my friend's a few days later, so I travelled to Dublin to celebrate and spent the next day wallowing in self-pity.**

**Aaaanyways, here's the chapter, hope you like it!**

Chapter 24: Shane's Karma Part 2

"The Storm and the Samurai Star Megazord are badly damaged, not to mention the Monochrome Megazord. It'll take hours, maybe days to make repairs" Cam reported to the rangers as they arrived back in Ninja Ops.

"What about the Thunder Zords?" Hunter asked.

"No luck accessing them yet"

"Some day off!" Blake exclaimed as Tori forced a laugh, and Dustin slung an arm around her.

"This must be the worst birthday ever" he sighed.

"I can't even think about that right now. I just have this really bad feeling that Shane is in trouble" Tori worried as Letha slumped on the table, at a complete loss of what to do.

"I hate being this freaking helpless! No Zords, no Shane, no Sensei! _AHH_!" Electra finally snapped, swinging her clenched fist at the wall. Hunter caught her wrist before she could break her hand, and Electra went red from her outburst. "Sorry" she muttered, allowing Hunter to pull her into a hug.

"Well you kinda voiced what we were all thinking, so thanks for getting it out of all of our systems" Dustin grinned goofily, making Electra turn and smile faintly.

"No problem. Just make sure that there's someone here to keep me from breaking my hand if you need my services again!" she laughed slightly, but it quickly died as Hunter realised she was shaking and pulled her closer. Electra managed to stop shaking and pulled out of his warm embrace, smiling weakly at him as she sat beside Letha, waiting for anything that would help them.

"Maybe now would be a good time to contact Sensei" Hunter went up to Cam as he worked furiously at the super computer.

"I've tried, but whatever is interfering with Shane's morpher is keeping us from reaching my dad too" he sighed, and Dustin turned to Tori.

"I'm sorry your birthday got messed up" he apologised, and Tori shook her head.

"I know...it's nobody's fault. Except maybe Lothor's" she considered, making Dustin smile a little, before getting up.

"Maybe we should go get our stuff from the beach" he sighed, and Blake nodded.

"Our day off is pretty much over now anyway" he said, and they headed off to the beach.

1-2-3-4-5

The six walked along the beach as massive waves crashed nearby to them, making Tori sigh wistfully.

"Check out that swell! I haven't seen waves like this for weeks" she exclaimed as Letha stretched, taking in the warm breeze as it blew by.

"I know what you mean. I was really looking forward to some downtime" Hunter agreed.

"Hang on..." Electra looked puzzled as she stopped.

"I don't wanna sound paranoid here but...wasn't this where we left all our stuff?" Blake asked, making them all stop and look around. The entire beach was empty. As they all let out yells of frustration, Dustin spotted the culprits running off with their things, including Tori's birthday cake. They ran after the Kelzacks, and skidded to a stop as they saw them playing with their stolen goods, with one wearing Tori's bikini.

"Tori, promise me you'll never wear that bikini again" Blake pleaded as the Kelzack danced around in it.

"No problem" Tori said in disgust.

"Please burn it. I think I'm gonna hurl" Electra deadpanned as she attempted to tear her eyes away from the horrific sight.

"My _eyes_!" Letha cried as she shielded herself from the horror.

"Give us back our stuff!" Hunter yelled, and the Kelzacks ran at them, ready to attack. As the group fought off their attackers, Electra cursed and clenched her fists.

"You lot have pissed me off _one _time too many! Spirit of the Jackal!" her grey canine spirit sent several of them flying as she continued to fight others off. The cake wound up in Choobo's face, and the Kelzacks disappeared.

The rangers carried their recovered items to Tori's van, dejected and depressed. "We kinda killed your cake" Hunter said, and Tori just sighed.

"Let's just get back to Ninja Ops before anything else goes wrong" she said, before glancing at Dustin as he rubbed gel all over his body. "What's that? Sun block?"

"Just the opposite. Cyber Cam gave me this new sunless tanning lotion" he grinned as the others looked a little wary of the blue gel.

"Sure you wanna use that much?"

"Yeah! I'm gonna be a bronze god!" Dustin laughed as he headed on while the others stared at him.

"Should I even hope for this to turn out ok?" Electra asked weakly, and the rangers shook their heads, knowing that it would not turn out ok.

1-2-3-4-5

Finding Zurgane attacking in a rather destructive manner to draw out the rangers, Cam called the other rangers over.

"Are the Megazords fixed?" Tori asked as they gathered around him.

"Of course, I _am _the brains of the operation, remember?" Cam smirked, making the others roll their eyes.

"I thought it was Letha" Electra teased, earning a punch.

"What about the Thunderzords?" Hunter asked, snapping them back to attention.

"The energy field in the forest is weakening. I should be able to call them" Cam reported. "Hopefully I'll get a lock on Shane too" he continued working, and Dustin, Tori, Electra and Letha lined up to morph.

"You ready, bronze god?" Tori asked with a grin, making Dustin roll his eyes as Letha giggled.

"NINJA STORM"

"MONOCHROME STORM"

"RANGER FORM, HA!" the four morphed and headed out to fight Zurgane.

"Guess you're ready for round two" the mouth-less alien taunted, using his blasting beams to send the two Megazords flying. Zurgane sliced down to attack the Monochrome Megazord, but was intercepted and knocked back by the Thunder Megazord.

"Welcome to the party" Dustin grinned as they got ready to fight.

"Yeah, thanks!" Blake laughed, and Zurgane sent his Zord into Lightning mode, before stealing Dustin's power sphere. Cam soon joined the fight, and stole the power sphere back with his Megazord, and knocked Zurgane down. The Thunder and Storm Megazords combined, as did the Monochrome and Samurai Star Megazords.

"Letha! I found a new power sphere that you might want to try out!" Cam called, sending Letha a new power disk. The white ranger lifted it and grinned lazily under her helmet, inserting it into the system.

A black and white power sphere emerged from the Chromestar Megazord, and burst open to reveal a long staff with white wings at the top. It spun around before the Megazord caught it.

"I love it Cam!" Letha smiled as they faced Zurgane, and Cam nodded. "Shall we?" she called, and as the Thunderstorm Megazord fired their Lion Blaster attack, the Chromestar Megazord started to spin the staff, and the wings started glowing. A swirling energy blast shot forward, wrapping around the other attack, and connected with Zurgane's Zord so he was forced to eject as his Zord was completely destroyed.

1-2-3-4-5

"Hey, you alright?" Blake asked as Shane's depressive mood was felt by all of the residents of Ninja Ops. It was clear how close he had gotten with Skyla. Not to mention the new threat that the fish bounty hunter, Vexacus, had brought when he arrived, having been chasing after Skyla to get her powers.

"Yeah, but I feel kinda bummed" he sighed, and Tori finally mentioned her.

"You miss her, don't you?" she asked, and Shane glanced at her, before nodding.

"She will always be with you Shane" the newly returned Sensei told him, and the rangers walked over to the guinea pig. "Her power lives through you for all eternity" he comforted, and Shane smiled slightly.

"Thanks Sensei" Shane cheered up slightly as they talked about the battlizer, making Electra and Letha roll their eyes good-naturedly.

"Boys and their toys" they chorused with a fist bump, making Tori smile at them as the guys ignored them. As they brought up Tori's birthday again, Dustin called for them too look around as he brought a new cake out, with a surfer and dolphins on top.

"Well well, if it isn't the _Orange_ Ranger" Tori laughed at Dustin's orange skin with his natural colour only showing where his sunglasses had been.

"Cyber Cam is gonna be cyber toast next time I see him" Dustin promised, holding out the cake for her. "Make a wish" he told her, and as Tori blew them out they all cheered and embraced her in a massive hug, including Electra, much to their shock.

**Hope you liked it! If I can get into writing the next chapter, which I should do since I've been planning it for ages, I should update soon!**

**Till then, bye!**


	25. Shimazu Returns Part 1

**Shocker! I'm updating within 24 hours of the last chapter? The hell? Lol, I finished an original chapter faster than I expected so here's the next chapter! Assuming the next original chapter flows as quickly as the last, Shimazu Returns part 2 shall be up soon!**

**Hope you like it!**

Chapter 25: Shimazu Returns Part 1

Letha glanced over to the sofas were Dustin, Shane and Tori sat relaxing, watching TV with excited faces. The white ranger sighed and returned her attention to the till, serving a customer.

"Something wrong Letha?" Kelly noticed Letha's sigh, and the copper haired girl looked up quickly after finishing with the customer.

"Nah, I'm just a little tired" Letha laughed lightly, rolling her eyes as she heard a familiar tune reach them. Kelly frowned a little, looking around. After a moment, recognition dawned on her face and the red head looked a little disgusted.

"Who is watching that rubbish?" Kelly wondered, and Letha pointed to the sofas, where her three teammates were happily bouncing along to the theme song playing from it. She walked over as Letha covered her mouth to hide her smirk, just as Electra walked in. As soon as she did, she too heard the theme song and her nose wrinkled.

"Not that crap again" she sighed, also recognising the show that was loved by most of their team. However, it was quickly shut off and Electra glanced over to where Kelly was scolding the three for watching what she referred to as 'trash TV'. A smirk tugged at her lips, and just as she went to walk over to where Letha was giggling, a hand landed on her head.

"The bad mood returning as a great show is on?" Hunter smirked as Electra pulled away and shrugged a little.

"I don't recall a great show being on at this time. But if you're referring to that lame-ass show '_Totally Talented_'. I'm not sure if you'll be seeing it anytime soon" she smirked and walked away, leaving the Thunder brothers looking a little confused. "It's about time someone stopped them watching that rubbish" Electra chuckled as she leaned on the counter in front of Letha.

"Agreed. If I wanted to watch people make fools of themselves, I'd just hang around with you more" Letha grinned, only to receive a punch in the shoulder for her words.

"Watch it midget" Electra stated in a stern voice, glancing over to their friends. "What do you suppose those two are up to now?" she asked as Letha rubbed her shoulder and glanced over as Blake and Hunter showed the sulking three a leaflet.

"Probably something to do with the tryouts for Totally Talented next week." Electra stared at her best friend for knowing such a thing immediately. "They were muttering about it when they were working yesterday. You may not think I'm a great ninja, but my skills work on other people" the white ranger grinned brightly.

"Hey, you're a great ninja. You just suck as a spy" Electra teased, messing up her hair and glancing up as Tori and Shane rushed out of the shop.

"Hey Kelly! Can I use the backroom to practise my sax?" Dustin called as he hurried to where their boss was unpacking some boxes. The monochrome rangers glanced to the thunder brothers, who were now the ones sulking.

"What's wrong with your faces?" Electra asked as she walked over to them."I thought you guys would be excited for your _tryouts _next week" she taunted, and they frowned up at her.

"How did you know?" Blake shot Hunter a suspicious stare, but the blond's expression quickly told him it wasn't him.

"I have my sources" Electra grinned mysteriously, before sitting down with them. "So what seems to be the problem?" the black ranger asked, and the two huffed.

"The others are cutting into our action" Hunter whined, and Electra gave him an amused look.

"Worried they'll beat you?" she teased a little, and both thunder rangers glared at her proudly. "Course not. Then there's no problem, is there?" Electra pointed out. She grinned as they thought about this, before shrugging quietly. "Well if you are all gonna be off practising, I guess I'll find something more fun to do" Electra got to her feet and stretched.

"Hey, aren't you gonna enter?" Hunter asked, ignoring the look Blake shot him for inviting more competition to join. Electra scoffed, looking away.

"For one thing, I hate talent shows like that. Second, my only talent is Pai Zhuq. So no. I don't think I will be planning on entering anytime soon" Electra chuckled, but Hunter smirked a little.

"I seem to recall your-" he was cut off as Electra whirled around and clamped a hand over the blond's mouth.

"No way in hell will that be happening thunder boy." she hissed, her face burning as she stomped away. "And you swore not to tell anyone!" Electra reminded him as Blake went to ask what they were talking about. Letha glanced up and a spark entered her eye as she grinned, watching her best friend stomp out of the store.

1-2-3-4-5

"Come on Electra, it'll be fun" Letha whined over the noise of a saxophone and Shane's singing. Electra had her back to the white ranger, and was reading a book as she seemed to be oblivious to the noise all around them. "Stop ignoring me! Come on!" Letha prodded Electra, who glanced around. She indicated to the headphones blasting music into her ears, then shook her head, and turned her attention back to her book.

"What the...?" as Letha attempted to bug Electra again, she heard Cam's startled and confused voice a little over Dustin's playing. She glanced over at the samurai, who was carrying a large crate into Ninja Ops. "Hey look, it's the kids from Fame" he drawled, making Letha giggle as he set down the crate and the others finally stopped practising to find out what he had. "Tell me this isn't part of their ninja training" Cam said to his father, who was relaxing in his little house. However, the guinea pig didn't reply. "Dad? Dad!" the green ranger yelled, startling his father.

"Smooth" Letha giggled as she stood up, tapping Electra's shoulder to alert her to Cam's presence.

"What is going on here?" Cam asked as he looked at the three wind ninjas as Shane messed with Dustin's saxophone.

"We're gonna be on Totally Talented!" Dustin exclaimed in excitement, and the three posed dramatically. Cam looked a little amused at this statement.

"Don't you have to have..." he started, before stopping himself. "Forget it"

"Somebody green with envy?" Shane taunted. Cam's mouth twitched as he tried not to smile.

"No, just green" Cam replied, rolling his eyes at the childish behaviour. "Look, you're not the only ones with hidden talent" he told them, making them curious.

"Cool, so what do you do?" Tori asked hopefully, but Cam just pulled an innocent face.

"If I showed you, it wouldn't be hidden" he stated, making them laugh. He then turned to his father, hands resting on the crate he had lugged down. "Dad, I got it" the green ranger told his guinea pig father.

"Got what?" Electra, finally willing to turn off her music, was instantly curious; wanting to know what was in the box.

"I don't know..." Cam trailed off. "Can we open it?" he asked his father hopefully.

"Only in case of an emergency" Sensei told him firmly. "What is inside that container is far too powerful to be used otherwise" they sighed in disappointment, curiosity denied.

"Well if that's all, I'm gonna head" Electra headed to the exit, waving to the others. Letha pouted and followed her quickly. "Letha no! I'm not entering that stupid competition!" she shouted, and Cam pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Even Letha has been suckered into this?" he sighed, making the others just laugh before continuing with their practise.

1-2-3-4-5

Letha skated through the town, having lost Electra a while ago. She was deep in her evil thoughts on how to get Electra to join in on Totally Talented, but was so far coming up with nothing.

"Hey, did you hear about those weird monsters roaming through the forest?" Letha's ears twitched as she heard a couple of people talking.

"Oh yeah, those weird wolf things. I wonder what they are" the second person spoke as Letha pretended to be resting.

"I dunno, but no-one's allowed to go to the forest until they're stopped" Letha sighed and got up again. '_Looks like a job for the Power Rangers, huh?_' she thought in annoyance. She skated off to a secluded place, to head to Ninja Ops to let Cam know.

1-2-3-4-5

After most of the team had assembled, they had gathered in the truck to monitor the forest.

"Any sign of them from the surveillance drone, Cam?" Shane asked as the wind ninjas plus Electra and Letha hovered over the Samurai ranger's shoulders.

"I don't see anything, but that doesn't mean there's nothing out there"

"Best way to find out is to get out there and check for ourselves, right?" Electra grinned, clapping her hands together.

"Where are the Thunders?" Cam finally noticed the absence of the last two of their group.

"Totally secret talent show practise" Cam sighed in exasperation as Electra rolled her eyes and Letha, Dustin and Shane laughed slightly.

"Not them too" Cam grumbled, before pausing as he focused on the computer again. "Wait! I'm picking something up!" the computer focused in on it, bringing up a closer view of the area. "There!" he pointed to the wolf creatures.

"Let's get out there then!" Letha called.

1-2-3-4-5

The 6 walked quietly through the forest, keeping an eye out for the wolf creatures wandering about. So far there had been nothing, but Letha had a bad feeling. And whenever she had a bad feeling, monsters usually followed.

"They're right behind us" Shane hissed, and everyone stopped, not turning around.

"You sure about that?" Dustin gulped, and Shane slowly turned around, spotting one behind a tree.

"There!" he breathed quickly, and moved back into line with the others. He looked around a little, and swallowed. "I guess it's time for some obedience training" the red ranger gulped. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"NINJA STORM!"

"MONOCHROME STORM!"

"SAMURAI STORM!"

"RANGER FORM, HA!" they called, morphing into their respective colours and drawing their weapons.

Almost immediately, as they attacked the wolf creatures with their weapons before attacking with a series of punches and kicks, the rangers found themselves almost completely overpowered. Letha felt her breath escape all at once as she was slammed into a tree, and as Dustin attempted to help her, the wolf lunged at him, almost knocking the yellow ranger to the ground.

When the 6 regrouped, the three wolves shot past them at a rapid speed, slashing at the rangers several times and making them cry out. The wolves stopped and slowly advanced on the exhausted rangers, all of whom were breathing heavily as they kept their weapons raised.

"Any ideas on what to do?" Letha gulped.

"Rolled up newspaper?" Dustin suggested, backing away from the powerful wolves.

"How about one of those electric collars?" Tori added, before a blast hit the ground in front of the wolves and made them yelp loudly. Everyone looked over to where the Thunder rangers stood; their weapons raised.

"Down boy!" Hunter taunted as he kept his blaster raised, ready to fire again.

"Bad dog!" Blake smirked, but just as they went to attack, the wolves fled, much to everyone's confusion.

"Maybe they were afraid of thunder" Cam commented, managing to catch his breath. With that, they headed off to Ninja Ops to find out what exactly the wolf monsters were.

1-2-3-4-5

"It's all your fault, you know" Electra told Hunter, who frowned in confusion as she sat beside him. "If you hadn't mentioned the talent show, Letha wouldn't be bugging me to enter" she grumbled. Hunter smirked, putting an arm around her as Electra glared at the white ranger, who was pouting after her latest failed attempt.

"You're totally caving" Hunter told her, and Electra's head spun around so she could stare at him. "You're gonna enter this contest. I know it" Electra's expression darkened, and just as she went to speak, Cam started talking.

"Take a look at this" Cam turned the book he had been reading around so they could all look as they gathered on the table. "I saw him - it - at the museum...but it was just a statue" the green genius stated, looking up to his father for suggestions.

"So who is this dude anyway?" Dustin asked, having witnessed Cam's rush to find that specific book when they had returned to Ninja Ops.

"Shimazu. An ancient warlord" Sensei told them from his little house. "What you saw, Cam, was his spirit, preserved for centuries in an ancient mask carved in his likeness" he explained.

"So what does this guy have to do with those rabid rejects?" Blake asked. Electra frowned a little.

"Enough with the canine insults" she grumbled, making the others grin slightly. "What? I don't appreciate them. And neither does my animal spirit" she muttered, folding her arms as she sulked.

"Shimazu was known for terrorising people of the local villages, with creatures called 'Wolfblades'" Cam explained.

"So this guy and his wolves are roaming around Blue Bay Harbour now?" Hunter asked. The Samurai nodded silently. "How is that possible?" the crimson ranger voiced the question they were all thinking.

"I bet that whatever energy source was used to bring back Motodrone rubbed off on Shimazu" Cam theorised, making Shane groan.

"Great. Now we got a 2000 year old Kabuki dude with an attitude, _and _his three pet wolves running loose in the city" he summed up.

"Don't forget Lothor" Dustin added in.

"Trying to look on the bright side?" Tori grumbled.

"What bright side?" Letha muttered, her head resting in her hand.

"Dustin brings up a good point" Sensei spoke up. "If Shimazu has been brought to life by Motodrone, there is a good chance he has already aligned himself with Lothor" he pointed out. Dustin couldn't help but smile.

"See! Not so dumb after all!" Dustin told them happily, making the others laugh.

1-2-3-4-5

The computer in Ninja Ops suddenly began to beep, and Cam rushed over to it, trying to find out what was up.

"What is it Cam?" Shane asked as the rest of the group walked over and crowded around the computer.

"There's no sign of Shimazu, but I've got Motodrone on the scanner" Cam reported.

"He's mine" Hunter decided, smirking a little. "You guys look for the three Wolfblades" he told the others, who nodded, straightening up.

"Right. We'll take the forest" Shane nodded.

"And I'll track what's going on from the Samurai Star Chopper" Shane clapped Cam on the shoulder as they all lined up.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"NINJA STORM!"

"THUNDER STORM!"

"MONOCHROME STORM!"

"SAMURAI STORM!"

"RANGER FORM, HA!"

1-2-3-4-5

Driving around Blue Bay Harbour on their bikes, Electra and Letha kept an eye out for any signs of the Wolfblades.

"Hey Electra..." Letha grinned to her partner, who rolled her eyes.

"Now is _so _not the time for you to try and get me to enter the talent show" the black ranger sighed. She was gonna kill Hunter when she saw him next. Because of what he said, she was determined _not _to enter, but that just made her question it all the more.

"_Electra! Letha! Tori and Dustin need you in the City Square_!" Cam's voice echoed from their morphers, and the two skidded to a stop, looking at each other.

"Ready to beat some mangy mutts?" Letha called, before remembering what Electra had said before. "Ahaha, sorry" she giggled. Electra just growled, and they shot towards the city.

Spotting the wolves advancing on Tori, Dustin, Shane and Blake, the black and white rangers fired their lasers and caught the Wolfblades in the back.

"I'm so over the whole canine thing" Electra hissed as she leapt off her bike and slashed her naginata down. She caught one of the Wolfblades in the chest, making it yelp before swinging a paw out.

"Hey look!" Dustin called, and everyone looked over to see Shimazu lying on a bench lazily.

"Come come, Power Rangers. Don't you know that wolves can sense fear? You've obviously sent them into a feeding frenzy!" the warlord taunted. Letha narrowed her eyes as she threw one of the wolves off her, while Shane blocked its next attack.

"The only one who should be afraid around here is you!" Dustin yelled.

"And whoever designed that ridiculous outfit!" Tori added, and Shimazu got to his feet.

"Why would I be afraid of children?" he mocked, and all of them twitched as he hit a nerve.

"Please tell me he did _not _just call us children" Shane snarled, kicking out a Wolfblade as it leapt back.

"Let's work this loser!" Blake growled, and they rushed at Shimazu. However, the Wolfblades got in the way and only Shane was able to get past them, leaving the others to fight off the wolves as he took on Shimazu alone.

The ancient warlord easily blocked Shane's attacks, and the red ranger wound up on the ground, blocking Shimazu's foot with his sword.

"Shane!" Dustin called, and the 5 rushed to his aid. Shimazu noticed this, and fired an energy blast that floored them.

"You have a lot to learn warrior! You can start with respecting your elders!" Shimazu told Shane, forcing him into an armlock as the rest got to their feet. "That goes for your little playmates too!"

"Why the hell would we respect someone like you?" Electra growled, lifting her naginata and swinging it down. The Wolfblades got between them and Shimazu, snarling away at them

"Let him go!" Blake told Shimazu as Shane groaned in pain.

"As you wish!" Shimazu laughed, and threw Shane to the ground in front of the rangers.

"Shane! You ok?" Tori asked as they helped him up.

"Allow me to help!" Shimazu laughed, and blasted them again. They cried out in pain, before Electra teleported and the others disappeared, leaving their suits behind.

1-2-3-4-5

"That guy is really getting on my nerves" Electra grumbled as they hid under a staircase, breathing heavily as everywhere seemed to hurt.

"_Shane, I've got Motodrone at the beach, but the Wolfblades are right around the corner from you_" Cam reported.

"We'll take care of the flea bags" Blake told Shane, before apologising as Electra cleared her throat.

"Ok. I'm on my way Cam!" he told the green ranger, before streaking off to find Motodrone.

The others rushed off to deal with the Wolfblades and Shimazu. They ran up a flight of stairs, before skidding to a halt as they found them.

"Man, don't these dogs _ever _lie down?" Blake exclaimed. The three Wolfblades rushed at them, slashing at them rapidly before the rangers could react. One caught Dustin and threw him along, before all three began to gang up on him.

"Dudes! I'm getting thrashed over here!" he yelled as he tried to shield himself from them.

"Here doggie doggie!" Letha called, and both she and Tori blasted the Wolfblades and knocked them back, allowing Dustin to get to his feet. The five backed away from the angry wolves, still exhausted from the earlier beatings they had taken.

"You mutts need flea collars!"

"And muzzles!"

"Where's animal control when you need them?" Blake complained. Electra groaned, slapping a hand to her helmet.

"Seriously guys. Bad mood increasing by the second!" she exclaimed, before looking up as Shimazu looked down at them.

"You again? I'd be impressed, if I weren't so annoyed!" he yelled, before blowing a whistle. The Wolfblades reacted immediately, launching at the rangers and bombarding them with attacks.

Letha cried out as the three wolves surrounded her, and swung her sword to catch them. Two of them were hit, but the third blocked it and threw her into Electra, knocking them both to the ground. They then turned their attention to Blake, and slashed down his torso, before grabbing him and throwing him to the ground. The others rushed in front of him to defend him, but all of them were exhausted.

"Ok guys, we need a new plan!" Blake decided.

"Yeah, the Cujos aren't co-operating" Tori grumbled. Letha glanced at Electra, almost feeling her irritated mood.

"Why don't we just use a couple more canine jokes and set Electra on them?" she laughed lightly, but Electra just growled at her, turning to glare at her. "Or not" Letha raised her hands quickly.

"Follow my lead!" Blake called, backing away slowly. "This way!" the navy ranger instructed, and they turned and ran off. The Wolfblades quickly followed, keeping the ranges in sight. "Split up!" Blake shouted, turning down one way while the others kept running straight. The Wolfblades turned and followed Blake, who spun around and stopped. "Hey doggy doggy!" he taunted, and the three pounced on him. "Now! Go for it!" he yelled.

"Fire!" the four blasted the three wolves and they were knocked off Blake.

"Yeah!" they cheered, before the Wolfblades turned their attention back to them. "Run!" Electra yelled, sprinting out of the way. Tori, was not so fortunate, and was floored.

"Let her go!" Blake yelled, and the Wolfblades were blasted once again. They regrouped, ready to fight them back again, when suddenly they began to attack each other. The four ninjas leapt through the air and slashed down, and the three Wolfblades exploded.

"Let's bail on this doghouse!" Dustin called, and the others nodded. The five then sprinted off, back to Ninja Ops.

1-2-3-4-5

Arriving back at Ninja Ops to find Shane and Hunter already resting there while Cam worked at his computer, Blake, Dustin, Tori, Letha and Electra slumped down.

"The next person to make a dog joke will die by my hand" Electra sighed as her head dipped forwards, exhaustion reigning as the others grinned a little.

"You've all done well. But I'm afraid Shimazu has proven himself a worthy opponent" Sensei told them.

"No kidding" Dustin groaned. "Those wolves were dogging us big time" Electra glared at him, and he smiled weakly at her. Luckily for him, Electra was too exhausted to kill him.

"Unfortunately, they're not done" Cam broke the bad news to them, bringing up footage of the Wolfblades as they rematerialised, only this time much bigger and as one creature.

"Great. Just great. Like three _small _Wolfblades weren't bad enough" Letha whined as they stared at the screen, all of them in shock at the sight.

**Let me know what you think!**

**Thank Scott Pilgrim music for this chapter, since I was listening to it for inspiration last night in hopes that it would help me write and it actually incorporated itself into the chapter XD Not this one, a later chapter XD**


	26. Shimazu Returns Part 2

**Here lies the second part of Shimazu Returns, up early for reasons explained at the bottom of the chapter!**

**Hope you like it!**

Chapter 26: Shimazu Returns Part 2

"That is one ugly mutt" Tori stated as they stared at the screen.

"Man, the leash laws in this town need some serious work" Hunter complained. Electra ignored the pair of them, too shocked at the sight to do anything.

"You guys better get out there, before he decides to make the Federal Building into a chew toy" Cam told them, and the group lined up to morph once again.

"NINJA STORM!"

"THUNDER STORM!"

"MONOCHROME STORM!"

"RANGER FORM, HA!"

"Power of water!"

"Air!"

"Earth!"

"Darkness!"

"Light!"

"Power of thunder!"

1-2-3-4-5

Arriving at the fight in their Megazords, the rangers faced the snarling 3 headed Wolfblade.

"Let's pound this hound!" Shane called, and everyone nodded in agreement, lunging forwards to defeat the Wolfblade. However, the monster avoided the Thunder Megazord and leapt over the Monochrome Megazord, before blocking an attack from the Storm Megazord and slicing across its chest.

"I don't like this!" Electra growled as her Megazord swung a punch. She and Letha cried out as the Wolfblade stuck their Megazord, sending it flying. The Thunder Megazord crashed to the ground shortly after, and the wind ninjas tried to stop the Wolfblade, only for the monster to knock it flying too.

They got back up, ready to fight, only for the Wolfblade to fire a blast that caught them all. The Monochrome Megazord crashed to the ground, and the other two combined to form the Thunderstorm Megazord.

"I'm sick of this stupid mutt!" Letha complained, getting up and calling on a power sphere. It burst open and their staff straightened out, spinning around before they caught it. The Wolfblade howled, facing them quickly.

"That's right fleabag, keep yapping!" Shane yelled with a grin. "Cause we've got something for you! Lion laser attack!" they called, and fired the laser at the Wolfblade as the Monochrome rangers fired their own attack. The Wolfblade howled angrily as the blast caught it, and Shane let out a cheer. Until the smoke cleared to reveal that the attack hadn't even injured it.

The rangers let out cries of horror, and the Wolfblade leapt at them. It caught the Thunderstorm Megazord and pinned it, dealing rapid attacks. Letha and Electra managed to get up, and rushed at the attacking monster, but it easily knocked them aside.

Suddenly everyone disappeared from their Megazords, and reappeared in Ninja Ops.

"Power down" they all demorphed and staggered as the beatings took their toll. Cam tapped away at the computer rapidly, and the others watched, waiting for their next instructions.

After a while, Cam finally got up and turned to face them.

"Ok, listen up everybody" he called, and the rangers turned their attention to the green samurai. "The Zords should be back online by tomorrow at the latest, but we're gonna need reinforcements" Cam told them.

"Well, I'm open to any suggestion on how to deal with these freaks" Shane stated, and Cam swallowed.

"I have one. Dad, I think this is a pretty clear case of emergency" he told Sensei, who nodded from his little house.

"Say no more Cam" the guinea pig told him. "You have my permission" he said, and Cam turned to lift the crate out from a shelf.

"We're finally gonna see what the big deal is!" Blake smiled in excitement.

"Anyone wanna take bets?"

"It's gotta be some, like, really old sword"

"Or a cool fighting staff"

"Maybe it's another scroll" everyone looked at Letha, a little amused as she shrugged, watching Cam as he lifted a box out of the crate and set it on the table. They all gathered around in excitement, and Cam opened the box to reveal...a scroll.

"Great. Just what we need. _Another _ancient scroll" Tori sighed in disappointment.

"Told you" Letha giggled, and received several half-hearted glares as Cam lifted it out and opened it.

"Hey Cam, I just wanted to ask-" Shane started, but was immediately shushed by the green genius. "Ok...well, maybe we'll just leave you alone" the red ranger muttered.

"So what do we do while we wait for the dog pack?" Blake sighed, feeling restless as they waited for Cam to read the scroll.

"Be strong, and stay alert" Sensei told them, providing them with a half answer that made them sigh a little.

"Let's go dude" Hunter tapped Blake, and the others looked up at them. "We just...got something we gotta take care of" the crimson ranger stated, and the pair headed to the exit as the others stared in shock.

"They're kidding, right?" Shane asked, astonished that they would go back so quickly to their secret practising while a giant wolf was on the loose.

"Call if you need us" Hunter shouted back to them.

"I'm not gonna just sit around here. I'm gonna get some rest and some food before I'm dragged out again" Electra decided, waving as she headed out of Ninja Ops, closely followed by Letha.

1-2-3-4-5

Relaxing on the sofa with a sandwich in hand, Electra stared at the ceiling, worried about how they were going to defeat the massive Wolfblade, seeing as it was impossible to even land a damaging hit on it before. Her phone rang, and Electra reached over and answered it.

"_Please Electra? It'll be fu-_" Electra immediately hung up on her friend's whining, regretting giving Letha her phone number. The black ranger winced as her mind wandered back to the Talent Show. '_I'd only be entering for a laugh, just to show-no! I will not be suckered into this!_' Electra slapped her face gently, shaking her head in an attempt to clear her mind. As she finished her sandwich, she sat up properly, crossing her legs and closing her eyes, attempting to focus her mind on anything but Totally Talented.

Suddenly her morpher beeped, and she sighed, opening her eyes and lifting her wrist to her mouth.

"What's up?" she asked.

"_We need you at Ninja Ops right away_" Cam reported, and Electra suppressed a huff.

"On my way" she cut off the connection and got up to get ready to head back to Ninja Ops.

1-2-3-4-5

Ninja Ops was silent as 7 out of 8 rangers stared at their final member.

"Let me get this straight. You want what?" Tori demanded, finally breaking the silence.

"Your power disks" Cam repeated.

"I know I'm the slow one, but doesn't that mean we'll have no powers?" Dustin asked hesitantly, reluctant to hand over their best chance of surviving another attack against the Wolfblade.

"Yes, but only until I return" Cam told him. Electra looked down at her morpher, examining the black and white power disk that held the symbol of darkness.

"I dunno if that's such a good idea" Blake stated, a little nervous, just like the rest of them.

"Yeah, I kinda like knowing I can kick some Space Ninja butt if I have to" Hunter added. Everyone nodded in agreement, before Electra looked up again.

"Will it get us what we need to beat the Wolfblade?" she asked, making everyone glance at her quickly.

"It will open a portal to another dimension, where I hopefully will find what we need to defeat the Wolfblade" Cam told them before glancing around as Cyber Cam appeared, carrying the scroll. "Look, if anything happens, Cyber Cam can activate the Zords. You can still operate them, you'll just be in civilian form" the green ranger told them. Each of the rangers glanced at each other, still a little reluctant to give up their powers.

Finally, they each pulled their power disks from their morphers and handed them to Cam. "Thanks" he smiled at them. "Well, wish me luck" the green ranger said, before turning around and pulling his Samurai amulet off his neck. "SAMURAI STORM, RANGER FORM, HA!" he morphed, and rushed off to his Samurai Starchopper.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra sat on the table, feeling twitchy and nervous as they watched Cam head towards where the portal was. She kept tapping her morpher, her fingers brushing the empty slot that once held her power disk. Electra sighed, before jumping as Hunter sat down beside her, leaning forwards as he stared at the ground. Electra leaned into him, smiling lightly as he huffed.

"What the-!" everyone looked up as Cam's voice turned sharp. "Ah! I'm down!" he yelled, and everyone leapt to their feet when the Starchopper crashed to the ground.

"Cam!" Letha cried out in horror, her hands covering her mouth as her grey eyes were wide.

"We've gotta get out there!" Electra hissed, and they all headed to the exit as Cyber Cam scoffed.

"Does anyone else notice the giant three headed dog out there?" he asked, making them roll their eyes at his ever cowardly nature.

"You know, you really need an attitude adjustment" Blake grumbled, and Cyber Cam shrugged.

"It's not in my programming" he pointed out.

"I assume sending the Zords is" Electra growled as she paused at the foot of the steps. "So get sending!" she barked, and Cyber Cam rolled his eyes.

"Now who needs the attitude adjustment?" he muttered, before yelping as Electra glared at him. He quickly turned back to the computer, and the rangers headed out to their Zords.

1-2-3-4-5

"Alright guys, without our powers, we can't take any direct hits" Shane reminded the other rangers as their Zords pulled up in front of the merged Wolfblades.

"Is that supposed to be cheering us up? 'Cause it's not working" Tori told him in irritation.

"Just be careful" Shane sighed.

"Dude, how about we just blow this guy away and go home?" Dustin whined loudly. His lion Zord stepped forward, and began spinning, sending a tornado like blast of wind at the Wolfblade, pushing it back as Letha's dove Zord flew forwards.

"Let's fly" she smirked, sending her Zord forwards. It shot through the air, and rammed into the Wolfblade. As she turned away from it, Tori shot past here.

"Over here in the flying fish!" the blue ranger yelled, and slammed her dolphin Zord into the Wolfblade. The Thunder Zords pulled up next, firing blasts at the Wolfblade and pushing him further back. Shane took his turn next; flying his eagle Zord towards the stunned monster and clipping it with the wing of his Zord.

"You have been the cause of so many canine jokes, and I've had enough!" Electra shouted as her jackal Zord slowly advanced on the Wolfblade. She then pushed the levers forward, and her Zord increased its speed, rushing at the monster before leaping into the air. It flipped rapidly, hitting the Wolfblade before landing. However, before she could move away, it recovered and swung a fist with a snarl. Electra cried out as her jackal Zord was thrown back, rolling along the ground. "Crap crap crap!" she pounded on buttons, trying to get it back up as the Wolfblade advanced on her, only for it to be knocked back by an energy blast.

"You ok?" Hunter pulled up beside her as Electra managed to get her Zord back on its feet.

"I'm grand, just a little bruised. Thanks" Electra muttered, before she was thrown back again, along with Hunter, as the Wolfblade caught Letha's Zord and tossed it into them.

"I think my bruises are getting bruises" Letha whimpered as she got back up.

"You're not the only one" Hunter muttered as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Cam better hurry the hell up!" Electra sighed. She got her Jackal back up, leaping out of the way as the Wolfblade grabbed the dolphin Zord and tossed it at her. She fired a blast at it as the monster swatted at Shane's Zord, trying to catch him too. They all regrouped in front of the snarling monster, ready to attempt to force the wolf creature back. "Ready for round two guys?" the black ranger muttered, only to stop as Cam's voice rang out from the building he appeared on.

"Guys! Check it out!" he called, strumming on the guitar like thing in his arms, much to the amusement of the others.

"Who knew? You should totally try out for Totally Talented!" Dustin told him with a laugh, making Tori roll her eyes with a small smile.

"Not now Dustin" she told him, but the yellow ranger just laughed.

"I'm calling it the Lightning Riff Blaster!" Cam called to them, and Blake started to laugh.

"You couldn't come up with a better name?" he asked, but Cam just shrugged.

"Actions speak louder than words Blake!" the green samurai told him with a broad smile. "Check it out! I can use it to summon the mighty Mammoth Zord!" he began to strum again, summoning a new Zord to join in on the fight.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Hunter laughed as the Mammoth Zord moved towards them.

"I'm sending you back your power disks!" Cam called to them, and Letha clapped her hands together with a bright smile.

"Finally!" she cheered, and grabbed it as it materialised in the Zord beside her. "Back where you belong" Letha said as she slipped it back into her morpher and examined it, before smirking. "MONOCHROME STORM, RANGER FORM, HA!" she morphed into her white ranger suit, as everyone else did the same.

Each Zord combined to form their Megazords, before the Storm and Thunder Megazords combined again, ready to fight off the Wolfblade. The Mammoth Zord sent out three power spheres; the Serpent Sword, the Ram Hammer and the Turtle Mace, along with the Dove Staff. The Thunderstorm Megazord grabbed the sword and the combined hammer and mace, while the Monochrome Megazord grabbed the staff. As the Wolfblade rushed at them, it was caught by the staff, before recovering and dodging another blow. It leapt overhead, but as soon as it landed, the Thunderstorm Megazord caught it with the sword.

"Combine with the Mammoth Zord, it should be enough to defeat the Wolfblade!" Cam shouted up to them.

"Got it!" Shane nodded. "Initiating sequence!" the red ranger called, and both Megazords landed on the Mammoth Zord. Its eyes glowed green in response, and the Wolfblade snarled angrily. "Mammoth Zord, engage weapons! Sphere attack!" Shane ordered. Power spheres started to slide down the trunk, and rammed into the Wolfblade so it howled in pain. Finally, the rangers fired blasts that connected with the Wolfblade. It howled again, before collapsing, finally defeated.

"Well it's about time!" Letha stated happily as everyone cheered.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra glared at Letha's back as the white ranger signed a form. She sighed, straightening up and looking around as Electra continued to glare at her. "Stop glaring at me, or people will think I dragged you here against your will" the copper haired girl scolded. "And before you say it, I didn't" Letha told her as Electra opened her mouth to speak. The black ranger turned her head and scowled at the floor, unable to come up with a complaint that was justified.

"I knew you'd give in" Hunter's voice behind Electra made the black ranger groan before turning around to glare irritably at him.

"Hey, you'd do the same if Letha was constantly whining at you to do it. I really regret giving her my phone number" Electra sighed, looking dejected. Hunter laughed, but pulled her in close to hug the annoyed ranger.

"Geez, get a room" Blake grumbled as he walked over with Tori, Shane and Dustin.

"Don't make me hurt you" Electra warned, before something caught her eye and she looked over at Cam as he walked over, carrying a guitar. "Hey, you made it" Electra pulled away from Hunter as she grinned at the green ranger.

"Sure it's not Cyber Cam?" Blake asked suspiciously.

"It's the real me" Cam grinned as he lifted his head to smirk at them.

"Hey, that thing isn't gonna summon up any ancient mammoth robots or anything, is it?" Hunter taunted as he looked to the red and white guitar in the samurai's hands.

"It might" Cam shrugged. "I've been known to rock a few worlds" he told them, making them grin.

"Big words little man" Shane grinned. "Hey, but don't feel too bad when you come in second" he told Cam, who smiled as the others laughed.

"Or third. Or fourth" Dustin added on, laughing as Cam shook his head, laughing lightly at their cocky attitude.

"I see you finally caved" the green ranger looked at Electra, who scowled again.

"Yes she did" Letha giggled. The music began to play overhead, and they all headed to their seats to wait for their turn.

"It's time for Totally Talented!" the host cheered as the show began. "Today one talented act will win a chance of a lifetime! So who's it gonna be?" he asked, beginning the show.

Tori performed first, showing off her dance that she had managed to come up with in a week, even with the emergence of a giant three headed wolf creature. Shane was next, singing, and then Dustin after on his saxophone. As Dustin sat down, Letha took his hat and giggled as he nudged her, before watching as Cam went up and performed with his guitar, much to everyone's amazement. As he came offstage, Letha dragged Electra up, and everyone watched in anticipation to see what they were planning. After being introduced, music started to play, and they grabbed microphones. The others watched in just as much amazement as they sang, and suddenly Electra began to get more into it, ignoring the audience as they watched the two sing away.

"Dude! That was awesome!" Dustin exclaimed as the two came off stage. Electra slumped down in her seat, blushing as they commented on her voice.

"Thanks guys" both of the girls murmured, and Hunter and Blake went on stage to perform their own secret talent, which turned out to be Hunter rapping while Blake worked as a DJ behind him.

"That was so cool!" Tori told them as they came back to their seats. "I didn't know you guys could do that" she smiled as they sat back down, waiting for the last act to go on before the winner was announced.

When they did, the entire group frowned at the sight on stage.

"Uh, why do they look so familiar?" Letha asked, and Electra rolled her eyes.

"It's those idiots Marah and Kapri" she pointed out, but this only heightened the confusion. Since when could the two sing? It just didn't seem right. And this feeling was heightened as Stu Starmaker announced the two as the winners.

"No way!" Shane exclaimed, unable to believe what had just happened.

"Dude, they were pretty good" Dustin admitted, also shocked. Tori frowned, still feeling that something was off.

"Something is wrong here" Electra muttered, resting her chin in her hand as she tried to figure out what was up.

"Really wrong" Tori agreed, before her eyes rested on something behind the curtain. "And I think I know why" she got to her feet and walked onto the stage as the others watched in confusion. The blue ranger glanced behind the curtain, and sighed. "I knew it!" she exclaimed, lifting a pink CD player from behind the curtain. "Do you guys wanna try that again?" Tori asked, pressing a button that started the music playing, along with the singing. "Without the CD player?" she stopped the music as everyone realised what had happened.

"No! They're our real voices!" Kapri yelled quickly, trying to salvage the wreckage that had been their 'evil' plan.

"Yeah! With a little...enhancement" Marah added with a weak smile.

"Well if we can't win, _nobody _wins!" Kapri fired an energy blast that hit the host, and the pair stormed off. Stu started ranting, and stormed off, much to everyone's surprise.

"Hey, does that mean that nobody wins today?" Dustin turned to Cam in surprise. Cam shrugged, smiling at him.

"I dunno Dustin, I think we're all winners" he told him, making the yellow ranger laugh as they all pushed Cam about, stealing his hat for such a cheesy line.

**Ok, the latest chapter of the sequel has hit a block so I'm working on continuing it. But for now, I decided to update, and probably will again tomorrow, and so on. I'm moving to student halls on Monday to start University, which means I will be without a laptop and internet access most of the time. I will be returning home for proper meals and to get my clothes washed, so I will get online at some point XD**

**But I'll attempt to finish posting Light and Darkness soon! And I'll be buying a laptop soon as well, so I will continue as best I can!**

**Hope you liked this chapter though! I had a song I wanted to feature for Electra and Letha to sing, but I changed my mind at the last minute so yeah...sorry!**


	27. Electric Breeze

**Here's chapter 27! Hope you like it!**

Chapter 27: Electric Breeze

Electra grinned as she blocked Letha's kick with her knee and swung a punch aimed at the ninja's chin. Letha quickly blocked and used her own uppercut, catching Electra's unprotected chin. Stumbling backwards, the brunette laughed gently and rubbed her chin, dropping her guard as Letha took a drink.

"You've really improved lately" Electra commented, taking a drink too. Suddenly she frowned, feeling a strange sensation run up her arm. She rubbed her tattoo, before looking up. "I gotta go, sorry" she hurried out of Ninja ops, much to Letha's confusion.

"What was that all about?" she looked at Cam and Sensei for an answer. Cam just shrugged as he looked away from his computer.

"I don't know. From what I've gathered about the two masters I've met, they're all eccentric and a little on the odd side" he stated, making Letha giggle as she stood up, setting her water bottle down.

"Explains her taste in men" she grinned, before a shadow fell over her and made her gulp.

"I think it would explain her best friend more. Wouldn't you?" Hunter smirked as Letha yelped and clung to Dustin, who had come in with Hunter and Blake.

"Even when you're good you're scary" she informed him. Hunter grinned evilly as Blake and Dustin laughed, making Cam roll his eyes.

1-2-3-4-5

Spotting Electra as she carried a couple of empty boxes to the back, Hunter caught her arm after calling her name didn't work. She jumped, dropping the boxes as she yanked her arm away, hissing under her breath.

"Sorry, you grabbed a sore spot" Electra blushed lightly as she lifted the boxes, continuing to walk into the back, followed by a very confused ninja. As she set them back down again, Hunter grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to examine a large bruise hidden under her t-shirt sleeve.

"What happened?" he growled, looking at his girlfriend quickly as she looked at the purple-blue bruise that was painful even to look at.

"Lothor's last goon caught me harder than I thought. It's nothing" Electra shrugged almost nonchalantly, tugging her arm free as Hunter sighed and shook his head, knowing that that was the best he would get from the stubborn 18 year old.

"Alright..." he sighed, forcing a small smile. "Do you wanna do something after work then?" he asked. Electra glanced over as she pulled her hoody over her head.

"I can't. I have something on. Sorry" she apologised as she lifted her bag, fiddling with her morpher as she pulled it free of her sleeve. "How about this weekend?" Electra offered, and Hunter shrugged, making her grin. "I'll see you later" Electra kissed his cheek before heading off, her shift over.

1-2-3-4-5

Letha stood in Storm Chargers, humming tunelessly as she served a couple of customers, who seemed a little amused as she smiled broadly at them.

"Thanks for shopping at Storm Chargers" she smiled, before blinking as one guy leaned on the counter, smiling charmingly at her.

"Why don't you join me in some one-on-one skating?" he offered, "I've seen you about. You're pretty good" the guy commented, and Letha gulped.

"That sounds nice and all, but I-"

"Oh come on, what have you got to lose?" the guy was persistent. Annoyingly persistent. Letha narrowed her eyes, opening her mouth to reply, when another voice cut through.

"Letha!" the white ranger jumped as Hunter barked her name, and the guy looked around, ready to tell Hunter to get lost. The thunder ninja glared at him, and the guy paled. He rushed off with his friends and his new helmet, much to Letha's amusement and relief. But it soon changed to confusion as Hunter walked over to her. She and Hunter rarely spoke on their own, similar to he and Tori. To be honest, he still scared her a little.

"What's up?" she smiled as he stopped in front of the counter.

"Do you know what's going on with Electra? She's been acting weird for a couple of days now" he asked, but Letha shrugged, looking blank.

"I noticed that she's been acting weird, but I dunno why. She rushed off the other day after we were sparring. Maybe Cam or Sensei know?" she suggested. Hunter nodded.

"Thanks" he sighed, turning to head out when their morphers beeped and the pair ran off to fight Lothor's latest goon.

1-2-3-4-5

"Whoa!" Dustin cried as he was kicked off his bike and knocked into a wall by the latest attacker, who looked like a mix between a flower and a bird.

"Boo!" Letha leapt between them and slashed Morara with her ninja sword. The bird-flower screeched and fell back, clutching her stomach. "You ok?" Letha helped the earth ninja up, and he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good" he smiled. Shane and Tori took out the rest of the Kelzacks on their Tsunami Cycles.

"Where's Electra?" Blake looked to Hunter, who shrugged. They looked to Cam, hoping that the samurai might know.

"I tried contacting her, but I couldn't get through to her" he sighed, before they turned their attention back to Morara. They all drew their weapons, but the monster just laughed.

"To use those, you'd actually have to reach me" Morara laughed, before spreading large wings and shooting up into the air, out of reach.

"What about these?" Shane and Hunter fired their blasters, but the monster easily evaded them, cackling while darting from side-to-side. Suddenly she shot an energy blast, knocking the rangers to the ground.

"Now what will you do? Get a ladder?" Morara taunted, only for a black blur to slash down her back and knock the bird flower to the ground with a screech.

"You should spend a lot less time gloating, and more time paying attention" Electra smirked as she straightened up, swinging her naginata behind her. Morara got up, before leaping back up into the air to fire another energy blast.

"Electra, what took you?" Letha asked as they got to their feet, but Electra just shrugged, looking up and jumping out of the way of Morara's attack.

"Come on" Electra hissed, her clenched fists tightening before she leapt into the air, rising up and up as the monster gasped and attempted to get out of the black ranger's way. Electra swung her naginata, and Morara crashed to the ground again, followed by Electra as she lost focus and landed clumsily.

"I'm outta here" Morara screeched. She disappeared in a flash of black and red as Electra straightened up, putting her naginata over her shoulder as the others ran over to her.

"What was that?" was the unanimous question as their visors went down. Electra shrugged, smirking under her visor. She lowered it, putting on an innocent smile as they stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"What was what?" she asked innocently. They narrowed their eyes, and Electra twitched. She demorphed and put her hand on her tattoo, frowning. "Gotta go. Talk to ya later!" she ran off before anyone could stop her.

"Ok, everyone saw her fly there, right?" Shane asked. The others nodded.

1-2-3-4-5

After getting Cam to locate Electra's morpher's location, Hunter had arrived at an eerie forest that was almost completely silent.

The crimson ranger stepped over a fallen tree, his head lifting as he heard Electra yell out, followed by a loud splash. Following the noises, Hunter finally came to a clearing with a huge lake.

"You?" Electra's voice came from above, and Hunter looked up to find her floating. For about two seconds. Then her focus slipped and she fell into a bush with a cry. Before he could even move, Hunter felt a fist connect with his jaw, and he was thrown into the lake.

Moments later, he hit the surface with a gasp, looking around for his attacker. Hunter spotted a man with unruly dark hair, wearing black sunglasses and watching him with an eerie stare.

"What the hell? What's your problem?" Hunter demanded, climbing out of the water and stomping over to the man who hadn't moved.

"Hunter! Chill" Electra sighed as she climbed out of the bushes, soaking wet with sticks and leaves in her hair. "This is Master Swoop, one of my teachers" Hunter looked quickly at the blind master, who possessed the spirit of the bat.

"My apologies for hitting you, I assumed you were an enemy" Swoop apologised after bowing to the thunder ninja student.

"How did you find me?" Electra tugged a stick from her hair as she walked over to the pair, frowning a little.

"I think the more important question is, how did you not sense me coming?" Hunter smirked, and Electra blushed as she realised that this was true.

"Ah, so this is the one that manages to block your spirit radar" Swoop realised, making them look at him quickly. "Your sister told me that you made a...friend and couldn't determine his animal spirit" Electra frowned as she peered at him suspiciously.

"Why do you and Amara both smirk like that when you talk about that?" Swoop feigned innocence at her question. "Don't do that face! I taught you that face!" Electra fumed. Hunter grinned lightly, patting her head. "Don't you start!" she growled, making the pair of them laugh as Electra blushed in annoyance.

Suddenly a chill ran down Electra's spine, and Swoop pulled out a pair of fans. Electra and Hunter fell into fighting stance as all three sensed a disturbance in the woods. Several Kelzacks finally popped up, and Electra breathed a curse before apologising to Swoop as he cleared his throat to indicate that he had heard her.

"What are they?" he asked as she turned to keep an eye on the Kelzacks that were surrounding them.

"Kelzacks. The _highlight _of my life" Electra growled in annoyance, before the Kelzacks finally started moving forward and the three started fighting them off. "Call Cam!" she shouted to Hunter. He nodded, tripping one up as it attacked, before sprinting off out of earshot of the blind master who was taking out most of the Kelzacks by himself.

"It's a little busy here too!" Cam called in reply to Hunter. "Morara's back, and we could use a little help here ourselves!" the samurai sounded like he was fighting her as he spoke. Hunter glanced back to where Electra and Swoop were finishing off the last of the Kelzacks.

"We're on it" Hunter told him, cutting off the communication and running back to the fight. One Kelzack crept up on Electra, who was busy fending off another five, unaware of the 6th coming up behind her. Hunter sprinted towards them, letting out a low growl.

"Spirit of the bat!" Swoop called, and a huge bat with a faint black aura smashed through the Kelzack, before taking out the rest and flying around. "Enough now" he laughed gently, and the bat disappeared with a soft squeak.

"Your animal spirit is way too excitable to be you" Electra teased as Hunter reached her side.

"How do you know that that isn't me when you aren't looking?" Swoop smirked a little as Hunter caught his breath and Electra shivered.

"That's a really scary thought" Swoop chuckled a little at this. His smirk grew as Hunter turned to Electra.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Electra nodded silently, smiling faintly as a blush made itself known on her cheeks. "We gotta go...now" he told her, making Electra sigh and look to her old teacher.

"Sorry Master Swoop. I'll see you soon" she bowed, and Swoop bowed back.

"You've mastered the levitation technique, so it won't be that soon. And I heard that you finally took my advice, Master Jak" Electra blushed and she looked at Hunter, who was trying to hide his own blushing. Bowing once more to Swoop, Electra grabbed Hunter's hand and the pair ran off to help against Morara.

"Master Jak?" Hunter asked in confusion as they hurried deeper into the woods.

"It's my master name, related to my animal spirit" Electra laughed. She suddenly smirked, looking at him. "Race ya" she let go of his hand and disappeared as she teleported off to the fight.

"Cheater" Hunter growled, ninja streaking off.

1-2-3-4-5

Morara cackled as she tossed Tori into a wall before blocking attacks from Blake and Shane, who were then pushed back. The laughter turned into a screech as Letha blasted her in the back and pushed Morara to the ground.

"Why you little-!" the monster snarled, leaping into the air. Letha fired again, but Morara easily avoided it and threw an energy ball at the white ranger, who just about managed to dodge it.

Electra appeared, shortly followed by Hunter, who punched her on the shoulder as she smirked at him. They looked up at Morara as she cackled at them, but Electra just rolled her eyes.

"Now to put Master Swoop's technique into practise" she smirked, pushing into the air and catching Morara with a swift kick to the stomach, followed by an uppercut that knocked the bird monster to the ground. As Electra landed gently, the others ran over to her.

"Explain. Now" Letha ordered as her visor lowered. Electra smiled, finding their looks of shock and amazement amusing rather than anything else.

"I learnt a technique from my master" she smiled. Hunter nudged her as Morara got up, snarling angrily. "Oops. Shall we?" Electra looked to the crimson ranger as the others backed up.

"THUNDER STORM!"

"MONOCHROME STORM!"

"RANGER FORM, HA!"

"Power of Thunder!"

"Power of Darkness!"

Morara went to fly back into the air, but as soon as she was off the ground again, Electra sliced the wings off her back, causing the monster to scream in agony. "My wings! My precious wings!" Morara squealed, swinging a punch that forced Electra back, only for the others to bombard the monster with their own attacks.

"Let's put them together!" Shane called, and they combined their weapons. "Fire!" the red ranger yelled. Morara screeched once more, before blowing up.

"Electra..." Letha smiled. Electra turned around, suddenly getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Dude, you gotta teach us!" Dustin exclaimed excitably, and Electra groaned. Hunter clapped his hand on her shoulders with a smirk.

"Hey, you want to be a teacher, why not start with us?" he smiled. Electra glared at him through her visor, but gave in quickly with a sigh.

1-2-3-4-5

Tori floated to the ceiling of Ninja Ops with a proud smile, but as soon as her gaze hit Blake, her focus broke and she fell to the ground. Luckily for her it wasn't too far away.

"Well, you're doing better than some" Electra chuckled, looking at Blake and smirking as he blushed a little. Letha and Dustin plus focus didn't exactly go together in a sentence unless it had a negative somewhere, while Shane, Hunter and Blake couldn't levitate 3 inches into the air for longer than 5 seconds. Cam seemed to be the best, but that was thanks to the years of living at a ninja school.

"Hey, it took you several days to get it" Shane grunted from the floor, giving up as Electra laughed.

"Fair enough. I wasn't saying I was better or anything" she smiled, stretching before levitating herself. "It's great for meditation" Electra glanced over at Sensei, who was already doing so.

"Anyone hungry?" Dustin called, getting to his feet, followed by the other rangers as they decided to give up for the day.

"I'm starving" Electra smiled while straightening her legs to land on them and follow them out of Ninja Ops.

"How did she ever find the focus?" Cam wondered in amusement.

"I heard that!" Electra's voice echoed back to him, making the green samurai laugh good-naturedly, looking to his dad.

"I don't know either" Sensei told him, a tiny smirk on his face while Cam laughed and followed his friends out to get some food too.

**I got lazy and so instead of writing Double Edged Blake, I wrote one for Electra! Hope you liked it! I will...maybe upload tomorrow. It all depends on when I get back from Dublin and if I don't just collapse into bed XD**


	28. Eye of the Storm

**Ok, so my plan of updating every day while I was still in Belfast didn't really go to plan, since sickness and whatnot got in the way. However, now I have a laptop and internet connection in Coleraine, so I can now update at university! I'm happy XD**

**Alrighty, hope you like it!**

Chapter 28: Eye of the Storm

Kelly called a goodbye to her employees as she left, and they waved her off.

"Where's Shane?" Dustin complained. "Tsunami cycle training is the one class I don't wanna be late for" he muttered, and looked up quickly as he heard footsteps. When he saw it wasn't Shane, his face fell. "Sorry dude, we're closed" he apologised, and the young man frowned slightly.

"Is Electra here?" he asked, and the three rolled their eyes.

"Yo, you got another visitor" Hunter called into the back. Electra walked out as she slipped her hoody on, and grinned at Vincent as he smiled lightly at her.

"Hey Vincent. You ready to go?" he asked, and the brown haired teenager nodded. He blinked as an arm slipped around Electra's waist and pulled her back.

"So who's the visitor this time?" Hunter asked, and Electra rolled her eyes at their curiosity.

"This is my younger brother Vincent. I forgot you guys never met him last time" she introduced the 15 year old. "Vincent, this is Hunter, Dustin and Blake" Vincent raised a hand in greeting, smiling brightly at them.

"Hey" he greeted. "We never got to meet because Electra ditched me to work" he stated, and Electra tried to hide her blush as she remembered the last time they had met up.

"Forgive me for having priorities" she grumbled as the others laughed a little. She looked up as Shane walked in, and frowned slightly as she noticed he looked a little distracted.

"Hey man, what's up?" Dustin asked as they gathered around the dejected ranger.

"I just found out my big brother is coming to town" Shane told them quietly.

"Hey, that'd bum me out too" Blake told him, earning a punch from Hunter as the Electra and Dustin laughed lightly.

"Don't worry Blake, it's the same for younger brothers too" Electra teased, patting Vincent on the head. He shrugged her off, and the black ranger smirked as Blake glared playfully at her. "Gotta go. Enjoy the brotherly reunion. And good luck" Electra smiled a little as she dragged Vincent off.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra and Vincent walked through the park, enjoying the good weather as they talked.

"Mum's been nagging again" Vincent stated, making Electra groan. One of the reasons she liked being a ranger was that it kept her out of the house and away from the phone, whether she was training or fighting an evil alien monster. "She's wondering what you're doing with your life" Vincent told her.

"I told dad what I'm doing. I asked Master Mao if I could start teaching next term!" Electra exclaimed in irritation.

"Yeah, next term. Mum was wanting to know why not immediately" Vincent replied, and Electra looked away, feeling bad that she couldn't explain.

"It's complicated" she muttered, her eyes darting down to her black morpher.

"Hey, don't get mad at me. I'm giving you a heads up, cause she'll be after you eventually" Vincent smiled, and Electra glanced back up, smiling too.

"Yeah. What about you? Have you decided on your career yet?" she asked. Vincent frowned slightly.

"I'm 15 years old, how am I supposed to figure out what I wanna do with my life when all I think about is-"

"Girls?" Electra cut into his rant, earning a glare as Vincent turned slightly red.

"All I think about is kicking your ass in Pai Zhuq, butthead" he punched her, and Electra shrugged. "Oh, by the way, loved the performance on Totally Talented" now it was Electra's turn to blush. "I thought you swore to kill anyone who knew you could sing?" Vincent smirked as Electra scowled.

"I slipped up. Hunter caught me singing, then-"

"And you didn't kill him?" Vincent was now amused. "I figured you two were going out" Electra's blush deepened. "But he must be important if you didn't threaten to kill him when he found out" the young man was just teasing her now.

"Shut up. I did threaten to kill him. But it slipped out and then Letha bugged me into going on and-" Electra stopped as her morpher started to beep. "Sorry Vincent, I gotta go. Meet me at the city square later, ok?" she asked, and Vincent frowned in confusion. He didn't get a chance to ask, as Electra sprinted off. "What's up?" she called into her morpher.

"Trouble in the shopping district" Cam reported.

"On it" she teleported off to find the problem.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra reappeared beside the others, who all jumped as she reappeared amongst the chaos reigning in the streets. "What the hell is going on here?" she asked as people ran by screaming, all terrified for their lives.

"The dogs! The dogs!" one man screamed as he ran over to them, looking wild as he then turned and fled. Immediately they looked at Electra, who raised her hands in defence.

"Don't look at me, I'm all here" she said in defence, and Dustin scratched his head, looking around.

"Ok, anyone see any dogs?" he asked in confusion, and Blake frowned as he spotted something.

"Only that dog faced freak" he pointed to a rather creepy monster standing beside Motodrone.

"Whoa, that is one ugly monster" Letha shivered as its bug eyes watched them, while Motodrone laughed.

"Rangers, let me help you face your fears!" the golden mutant laughed. "Eyezik!" Motodrone turned to the monster, who roared and sent two yellow energy blasts towards the rangers. They scattered, and Motodrone laughed even harder. After catching themselves, the rangers regrouped.

"Ready?" Cam called, standing at the front.

"Ready!"

"NINJA STORM!"

"THUNDER STORM!"

"MONOCHROME STORM!"

"SAMURAI STORM!"

"RANGER FORM, HA!" each of them morphed into their respective suits and drew their weapons. Motodrone tossed his cloak aside and sent in the Kelzacks, who bombarded the rangers with attacks. Dustin fought off the Kelzacks around him, only for Motodrone to kick him in the stomach. Dustin doubled over, and Kelzacks grabbed his arms.

"Do it Eyezik!" Motodrone ordered, and Eyezik fired another blast at Dustin. Seeing this, Letha tossed the Kelzack she was fighting in the way, and a collar appeared around its neck. Dustin managed to fight off the Kelzacks holding him, and rolled out of the way as the Kelzack grabbed its head and cried out.

"What is that thing?" Tori asked as she noticed this.

"I dunno, but it looks nasty" Dustin gulped, "thanks Letha" he called to the white ranger, glad that it hadn't been attached around his neck.

"Where's Shane?" Cam asked, noticing that they were still missing their red ranger.

"No idea" Tori shrugged, before throwing aside another Kelzack as it launched itself at her. Finally Shane arrived, seeing the battle in front of him.

"Glad you could make it! Join the party!" Hunter barked, tossing another Kelzack aside. Shane threw his back off behind him as the others tried to keep the Kelzacks busy; none of them noticing Shane's older brother appear behind a pillar.

"NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!" Shane morphed and drew his sword, slicing through the Kelzacks. Seeing that their numbers didn't seem to be going down, he summoned the Battlizer. He shot into the air, and blasted them, destroying them easily.

"We're not finished" Motodrone promised, and he and Eyezik disappeared. Shane landed, and grinned, hurrying to his friends as they cheered happily. They then dispersed, leaving Shane to pick up his backpack and skateboard as Electra demorphed and teleported back to her brother.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra reappeared near to where her brother was sitting, looking a little bored. She rushed over to him, and sat down beside him, leaning back a little to watch the sky.

"So, what do ya wanna do now?" she asked, making him jump and look at her quickly.

"Seriously, with your sneaking skills, I'd swear you were a ninja" Vincent muttered, and Electra laughed weakly at him, not looking at him as he frowned. "How about some basketball?" he asked, and Electra grinned, finally looking at him.

"You're on!" she nodded, and Vincent ran on, thinking that Electra was behind her. "Cam, let me know when you find out what those collars do" she spoke into her morpher, worried for her younger brother.

"_Will do. I'm analysing them as we speak_" Cam replied, and Electra ran off to catch up to Vincent.

1-2-3-4-5

As Vincent scored another goal, Electra rolled her eyes and went to the side to grab some water. As she did, her morpher began to beep again.

"Find out anything?" she asked quietly, glancing around as Vincent ran off to retrieve the ball.

"_The collars can harness the deepest fear of whoever it is attached to_" Cam reported. Electra growled at how dirty that was. "_Motodrone and Eyezik are back too, not far from where they were before_" Electra cursed, hating how bad their timing was.

"I'll be there soon" Electra reported, and turned around to see her brother. "Sorry bro, I gotta go. I'll be back soon" she promised, running off before Vincent could say anything. When she was out of sight, she teleported back, just in time to see Shane get hit by one of Eyezik's collars. "MONOCHROME STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!" she morphed and kicked out at Eyezik, only for Motodrone to get in the way and throw her back.

As she pushed herself to her feet, the others arrived on their bikes.

"We might be too late!" Tori leapt off the back of Blake's bike and hurried to Shane's side as the red ranger clutched at his head. Dustin kneeled down beside him too, only for Eyezik to grab them both, and attach collars around their necks. He then threw them to the side, and then knocked the Thunder rangers off their bikes.

"This is not looking like a favourable matchup" Electra muttered, leaping out of the way of Eyezik's tentacles. "Call to the beast inside! Unleash the jackal!" she called, summoning her animal spirit and sending her towards Eyezik.

"Nice try!" Motodrone laughed, and blasted the jackal. Electra bit back a cry as she felt on one knee, pain shooting through her chest. "Eyezik!" the golden mutant called, turning his attention to Electra. As his eyes started to flash red, Electra felt her arms be grabbed and Hunter yanked her away from the blast that would have attached a collar around her neck.

"Th-thanks" Electra breathed as she straightened up before Motodrone leapt at them. Electra twisted out of the way, kicking him in the back and knocking him forwards, where Letha punched him in the face. She pulled her fist back to punch him again, only for Eyezik to jump between them and blast her, attaching a collar around her neck.

Letha screamed as she fell to her knees, tugging frantically at the collar as Motodrone laughed and kicked her aside.

"It's too dark! Help me someone please!" the girl cried out as she shook uncontrollably.

"Son of a bitch!" Electra snarled, slamming her fist into Motodrone's face. As he tumbled to the side, Eyezik rammed into her, and Electra was thrown back. The thunder rangers ran forward, swinging their weapons at Eyezik, only for him to whack them with his tentacles. They rolled back, and Electra fired her blaster, catching Eyezik. However, it didn't even seem to affect him, and he blasted her back. Electra crashed to the ground as a collar appeared around her neck.

"Electra!" Hunter kicked out at Eyezik and forced him back as Electra curled up, becoming very quiet as the two thunder rangers hurried over to her. As soon as Hunter touched her, Electra screamed, striking out and pushing him back. "Electra! Hey, calm down!" Hunter grabbed her, but Electra struggled in his grip.

"No! I can't! I can't hurt them!" she cried, shifting away from the crimson ranger.

"Look out!" Blake yelled as he yanked his brother out of the way from another blast. "You can't help her right now, we have to beat this guy!" the navy ranger told him, and Hunter nodded reluctantly. Just as they went to fight Eyezik and Motodrone, Eyezik suddenly grew, and they brought out their blasters.

"Enough messing around!" Hunter yelled, and the pair fired, but it didn't affect Eyezik as he leaned down and inhaled, sucking the two thunder rangers in.

At this, Electra's eyes snapped open and she pushed herself to her feet, struggling to battle what the collar was forcing into her mind. As she did, Shane got to his feet and rushed over to his friends.

"Guys! Be strong! Listen to Sensei! You have nothing to fear but fear itself!" he called as the three still affected.

"_Ok guys, you may have broken Eyezik's spell, but the only way to free yourself from the Nightmare Collar completely is to destroy Eyezik. Use the Zords to distract him until I get there_" Cam told them, and the 5 nodded at this. "_Electra, Tori, ride the bikes into the belly of the beast. It's the only way to get Hunter and Blake_" the green ranger told them.

"No problem" Electra replied, and the two climbed onto the bikes as Letha, Dustin and Shane got into their Zords, combining to make the Storm and the Monochrome Megazords. "Let's go Tor!" the black ranger called, and the two girls sped off to a building, waiting for the others to grab Eyezik and hold his mouth open.

"Tori, Electra! Punch it!" Shane yelled, and they nodded. Revving the engines, the pair shot towards Eyezik and flew off the building, straight into his mouth.

"Ok, ew" Electra muttered as the stench hit their noses.

"What has this guy been eating?" Tori asked in disgust as they climbed off their bikes. "There they are!" she noticed the thunder rangers dangling from strange cables that were attached to them.

"Hang on!" Electra called as they rushed to their side.

"We'll get you down!" Tori shouted, and Electra pulled out her Naginata. She sliced through the cables, and the pair crashed to the ground. When they didn't move, Electra and Tori knelt beside them, shaking them.

"Get up! You can't go to sleep in here!" Electra shouted as she shook Hunter, and he looked up at her.

"Electra?" he asked weakly, and Electra smiled a little under her helmet.

"Blake, are you alright?" Tori asked as they pulled the two to their feet.

"Yeah, I think so" the navy ranger responded, his head pounding as Tori pulled him up, only for all of them to stumble about as Eyezik moved, slamming into the Megazords.

"Guys! Get outta there!" Shane's voice echoed around, and they glanced around.

"It might help if our exit was open!" Electra snapped, heaving Hunter back to his feet as he swayed and fell into her. As the Megazords worked on opening their exit, they climbed onto the bikes, and revved the engines once again as the others yanked open Eyezik's mouth enough for them to fly out.

Landing nearby, everyone climbed off the bikes; the two thunder rangers already feeling much better. Eyezik ran at the Megazords, but Cam blasted them back, knocking the monster back so the others could call on their own Zords and join in the battle.

"Check this out!" the green ranger sent Shane, Hunter and Electra power disks, and took one himself. They inserted them into their Megazord systems, and then the four power spheres opened to reveal parts to a large bird-like Zord.

"What is it?" Shane asked in confusion.

"The Firebird. It'll enable us to form one Megazord!" Cam told them, and everyone voiced their amazement before the 4 Megazords started combining to form the Hurricane Megazord. There were three rows inside, with Blake, Cam and Hunter in the back, Letha and Electra in the middle, and Dustin, Shane and Tori in the front.

Eyezik laughed, rushing forwards, only for the Megazord to slash across, knocking him flying.

"Let's show him some real power!" Hunter shouted.

"Typhoon Power!"

Energy gathered in the chest of the Megazord, and the blades on the front of the chest began to spin, creating a tornado that shot at Eyezik. He was blasted away, and the team cheered as the collars faded from their necks.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra sighed as she walked into Storm Chargers, collapsing on the sofas and letting her head fall back.

"Tough time with your bro?" Hunter asked, walking over and sitting beside her.

"He's not going to be forgiving me anytime soon for bailing on him twice today after I promised to hang out with him" Electra sighed, and leaned on Hunter's shoulder. "I hate Lothor. He's totally making my life unnecessarily hard" she grumbled, making Hunter grin. "How did things go with Shane and his brother?" Electra asked, looking up at the blond.

"They patched things up, I think everything's all good for now" the crimson ranger stated, but Electra frowned.

"Except for what happened with Eyezik" she muttered, straightening up before leaning forward to look at the ground.

"You were different to the others. Your reaction to the collar" Hunter stated, looking curious. "What did you see?" he asked softly. Electra closed her eyes, a pained expression on her face. As Hunter went to take back his question, she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Myself" she told him. Hunter's brow furrowed in confusion. "You know how the power of darkness makes people go mad and stuff?" she asked. He nodded, still not understanding where she was going with it. "I'm...I'm terrified that it's going to happen to me. Sensei Hitari told me that I'm different. That the darkness doesn't affect me. But what if it does?" Electra's voice shook a little.

"So you're scared that the darkness will take over and turn you evil?" Hunter summed up, and Electra nodded. "There's no way dude" he grinned, and this time it was Electra's turn to be confused. "You couldn't be truly evil, even if you tried. Especially if what Cam said was true and you snapped out of your fear by yourself" Hunter smirked, and Electra went red, avoiding his gaze now.

"But why doesn't the darkness affect me?" she whispered.

"I dunno" Hunter scoffed. "But it doesn't matter. If you're meant to know why, you'll find out why" he told her. Electra thought about this for a moment, before smiling weakly.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Hunter" she smiled, getting to her feet again. Hunter followed suit, pulling her closer. "This is the second time you've given me advice here" Electra murmured. "How times change" she laughed slightly, wrapping her arms around his chest.

"You really are insane" Hunter told her, a grin on his own face as he dipped his head in, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Yep. But then again, so are you" Electra pointed out, moving her head so she could kiss him.

"Break it up you two! This place is for kids too y'know!" Blake called from the counter, rolling his eyes.

"Must you constantly ruin the moment?" Electra yelled over as they broke apart, not moving away as she narrowed her eyes at the navy ranger.

"It's my job as the younger brother" Blake retorted, smirking a little. Electra rolled her eyes, before looking to Hunter.

"Be glad my younger brother left the city this morning" she told him, and Hunter grinned as she pulled away and walked off to find Letha.

**Hope you liked it! I'll not be updating for a while, as my Wardrobe Girl duties are required again this week!**


	29. General Deception Part 1

**We're reaching the end of NS :O**

**Hope you like it**

Chapter 29: General Deception Part 1

Letha walked up to Ninja Ops with a wide yawn, stretching as she noticed Tori's van parked outside, being stuffed to capacity as the blue ranger looked exasperated. The copper haired girl smiled and walked over, earning a tired smile from her blonde friend.

"I told you they weren't going to pack light" Letha told her, before glancing up as Dustin heaved a TV out of the store. "Dustin, really?" she sighed, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't a TV a bit much, since you're going _camping_?" Letha asked, but Dustin just blinked.

"How else are we gonna watch Supercross tomorrow?" he asked, stuffing it into the van too.

"You're not supposed to watch the Supercross, Dustin" Tori rolled her eyes as she shut the back and walked to the front of her van. "That's why it's called '_roughing it_'" she pointed out. Letha giggled, before spotting Shane carrying an electric stove.

"Well if man was supposed to 'rough it', then why did he invent a portable generator?" the red ranger challenged.

"Because man got lazy" Electra pointed out as she appeared on the other side of the van, making them all jump. "Care to challenge my statement?" she smirked to the guys, all of whom opened their mouths, paused, and shut them again. "Case proven" Electra bowed, only to be put in a headlock by Hunter and her hair messed up as she shrieked, thrashing in his grip.

"Move it or lose it you two!" Blake barked as he climbed into the front beside Tori. "Thanks for giving us a ride Tori" the navy ranger smiled to the blonde, who smiled back as Hunter and Electra got in the back.

"No problem, I wouldn't miss seeing you guys in the wild" Tori chuckled, before smirking a little. "Besides, this way I know where you are when it all goes horribly wrong" she told him brightly, as if expecting it.

"And it will" Letha and Electra both chimed in with smirks.

"Come on! We're highly trained Ninjas!" Blake defended the male honour of the van.

"Who can't even go a few days without electricity" Electra muttered, but was ignored.

"What could happen?" Blake laughed, and they shut the door.

"You're tempting fate Blakie-boy!" Letha sang lightly as she opened a book and Tori smiled, starting the van, driving away from Storm Chargers.

1-2-3-4-5

The atmosphere in the van was light as they drove through the woods, the excitement of camping hitting everyone as they chattered about anything and everything.

"Hey, did you guys ever wonder why the sky is blue?" Dustin asked, earning several amused looks. "Shouldn't it be see-through?" he asked, but there was pretty much a unanimous 'no' as the earth ninja looked around. "Like, it's just air" Dustin continued on, making the others laugh. "It should be see-through! Didn't you ever wonder about that?" he pressed Shane, who had been laughing away quietly.

"Dustin" the red ranger chuckled. "I'm the air guy" Shane told him. "Y'know, power of air. You just try and figure out why dirt's brown" he told Dustin, making everyone start laughing again.

"Ok, I was just asking" Dustin raised his hands in defeat, and Electra stretched, scratching her head.

"The sky is blue 'cause of a process called..." Electra paused for a second as she closed her eyes. "Rayleigh scattering" everyone went quiet as they looked at her. "When sunlight reaches the atmosphere, the molecules in the air act like those little prisms and gets scattered. 'Cause blue light has a high frequency, it's scattered more than other colours, which makes it the dominant colour" she finished, and opened her eyes to find everyone staring at her.

"What...the hell?" Letha voiced the question on everyone's mind. Electra smirked, leaning back in her seat.

"I learn it a while back, in hopes that someone would ask that question. It's fairly obvious, if ya think about it" she smirked, and the others started to laugh at her, wondering what had happened to make her so insane.

"You're such a smart-ass sometimes" Hunter laughed, and Electra quirked an eyebrow as she looked at him.

"Better a smart-ass than a dumbass. You should try it sometime" she told him, and the van was filled with 'ooohs' as Hunter's eyes narrowed.

"You really wanna go there?" he challenged; Electra just folded her arms and leaned back, a lazy smirk clearly on her face. However, this was her mistake. Hunter lunged, and caught Electra's side. Her eyes shot open completely, and immediately she began thrashing around, yelling loudly as the others laughed at her.

"Huh?" Tori frowned as a young woman leapt in front of the van, and they slowed to a hault. Electra's screams of laughter faded as Hunter looked up, frowning in confusion.

"Last time we stopped at the side of the road our school got sucked into space" Dustin reminded Tori hesitantly, but Tori pulled over anyway. They all leapt out of the van, and gathered around the panicked girl, who wore climbing gear.

"Are you ok?" Tori asked as the girl thanked her for stopping.

"My friend, she's stuck. We need help" the girl said desperately. "Do you have a rope?"

"You guys didn't happen to pack a rope, along with the CD player and the laptop, did you?" Tori asked, doubting it.

"As a matter of fact I did" Shane remembered, dragging Hunter to grab the rope and climbing gear. They then sprinted along through the path towards the cliff, where several other people were waiting.

"Her rope broke, and she's stuck" the girl said as her voice shook, and they looked over the edge to see how far down the girl was. She was stuck about halfway, with a good drop still between her and the ground.

"Hold on!" Shane called down to the terrified girl, who cried out as the rope slowly loosened around her harness, causing her to jolt a little.

"Lower me down, I'm the lightest" Blake told them, and the three other guys nodded, rushing over to grab the rope as Tori, Electra and Letha soothed the distraught girl peering over to the edge at her friend. Letha caught Electra's eye, and tapped her morpher, signalling that if anything went wrong, to morph. Electra nodded, and watched as the guys strapped Blake in.

The navy ranger nodded to his friends, and began to slowly shift over the edge, before leaping down to help the terrified stranded girl out. The rest waited on the cliff, edgy as Shane kept an eye on the rope and the rest comforted the girl's friend. Suddenly the rope started to move a lot faster than it should, and Shane grabbed it quickly.

"It's slipping!" he yelled, and Tori rushed to the edge with Hunter to see what was happening.

"Blake!" Tori yelled, trying to see the navy ranger. "Is she ok?" she called down. The girl behind them smirked suddenly.

"_She's _fine" she stated, making them all look around quickly at her sudden change in attitude. Suddenly she changed into a Kelzack, and threw Dustin back, before kicking Letha and Electra to the ground too. Shane pushed Dustin to his feet as Tori helped up Letha and Hunter caught Electra, before the rest of the people on the cliff changed into Kelzack Furies and began advancing on them.

"Well...anyone else not see this coming?" Electra gulped as she rubbed her stomach.

"That's what I was hoping for!" Zurgane appeared and sent the Kelzacks forward to attack.

Letha flipped over one and caught another with a drop kick before getting hit in the back and falling to the ground. She rolled over to avoid one stomping on her head, scowling as she spun to her feet and punched two. However, they grabbed her and tossed her into Dustin, who had been in an armlock, and the two rolled along, taking out a few Kelzacks in their path. Shane blocked the attacks from the Kelzacks surrounding him mostly, before another caught his undefended chest and stunned him long enough for another to tackle him, where he rammed into Electra as she threw one, and they both ended up on the ground.

Tori rushed over to the edge to see Blake fighting off another Kelzack, swinging about to avoid it's knife and placing in a couple of kicks to push the foot soldier back. However, it managed to knock his foot off the ground, and Blake fell slightly, dangling upside down. He looked up, just as the Kelzack swung its knife and cut the rope. Blake let out a cry as he hurtled towards the ground, and Tori yelled out in horror. Before he could hit the ground, Blake morphed, flipping and landing lightly.

"Whoa, close one" the navy ranger breathed, before ninja streaking up the cliff, knocking the Kelzack Fury loose of its harness so it crashed to the ground.

The rest of the group had been pushed together, with the Kelzack Furies advancing on them with Zurgane. Blake landed in front of them, raising his hands and forcing the foot soldiers back. "You guys ok?" he called, and they grinned, straightening up.

"Never better" Shane told him. "I think it's time to clean up these clowns" the red ranger told the rest of the group. "Ready?" he called.

"Ready!"

"NINJA STORM!"

"THUNDER STORM!"

"MONOCHROME STORM!"

"RANGER FORM, HA!"

The rangers drew their weapons, and Zurgane sent the Kelzack Furies forward once again. Letha ducked under one knife before kicking up and catching one in the chest. She sliced down its chest with her sword, and it flew back, knocking another two down with it. She spun, catching several more that were stupid enough to get close to her. Electra flipped back and swung her naginata, hitting the side of one with the pole. It latched on, and Electra yanked the weapon to the side, so the Kelzack rammed into a few more. When one caught her in the back, Electra stumbled forwards, dropping her weapon.

"You'll pay for that!" she yelled. "Call to the beast inside! Unleash the Jackal!" Electra released her animal spirit, which barrelled through the Kelzacks and slashed at the ones not in its path. Electra caught another and tossed it over the edge, smirking as her animal spirit returned to her. Shane, calling on the battlizer, shot into the air, and fired a blast that wiped out the last of the Kelzacks.

1-2-3-4-5

"Alright Sensei, whatever you think is best" Shane cut off the communication with Sensei, and looked over to where Tori, Blake, Letha and Electra stood by the van. "He told us, there's nothing we can do back there, that we can't do out here" the red ranger explained to the other rangers.

"Cool, so we camp?" Dustin asked hopefully, and both he and Hunter looked at their leader.

"We camp" Shane grinned, and the three cheered happily. Blake clapped his hands together and they all bundled into the van once again.

"I still don't know how you can call it camping" Tori smiled as she opened the door to the driver's seat.

"Tori, don't say anything until you experience it" Blake scolded playfully, grinning as he went to open the door.

"I'm not experiencing anything" Tori replied, making him stop. "I'm just gonna drop you guys off and then I'm outta there" she told him, getting into the van before he could say anything more.

"Man" Blake sighed with a small laugh, ignoring Letha's smirk as she climbed into the van beside Dustin. Once again the van was filled with cheers as they headed off towards their camp site once again.

1-2-3-4-5

Tori slammed the back of the van shut as Letha and Electra heaved out the last of the backs.

"That's the last of it!" Letha called, before looking up and staring at the sight in front of them.

"What the hell?" Electra raised an eyebrow as she saw Dustin, Hunter and Blake relaxing on seats while Shane brought the TV over and tossed Dustin the remote.

"This isn't camping, this is a resort!" Tori exclaimed as she stared at the four guys in disbelief. "All you need is a waterslide and a luau" she rolled her eyes as they liked this idea.

"That would be cool!" Dustin stated, and Blake laughed as he agreed.

"Come on Electra, put on a grass skirt and dance!" Hunter taunted, and wound up on his back as Electra moved in front of him and kicked the chair over. "Totally worth it" the crimson ranger laughed as Electra stomped off towards the van and the others laughed. "Anybody wanna order pizza?" he called, getting to his feet.

"Yeah, just none of that ham and pineapple stuff" Blake told him, making Hunter roll his eyes.

"Fine" he grumbled, before lifting the phone. "Aw, no signal. Looks like we're having hamburgers" he wandered off, trying to find the fridge.

"I think you guys are missing the point here" Tori stated.

"The point is, to have fun" Blake replied as he messed with a fishing pole. "You sure you don't wanna stay?" he offered again, but they shook their heads.

"Thanks, but I gotta get back" Tori told him, still in disbelief at their attempt to camp. "Cam needs some help back at Ninja Ops" she walked off as Letha and Electra climbed into the van, with Electra still sulking. "But I'll be back to pick you guys up, the day after tomorrow. Bye!" Tori headed to the van and climbed in as they called out their goodbyes.

As she climbed in and started the van, she went to drive, only for the van to stay where it was. The three girls looked up, and frowned. Tori leaned out of the van and groaned as she realised that the van was stuck in the mud. "Guys?" Tori called with a weak smile. "Can I get a little...help?" she asked hopefully.

The four guys, plus Electra and Letha, stood at the back of the van, ready to push as Tori looked out at them. "On the count of three! One, two, three!" she called, putting the foot down on the accelerator as they began to push. Mud splashed everywhere, hitting the ground and covering them in mud. Finally they pushed it free, only for the guys to crash into the mud and Electra and Letha to land on top of them. The van, now freed, kept going, and crashed into the generator, causing it to short out and stop the TV, fan and the stereo. The 4 male rangers stood in front of the van, not looking too impressed, while Letha and Electra couldn't stop laughing at the state they all were in.

1-2-3-4-5

Reappearing beside Tori, freshly cleaned and mud free, Electra sat down beside her and made the blue ranger jump.

"Why'd you come back?" she asked, puzzled, and Electra grinned, watching the river.

"Figured you'd want someone to talk to on the way back" she shrugged, before looking around as the guys emerged from the trees, also mud-free.

"Man, I haven't had that much mud in my eyes since I ran outta tear-offs last week" Dustin complained as the two girls got to their feet.

"You guys, I'm _so _sorry about your generator" Tori apologised, but was waved off.

"It's not your fault" Blake smiled. "Things happen. And now, Electra can't mock us for 'not camping properly'" Electra smirked and looked away, trying to look innocent as Tori smiled.

"How was the shower?" she asked, still looking a little guilty.

"Well, you could say it was refreshing" Shane stated, but Hunter rolled his eyes.

"But _cold _would be more accurate" he told them, making the others laugh lightly.

"I know this doesn't exactly make it up to you, but your burgers are on the grill, and your sodas are getting cold in the stream" Tori told them, and they all sighed happily. Blake opened the barbeque, and inhaled the scent of the burgers cooking.

"You're forgiven" Blake grinned as they all looked happy for the time being.

"Put on enough burgers there Tor?" Electra teased as she noticed how many burgers were actually on the grill. The blue ranger shrugged, knowing that they wouldn't go to waste.

The good mood disappeared as thunder boomed overhead, and two figures fell from the sky. "I don't think we're ever getting back to civilisation" Electra sighed as they raced towards whatever had landed nearby.

Stopping at a clearing near the hills, they spotted Vexacus and Shimazu standing waiting for them.

"I thought I smelled garbage" Hunter snarled as they stopped nearby.

"Oh, we'll see who gets trashed" Vexacus laughed.

"Hey, no offence, but you don't seem like the outdoor types" Shane pointed out, and Vexacus shrugged lightly.

"We're not. We just came to watch your ultimate demise" the fish alien told them. Tori frowned at his words, not understanding what he meant.

"Don't you mean, 'cause our ultimate demise?" she asked.

"Ok, I like your way better" Vexacus decided, making Electra roll her eyes.

"You stepped into that one Tor" she said, before they were forced to leap out of the way as Vexacus fired an energy blast at them. "I am so not in the mood for this today" Electra growled as she straightened up, coughing from the smoke.

"Just when you thought it was safe for a day off" Shane grumbled. "Ready?" he called, and everyone straightened out into a line to morph.

"NINJA STORM!"

"THUNDER STORM!"

"MONOCHROME STORM!"

"RANGER FORM, HA!" they morphed and leapt towards Vexacus and Shimazu. While Tori, Shane and Dustin ran at Vexacus, the other three launched their attack against Shimazu. Blake leapt in and caught the ancient warlord with his navy antlers, but Shimazu fought back and threw the navy ranger off. Hunter stepped in front of him, changing his thunder staff into a tornado star.

"Try this!" he fired a blast at Shimazu, but as it hit him, Shimazu disappeared with a cackling laugh. "What?" Hunter looked around in surprise, only to see Shimazu's head in giant form flying towards them.

"I'm so close to victory, I can taste it!" he laughed as he then caught them with a laser attack, knocking the two thunder rangers to the ground.

"Call to the beast inside! Unleash the jackal!" Electra stepped in and her jackal lunged at Shimazu with a howl, avoiding his attacks and swiping at the head. One paw connected, and Shimazu's head disappeared, only for the actual Shimazu to appear and kick her in the back, knocking Electra into the dirt before she could react.

"It seems you have met your match" Shimazu laughed as he and Vexacus stood in front of the rangers as they regrouped.

"You're finished rangers" Vexacus taunted, only to be hit by a blast of green energy, while Shimazu was hit by a white blast similar. Cam and Letha leapt over the others heads facing the two generals.

"Cam! Letha! It's about time" Electra grumbled as they straightened up.

"I picked something up on the radar, headed this way" Cam told them, and they rushed to his side in disbelief as Shane grabbed him.

"What? Worse that these super freaks?" the red ranger demanded. Cam pushed him away, nodding grimly.

"Way worse" Letha told them nervously, having seen the readings.

"Hey, rangers!" Vexacus called, earning their attention again. "Nobody's worse than we are!"

"I would have to agree" Shimazu nodded.

"No-one messes up my weekend!" Hunter growled angrily. They combined their weapons and aimed at the two, firing a blast. However, the two generals caught the attack and threw it back. It collided with the rangers and sent them flying backwards to the ground.

"Guys!" Cam rushed over as Vexacus and Shimazu laughed.

"This is too easy!" Shimazu stated, before the ground shook, nearly knocking the two generals to the ground. A giant robot burst from the ground, taking everyone, including the two villains, by surprise.

"_Prepare to be destroyed_!" a voice echoed from the cockpit as Cam straightened up, looking up at the huge robot.

"Zurgane!" he recognised the voice immediately as the other rangers tried to get to their feet.

"Not again" Letha whined, not in the mood for another fight with the faceless general.

"Fight me, if you dare!" Zurgane challenged, making Shimazu groan.

"Haven't you had enough failure for one day?" the ancient warlord yelled up to him, but was ignored as the rangers got to their feet and accepted the challenge. They leapt into their Zords and formed their Megazords so it was 4 on 1.

"We haven't used this one in a while!" Tori inserted a green power disk, calling on the Star Blazer that fired 4 coloured stars, which landed on Zurgane's Zord. They exploded, knocking the Zord back a little.

"This one's mine" Hunter called as the Thunder Megazord stepped in front of them. He inserted a power disk of his own, calling the sting blaster to fire their own attack. However, Zurgane destroyed the attack before it could hit him, taking them by surprise.

"Try this!" Electra inserted a power disk, which sent out a power sphere coloured black. It burst open to reveal a pair of black fans, which she threw at Zurgane's robot. However, he evaded the first and caught the second, throwing it back at the Monochrome Zord. It connected, and the Megazord was knocked to the ground.

"I got one for ya!" Cam moved in front of the fallen Megazord and sent out a power sphere too. The bumblebee yoyo was knocked aside by Zurgane too, and the four Megazords stood together as their drivers were shocked by how every move they used. Suddenly Zurgane's Zord fired a strange electric attack that caught all four Megazords and floored them as everyone cried out.

Shimazu and Vexacus watched as what seemed like an easy win for the Power Rangers began to turn in favour of Zurgane, who laughed as it seemed he was winning.

"My victory is at hand!" he laughed, surveying the four Megazords lying on the ground.


	30. General Deception Part 2

**Well me and my internet are currently fighting, but I managed to get it to work for now, so here's another update!**

**Hope you like it!**

Chapter 30: General Deception Part 2

Zurgane advanced on the floored Megazords, ready to destroy them, only for Cam's Megazord to leap in the way and block the attack. When Zurgane looked up, startled, his Zord was knocked back by a kick. The other three Megazords got up, as everyone stared at Cam.

"You've been holding out on us Cam!" Electra grinned as she tilted her head a little.

"Where'd you get that mode, Cam?" Shane asked, and the Samurai Megazord looked around as Cam smiled proudly at his work.

"I _am _the one in charge of upgrades, remember" the green ranger chuckled, but looked around quickly as Zurgane rushed at him. The Thunder Megazord fired lasers at the Zord, knocking it away from Cam. The Monochrome Megazord landed a punch just below the cockpit, pushing it even further away.

"You guys ready to finish this?" Hunter called as Zurgane's Zord crashed to the ground. The four Megazords lined up, and called on the Firebird to combine all four into the Hurricane Megazord. Immediately they fired their Typhoon attack, destroying the Zord.

"Yeah! No more Zurgane!" the rangers cheered happily at their victory, but Cam felt uneasy.

"Don't be so sure. Zurgane's smart"

"But we trashed his Zord" Hunter protested in disbelief.

"Even if he got out, he's got nothing" Dustin added in agreement, but Cam shook his head. Not liking how it was turning out.

"Something doesn't feel right" the green ranger voiced his concerns. "It was just too easy"

"You call that easy?" Blake stared at him.

"If that's what you call easy, I never wanna fight what you think is hard" Letha stated, and Cam smiled a little.

"Go back to your campsite. I've gotta check something at Ninja Ops" the Samurai told them.

"I'll come with you" Tori turned to look at him. "I'm over the whole camping thing" she told him.

"I'll come too. No point in hanging out when my driver is gone" Electra nodded, and Letha stretched.

"Well I ain't gonna be the only girl there, let's go!" the white ranger exclaimed.

"Let us know if you find anything out" Shane told him, and Cam nodded.

"I will" he told them. "Keep your eyes open out there" he told them. Tori, Letha, Electra and himself then flew off in the Samurai Star Megazord, leaving the guys to head back to their campsite.

1-2-3-4-5

The three girls watched as Cam worked at his computer, trying to find if there was a reason for his unease. Letha was practising a couple of moves near the entrance, while Electra and Tori were relaxing after a long day that seemed far from over.

"It just doesn't seem logical" Cam muttered in frustration.

"Cam, sometimes one must turn away from a problem, in order to find its solution" Sensei told him, but Cam just seemed to get more stressed out.

"Dad, I've turned every way I know how. I'm not sure there even is a problem" the green ranger mumbled. "I just know something isn't right" Electra put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Ya gotta trust your instincts Cam, they've never steered us wrong before" she told him, smiling brightly and he nodded, smiling back before turning to work on. Electra yawned and slumped down; hoping that Cam would find out whatever was bothering him.

After a while, Cam leapt to his feet, and Electra jolted awake, falling off the table and making Letha burst out laughing. Electra silenced her with a harsh glare, before they moved over to Cam.

"What did you find?" Tori asked as she watched the screen.

"I'm getting a strange energy reading" Cam explained, frowning as he examined the readings. "I think Zurgane used some sort of power replicator on us" the Samurai explained, and Letha glanced to the others.

"What does that mean?" she asked curiously.

"It means we're in some serious trouble" Electra yawned as she rubbed at her eyes. As Cam glanced back to the screen, it beeped, and everyone focused on it again, frowning as they saw another giant robot, being commanded by Zurgane.

"Guys, it's Cam. Sorry to tell you this, but we've got another emergency" Cam contacted the four male rangers, who were currently foraging for food after their camp was mysteriously raided.

"_I hear you Cam_" Shane called in.

"_With you bro_" Blake answered.

"_On my way_" Hunter replied.

"_Right behind you dude_!" Dustin finished, and the four cut off their transmissions.

"Ready?" Cam asked, and Tori nodded as the four backed away from the computer.

"NINJA STORM!"

"SAMURAI STORM!"

"MONOCHROME STORM!"

"RANGER FORM, HA!"

"RANGER STORM POWER!"

1-2-3-4-5

The 8 landed in front of Zurgane's Zord, already combined into the Hurricane Megazord.

"What's the deal?" Shane complained as they got ready to fight.

"I'm back and you're through" Zurgane told them determinedly.

"Zurgane! I knew it!" Cam complained, and Electra bit her lip, glancing over at him.

"Doesn't this mean we're in trouble?" she asked.

"No way!" Shane scoffed. "Let's take him out!" he yelled, and they moved the Megazord towards Zurgane. When the Megazord punched out, Zurgane countered with his own. When they kicked out, the Zord met it with another kick. Finally they used the red cross on the Megazords chest, but no matter how many times they struck the Zords chest, it had no effect.

"What's the matter Rangers?" Zurgane taunted. "You aren't surprised, are you?" he asked, and they glared through their helmets at the opposing Zord. Suddenly Zurgane's Zord fired its fist at them, and the Megazord was forced to take to the sky to avoid the huge blast. They fired another attack, which hit perfectly. As they landed, the Zord stepped forward. "I have another surprise for you" Zurgane called, and suddenly he summoned a power sphere, much to everyone's shock.

"No way!" Tori exclaimed.

"It's a power sphere!"

"What a poser!" Dustin shook his head.

"I knew it"

"We're in trouble" Letha whimpered.

"Big big trouble"

"This is brutal!" Hunter growled.

"Totally brutal!"

"You _can't _use our powers against us!" Shane snarled, and Zurgane laughed lightly at him.

"We'll just see about that" he stated, and the power sphere broke apart to reveal a sword that straightened out before a spike stuck up at each side. He swung it, and the rangers called on a force field. It immediately shattered, and the Megazord shuddered.

"Hang on guys!" Shane yelled as they struggled to stay upright, but it was no use. The Megazord slowly fell backwards, and crashed to the ground. The 8 coughed as they lay either slumped over their consoles, or back in their seats.

"Is everybody alright?" Tori asked weakly.

"Define alright" Electra groaned as she tried to push herself back off the console, with little victory. They watched as Zurgane hit the front lightly with his sword, before raising it above them, ready to administer the final blow. They all cried out, before Cam brought out the Riff Blaster, summoning the Mammoth Zord.

The Mammoth Zord arrived, firing a power sphere that connected with the back of Zurgane's Zord and knocked his concentration. However, using the power of his new sword, he fired a blast that caught the Mammoth Zord and knocked it down.

"He's immobilised it!" Cam called out in shock.

"I can't believe it!" Shane was equally shocked over what had just happened.

With that now out of the way, Zurgane turned back to face the Hurricane Megazord, which fell back into a fighting stance. "Let's put a new spin on this thing!" Shane yelled. However, as they fired their Typhoon attack, Zurgane countered with an attack from his sword, which easily broke through their attack.

"_Rangers, return to Ninja Ops immediately_" Sensei told them as they cried out in pain. "_Use the Firebird to cloak your retreat_" he instructed.

"Oh man!" Shane exclaimed angrily. "On our way, Sensei" he replied, and they called on the Firebird to disappear from the fight.

1-2-3-4-5

While Cam worked on restoring the Zords to full power, the other rangers paced Ninja Ops. They crowded around the screen as Cam brought up an image of Zurgane's Zord walking through the city.

"He's using our powers to attack the city!"

"We've got to get back out there!" Hunter growled as he looked to Cam, who frowned.

"I need more time before the Zord'll be ready to battle again" he told them, and Electra groaned, putting her hands to her face.

"Time we don't have!" she groaned, at a loss for what to do.

"How are we gonna fight without our Zords?" Tori asked, and Sensei bounced off Dustin's head to hand on the desk in front of them all.

"Think Rangers, what other resources are at your disposal?" he asked.

"What about the gliders?" Dustin asked, and Sensei gave a nod.

"And the Tsunami cycles!"

"Excellent thinking. Individually, your weapons would be overpowered" Sensei told them. "But together, your resources will be significant" he stated.

"Follow my lead guys. Maybe we can draw him out of that thing" Shane told them, and they nodded.

"I'll bring the Zords when they're repaired. Good luck" Cam called, and they streaked off and Electra teleported to get ready for the fight.

1-2-3-4-5

"Hey Zurgane! You gonna hide in that thing all day?" Shane taunted as he, Tori and Dustin flew in on their gliders.

"Come out and fight us!" Tori goaded, smirking under her helmet as the Zord spun around to face them.

"Or are you too scared?" Hunter mocked as he, Blake, Electra and Letha raced up on their bikes, close behind the gliders. The 7 rammed into the Zord, forcing it back as they continued to mock the general.

"You can't catch us!" Letha giggled as she raced around, frustrating Zurgane even more. Suddenly he leapt out, attacking the three wind rangers in their gliders and knocking them to the ground as Zurgane landed lightly.

The four bikes pulled up in front of the fallen rangers, and Zurgane let out a low growl.

"I'll fight you on my own!" he yelled, pulling out his swords as they rushed at him. Zurgane blocked the thunder rangers attack, and caught them with one sword forcing them back. He then caught them again, and knocked them to the ground.

"Boo!" Electra yelled, slicing down his back with her naginata as he went to attack them again. He spun around and caught her helmet with the hilt of his sword, knocking her out of the way. Letha attacked with her sword, only for it to be caught between Zurgane's two blades. He then kicked her back, and turned to easily block all the attacks from Tori, Shane and Dustin. Zurgane then floored them with his own attack, before they all leapt up and attacked again.

Zurgane cut across Shane's chest before slashing across Blake's chest and knocking the navy ranger flying. He then caught Dustin, and forced him to them ground. When Letha leapt in the way, she was immediately knocked aside, straight into Electra. As they crashed to the ground, Zurgane turned and caught Hunter. As Hunter was knocked out of the way, he caught Tori and Blake once again. Shane rushed in, and blocked his two blades with his sword, only to be thrown through the air.

"This, could go better" Electra hissed, and combined her weapon with Letha. They fired an attack at Zurgane, but he leapt out of the way and it hit the ground where the wind rangers had been standing only moments before. "Oh _fan-bloody-tastic_!" Electra growled.

"There's more!" Zurgane taunted as the rangers regrouped. He threw his swords into the air, and while they were distracted by them, he held his hands out and hit them with another attack. The rangers crashed to the ground, and he caught his swords.

"Cam! We're running out of options!" Shane yelled.

"And places to bruise. Honestly" Letha groaned.

"_Got it! I'm on my way, and I'm bringing some backup_!" Cam called back to them.

"That backup better come in the form of 7 robotic creatures, a Samurai and a giant elephant" Electra grumbled.

Sure enough, their zords arrived, freshly repaired and ready for battle. The rangers cheered, happy that they were finally getting somewhere after the harsh beating they had just endured.

"Have it your way!" Zurgane snarled. "To the Zord!" he yelled, leaping back into the Zord. The rangers leapt into their own Zords, combining into their Megazords and facing Zurgane. He suddenly fired a fist at them, and it connected with the Thunder Megazord, also catching the other two as the explosion spread.

As Zurgane went to catch them with his sword, Cam fired an attack that forced him back, and Zurgane looked up to see the Star Chopper change into a Megazord Mode.

"Time to bring out the hurricane!" Shane called, and Hunter, Cam and Electra lifted their power disks.

"You got it!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's finish this!" The four sent out their power spheres, which formed the Firebird and allowed them to form the Hurricane Megazord. The two opponents faced each other, before the Hurricane Megazord rushed in. Immediately Zurgane began to get the upper hand, forcing them back. They lashed out, but Zurgane's Zord disappeared. The Megazord spun around, only to be hit once again.

Zurgane cackled, before unleashing an attack that almost forced the Megazord to the ground.

"It's over for you!"

"Not even close!" Cam yelled, calling on the Riff Blaster once more. "Mammoth Zord, let's rock!" he called.

"Let's not use the cheesy lines again" Letha giggled as the Mammoth Zord was called into the battle. Zurgane growled and fired an attack, but it didn't even seem to faze the giant Mammoth. They leapt onto the Mammoth, and faced Zurgane.

"Give up!" Zurgane yelled.

"Never!" Shane replied, and the Mammoth Zord began to move. The Hurricane Megazord hit its head, sending out several power spheres that burst open in the air. They then landed on the Mammoth, and Zurgane stepped back.

"Fire!" they yelled, and the Mammoth sent out several energy blasts from the contents of each sphere.

Zurgane cried out as his Zord was destroyed, and the rangers cheered, glad it was finally over.

1-2-3-4-5

"Here we are" Tori pulled over as she, Cam and Electra unbuckled. They climbed out, looking around for their friends as Electra yawned widely, having slept a little on the way there. "I can't believe these guys still wanted to go camping after all this, and that Letha went with them in the end" Tori shook her head in exasperation.

"I just wanna go to bed and sleep for a year" Electra yawned widely.

"Me too. Though maybe not for a year" Cam smiled, and Electra grinned. "I just didn't want them thinking I was...well...lame" the green Samurai ranger admitted, going a little red.

"Aw Cam, you're not lame!" Electra hugged him, taking him by surprise. "I'm sleep deprived, don't hold me accountable for my actions" she told him in a flat voice, pulling away quickly.

"Me too, about the lame thing" Tori smiled, before they looked around and stopped suddenly as they realised why it was so quiet. The four male rangers, and Letha, were fast asleep in chairs, with Letha curled up on Dustin's lap as Shane snored loudly beside them.

"Who knew Shane was a loud snorer" Electra chuckled as they laughed at the sight in front of them. "Anyone got whipped cream or warm water?" she asked, but Tori just gave her a mock stern look. "Sleep deprivation. Blame it. Not me" Electra gave an innocent smile, and then looked back to the peaceful rangers.

"I bet Zurgane's in worse shape than them" Cam stated with amusement.

"No doubt" Tori giggled. "Should we wake them and take them back?" she asked, and Electra shrugged.

"They look so peaceful..." she murmured, her eyes actually softening for a brief moment before she shook her head. "Hell yeah!" she grinned, clapping her hands together as her brain ran through the many ways they could wake them up.

"You're scary when you're tired" Cam stated. Electra winked, before bounding off to wake up her friends. "Regret taking her along?" he asked Tori with a grin.

"Oh yeah" Tori nodded without even thinking about it. Then she turned and smiled. "Nah, she makes it more fun" she grinned, going after the black ranger to help her out. Cam laughed, and watched as the two girls had fun, unaware of what was happening not that far away.

**Hope you liked it! I'll post Gem of a Day tomorrow probably, since it's my day off **** But I will be away for some of the day to practise my Brawl skills for the Eirtakon tournament, and to get some pizza, so yeah, I'll try my best!**


	31. A Gem of a Day

Chapter 31: A Gem of a Day

A soft wind picked up, temporarily blinding Electra as her hair flew into her face, as she and Cam walked near the base of a cliff. They were tracking a bizarre radiation reading that the sensors in Ninja Ops had picked up on, wondering what it could be.

"The one day I wear my hair down" Electra spat out strands of her hair, making a face as Cam looked around, a faint smile on his face as he saw the face she was pulling. He glanced down at the machine in his hand, before lifting his amulet, which acted as a communicator.

"Dad? I'm getting close to the source of the radiation surge" he reported, looking around to see if he could spot it.

"_Good work son_" Sensei replied. "_Until we know for certain the cause of the disturbance, you must be very careful_" he warned his son, who sighed.

"You don't have to remind me every time" he said as he dropped his amulet back down. Electra, noticing his irritation over being babied, patted his shoulder and smiled.

"He's just worried Cam. One perk of being an only child" she chuckled, and he frowned a little at her. "My parents were overprotective too, until my brother was born" she shrugged, and Cam blinked.

"Isn't your brother only 3 years younger than you?" he asked.

"Yep! Then the overprotection was passed to him" Electra laughed lightly, before looking down at the beeping machine. "Now, shall we find this radiation source?" she asked, and Cam nodded, putting the strange machine down over his glasses so he could see heat signatures. As he looked around, Electra wandered around, trying to find a place where the wind was less cruel, before freezing at the same time Cam did.

"What's he doing out here?" the pair asked as they looked over to where Hunter was sitting on a rock. "You didn't sense him?" Cam asked in surprise.

"Well yeah, but I didn't really pay attention until it grew stronger" Electra frowned, moving off towards where Hunter was sitting.

The Crimson ranger was crouched over, doing something, not noticing the pair coming up behind him until Cam put his hand on his shoulder.

"Lose something?" he asked, startling Hunter so he grabbed Cam's wrist and flipped him over his shoulder. Electra put a hand to her face and shook her head as Hunter straightened up and got ready to fight.

"Edgy much?" Electra asked, also startling the crimson ranger so he looked around at her quickly.

"You have got to lay off the caffeine" Cam stated as he pulled off his glasses to frown at Hunter.

"Oh, it's you...sorry" he muttered, helping the green ranger off the ground.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Cam asked as Hunter walked over to his bike, lifting his helmet from the ground.

"I could ask you the same thing" he replied. Electra frowned at his defence, feeling edgy herself now because of it.

"I'd tell you I'm tracking an excessive radiation signal I picked up on my monitors" Cam told him. "And Electra came with me to help find out what it was" Electra shrugged. She had been bored and not in the mood to train, so went on the outing.

"Uh..." Hunter hesitated before turning to his bike. "Maybe it has something to do with this" he pulled the remains of a sword from the side of his bike. "I found it out here. It's one of Zurgane's swords" he told them as the two gathered around. "But he'd never leave the ship without it" he pointed out.

"Not alive anyway" Cam took it, examining the broken sword curiously.

"And they were both in one piece the last time we saw him" Electra reminded them. As if they could forget. She still had bruises from the beating they had taken.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra sat on the table, watching as Hunter seemed to keep his distance from the monitor as Cam tried to find out what exactly had happened to Zurgane, that would destroy one of his swords.

"Yo Cam, unless the faceless general died of severe radiation poisoning, why exactly would his sword be giving off radiation signals?" Electra asked, noticing Hunter's head whip around as she pointed this out.

"I don't know. It may not be the source of the radiation." Cam told her. "Though it might be where they were made. I doubt Zurgane picked his swords up at a local store" the green ranger reminded her. Electra frowned as this made sense, and got to her feet. She walked over to Hunter, taking his hands in hers.

"So what's up with your face?" she asked, tilting her head as she watched his expression change from nervous to indifferent.

"I'm just wondering what could have happened to Zurgane's sword. I mean, we barely survived his last attack, and if someone managed to defeat him, what chance-" Hunter was cut off as Electra put a hand to his mouth, narrowing her eyes.

"Don't even try to go all pessimistic about this" she warned. Hunter frowned as he pulled her hand away from his mouth. "It will be fine" Electra told him in a hard voice, but even she couldn't hide the worry in her face.

"Guys, I think I found something" Cam called as Hunter went to speak, and Electra moved to the computer, still holding Hunter's hand tightly. Hunter felt guilty, knowing that he had panicked her for almost no reason. But he couldn't let on about the Gem. Not yet.

1-2-3-4-5

Once the other rangers had arrived, Cam replayed the footage that he had found.

"After we found the sword, I located a satellite picture of the area" Cam pressed play on the laptop, and showed a clip of Zurgane being defeated by Vexacus.

"It's true rangers. Vexacus has destroyed Zurgane" Sensei spoke from beside the laptop, turning to face the rangers.

"Not that I'm gonna miss Zurgane, but why would Vexacus do that?" Tori asked in confusion, voicing all their thoughts.

"It appears a power struggle is at play in Lothor's lair"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Dustin spoke up, making everyone look at him quickly. "Maybe they'll keep fighting each other till there's no-one left" he pointed out in a hopeful voice, laughing slightly.

"That is possible Dustin" Sensei told him. "But I suspect Lothor has an even more sinister plot in mind" he voiced his worries that had started during Lothor's month long absence.

"Then what next?" Letha asked, peeking over Blake's shoulder as she looked at the guinea pig.

"The time has come to face the enemy proactively" Sensei told them, and Letha poked Electra, who jumped and rolled her eyes.

"Instead of just defending the city, we'll attack them" she explained, and Letha nodded, smiling brightly, seeming to not notice Electra's mind being elsewhere.

"We must reinforce our ranks by rescuing all the captured ninjas" Sensei spoke again. "We must find a way to get onto Lothor's ship" he said.

"That's not gonna be easy. Trust us" Blake told them, knowing from experience how hard it was to get onto the ship.

"And I doubt they've left the force field unfixed since my little trip there" Electra shivered as she remembered her adventure on Lothor's ship.

"Without some way to break through, we'll never get in" Cam told them, and Hunter gulped, backing away.

"Leave that to me" he said, heading off before the others could ask him questions. Both Electra and Blake frowned, watching him hurry off with frowns.

1-2-3-4-5

Hunter dug through a small hole in the ground near the boulder he had been sitting on before, and pulled out a piece of cloth tied with a rope. A shadow flew over him, and he looked up.

"So, my readings are correct" Vexacus smirked as Hunter leapt up, scowling at the fish alien. A giant bird creature cawed and landed beside Vexacus. "Meet Condortron, a genius creation, if I do say so myself" Vexacus introduced the bird, folding his arms.

"What are you doing here?" Hunter demanded, holding the bag tightly.

"I suspect the same thing you are" Vexacus looked to what the crimson ranger was holding, and Hunter moved it out of sight. Vexacus fired an energy blast at him, and Hunter was forced to flip out of the way.

"I got more important things to think about now!" he shouted as he straightened up. "THUNDER STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!" he morphed, and Condortron immediately rushed at him. Hunter aimed a couple of kicks, but the bird easily blocked them and caught his stomach a few times, before tripping him up. Condortron swung down, and Hunter raised his arms to protect his head, only for a black blur to kick out, catching Condortron's chest and knocking him back.

"You alright?" Electra offered her hand to Hunter, who stared up at the black ranger in shock. "I'm not going to question why you were out here, but next time, don't make me worry so much" she heaved him to his feet and kicked his shin.

"Ow" Hunter voiced in an annoyed tone as he turned to face Condortron, who was recovering from the surprise attack.

"One more ranger won't do you much good" Vexacus smirked, and sent the raven monster at them once again. Hunter blocked a punch and Electra threw her own, but Condortron caught her wrist and forced her back before grabbing Hunter and throwing him aside. Electra rushed in with a kick, but it was blocked and her feet were swept out from under her. As she rolled out of the way of his next attack, Hunter rammed into him, but was then thrown out of the way. He rolled down a hill, and Electra landed next to him.

"Stupid bird" Electra leapt to her feet and swung another few punches, but each were blocked and he caught her stomach with a punch that forced her to her knees. Hunter leapt over her and bombarded him with kicks, only to hear Electra gasp. He glanced around and found Electra in a head-lock with Vexacus's weapon to her throat.

"Give me the gem boy" he told Hunter, who hesitated. If Vexacus got the gem, they were all screwed. But there was no way he was going to let Electra get hurt.

"Gem?" Electra blinked as she continued to struggle in the alien's grasp. "Tell me he doesn't mean what I think he means" Hunter looked away as she stopped struggling. "Hunter, get that thing away from here! My life is _not _worth what that thing could do!" Electra pulled in Vexacus's grasp, almost causing him to let go.

"It is to me!" Hunter snapped, and both froze as they went red.

"As touching as this is, I'm afraid her life will be gone if you don't give me that gem" Vexacus chuckled, and Electra tilted her head slightly.

"Oh really?" she smirked, and closed her eyes. Vexacus stopped laughing as a black aura surrounded her. "Call to the beast inside! Unleash the jackal!" Electra called on her animal spirit, and it sent the fish flying. Electra stumbled forwards, and Hunter caught her, before her jackal leapt over her head and rammed into Condortron as he rushed at them. "I'll kick your ass later thunder boy" she promised, before letting go of him and ramming into Condortron.

"I expected as much" Hunter shrugged, before rushing at the bird too. However, both of them ended up on the ground again as they were quickly overpowered. Hunter jumped up and attacked Condortron again, but was thrown over the edge of a small cliff. Electra jumped after him, landing gently beside the floored ranger as both of them were exhausted.

"You are no match for Condortron" Vexacus taunted as he walked over with his creation.

"Oh yeah?" Hunter growled as he tried to get to his feet. Before anyone could react, lasers blasted Condortron, causing him to spin through the air and crash to the ground. Everyone looked in the direction that the attack had come from.

"Hunter! Electra!" Shane called to the pair as the remainder of the rangers rushed towards them on their bikes.

"You ok?" Cam asked the two as he leapt off the back of Shane's bike.

"Yeah" they both nodded, before turning to the fight as Motodrone and his Kelzacks appeared between the rangers and Vexacus.

"Miss me?" he taunted as even Vexacus seemed surprised.

"This is my battle!" the fish yelled, but Motodrone ignored him, sending his Kelzacks into battle against the rangers.

Electra and Letha teamed up against the Kelzacks, throwing them aside and even causing two to be thrown into each other. Letha giggled under her helmet, and Electra grinned lightly. She kicked out and caught another in the chest, throwing it back. She looked up as Hunter shot overhead on his glider bike, flying towards Condortron as the bird flew off, when Vexacus suddenly blasted Hunter's bike, slowing it down enough so Condortron could ram into him.

"Hunter!" Electra cried as Hunter crashed nearby, a huge explosion rocking the area. Still sensing his presence, she sprinted away from the fight towards where Hunter had landed.

Reaching the site where his bike lay in flames, Electra skidded down the hill as she spotted Hunter lying with a hand over his chest. She pulled him closer, and he groaned at the sudden movement.

"I'm ok" he managed, leaning on her as he got to his feet. "Honestly" Hunter told her, and the others arrived close by, having defeated the Kelzacks.

"You're lucky I came when I did!" Motodrone told Vexacus as he was thrown back by Tori, just as Dustin drove up in front of her.

"I didn't request backup!"

"We will leave you this time" Motodrone told the fish as the Kelzacks gathered behind him. "But beware, I'm watching you" he warned, before disappearing with his foot soldiers.

"Return to the ship. I'll handle this alone" Vexacus told Condortron, who obeyed, flying back up to the ship. The rangers looked up for a moment, before returning their focus to Vexacus. "Any last words?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah! Super Samurai Mode!" Cam yelled, switching his ranger mode to fight the fish.

"I'm pulling the strings now!" Vexacus called, and shot out several strange strings, which caught the rangers and hauled them into the air. "Dance!" he cackled, ramming them into each other before releasing them so they all crashed to the ground.

"What do you want?" Letha demanded as she got to her feet, only for Vexacus to grab her with the strings again and drag her towards him before the others could stop him. He grabbed her wrist and squeezed, causing Letha to cry out and fall to her knees.

"I'm just having some fun!" he laughed, swinging her around by the wrist, before it made a loud cracking noise that caused Letha to scream.

"Give her back now!" Dustin yelled, and Vexacus looked up from the whimpering girl.

"Sure" he tossed her aside, and grabbed his sword. "I'll take you all!" he decided, and they each pulled out their weapons.

Each of the rangers launched themselves at Vexacus, who easily fought them all off and floored them with little effort.

"Navy antlers!" Blake yelled, catching Vexacus around the waist. The surprised alien thrashed about, before blocking the navy ranger's attacks. He grabbed Blake's wrist and pulled the ranger closer as he laughed, only to be blasted by Hunter. He then tossed the younger brother into him, and they crashed to the ground.

Vexacus then disappeared, and the ground began to shake, nearly knocking them off their feet as soon as they got up. Vexacus burst out of the ground on a giant shark, and put his sword over his shoulder.

"Land shark attack!" he yelled, and the shark headed towards the two thunder rangers, knocking them flying.

"Guys!" the others gathered around them, pulling them to their feet. "Are you ok? Where is he?" Shane asked as he looked around, before Vexacus reappeared, walking towards them.

"You didn't think I'd leave without saying goodbye?" he smirked. They turned and faced him, ready to continue fighting. "With or without the gem, I will defeat you!" Vexacus promised, before disappearing. Immediately everyone turned to Hunter as their visors lowered, while Letha held her other hand lightly.

"What gem?" Tori asked, looking at Hunter for answers. "What did he mean Hunter?" she asked, but he kept silent as the rest watched him, waiting for his answer. Hunter frowned as he knew he had no choice now but to tell them.

1-2-3-4-5

"The Gem of Souls" Hunter held out the small cloth that held the shards of the Gem that had once saved them from Lothor's attack.

"But I threw it into the ocean" Cam remembered, looking confused for once in his life. Hunter then opened the cloth, and everyone leaned in from where they were standing in Ninja Ops.

"Not all of it" he muttered.

"You should have told me Hunter!" Blake exclaimed in annoyance, making everyone look at him quickly, surprised by this.

"You didn't know about this?" Tori asked.

"No" Blake told her, before looking back at his older brother. "And we're gonna have a long talk why, aren't we bro?" he asked Hunter.

"I was gonna tell you" Hunter defended. "But the more time that passed, the harder it got. I'm sorry" he apologised.

"Those fragments must be the source of the radiation I was tracking" Cam realised. "It had nothing to do with Zurgane's sword" he stated, and Electra folded her arms as she leaned against the railings behind her.

"I told you" she muttered, and the rangers looked at her. "Hey, I didn't know either" she raised her hands quickly as they gave her suspicious looks.

"After Lothor shattered the gem, I hid these two pieces out there" Hunter explained. "I'd go out there now and again to see if they could help me contact my parents" he told them, avoiding everyone's gaze.

"I understand that sometimes your loss is difficult to accept" Sensei told him. "But what's done is done. You can never go back in time"

"Not without a scroll or something" Dustin smiled brightly, making Letha smile a little as she fiddled with the bandage around her wrist.

"I know my parents are gone. But I still miss them" Hunter argued. "And those students up on Lothor's ship, someone misses them too" he pointed out. "But it's not too late for them. Let's bring them back" he dropped the gem shards into Cam's hand, looking determined.

1-2-3-4-5

Cam walked towards the entrance to his Dragon Force Vehicle, with the others walking behind him as he held his helmet in his hand.

"With the gem shards I should have enough power to break through Lothor's energy field" he said. "Once I've done that, you should be able to teleport onto the ship" Cam instructed, and they nodded.

"We'll be standing by" Shane told him.

"Be careful Cam" Tori said, making Cam sigh but smile all the same.

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?" he smiled, before turning and walking off as they smiled at him. He headed off down the corridor, ready to start the mission to save the other students.

The rangers watched as Cam took off through the portal and towards Lothor's ship, each impressed by the Dragon Force Vehicle and excited that they were on their way to saving the students. They watched as Cam made his way up through space, before he was suddenly shot at. Everyone's excited mood changed as Cam struggled to regain control of his Zord.

"Cam! Cam come in!" Shane yelled as the Zord flew about, avoiding the attacks.

"_I'm hit, but I'm OK. My bigger problem is, if I don't get closer, I'll never be able to break through the energy field_" he explained, and pushed on forward, continuing to avoid the lasers fired at him.

Suddenly the computer began to beep and another image came up, this time of Condortron.

"Uh oh, the big bird is back" Blake frowned.

"And this time he's really big" Electra pointed out.

"We have to call the Zords"

"But what about Cam? We can't leave him out there!" Letha exclaimed.

"Cyber Cam and I will monitor my son" Sensei told them. "You must take the Zords and face Condortron" they nodded reluctantly. "Letha, will you be able to fight?" he asked, and Letha nodded determinedly.

"Like you'd get any other answer out of her" Electra grinned as she patted her friend's head. They then hurried to their own Zords to fight Condortron.

1-2-3-4-5

The three Megazords faced Condortron as he squawked, and got ready to fight.

"Let's do this!"

"Right with you Shane!" Hunter called from his cockpit of the Thunder Megazord

"Oh yeah!" Electra grinned as she took hold of the controls of the Monochrome Zord, ready to fight. They all blasted Condortron with their lasers, but he pushed through and ran forwards, slicing across all three Megazords.

"How rude!" Letha exclaimed, before calling on a power sphere. It opened to reveal her Dove staff, which she swung at Condortron. However, he leapt over their attack and slashed down, knocking the Monochrome Megazord to the ground. He then fired an attack that hit the two Megazords still standing. As they stumbled back, Electra and Letha forced their Megazord back onto its feet.

"We can beat this bird!"

"Concentrate!"

"Ok, focus!"

"We can do this"

"No bird is going to get the best of us!" the three Megazords grabbed Condortron and flung him out of the way. As soon as he leapt to his feet, Cam's Samurai Star Megazord leapt in and dealt a couple of blows to the giant bird.

"Cam! You made it!"

"Heard you needed some help" he grinned as he looked over to the other three Megazords. The Samurai Megazord then hit Condortron again, knocking the big bird to the ground. "It's Hurricane Megazord time!" Cam announced as the four Megazords grouped together. Shane, Hunter, Cam and Electra took the power disks and inserted them into the system, sending out the Firebird to combine all four Megazords.

"Hurricane Megazord!"

They then called on their typhoon power, which caught Condortron and destroyed him, which allowed them to relax and cheer.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra stepped through the trees as she saw Cam and Hunter talking up where Hunter had kept the Gem of Souls. She sighed, her face going red as she remembered what he had said the previous day, before shaking her head in an attempt to calm down.

Cam walked off, and Electra made her way over. She didn't say anything; she just sat down beside him.

"You're mad, aren't you" this sounded more like a statement than a question. Electra rolled her eyes and leaned into him, shaking her head.

"How could I be mad at you?" she asked, looking up at him.

"It's my fault Letha's wrist was nearly broken" Hunter muttered, and Electra raised an eyebrow at this.

"I didn't see you forcing Vexacus to do anything"

"If I hadn't been hiding the Gem of Souls up here, he wouldn't have attacked" Hunter pointed out. Electra shrugged, before straightening up.

"Ok, do you not understand that we are Power Rangers, and that he is an evil general of Lothor's army?" she asked, folding her arms. "It's what he does. He attacks, we stop him" Electra reminded him.

"He wouldn't have tried to kill you" Hunter mumbled, before Electra frowned and pushed him over. He fell off the rock, landing on his back as Electra sat on his stomach.

"Hunter, Lothor's been trying to kill us for nearly a year. Today was just a closer call than most times. The point is, I'm safe, they didn't get the gem, and you're still an idiot" Electra told him. She slid down as Hunter forced himself up into a sitting position, and he frowned.

"I'm not an idiot" he told her, making Electra grin.

"Then stop acting like one" she told him. "Cause, well, you're important to me too, and if you got hurt then I'd have to be the one beating myself up" Electra blushed a little. "We're gonna get those students back" she added, putting her arms around his neck, pressing her forehead to his in her own way of comforting him.

"Shut up before Blake comes along and ruins the moment" Hunter muttered. Electra giggled a little, before Hunter reached in and kissed her. In their peaceful moment, no-one suspected the Vexacus was wiping out another of Lothor's generals in his plan to take over the ship.

**Yay for romance!**

**Not much to say, I'll prolly update on Friday since tomorrow I'm in for 4 hours then I have to go back to Belfast, so until then, adieu!**


	32. Storm before the Calm Part 1

**Second last chapter, finally posted! I was a little busy with Persona and whatnot over the weekend so yeah, here's the chapter I promised!**

**Hope you like it!**

Chapter 32: Storm before the Calm Part 1

Dustin stomped into Storm Chargers, carrying a box of oil as he grumbled in annoyance to himself.

"I can't believe this!" he exclaimed, making Shane and Kelly look over as he looked at the bottle of oil in his hand. "I asked for four-stroke oil, and they sent me this two-stroke stuff! Bah! What am I supposed to do with that?" Dustin complained, tossing the bottle back in the box. He then noticed his friend and boss laughed at him, and glanced over. "What's so funny?" he asked, assuming they were laughing at his little temper tantrum.

"Hey look, forget about the oil" Shane chuckled as he walked over. "And pack your bags" he told him, walking off as Kelly walked over to her employee.

"Why? Where are we going?" Dustin asked in confusion.

"You wanted to freestyle" Kelly grabbed a sheet of paper. "Well guess what, you're gonna get your chance" she held out the paper for him. "Fill it out and sign it, we have to get it in straight away if you wanna make the deadline" Dustin tucked the oil under his arm and took the sheet, examining it before his eyes widened.

"This is for the US Action Games!" he exclaimed, looking up excitedly at his boss, who smiled at him. "Are you serious?" he cried, jumping in excitement.

"Yep! And, by the way, under 'Sponsor', write 'Storm Chargers'" she told him, walking off as Dustin looked back at her.

"Sponsor?" he was practically shouting by this point. "Did you know about this?" the yellow ranger turned to Shane, who looked up from the magazine he was reading.

"I'm going too!" he leapt up onto the sofa as he mimed skateboarding. "Vert. skateboarding baby, yeah!" Shane cheered, and Dustin laughed as he cheered too. He glanced over to the door as Tori walked in, with Letha skating in behind her.

"Hey Letha, Tori, check it out!" he waved the page around in his excitement, and the two girls smiled.

"Kelly's sponsoring you to go to the US Action Games to freestyle" Tori told him with a smile, and Dustin's smile faded a little as he realised they already knew.

"Yeah...how'd you know?" he asked in confusion.

"She told us this morning. Besides" Letha skated around her boyfriend with a smile. "I'm entering too" she giggled as Tori nodded and sat down with Shane.

"That's great!" Dustin smiled, a bit more excited now. Letha smiled and reached up to kiss him, before skating over to the sofas to pull her skates off and replace them with her boots. Dustin glanced over to the door as Hunter and Blake walked in, greeting him. "Hey guys, guess what!" Dustin resumed his excited mode as he turned to them.

"Yeah I know, US Action Games, right?" Blake answered, and Dustin's excitement died down again.

"That's awesome!" Hunter clapped his shoulder before the pair walked over to the others as Dustin remained confused.

"What's awesome?" Electra asked as she dandered in, hands in her pockets as she let out a yawn.

"I suppose Kelly already told you about me going to the Action Games" Dustin mumbled, but Electra tilted her head, looking confused.

"Action games? You're going?" she yawned again, before shaking her head. "To freestyle?" Electra asked, still looking confused.

"Yeah! Kelly's sponsoring me to go do freestyle!" Dustin once again turned happy and hugged Electra with one arm, only for her to protest and squirm.

"Gah! Lemme go! Dustin!" Electra struggled in his grip as the others laughed. Finally she pulled away, leaping away and hiding behind Hunter. "No huggy. Never" she told him, only for Letha to catch her around the waist. "Letha!" Electra whined, being careful not to hurt the white ranger's wrist. Everyone laughed, before they all joined in, and Electra cried out as she ducked down, managing to clamber out from below. "I hate you all!" she announced, putting a rail of clothes between her and the others, all of whom were still laughing at her flustered state.

"Even me?" Hunter feigned hurt, and Electra glared at him, her face bright red.

"Especially you!" she grumbled, sliding out of sight as the rangers chuckled, knowing she didn't mean it.

"Hey, didn't you test today for Roger Hannah? The Factory Blue sponsorship?" Dustin remembered, turning to Blake, who grinned at them proudly.

"There was a photographer there from Dirt Works magazine; he said he hadn't seen anyone test that fast since McGrath in '91!" Hunter told them, and the others voiced their approval and high-fived the navy ranger.

"So what's the deal?"

"Full Factory ride, if I want it!" Blake told Dustin with a grin.

"Why wouldn't you want it?" Letha asked as they congratulated him again.

"Don't you think I'm a little busy here?" Blake's grin slipped as he leaned forward, knowing that his ranger duties were much more important.

"Yeah, but how can you pass up an opportunity like that?" Shane asked.

"That's what I told him" Hunter nudged his brother, who looked away, torn over what to do.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra frowned as she finished hanging up racing gear, and turned to Letha, who was slowly hanging up swimwear.

"Yo, what about Sensei?" she asked, and Letha frowned, at first not understanding what she meant. It then clicked, and the pair hurried over to the counter, leaning over as the guys worked in the back. "Did any of you tell Sensei about this little trip?" Electra asked them, and they all stopped working to look around and stare at her, only just realising this now.

"Not me" Shane looked to his friends in hopes that they had told the guinea pig, but they all shook their heads.

"What about Cam? Did any of you ask if he wanted to go with us?" Dustin asked, remembering their samurai friend.

"Oh crap" Letha slapped a hand to her head, knowing that Cam was going to give them grief for this one.

1-2-3-4-5

"So it slipped all your minds?" Cam asked, a little amused as he surveyed the sheepish teenagers in front of him after they explained the story. "I mean, Dustin I can believe" he laughed, looking to the absent minded yellow ranger, who looked insulted.

"Hey, I was the one who remembered" he defended, and Letha hugged him with a giggle.

"Surprise surprise, he was" the white ranger told Cam, who shook his head, a little hurt but also amused by their guilt.

"I can understand how this could have happened" Sensei smiled, much less unforgiving than his son was pretending to be. "It is a great honour to compete in such an event" the guinea pig stated, "I can only imagine the excitement can be quite a distraction"

"What isn't a distraction for these guys?" Electra smirked, only to be put in a headlock by the crimson ranger standing next to her.

"So is it alright if we go?" Tori asked hopefully, trying to ignore Electra's flailing arms as Hunter messed up her hair.

"Of course" Sensei nodded with a smile, doing a much better job of ignoring them than the others. They cheered; laughing in their excitement over what awaited them.

1-2-3-4-5

Pulling up in the Storm Chargers' van, the rangers all climbed out and looked around in excitement at the mass of people rushing into the area filled with places for each of them to check out. People skated by on skateboards and on rollerblades, others wheeled their bikes along, and Letha fiddled with the pair of rollerblades draped over her shoulder in excitement.

"You guys better check in, I'll make sure your gear's ok" Kelly called to them, and the rangers nodded as she walked off.

"We'll check the place out for er..." Shane trailed off as he looked around

"Lemme guess. Chicks?" Tori teased, making the red ranger smirk a little.

"Now that you mention it" he laughed as he watched several girls run past laughing in their excitement.

"Come on, I'll cruise with you" Cam leapt out of the van as the others laughed lightly, and Blake looked around with a raised eyebrow.

"Cyber Cam?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm not Cyber Cam" Cam laughed. "Who said the real Cam can't cruise?" he asked, and Letha raised her hand with a grin.

"You're just asking for an ass kicking now" Electra laughed as Cam frowned playfully at Letha, who hugged the green ranger with a laugh. After kissing Dustin's cheek, she ran off to change into her rollerblades, and was soon skating around, racing others who were struggling to keep up with her.

"Being here compels me to take up some form of sport" Electra chuckled as she watched a young man skateboarding on a large screen.

"Like you could handle it" Hunter taunted, and Electra looked at him quickly, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, do you want your ass handed to you again?" she let go of his hand to fold her arms, but the thunder ranger just laughed at her. "You really must" Electra grinned, throwing a half-hearted punch at him. He caught it and pulled her closer, making her laugh as he wrapped a hand around her waist.

"Uh...Hunter, Electra?" Cam called, not looking around as his eyes were fixed on something not too far away.

"Not now Cam" both said at the same time, making the samurai frown as they grinned and kissed.

"Yes now" he spoke again, and they pulled apart, frowning as they glanced around to Cam. They followed his gaze, and their eyes widened as they spotted Kapri and Marah walking around, surrounded by Kelzacks.

"Why now?" Electra groaned, and the three darted after the two girls.

As they reached an empty skate ramp as everyone else fled from the site.

"Oh great" Kapri rolled her eyes as they leapt onto the ramp in front of them.

"Hey, you lost?" Cam asked as they frowned at the gathering.

"Do we look lost?" Marah snapped at him.

"No, just ridiculous in those stupid outfits" Electra smirked as Kapri pulled out the PAM and began to press buttons.

"What a pain" she sighed, and pressed a final button to call on the Kelzack Furies. Electra groaned. She never liked fighting them. They took on a fighting stance as the Kelzacks appeared around the place.

"Can't we even have one day off?" Electra whined as she looked at the mass of Kelzacks facing them.

"I think we might need a few extra hands" Cam muttered as he easily figured they were widely outnumbered. The Kelzacks finally leapt forward, and Electra leapt into the air, pushed off the shoulders of one and flipping backwards. She landed in the grass, raising her fists again as the Kelzack Furies surrounded them.

Blocking their attacks, she ducked down to try a sweeping kick, but they leapt over her leg and kicked her in the stomach as she straightened up. Just managing to keep on her feet, Electra didn't have time to block the next attack, which pushed her into another Kelzack.

"I am _nobodies_ ragdoll!" she snarled, grabbing one and flipping it before stepping back as a black aura surrounded her. "Call to the beast inside! Unleash the-" Electra stopped as three strangers rushed onto the scene, and she fought to contain her jackal spirit as they began to fight off the regular Kelzacks. The three Rangers stared at the three newcomers as they tried to fight them off.

As they were thrown about, Electra ducked to avoid the attack of a Kelzack Fury before kicking out. As she knocked it back, she felt the stinging jabs as three more caught her in her shoulders and back.

"Get out of here before you get yourselves killed!" Electra shouted as her arms were caught by several foot soldiers. She heaved them together with a loud thwack as one of the guys paused for breath.

"Dude! We're just trying to help!" he defended.

"You can help by standing aside!" Hunter snapped, kicking out at another Kelzack as it lunged for him. "And getting out of our way!" he added, before throwing another. However, the three didn't listen; instead they continued in their attempt to fight, so Electra couldn't call on her animal spirit to help. But she was relying on her help too much as it was.

As she swung her leg up, the Kelzacks suddenly disappeared and she stumbled forwards, nearly falling. Shaking her head, she walked over with Hunter and Cam as one guy and the girl helped their friend up.

"What were you guys thinking?" Hunter demanded.

"We were thinking you were in trouble. You should be happy we were there" the boy - Kyle - spoke as his friends helped him up.

"No, you should be happy they all decided to dematerialise" Cam replied.

"You guys don't have a clue what you're dealing with. You could have been killed there!" Electra shook her head, and the three strangers frowned at them.

"I'm gone" Kyle muttered.

"Me too" the girl nodded.

"Later dudes" the other guy shook his head and the three walked off, leaving the three rangers to figure out what Marah and Kapri had been wanting.

1-2-3-4-5

Cam wandered about in the grass, trying to find a clue as to what the space sisters had been looking at, while the other rangers waited up in front the barrier.

"They were interested in this area here" Cam called up, "but it must have just been a diversion" he sighed, seeing nothing that would have piqued the interest of Lothor. Electra put a hand to her head as it began to hurt, and she stumbled a little, before sitting on the barrier.

"Are you alright?" Letha noticed her strange behaviour, and Electra nodded, but her headache seemed to grow worse by the second.

"Hey, what's wrong with your amulet?" Shane asked, diverting attention back to Cam as he frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking down at the amulet hanging around his neck. It started glowing, and when Cam touched it, he cried out in pain. "It's frozen!" he told him, and Dustin gave a small laugh.

"Frozen? Dude, it's like, 80 degrees out!" he exclaimed as Cam yanked the necklace off and examined it. As he did, Electra's head throbbed even more and she put her hands to it, letting out a quiet moan before she could stop.

"Hey, what's wrong Electra?" Letha turned to her best friend, reaching out to touch her. Electra pushed herself to her feet, but swayed and lost her balance immediately as her energy seemed to disappear. Hunter immediately caught her, but as soon as he touched her, Electra let out an agonising scream and pressed her hands to her head as hard as she could as she felt like it was going to explode.

"Electra!" the black ranger felt the last of her energy disappear, and everything went dark.

1-2-3-4-5

Cam sat at his computer scanning his Samurai amulet as Electra lay unconscious in the back.

"I don't know dad. I can't figure out why the amulet reached that way. Or Electra..." he muttered, continuing to scan it. The lights flickered, and he looked up in frustration. "It's even drawing power away from the reactors!" Cam sighed. "It's never done anything like this before" he muttered.

"How has it reacted in the past?" Sensei asked curiously.

"Well, once or twice it's gotten really warm, but that was only when something good happened" Cam shrugged, and Sensei nodded as he thought about this.

"Interesting. One might conclude that..."

"Since warmth comes from good, cold must come from back of evil!" Cam realised what his father meant. "I can't believe I didn't think of that!" he exclaimed. "I must be losing my edge" the Samurai frowned a little as he thought about this, and his father smiled.

"Some concepts, though they may seem simple, are the most difficult. Especially those that pertain to the powers of good and evil" Sensei told Cam, who nodded with a small smile of his own.

"Cam!" Hunter looked out from the back. "Electra's woken up" Cam got to his feet and headed into the back, where Electra was slowly pushing herself into a sitting position. She looked beaten and weary, like she'd been fighting all night.

"Careful" Cam stood at the edge of the bed and examined her weakened features. "How do you feel?" he asked, and she looked up, her brown eyes flickering with a flurry of emotion.

"Like I had hippos jumping on my head" she mumbled, wincing as it hurt to even speak. "What happened?" she asked, looking up at him again.

"You passed out. I think you may have had a similar reaction to my amulet" Cam leaned against the wall, and Electra raised an eyebrow. "My amulet froze as a reaction to some evil force. I'm not sure of the details yet" Cam explained.

"Ok..." Electra nodded as she frowned, wondering just what had caused her head to almost explode in pain. "All I remember is climbing over the barrier, and then my head started hurting. Then I felt like my energy was being sucked from me, like when Madtropolis took our ranger powers" she murmured, shivering as she remembered it well.

"Strange. I wonder what could have happened to make you react so badly" Cam murmured, looking thoughtful as Electra glanced at Hunter.

"Hey, go back to the Action Games. There's not much point in you hanging around here" she told him, and he frowned. "Hey, I'm not a baby, go. Have fun" Electra grinned, and he nodded, kissing her cheek before heading off.

"Get some more rest. You'll need your strength if we have to fight" Cam told her. Electra sighed and lay down, turning on her side as she closed her eyes, quickly drifting off.

1-2-3-4-5

Waking up to a loud beeping. Electra sat up quickly, and regretted it as the blood rushed to her head. She let it settle, before slipping out of the bed and walking through to the main room as Cam frowned at the screen.

"What's up?" she asked, leaning on the counter beside him.

"Vexacus is back. Should you be up?" Cam asked, not looking away from the screen as Electra shrugged.

"I'm feeling almost completely better. Want me to deal with him?" she asked, but he shook his head.

"I'll handle this one myself. I still don't know what's wrong with you" Cam typed away at the computer as Electra frowned, before alarms started ringing and the screen flashed red. "Oh come on! I can't believe this!" he growled, and Cyber Cam suddenly appeared beside Electra, making her jump.

"Yo, what up?" he asked, ignoring Electra's death glare.

"The hydraulic portal to the Samurai Star Megazord has lost power" Cam stated, and while Electra just raised an eyebrow, Cyber Cam shrugged.

"Bummer dude"

"Listen. There's a manual override lever-"

"In the green box outside the entrance to the hanger. I know, you programmed that information into me" Electra raised an eyebrow. She still found it weird when the two conversed.

"Right, I forget sometimes" Cam shook his head before looking back to his cyber replica. "See if you can reset it. I'll call the rangers" the green samurai decided. Cyber Cam nodded, and leapt off the counter, disappearing as he walked away.

"What about me?" Electra asked, not liking where this was going.

"Stay here. Letha can handle the Megazord" Electra scowled, but didn't protest. Instead, she slumped down heavily on the table. "Rangers, there's a big fish in a little pond you need to deal with" Cam told the remaining rangers.

Shane nodded, and looked to the others. They all headed away from the race they were watching, much to Kelly's confusion.

"Where are you going?" she called over the low roar of the crowd.

"Uhhh...bathroom" Dustin lied as they moved away.

"All of you?" the red head frowned as Letha grimaced.

"All ate the same thing" she giggled, grabbing onto Dustin's shirt so the crowd didn't suck her in.

"We'll be back, I promise" Shane told their boss, ignoring Letha's comment as they all headed off to an empty spot. Since almost everyone was gathered watched some form of event, the entrance was empty. After ensuring that the place was empty, they stood in line.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"NINJA STORM!"

"THUNDER STORM!"

"MONOCHROME STORM!"

"RANGER FORM, HA!"

Calling on their Zords, each formed their own Megazord, with Letha piloting the Monochrome Zord alone.

"I feel so alone" she sighed playfully as the others called on Mini Zord and combined their two Megazords to form the Thunderstorm Megazord.

"You guys ready?" Shane called, and they all called out their agreements. The two Megazords moved forwards to meet Vexacus, who pulled out his sword and caught the two Megazords. He kicked the Monochrome Megazord to the ground, before continuing his assault on the Thunderstorm Megazord. When they crashed to the ground.

"You should watch your step!" Vexacus taunted, laughing loudly as the rangers managed to force their Zords up. The Thunderstorm Megazord used the Lion Blaster, but Vexacus easily blocked every attack that came his way.

Shane then called on the Mammoth Zord, hoping to weaken down the giant fish alien. The giant Mammoth rolled into the fight, and the two Megazords leapt onto its back.

"Mammoth Zord!" they called, firing their attacks at Vexacus again, which caught him and made him cry out. However, as the explosion died down, he called on his Land Shark attack and shot towards them, ramming into the Mammoth Zord, destroying it and splitting the Thunderstorm Megazord back into two.

"Victory is mine!" Vexacus laughed loudly as the three Megazords lay on the ground, smoking and sparking as Vexacus stood nearby. He looked around as the three Megazords then got off the ground, facing him.

"I don't think so!" Hunter called.

"It's thunder time!" Blake nodded. "Power disk locked, and dropped!" Blake sent out a red power sphere that burst open to reveal the serpent sword. The Thunder Megazord then stormed forwards, making Vexacus chuckle.

"Ready for more?" he called, only to almost drop his sword as he was hit by the serpent sword. As he clutched at his chest, the Thunder Megazord leapt over his head and restrained him. As the thunder rangers hit him again with the sword, he laughed.

"Goodbye thunder rangers!" he called, and swung his sword behind him, trapping them as he slowly exploded.

"It's gonna blow!" Shane yelled.

"Get outta there!" Dustin called, but Vexacus exploded and the two Megazords that were left standing were forced back by the explosion.

"No!" Electra clapped her hands to her mouth, her eyes wide as she and Cam stared at the screen. "Tell me they aren't dead" she leapt to her feet and moved over to the computer as Cam snapped into action and began to search for them. "Cam!" Electra exclaimed, and he glanced up for a moment to see her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm looking now. Don't worry, it'll be fine" he told her, before turning his attention back to the computer.

"You tell anyone and you're a dead man" she promised, wiping her eyes. Cam breathed out as he picked up two heat signatures in the area, but frowned.

"There's a load of interference, I can't get through" he mumbled, trying to find a way to see if they had survived.

"_Cam, we've reached the Thunder Zord wreckage. It doesn't look good_" Shane reported in as he, Dustin, Tori and Letha searched around the ruins of the Megazord.

"_Any sign of Hunter and Blake_?" Tori asked.

"I'm getting infra-red heat signatures in the area, but there's a lot of interference" Cam replied. "I can't pinpoint an exact location" he told them, and Electra sighed shakily, leaning on the desk watching.

"_Keep trying to establish contact. We'll head back to Ops and regroup_" Shane told the Samurai, cutting off the connection as the four headed back to Ninja Ops.

"This is so frustrating" Cam mumbled as he continued to work. "I still can't get a fix on Hunter and Blake" he then paused, and Electra looked up. "That's weird...Cyber Cam's gone too!" he realised that his replica had disappeared from the map, making Electra frown.

"Keep trying. Keep trying" Sensei soothed, before another voice spoke up and caused all three to whirl around in shock.

"Yes Cam" Lothor smirked as he, Marah and Kapri stood at the entrance, restraining Cyber Cam. "Keep trying" he laughed, stepping into the light of Ninja Ops as the two rangers straightened up slowly. "Hello nephew" Lothor greeted as Cam left his chair, standing beside Electra.

"How did you get in here?" he demanded, making Lothor smirk.

"Your reprogrammed cybernetic replicant led us inside" the evil ninja told them as Cyber Cam continued to struggle, before Kapri threw him to the ground, where he crawled away under the table before disappearing. "Then I used my DNA hand print, the same as my brother's..." Lothor then paused, smirking. "Or, what it used to be, to take us the rest of the way" he finished explaining.

"Totally flawed security plan" Electra muttered.

"Shut up, I didn't know he existed when I designed it" Cam hissed back, frowning at the black ranger.

"I am no brother of yours" Sensei stopped the two bickering as he spoke to the one he once knew as his twin brother. "Our family tie has long been broken" the guinea pig told him.

"You'll never get out with him" Cam told Lothor, who rolled his eyes.

"I didn't come for him, nephew" the masked ninja told him. "I came for you" Electra stepped forwards, raising her fists.

"You're dreaming if you think you'll just take Cam and walk out of here" she told him in a dark growl, and Lothor shrugged.

"Perhaps. But is it so wrong to dream of a world where the ultimate evil rules over all those who inhabit it?" he asked. "Where I, Lothor, command an army of thousands!" Electra rolled her eyes as he continued. "And all those who live in my shadow must bow down to my _greatness_! Is that so wrong?" Lothor demanded. The two rangers then looked at each other, both with raised eyebrows.

"Uh..." they both pretended to think about that one. "Yes" Lothor frowned at their answer.

"Fine. Have it your way." he told his nephew, before firing a blast at the main computer as the two threw themselves out of the way, and Sensei was forced to leap to safety.

Cam crashed to the ground as Electra just managed to stay on her feet. Lothor leapt at the guinea pig that was once his brother, trying to catch him. Sensei, due to his small size and higher level of skill, was able to evade his attacks.

"Trash it all!" Lothor yelled as he finally clipped Sensei, knocking the ninja master into his little house. Electra rushed at Marah, who blasted her in the chest. Electra cried out as she was thrown out of the way, crashing to the ground and remaining motionless as the two girls destroyed everything in sight. Lothor laughed, joining in with a series of explosive attacks that caused the walls to fall and rocks to fall from the ceiling. He then grabbed his nephew, dragging him away towards the entrance.

"Let him go!" Sensei leapt at Lothor, who caught him and fired him away into the backroom. An explosion erupted as Cam yelled out in horror, and Electra weakly looked up as her vision blurred. She tried to push herself up as Lothor dragged the samurai away, when suddenly something fell on top of her and everything went dark.

1-2-3-4-5

"What happened?" Shane yelled as the four ninjas raced down the steps into Ninja Ops, which was completely destroyed. The computer systems were destroyed, and nothing seemed to be in one piece.

"It's trashed!" Dustin exclaimed in his horror as they stopped at the entrance, almost as if they were scared to go in.

"Cam! Electra! Sensei?" Letha whimpered at the last part as the computer sparked. She backed up, tears stinging at her eyes as she looked around the ruins of their base.

"Where are they?" Shane asked as he finally stepped inside.

"Don't worry, they'll be here somewhere" Dustin put a hand on Letha's shoulder, before moving inside as he tried to lift some of the wreckage.

"If anyone can make it, it's those three" Tori told Letha, but it sounded more as if she was reassuring herself. The four began to look around, trying to lift some wreckage in the hopes that they'd find their friends.

"They will...they're alive...there's no way they would be..." Letha's voice shook as she couldn't bring herself to finish that sentence. She whimpered, before shaking her head and helping the others. They had to find them. They just had to.

**I'll update tomorrow ;) Promise! Unless my internet decides to throw a wobbly or something.**

**Let me know what you think!**


	33. Storm before the Calm Part 2

**Oh my fudging god. It's finally finished.**

**Hope you like it!**

Chapter 33: Storm before the Calm Part 2

Shane struggled to try and lift a fallen wall as Tori and Dustin moved the fragments of a fallen wall, and Letha peeked underneath in an attempt to find their friends and Sensei.

"This can't be how it ends" Shane's voice as strained as he forced the wall up a little, but couldn't move it any further.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Hunter called as he and his brother walked into Ninja Ops, taking in the sight of the ruined base. The four stopped what they were doing to crowd around the two thunder ninjas.

"You guys made it!" Dustin smiled, happy that they had survived their fight against Vexacus.

"Vexacus torched the Thunder Megazord, so we ejected" Blake explained, before looking around.

"Where're Electra and Cam?" Hunter asked, realising that the pair were missing from their group.

"We can't find them" Letha mumbled as her eyes were still watery.

"And Sensei?"

"Lothor got here before we did" Dustin mumbled, looking at the ground. "We were too late"

"Better late than never, I always say" a familiar voice spoke out, and everyone jumped, looking over to where Sensei emerged, in human form.

"Sensei!" the three wind ninjas rushed in and hugged their teacher, relieved to see that he was still alive. "You're ok!" Sensei smiled as he embraced the three.

"It's good to see you, finally" Hunter smiled as he, Blake and Letha encountered human Sensei for the first time.

"Yeah, you're like, totally normal now" Dustin smiled in excitement, and Sensei nodded.

"Lothor's blast reversed the transmutation, and allowed me to return to my human form" he explained, and for once they actually understood what he was on about.

"But...where's Cam?" Tori asked, still feeling the absence of the resident genius.

"And Electra?" Hunter added in. Sensei's smile dropped, and he looked away. However, confusion appeared on his face.

"Electra should still be here" he stated, and Hunter clenched his fists before turning away. He sat on a rock, while the others waited for him to explain about Cam.

"He has been captured" Sensei sighed as he feared for his son's life.

"We'll get him back Sensei" Tori smiled.

"It will not be easy Tori" Sensei looked up, worry in his eyes. "My darkest fears have come to pass. Lothor is planning to open the Abyss of Evil" he told them gravely.

"Are you serious?" Blake asked in horror, recognising the name. "I thought that was just ninja folklore" he shrugged.

"It is no coincidence that Blue Bay Harbour is home to the Wind Ninja Academy" Sensei told them. "We are the guardians to an invisible gateway. A gateway that once opened will allow all the evil of ages gone by to escape" he explained.

"Why hasn't Lothor opened it before now?" Shane asked.

"The Abyss can only be opened when it is full to capacity"

"Which means the entire time we've been walking right into Lothor's attack" Letha whispered as she shivered at the thought.

"But even then, it can only be opened by a mighty force" Sensei added in, and they realised what Lothor had taken Cam for.

"The Samurai Amulet" Tori voiced.

"Yes...I believe Lothor intends to use Cam's powers to open the Abyss, and allow the army of evil to enter our world" Sensei explained, leaving the rangers in stunned silence.

"Guys" Hunter muttered, standing up and swaying. They frowned and looked over to the crimson ranger as he put a hand to his head and stepped towards them.

"What's up bro?" Blake moved to help his brother as Hunter staggered, but Hunter put out a hand to stop him.

"Here. Electra's under here" he muttered, looking towards the pile of rocks that they had started to look through before the thunder rangers arrived. They stared at Hunter, before rushing to his side as he collapsed.

"Guys, if Hunter's right, we've gotta help her" Letha told them. Tori and Letha kept an eye on Hunter as the guys started to remove the rocks, and finally they spotted her. After another minute, they had managed to clear the place. "Electra, please be ok" Letha whimpered as she kneeled beside her best friend.

"Anya..." Electra mumbled, before her eyes slowly opened and she sat up, putting a hand to her head and flinched as she touched a warm, sticky substance. "What the..." she frowned, looking around at her friends. "What's going-Gah!" she remembered what had happened, and leapt to her feet, only to almost collapse, had Shane and Dustin not caught her.

"Electra, calm down!" Letha exclaimed, and Electra blinked rapidly to focus her vision. "Who is Anya?" Electra's eyes flickered, and she frowned.

"I dreamt of a woman...she kinda looked like me" she muttered, before blinking and looking up. "Where's Cam? Sen-whoa" Electra's eyes settled on human Sensei, who smiled lightly at her. They all jumped as Hunter sat up bolt right, his eyes flying open as he looked around.

"Perhaps you can explain just what went down?" Shane asked as Electra sat down beside him, wiping at the blood that was dripping down her face.

"I..." Hunter's face heated up as he looked away. "I felt that...connection" he muttered, and Electra blinked, tilting her head as she didn't understand. "I heard a weird voice, and then I could sense you" Hunter told her.

"O-oh" Electra blushed as she realised what he meant. That strange feeling that connected them, he now knew how it felt. "Heh, well..." she didn't know what to say, and the others moved off to let them have their moment. Suddenly she punched him, and Hunter cried out more in shock than pain.

"What the hell?" he growled, rubbing his arm as he scowled at her.

"Next time, don't scare me like that out there!" she scolded, and Hunter raised an eyebrow. She frowned at the look he was giving her, before realising that she had done the same thing to him only moments before. "Sorry" she muttered, looking at the ground and making a small smile tug at his mouth.

"Come on" Hunter got to his feet and helped her up, before they went over to the others to work out how to save Cam and stop the Abyss from opening.

1-2-3-4-5

"We have to stop the Abyss from opening. There has to be a way" Shane muttered as they sat on the wreckage while Sensei looked through the remains of the scrolls that Kapri had attempted to destroy.

"We can't do it alone" Letha pointed out as she sat beside Dustin, fidgeting nervously.

"We need help. Ninja help" Blake sighed.

"Where are we gonna find that?" Shane asked. They were the only ones left after all.

"Lothor's ship! Every ninja on the planet is locked up there!" Hunter pointed out.

"We could take the Dragon Force Vehicle!" Dustin remembered the dragon like Zord that had remained unharmed during Lothor's attack. Everyone got to their feet, before Hunter and Blake stopped them.

"Wait. Blake and I should go alone" Hunter told them, and the rest stared at them in shock. "We've been on his ship. We know where to look" he told them, and Electra folded her arms as she scowled at them.

"I'm going too" she stated. "And before you argue, I've been there before too. I know where the ninjas are being kept" she pointed out, and Hunter glared at her, but sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win this argument.

"The Dragon Force Vehicle is in the Zord bay. Be careful. And thank you for your courage" Sensei told the three, and they nodded.

"You can thank us when we come back" Blake told their Sensei determinedly.

"Let's go" they hurried off to the Zord bay, and Letha frowned.

"You better not die!" she yelled, and Electra glanced around with a raised eyebrow. She grinned to her partner. Letha smiled, but couldn't suppress the feeling of worry. She had feared her best friend was dead, and only a while after this fear disappeared, she was running head first into danger again.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra leapt into the Dragon Force vehicle first, and the two thunder brothers looked at each other before climbing in and lifting her out of the driver's seat.

"Hey! Like I trust either of you at the wheel" Electra struggled, but it was no use. Blake took over, and Electra scowled at Hunter as she was forced to sit on his knee. "This is degrading. You're a bastard. And I'm never speaking to you again." she blushed and glared hard out the window as Blake began to fiddle with the controls, raising the dragon-like Zord out of the water and towards Lothor's ship.

"Like we trust you driving when you're covered in blood" Hunter pointed out, wrapping his arms around her waist. Electra scowled, but knew he had a good point. But she was confused. Why was she covered in blood when she had no wounds? She had taken a direct blow from Lothor, but didn't even feel it now. She sighed. Nothing made sense any more.

1-2-3-4-5

"I keep thinking this is my fault" Shane muttered as the four remaining rangers sat in Ninja Ops. The other three looked up for a moment, and Tori frowned.

"That's crazy. How could you have done anything differently?" she asked.

"Been a better Ranger?" Shane suggested. "If we'd destroyed Lothor sooner, none of this would have happened" he pointed out.

"You guys ever think if we hadn't been late to class that day...we wouldn't even be rangers" Dustin pointed out.

"And if Belle hadn't given me the morpher and saved me, I wouldn't have either" Letha mumbled.

"You were always meant to be rangers" Sensei told them, pulling out a box and turning to his students. The three wind ninjas got to their feet to look up at their teacher.

"What do you mean?" Shane frowned in confusion. Sensei pulled out a scrap of paper from the box and held it out for them to see.

"This is the last entry on the Scroll of Destiny"

"It's us!" Dustin exclaimed in surprise as they took it from Sensei and examined it. Letha got up and peeked over Tori's shoulder and stared in surprise as she saw it was a picture of the three ninjas.

"As you can see, you were late precisely so that you would be the ones to become Power Rangers. And you Letha, I'm sure your sister knew that you would be a perfect member of the team" he smiled at the uncertain white ranger, who gave a shy smile as Dustin put his arm around her.

"You knew this all along?" Shane asked. "Why didn't you show us this sooner?" he frowned as he spoke to Sensei, confused.

"Would you have believed me, had you not learned the truth for yourself?" Sensei countered. "I have never doubted the scroll's prophecy...and neither should you" he told them, taking the paper back.

"So what happens next?" Shane asked.

"This is the end of the scroll. It does not say who will be victorious, only that you must be there to face Lothor at the Abyss of Evil" Sensei told them seriously, and they nodded in determination.

"Then that's where we'll be" Shane nodded. The four lined up, ready to finish it once and for all.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"NINJA STORM!"

"MONOCHROME STORM!"

"RANGER FORM, HA!" they morphed, and headed off to the final battle.

1-2-3-4-5

Spotting a hoard of Kelzacks chasing after civilians, the four rangers still on Earth blasted them with their Tsunami Cycles. Pulling up, they leapt off their bikes and began to fight off the mass of foot soldiers. Letha tossed one aside and kicked out at another, feeling like when one was down, two more took its place. Suddenly the ground shook, and the rangers looked up.

"I think we found Lothor! Look!" Shane yelled as he looked up at the huge robot in front of them.

"How could you miss him?" Letha grumbled, tossing another Kelzack over her shoulder.

"Let's go!" Shane called, and they leapt back on their bikes to head towards Lothor.

1-2-3-4-5

"We don't have much time until this place explodes!" Choobo called to the hoard of Kelzacks following him through Lothor's ship. "Let's get out of here!" they hurried through the corridor, unaware that Blake, Electra and Hunter were hiding behind a pillar.

"Great. A ticking clock on top of everything else" Blake grumbled as soon as they were out of earshot.

"So not the attitude for a rescue mission" Electra scolded, slapping his shoulder as she headed down the corridor in the opposite direction that Choobo had gone.

"Don't wander off!" Hunter caught her arm as they ran to catch up with her.

"Hey, I'm trying to locate Cam's animal spirit. I can only sense two animal spirits, and one of them is Blake" Electra yanked her arm free and moved on ahead, looking around for any sign of their Samurai friend.

1-2-3-4-5

Pulling up by the Abyss of Evil, the four rangers looked up at Lothor's Zord as it used a strange energy blast to attack where the Abyss had started to open up. They climbed off their bikes and looked down at the ground.

"We've got to stop him!" Tori cried, and the Zord stopped opening the Abyss.

"This is it! Come on guys!" Shane called. The others nodded, but just as Shane went to call on their Zords, they were surrounded by Kelzacks.

"I'll handle these lame asses" Letha told them, falling into her fighting stance.

"You sure?" Dustin asked, and she nodded, grinning as she put a hand on his arm.

"You three are the ones who have to face Lothor. Not me" she reminded him, and they nodded, heading to their Zords as Letha pulled out her sword and turned in a circle slowly, before launching forwards and attacking. With each swing she took down two or more, swinging around and catching more. But as she did, she sighed as it again felt like she wasn't making any progress.

1-2-3-4-5

On Lothor's ship, the three rangers finally came across the main control room, where they spotted Cam tied to a pillar. Rushing straight past Marah and Kapri, they crowded around the Samurai to untie him.

"Thanks guys" Cam was relieved to finally drop his arms, which had started hurting a while back.

"Hey!" Marah screeched, and the four looked over at the two restrained girls. "Hello? You can't just leave us here!" she cried in hysterics.

"Why shouldn't we?" Hunter asked coldly, and the two girls fell silent as they couldn't think of a reason why they should be saved.

"Because they're family" Cam sighed. Electra groaned and stomped forwards to free Kapri, glaring at her the entire time.

"Stupid family links" she grumbled, ignoring their rapid thank yous as Hunter freed Marah. As soon as they were freed, an explosion rocked the ship and the thunder ninjas and Electra were floored.

"We gotta get outta here!" Blake yelled as he pushed himself up. Electra slid across the room, straight into a pillar.

"Seriously, I think someone wants me dead today" she rubbed her head and got to her feet, before something caught her eye. She looked around quickly, before cursing. "Guys, we're not-" before she could finish, Marah and Kapri bumped into Choobo.

"Going somewhere?" the green alien asked as the two girls backed away. Electra moved to Hunter's side as they were then surrounded by Kelzacks. "I see you have some new friends" he commented. "This should be fun"

"For old time's sake?" Hunter asked as the three stood in a line.

"Oh yeah" Blake and Electra nodded.

"THUNDER STORM!"

"MONOCHROME STORM!"

"RANGER FORM, HA!" the three morphed and drew their weapons, rushing at the Kelzacks, all while the timer slowly ticked down to the self destruct.

1-2-3-4-5

Letha looked up from the mass of Kelzacks to see Lothor floor the Wind Rangers, and gasped. She moved to go help, but heard a scream and saw some Kelzacks crowding around a couple of girls who had been found hiding.

"Dammit!" Letha knocked the Kelzacks to the ground with a sweeping kick before grabbing one and tossing it into a stall. "Run now!" she called, and the girls nodded, running off as Letha cleared a path for them.

1-2-3-4-5

"I am so..." Electra tossed a Kelzack over her shoulder. "Sick of..." she paused again to catch several with her naginata. "Kelzacks!" the black ranger yelled, before almost hitting the floor as more explosions rocked the ship.

"Electra! Hunter, Blake!" she looked up at Cam, who had fallen to the ground. "You've gotta blow the console!" he told them, and they nodded.

"I got your backs!" Electra told the two Thunder rangers, as they combined their weapons. Electra caught a Kelzack lunging at them, and tossed it aside as they fired the Thunder Blaster and destroyed the console. Straight away the ninja students were freed, and Choobo and his Kelzacks disappeared.

The room shuddered and was filled with smoke as the timer reached its final moments. Pillars supporting the room collapsed, and explosions came from every direction.

"Run!" Blake yelled, and the group rushed towards the only non-smoky exit. Another pillar fell, and Blake, Electra and Hunter caught it before it could hit them.

"Teleporting now!" Cam yelled, pressing a button on the control pad for the Dragon Force vehicle. They all disappeared, and the pillar crashed to the ground. The now rather packed out Zord shot away from the exploding ship, followed by a mass of pods containing the captured ninjas.

"Well, this is cosy" Electra squirmed uncomfortably as half her face was squished against the glass.

"I'll say" Electra raised an eyebrow as she noticed Kapri watching the now extremely uncomfortable crimson ranger, and was torn between amusement and the desire to rip her head off.

"Cam, just get us back to Earth _please_" Electra pleaded with Cam, who grinned as the black ranger leaned into Hunter's chest, knowing that the next battle was going to be a lot harder.

1-2-3-4-5

Lothor's maniacal laugh could even be heard by Letha as she continued to fight off Kelzacks, while the Shane, Tori and Dustin watched the space ninja advance on them.

"_Taste your defeat_" Lothor mocked, and his Zord swung down to deliver the finishing blow.

"Never!" Shane yelled, firing a power sphere that collided with Lothor's Zord and caused it to shower with sparks. It was forced back, and the others were able to get their Megazord up. Before they could react, Lothor caught them and held on, so when his Zord exploded, they were forced to eject.

"Dustin!" Letha flew into the yellow ranger's arms as she spotted them land, having feared that they had been destroyed. "You have to see, come on!" the white ranger ran off, and Tori, Dustin and Shane headed after her towards the Abyss of Evil. They looked down as it glowed purple. Suddenly the cracks burst open, and smoke filled the air. The spirits of enemies they had fought before flew out, before fully materialising around the four rangers.

"They're back" Shane growled as they turned to face the villains, recognising each one that had caused them trouble in the past year. The four glared as the monsters moved aside to let Lothor through, with the space ninja laughing evilly.

"How does it feel to fail, rangers?" Lothor mocked.

"You should know" Shane bit back, but Lothor just smirked.

"Not this time" he told them.

"Ready?" Shane called, and the four stepped forward, their visors closing as they drew their swords.

"Destroy them!" Lothor roared, and the monsters raced forward. The four rangers ran to meet them, blocking whatever long range attack was thrown at them. Ducking under Shimazu's punch, Letha sliced up his back and kicked him away before turning to block Toxivem as he fired an attack at her. As she straightened up, she fired her dove blaster at him, before Copybot knocked it out of her grasp. With a growl, Letha swung her sword and caught the chameleon-like alien and Madtropolis, before the Boxing Bopperoo knocked that out of her hand. Shimazu then heaved her through the air, and Letha landed with a thud with her friends, surrounded by the mass of monsters.

"Anyone seeing this not going the way we'd hoped?" Letha gulped as they forced themselves to their feet. As the wave of monsters closed in on them, a blast caught them and sent them flying. Hunter flew overhead, grinning from his glider bike.

"Mind if I play through?" he called, making Lothor scowl.

"You will never stop me!" he yelled.

"But we will!" Blake's voice made Lothor spin around to see Blake standing with the ninja students, much to Lothor's horror. Electra appeared beside Letha, who hugged her fellow Monochrome ranger and make her sigh as Letha giggled. As Hunter landed beside them, Shane called on the Battlizer. Lothor called on the last of his Kelzacks, who appeared alongside Choobo.

"Attack!" Lothor roared, and the fighting resuming once again. Electra paused momentarily as she spotted Toxivem, before smirking and slashing down his torso with her naginata. He roared out, before Caedo was thrown into him, and Hunter stood beside Electra, both of them leaping forwards to finish the two monsters off. The two were thrown back into the Abyss, and Electra turned to throw back Terramole into the Abyss. As Shane flew into the air and wiped out almost all the remaining monsters, Lothor growled and blasted him out of the air.

"Shane!" the other rangers rushed to his side and helped him up.

"He destroyed the Battlizer" the red ranger groaned, before they turned to fight Lothor. All of them launched forward, but he easily countered all their attacks. Electra nodded to Letha, and the pair fired their blasters at him, but he blocked their attack and retaliated, so they flew through the air and landed heavily. Blake and Hunter were next, and shortly after Tori and Dustin were floored. Shane blocked a move from destroying them, but was knocked to the ground.

"Enough!" Lothor raised the amulet. "Give me those ranger powers!" Hunter and Blake cried out as they crashed to the ground, demorphing as their powers were taken from them.

"No!" Electra pushed herself up and she and Letha launched themselves at Lothor again, but were caught by the amulet. Their powers were taken, and they demorphed, hitting the ground.

"I believe that belongs to me!" Cam called, smirking as he landed nearby.

"Not anymore" Lothor fired another attack at Cam that sent the samurai flying through the air. "Goodbye, nephew" he smirked, but the three who still had their powers blocked his path.

"He's not going anywhere!" Shane yelled, and Lothor frowned.

"Fine. Then I'll take you in his place!" he used the amulet to drain them of their powers, and they were sent flying. However, all of them just got up and staggered over to regroup. "You fools! Haven't you had enough?" Lothor demanded as they glared at him, exhausted but not giving up. He blasted them again, and the rangers were knocked to the ground. "Let's finish this! I have your ranger powers. You are at my mercy once and for all!" yet again, Lothor blasted them, knocking most of them flying, except for Shane, Tori and Dustin, who pushed themselves up once again.

"We won't let you win!" Shane yelled, but Lothor just scoffed.

"What can you do without your powers?"

"We may not be Power Rangers, but we still have power!" Shane yelled. "Power of Air!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Water!"

The wind began to pick up around Lothor. "Ninja powers!" the three called, and fired their own energy beams at Lothor. The combination of Earth, Air and Water lifted the space ninja off his feet, and forced him into the Abyss of Evil with a horrified yell, before there was a huge explosion and the cracks in the ground sealed themselves shut.

As Tori, Shane and Dustin stared in disbelief over what had just happened, the other 5 picked themselves up and hurried over to them.

"What happened?" Tori asked, not quite understanding what had just occurred.

"Lothor's evil...it must have overloaded the Abyss" Blake guessed.

"Causing it to implode on itself" Cam nodded, understanding slightly what had just happened.

"So he's gone? He's really gone?" Dustin asked.

"I don't think he's gonna be able to climb out of that hole anytime soon" Letha couldn't stop a faint grin showing on her face, before Hunter looked at his morpher.

"And our ranger powers?" he asked, looking up as the others looked to the technology that had been a part of them for a year.

"They got taken by the Samurai amulet, and that's with Lothor...so...I think they're gone too" Electra looked up as she touched her morpher gently.

1-2-3-4-5

Letha showed off her trophy that represented 2nd place to Kelly, Electra and Tori, laughing happily. She wished that Belle was there, but the light sensei was helping fix up the Light Academy.

Spotting Dustin carrying a large trophy as he grinned proudly with Hunter and Blake, Letha let out an excited cheer, passed her trophy to Electra and ran to greet him, hugging him and almost causing the earth ninja to drop his trophy.

"Third place! That's awesome!" she giggled, reaching up to kiss him lightly.

"Yeah, my boy came through" Blake nodded, before Letha glared at him, hugging Dustin tighter.

"Mine!" she yelled, making Dustin laugh again.

"Oi, let the boy breathe" Letha looked up as Electra rolled her eyes with a smirk, leaning against the van.

"I'm so glad you changed to Freestyle. You have a real career ahead of you" Kelly smiled at her employee, before they heard Shane call out and looked over to where the air ninja was running from.

"Guys, you won't believe this! You know the guys from Truth Trucks?" he asked in excitement. "They wanna sponsor me!" Shane told them, and the others cheered and congratulated their friend. "A national tour and everything" he told them.

"What did you tell them?" Kelly asked the key question, and Shane looked at his friends, all of whom were waiting for his answer. He drew in a breath and shook his head, mouthing no.

1-2-3-4-5

"Shane Clarke" Sensei read out Shane's name, and the air ninja walked over, receiving his scroll from his teacher. When he took it, he bowed and walked away.

"Tori Hanson" the once guinea pig ninja called out, and Tori stepped forward to receive her scroll.

"Dustin Brookes" Dustin bowed with a bright grin as he took his.

"Letha Willow" Letha almost bounced forward as Belle and Sensei Hitari smiled from the audience.

"Blake Bradley" Sensei Omino watched as the navy thunder ranger stepped forwards to accept his scroll from the Sensei who had taught him for nearly a year.

"Hunter Bradley" the taller of the two brothers walked up to receive his scroll, grinning slightly to himself as he could sense Electra's presence somewhere in the trees. He could still feel her presence, but only if she was close by, but even then it seemed to be fading. Electra said she could still feel it fine; that maybe it was only temporary for him.

"Cam Watanabe" as his own son accepted the scroll, Sensei tried to hide a small proud smile, and applause rang out around the area as the 7 lined up in front of Sensei. "You have all earned the badge of honour that is to graduate from the Wind Ninja Academy. I could not be more proud of you. Of the sacrifices you have made for your school, and indeed, for your planet" Sensei told them. "The world is a better place today, because of you" he told them, and the 7 let out their excited cheers, embracing each other.

1-2-3-4-5

"So when do you leave?" Tori asked as she and Blake walked through the school grounds. Blake had decided to accept Factory Blue's offer, and tour with them.

"I start testing next week. First race is in a month" Blake told her, and Tori gave a small smile.

"You must be really psyched" Blake nodded, excited over his brand new adventure.

"Yeah, it's great" he grinned, and Tori's smile dropped. She was going to miss him, a lot.

"So, uh, think you might wanna come out and watch me sometime?" Blake asked, and Tori's smile reappeared as she looked at him, feeling happier now that she would get the chance to see him occasionally. Suddenly Hunter jumped in behind them as she agreed, looking excited.

"I can't believe this!" he exclaimed. "Sensei Omino just asked me to be the head teacher at the Thunder Ninja Academy!" he exclaimed.

"Dude, you totally just ruined the moment!" Letha and Electra fell onto Hunter, taking him by surprise and making both Tori and Blake go red.

"Honestly, who'd make you the head teacher?" Electra teased, and Hunter caught her around the waist, grinning in excitement as even her teasing couldn't get him annoyed.

"Hey, I'd make a great teacher. And besides, I've not ruined the moment" Hunter grinned, and kissed the master, who giggled in his grip as the others rolled their eyes.

"Yo, get a room!" Blake called, but they didn't move.

"Get your own room Blake" Electra mumbled against Hunter's lips, reaching up and putting her hands around his neck.

"Yo, you guys ready to do this" Hunter sighed and finally let go as Shane and Dustin arrived, heading off with the other ninjas as Electra stopped, putting a hand on her hip as she smiled.

1-2-3-4-5

Cam looked at the list in front of him as new ninja students walked through, before sighing in an over exaggerated manner.

"Are you still here?" he asked, looking up as Electra leaned against the archway.

"Yep" she grinned, and the Samurai smiled back.

"Good. Don't think you're escaping when I can't" Electra chuckled at his words, before looking to her side and groaning as Marah and Kapri stopped with grins.

"You're kidding" Cam sighed as Kapri tried to ignore Electra's glare.

"Hello? Family, right?" Kapri reminded him for the 50th time.

"Cam, we really have to talk about outfits. This makes my butt really big" Marah complained, and Kapri rolled her eyes.

"Not as big as your head" she muttered, and the two walked off arguing as Cam sighed and Electra face palmed.

"I should have escaped when I had the chance" she muttered as Sensei walked over.

"It is a shame one cannot choose one's family" he said to his son, who shrugged lightly.

"I'm just glad I don't have to feed mine guinea pig food anymore" he pointed out. Sensei smiled, and Electra chuckled lightly at how bizarre, yet how normal that sounded to her.

"Hey! Hold up!" a familiar voice made Electra and Cam look around quickly. The three who had tried to help them in their fight against the Kelzack Furies ran up the hill, in a similar manner to Shane, Tori and Letha what felt like an eternity ago to Cam and his father.

"You three?" both Cam and Electra asked, staring at them as they recognised them.

"Ninjas dude" Eric grinned, and Tally frowned at him.

"No-one says dude anymore" she told him, and Electra looked away as Cam glanced at her in amusement. The three then walked away, also arguing as Cam then sighed.

"Dad, I don't think I have it in me to go through this again" he remembered the days when their friends were only starting out as ninjas.

"Then perhaps we should leave their training, to the three new teachers" Sensei smiled as he looked over to where Shane, Tori and Dustin walked from, wearing the robes of a Sensei. "A happy ending is nothing more than a new beginning" he told his son, who smiled in disbelief at the sight. "Besides, one should never split up a winning team" the others rejoined them, and Letha grabbed Electra's arm excitedly.

"Sensei Hitari asked me to be a teacher with my sister!" she squealed, and everyone embraced the new teachers, before Electra's eyes widened as she remembered something quite important.

"Aw crap! I'm supposed to meet with Master Mao about my new classes!" she struggled to break free from the hug.

"You're not escaping that easily" Hunter breathed in her ear, and Electra groaned.

"See? This is why I hate hugs!" she yelled, making the others laugh as they congratulated each other on their new lives, moving on from being Power Rangers at long last.

**See, it's over, but still questions remain! They shall be answered in the sequel which I will probably start posting tomorrow...assuming I haven't died from my two assignments for History and Education -_-.**

**I really hoped you liked it! To all you guys who stuck with me through the entirety of this story, thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much! You helped motivate me to continue and work through this! I love you guys so much!**


End file.
